


mischief managed

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 87,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Tom ist auf der Suche nach der großen Liebe.Die Freundin nimmt er nicht ernst.Und dass das kleine Küken Fannemel zu einer ernsten Konkurrenz werden könnte, daran glaubt er nicht.





	1. Chapter 1

Seiner langweiligen Freundin davongelaufen zu sein, war in diesem mit Abstand die beste Idee gewesen. Und auch weiterhin hatte alles absolut reibungslos geklappt, denn irgendwie Tom es auch trotz allem geschafft einen Flug zurück nach Norwegen zu bekommen und auch die alkoholischen Vorräte des Fluges zu plündern, so dass er in recht guter, leicht beschwipster Stimmung in Oslo aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen war.  
Aber irgendwann musste das Schicksal ja nun wieder zuschlagen! Das hatte es nun -20 Minuten vor seinem Ziel- auch getan, Tom war das Benzin ausgegangen. Und das war, wenn er das zerfurchte Gesicht des alten Tankwartes so betrachtete, nun nicht mehr lustig! „Bitte … Sei doch nicht so kleinlich!“, bettelte Tom, aber der Tankwart blieb unnachgiebig, „Schau mal, Kleiner. Du hast Benzin im Wert von 1400 NOK in dein Auto gepumpt … Jetzt erzählst du mir, dass du nur 12 NOK dabei hast … Du hast keine Kreditkarte dabei und auch keinen Ausweis dabei … Welche Wahl habe ich denn, außer die Polizei zu holen?“  
Toms Kreditkarte, sein Haustürschlüssel und alle anderen wichtigen Sachen lagen irgendwo auf dem Grund eines amerikanischen Flusses, dessen Namen er längst vergessen hatte. Und so wurde auch der blonde Skispringer nun langsam ärgerlich und überlegte, wie die Bewohner der kleinen Orte rund um Oslo und Lillehammer den Ruf erworben haben mochten, sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit zu sein. Tom hielt das für eine große Lüge.  
„Ich zahle es dir später ...“, versprach Tom mit schmeichelnder Stimme und sah ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an, „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du mir nicht glaubst ...“ Der verschrobene Tankwart hatte ein Glasauge und schien augenscheinlich vollkommen immun gegen den Charme von unglücklichen, blonden Skispringern mit einschmeichelnden Lächeln zu sein, griff er doch nun nach seinem Handy, „Weil es halb drei in der Nacht ist, du das Benzin nicht bezahlen kannst und weil du ein Brautkleid trägst.

Anders Fannemel spähte aus seinem Schlafzimmerfenster hinaus auf die morgendlich, stille Straße und war peinlich berührt. Trotz jahrelanger Erfahrung im Umgang von Tom und dass er ihn als besten Freund bezeichnete, hatte er sich noch immer nicht an alle Möglichkeiten, bei denen Tom ihn blamieren konnte, gewöhnt. „Pssst! Sei ruhig!“, zischte er und hoffte, dass noch keiner seiner Nachbarn zu dieser frühen Stunde wach sei und dieses Schauspiel ansehen könnte, „Warte unten, ich komme.“ „Du hast also Besuch? Ui, Küken!“, Tom winkte schamlos und grinste breit, während Fanni noch tiefer errötete, „Und bring Geld mit! Ich brauche 1400 NOK!“  
„Was du wirklich brauchst, ist jemand der dich erwürgt ...“, murmelte Fanni und eilte die mit grauem Teppich belegte Treppe hinunter und griff nach seinem Portemonnaie, bevor er dann mit rot gefleckten, scheckigen Wangen die Haustür öffnete, „Sag nichts, Tom ...“Fanni ließ seinen Blick über seinen besten Freund und dessen Begleitung wandern, „Du hast dich entschieden, dass du dich als Frau fühlst, brennst mit einem Polizisten durch und brauchst das Geld nun für eine Geschlechtsangleichung?“ „Ich hab ihm Sex als Bezahlung angeboten, aber er wollte nicht …“, Tom grinste fröhlich und stieß den errötenden Kleinen in die Seite, „Der weiß gar nicht, was er verpasst, stimmt‘s Fanni?“  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen zog Fanni den alten, grauen Bademantel enger um sich und schnaubte. Das war auch eines der Dinge an Tom, an die man sich definitiv gewöhnen musste. Er schaffte es immer irgendwie im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Und auch jetzt, relativ früh an einem Sonntagmorgen, wo jeder normale Mensch noch schlafen sollte, waren rund um sie herum plötzlich die Fenster erhellt und man sah schattenhaft die Nachbarn, die voller Neugier ihre Nasen gegen die Scheiben drückten. „Also, warum trägst du ein Brautkleid, Tom?“, wagte Fanni aber schließlich doch zu fragen, aber kaum dass sein Freund zu einer Antwort angehoben hatte, hob Fanni auch schon abwehrend die Hand, „Nein, gib dir keine Mühe ...“ Er kannte die ausschweifenden Erklärungen des älteren Athleten, die auch zu einer gewissen gestischen Dramatik zu tendieren pflegten, „Ich bin müde … Und wir haben nicht so viel Zeit … Hier ist das Geld … Können wir jetzt reingehen oder hat man dich wirklich verhaftet? Und ich muss das nachher Alex und Clas erklären?“  
Aber Tom hatte ihm das Geld bereits entwunden, zusammengerollt und grinsend in seinen Ausschnitt verschwinden lassen, „Das ist wirklich praktisch!“ Er grinste Fanni noch einmal an und rutschte dann auf den Beifahrersitz des Polizeiwagens. „Sie haben meinen Volvo als Geisel genommen.“, berichtete er munter und legte, mit einigen Schwierigkeiten durch den voluminösen Rock des Brautkleids die Füße auf das Armaturenbrett, „Wir müssen nun zur Lösegeldübergabe … Das dauert vielleicht … ne Stunde? Ich hab übrigens Hunger! Mach dir aber keine Umstände … Schinken und Rührei und Kaffee wären toll! Und frische Brötchen … Marmelade ...“ Während der nicht wirklich amüsiert wirkende Polizist nun auch einstieg, betrachtete Tom nun interessiert die vielen Schalter des Wagens und schien zu überlegen, welcher davon wohl die Sirene auslösen würde. Fanni konnte noch sehen, wie Tom schmollend die Unterlippe vorschob, als der Polizist seine Hand von den Schaltern wegschlug, bevor der Polizeiwagen dann, glücklicherweise ohne Blaulicht, endlich davonfuhr.

„Toast?“, Tom krauste die Nase, biss aber trotzdem in eine Scheibe Toast und versuchte trotz der Rocke des Kleides eine vernünftige und bequeme Position auf den gußeisernen Stühlen der Terrasse zu finden, „Was ist mit Brötchen? Hattest du keine Lust zum Bäcker zu laufen?“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, kickte Tom die weißen Turnschuhe von seinen Füßen und trommelte mit den nackten Zehen auf den warmen Fliesen. „Warum ziehst du nicht etwas … Bequemeres an?“, Fanni, der lockere Trainingshosen und ein Mannschaftsshirt trug, schenkte ihnen beiden Kaffee nach, „Wo ist denn überhaupt dein Koffer? Noch bei der Schendriksen?“ Tom, der gerade die erste Scheibe des dick gebutterten Toast verspeist hatte und sich nun die Finger sauberleckte, lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Kein Geld, kein Koffer … Rein gar nichts. Du wirst mir aushelfen müssen …“ „Nun ja, nicht mit Sachen …“, Tom ließ seinen Blick grinsend über den Kleineren wandern, „Das wird wohl nichts ...“  
Anders, der sich die ganze Woche über auf den Sonntag, den einzig trainingsfreien Tag der Woche gefreut hatte, seufzte, „Na gut … Dann erzähl mal. Was ist passiert? Und denk dran, es ist hoffentlich eine gute Geschichte, dann verzeih ich dir vielleicht, dass du mich geweckt hast ...“ Ungerührt schaufelte Tom sich erst drei Löffel Zucker in den Kaffee, bevor er dann in der Tasse rührte und mit den Schultern zuckte, „Das ist keine Drohung, du kannst doch immer und überall schlafen, Küken.“

Zwanzig Minuten später musste Fanni dann aber zugeben, dass die Geschichte wirklich gut war. Toms natürliches Talent half ihm dabei und während er nun die Abläufe der letzten Tage schilderte, waren seine Hände, seine Augenbrauen und sogar alle zehn Zehen an seiner Erzählung beteiligt, „Da waren wir also … Man erwartete uns in einer Stunde auf einem Kostümfest … Sarah hatte natürlich vergessen mir davon zu erzählen … Sie rief ihre Mutter an und die kam denn, ihr Brautkleid unter ihre dünnen Ärmchen geklemmt … Das Motto war vertauschte Rollen, also trug ich das Kleid und sie einen Anzug … Und so kamen wir wie ein frischgebackenes Ehepaar auf dieser grässlichen Party mit lauter Leuten, die ich nicht leiden konnte, an … Alle kicherten wie verrückt, als wäre der Gedanke, dass wir ein … dauerhaftes Paar wären … total verrückt wäre.“ Tom grinste und leckte den Kaffeelöffel ab, „Und mir wurde klar, dass sie recht haben. Ich bin nicht Bardal, der lauter kleine Bardals in die Welt setzt und dann bei ner Bank anheuert… Also hab ich Sarah gesagt, dass es aus ist … Nicht mit diesen Worten … Ich war wohl etwas … emotionaler … und Sarah dann sauer … Gut, ich hätte ihr vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, dass ich mit ihrem Bruder geschlafen habe … Auf jeden Fall verließen wir die Party und sie machte mir vor dem Haus eine Szene, schmiss das Abendtäschchen in den komischen Fluss … Aber hah! Da waren auch Sachen von ihr drinnen … Ihr pinker Lieblingslidschatten und ihr Handy!“

Es war kein Toast mehr da und Fanni versuchte sich einzureden, dass er eh Diät hatte halten wollen, während er die lauwarme Tasse mit den Händen umschloss und leicht schwenkte, „Ziemlich fies von ihr … Und was hast du denn gemacht?“ „Was wohl? Wir waren mit ihrem Wagen da, die Schlüssel waren in dem Täschchen gewesen … Ich habe das gemacht, was wohl jeder gemacht hätte. Ich habe ihren Wagen geknackt … Zum Glück habe ich Brüder und eine Haarspange … und bin dann zum Flughafen. Hab den Wagen da an irgendjemanden verscherbelt und mit dem Geld ein Flugticket gekauft … Mein Wagen stand zum Glück ja am Flughafen … Nach Hause wollte ich aber nicht und so dachte ich … Tja, ich könnte ja auch mal wieder meinem besten Freund einen Besuch abstatten ...“


	2. Chapter 2

Mit einem Grinsen fuhr Tom sich mit den Fingern durch sein zerzaustes, blondes Haar und warf es dann geziert zurück über seine Schulter, „Ich suche eine Zuflucht, Kleiner. Nenn mich einfach Quasitomo!“ „Nenn mich nicht Kleiner.“, murrte Fanni, der das hasste, aber er wusste eh schon, dass Tom nicht einfach wieder fahren würde und der entspannte Sonntag verloren wäre. Und obwohl Tom einen langen Flug hinter sich hatte, eigentlich unter Jetlag leiden sollte und auch noch Stundenlang durchs nächtliche Norwegen gefahren war, schien er nicht im geringsten müde zu sein. Fanni mochte seinen besten Freund wirklich, aber dennoch schaffte Tom es immer wieder ihn auf eine unnachahmliche, subtile Art und Weise in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
Ergeben folgte er dem enthusiastischen Tom nach oben und setzte sich, während Tom seinen Kleiderschrank aufriss und dessen Inhalt prüfend musterte, niedergeschlagen auf die Bettkante, „Es wird dir nichts passen … Und du sagst immer, ich hätte noch weniger Geschmack als Alex! „Aber das da, das gefällt mir!“, nach kurzer Suche schwenkte Tom Fannis weiße Lieblingsshorts, die beim größeren Tom aber eher Hotpants wären und fand nach weiterer, auch nicht langer Suche schließlich auch ein zitronengelbes Shirt, das er neben Fanni auf das Bett warf, „Woher hast du das denn? Die Farbe steht dir gar nicht ...“ „Das hat Rasmus ...“, aber Tom ließ den Kleineren aber wieder einmal nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern streifte achtlos das Hochzeitskleid ab, trat es unter Fannis Bett und griff nach den Shorts. Fanni wand den Blick ab, als Tom, wie zuvor scheinbar auch, auch dieses Mal auf jegliche Unterwäsche zu verzichten schien und stattdessen die neuen Sachen einfach grinsend anprobierte und sich dann vor den Spiegeltüren des Schrankes hin- und herdrehte, „So, nun kann ich der Welt wieder entgegentreten … Und, ich hab Hunger … Also, Fannilein? Wohin gehen wir zum Essen?“  
„Du hast kein Geld.“, erinnerte Fanni ihn ruhig und ließ aber auch gleich wieder mutlos die Schultern sinken, als Tom schon mit langen Schritten zur Zimmertür lief. „Ich regle das morgen schon irgendwie mit der Bank ...“, antwortete er mit seiner vollkommen unbekümmerten Art, „Die werden es schon verstehen, was meine Ex mit meinen Sachen gemacht hat … Und im schlimmsten Fall rufe ich Papa Bardal an. Wozu haben wir denn Connections? Nun komm schon, Küki! Kopf hoch, wir müssen doch meine wiedergewonnene Freiheit feiern! Also, sag mir, wo man heutzutage noch die wunderbarsten Männer treffen und Spaß haben?“ 

„Du bist sauer auf mich, oder?“, eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Athleten auf der belebten Terrasse eines kleinen Fischlokals direkt am See und Fanni bemühte sich vehement zu ignorieren, dass jedes Wesen, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, Tom gierig anzustarren schien. Und Tom schien, wie immer, diese Aufmerksamkeit noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, während Fannis Wangen sich bereits jetzt schamhaft röteten. „Ich weiß doch wie du bist.“, murmelte Anders pflichtschuldig nach einem großen Schluck Orangensaft, „Du bist eben … flatterhaft. Und laut. Und anstrengend. Aber, du bist eben auch mein bester Freund. Meistens zumindest, wenn du dich nicht gerade wie ein tollwütiger, paarungsbereiter Affe benimmst und alles vögeln willst, was nicht bei drei auf einen Baum geflohen ist ...“   
„Hey! Versuch jetzt nicht mir Schuldgefühle einzureden, Küken!“, protestierte Tom lachend und lehnte sich gemütlich in dem Korbstuhl zurück, „Ich kann mich auch benehmen!“ „Ach? Wann?“, gab Fanni spitz zurück, während er einen Arm schützend über seine Augen legte und den ruhigen, spiegelblank daliegenden See, in dessen Oberfläche sich die wenigen Schäfchenwolken spiegelten, beobachtete, „Nachts, wenn du schläfst? Aber, da hast du ja auch die Hände unter der Bettdecke ...“ „Man, das Küken wird ja richtig giftig!“, Tom grinste anerkennend, aber Fannis ganze Aufmerksamkeit war plötzlich auf ein knallgrünes Motorboot, das über den See raste, gerichtet. Der graue Blick folgte dem schnittigen Boot und auch dem Wasserskifahrer, den es hinter sich herzog. Unwillkürlich setzte Fanni sich aufrechter hin und seine Finger schlossen sich fest um die Kante des Holztisches. Natürlich wusste er, dass es lächerlich war, dass er sich auch nach 19 Monaten noch immer davon überzeugen musste, dass es sich nicht um Phillip handelte, bevor er sich wieder Tom zuwenden konnte.  
„Oh Gott.“, intuitiv schien Tom seinem Blick und dann auch seinem Gedankengang gefolgt zu sein und beugte sich zu Fanni, um eine Hand auf die des betreten errötenden Jüngeren zu legen, „Ich bin wirklich ein notgeiler Affe … Jetzt denkst du wegen mir wieder an Phillip ...“ „Ich sagte notgeiler Affe ...“, aber Anders brachte dann doch nur ein gequält wirkendes Lächeln zustande und schüttelte schwach den Kopf, während er Toms prüfendem Blick weiterhin sorgfältig auszuweichen versuchte, „Ich denke eh an ihn. Schließlich ist das etwas, was man nur schwer … vergessen kann.“ „Trotzdem. Ich bin einfach ein unsensibler Trottel.“, Tom lächelte entschuldigend und senkte reumütig die Stimme, „Ich habe nicht einmal gefragt, wie du damit zurecht kommst. Wird es langsam besser? Oder ist es noch immer so … grässlich?“ „Na ja.“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich heule dir immerhin nichts mehr vor … Das ist doch schon besser, als wie noch vor ein paar Monaten, findest du nicht?“ „Aber, es ist immer noch hart?“, Tom drückte die zitternde Hand leicht und musterte den Jüngeren, der nur seufzend aufsah, „Tom, lass es … Es wird langsam besser. Aber, ich hasse diese … Ungewissheit, nicht zu wissen, was mit ihm ist … Ob er noch lebt … oder ob er ...“

Sie waren am 17. Mai nach einer öffentlichen Liebeserklärung ganz offiziell zusammengekommen. Und es war, trotz dass er peinlich berührt gewesen war, als Phillip sich vor ihn ins Gras gekniet und ein, mit Tom und Daniels Hilfe selbstverfasstes Gedicht vorgelesen hatte, doch mit Abstand der glücklichste Tag in Fannis Leben gewesen.   
„Da war doch das ...“, Phillip tauchte aus der rot blauen Bettdecke auf, seine kurzen Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtung ab und ließen ihn verwegen aussehen, „Irgendwas, was ich jetzt noch machen wollte … Ah ja, ich glaube ich wollte zum Zahnarzt! Aua!“ Aber Anders ließ seinen Zeh nicht los und spottete mit zufrieden funkelnden Augen, „Schlimmer, viel, viel schlimmer, Herr Sjoen!“ „Ah, jetzt fällt es mir ein!“, er schlug die Decke zurück und betrachtete den errötenden Kleineren andächtig, „Ich wollte dich in die Matratze vögeln, bis du dich nicht mehr rühren kannst ...“

Fanni fand es toll in einer festen Beziehung zu sein, in jedem einzelnen Augenblick und auch in jeder Hinsicht. Jeden Morgen, wenn er aufwachte, musste er sich beinahe kneifen, um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht träumte. Aber, es war tatsächlich wahr, Phillip und er waren ganz offiziell ein Paar und durften ihre Liebe ganz offen zeigen.  
Fanni war der gutmütige Spott der Anderen, Toms übertriebene Geste, wenn er sich während eines Kusses der Zwei den Finger in den Hals steckte und die Scherzgeschenke, wie Kondome mit Geschmack und Gleitgel mit Einhornglitzer egal. Viel zu sehr genoss der blonde Athlet es, als Phillip Ende Mai endgültig bei ihm einzog, sich um ihr gemeinsames Heim zu kümmern, er versuchte von seiner Mutter kochen zu lernen und er liebte die neuen, verrückten Freunde, die Phillip um sich geschart hatte. Und im Überschwang seiner Jugend, genoss er auch das felsenfeste Wissen, dass sich niemals etwas ändern würde.

Man fand niemals eine Leiche.  
„Aber, es muss etwas passiert sein!“, beteuerte der gramgebeugte Fanni und umklammerte hilflos das Taschentuch, obwohl er längst keine Tränen mehr hatte „Sie verstehen das nicht, er ist mein Freund. Mein fester Freund. Wir sind ein Liebespaar! Ich kenne ihn ...“ Aber auch diese Worte schienen die Polizisten nicht zu überzeugen, zwar waren sie nach wie vor um Mitgefühl mit dem Athleten bemüht, konnten dem Skispringer aber dennoch kaum Hoffnung machen, „Jedes Jahr verschwinden hunderte von Leuten in Norwegen. Ohne irgendwelche nachvollziehbaren Gründe … Und jeder hinterlässt viele ungeklärte Fragen und zerstörte Leben und Familien.“  
Fannis Leben war zerstört, nach nur sieben Monaten Beziehung war sein Freund einfach spurlos verschwunden. In ihrem Haus fehlte, egal wie oft Fanni auch suchte, nichts und es gab auch keinen Hinweis auf ein Verbrechen oder irgendein nachvollziehbares Motiv für sein Verschwinden.   
Während der ersten paar vollkommen chaotischen Tage hatte Fanni noch alle seine Hoffnungen auf einen Unfall gesetzt. Nichts schwerwiegendes, vielleicht nur ein leichter Schlag auf den Kopf, der vielleicht einen temporären Gedächtnisverlust zur Folge gehabt hatte. Manchmal fantasierte er, dass gleich sein Handy klingeln und er Phillips Stimme hören würde, die ihm verkündete, dass er bald heim kommen würde.  
Aber, obwohl er nichts mehr fürchtete, als das man die Leiche des anderen Athleten finden würde, so begann er, als aus den Tagen Wochen und aus den Wochen schließlich Monate wurden, sich beinahe zu wünschen, dass man die sterblichen Überreste endlich finden würde. Er fühlte sich zwar fast selber wie ein Mörder, wenn er diese Gedanke wieder krampfhaft zu verbannen versuchte, aber zumindest wäre es dann endlich … vorbei und er hätte endlich auch die ersehnte und so nötige Gewissheit.  
Und, die Erniedrigung, des verlassenen Partners, der so grässlich war, dass Phillip es nach so kurzer Zeit schon nicht mehr mit ihm ausgehalten hatte, bliebe ihm erspart. Natürlich hatte keiner seiner Freunde jemals so eine Bemerkung fallen gelassen, zumindest nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Aber immer, wenn Fanni sich besonders einsam und verlassen gefühlt hatte, konnte er sich nur zu leicht vorstellen, welche Hintergedanken die Leute hatten. Im Laufe der Zeit war er auch zum Objekt makaberer Neugier, geflüsterter Bemerkungen und sich rasch ausbreitender Klatschgeschichten geworden und es fiel Fanni schwer, zu entscheiden was davon das Schlimmste sein mochte.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen schlenderte Tom mit einem großen Becher Kaffee in der Hand in die Turnhalle und gähnte, „Fanni, du hättest ruhig auf mich warten können! Und außerdem ist dein Sofa scheiße unbequem!“ Fanni, der schon seit vier Stunden auf den Beinen und am Training war, hob einen der schweren Medizinbälle auf und warf ihn gegen die gepolsterte Wand, bevor er sich betont langsam zu Tom umdrehte. „Entschuldige ...“, erwiderte er sarkastisch und seufzte, dann als er nur einen Becher in Toms Hand entdeckte. Was hatte er dann auch erwartet, denn niemals würde Tom ihm einen Kaffee mitbringen!   
Der Ältere bekam von den Gedankengängen des Kleineren nichts mit. Er massierte noch immer seinen verspannten Nacken und zog eine Grimasse, „Ende der Woche werde ich ein verdammter Krüppel sein.“ „Du willst also wirklich … bleiben?“, stellte Fanni fest, aber Tom sah ihn nur vollkommen überrascht auf, „Natürlich! Ich will bestimmt nicht zurück zu Sarah … Und alleine in meiner Wohnung ist es langweilig. Da leiste ich doch lieber meinem besten, kleinen Freund Gesellschaft! Ein Sommer in Lillehammer wird mir mal wieder richtig gut tun! Und Lars kann mich mal so richtig durchkneten … von oben bis unten!“  
„Hn.“, brachte Fanni nicht wirklich überzeugt hervor, aber Tom hatte bereits einen Arm um den Kleineren gelegt und wuschelte ihm verspielt durch die verstrubbelten, blonden Haare, „Nun guck nicht so, Fanni! Das wird bestimmt ganz toll! Wir können zusammen weggehen, Trinkspiele spielen und, wenn wir uns an Sarah und … wie hießt er gleich noch … erinnern uns gegenseitig immer wieder aufmuntern!“ Fanni betrachtete angestrengt die raue Oberfläche des Medizinballs und warf ihn dann dem überraschten Tom zu, „Das klingt … verlockend, aber wirst du dazu überhaupt Zeit haben? Immerhin wirst du die ganze Zeit über mein Sofa und deinen Rücken jammern müssen?“ „Fanni … Wir könnten das Jammern ganz leicht abstellen, denn ich könnte ja auch einfach bei dir im Bett schlafen?“, grinste Tom und warf den Ball nun wieder zurück zu Fanni, der ihn geschickt auffing, „Oder willst du gar nicht, dass ich bleibe? Oder dass ich meine Finger nicht bei mir behalten könnte? “   
„Natürlich will ich ...“, bevor Fanni den Satz irgendwie hatte beenden können, trat Alex zu ihnen und musterte den Langhaarigen, „Was treibt Tom denn bitte hier? Wolltest du nicht in den Staaten und an der Schendriksenfamilie rumschrauben?“ „Das hat er, aber nun hat er Familienmitglieder alle durch und sucht eine neue Beschäftigung.“, kam Fanni einer Erwiderung Toms zuvor und dieser blies die Backen auf, „Gar nicht! Ich hatte nur Sarah und ihren Bruder … Gut, ich hab mit ihrer Mutter geflirtet und ihrem Vater … Aber, mit der Oma habe ich wirklich nur Kekse gebacken!“ „Was für ein Glück.“, kommentierte Fanni trocken und Tom schnaubte.   
„Mmmmh … Eine neue Beschäftigung?“, Alex musterte den schmollenden Tom von Kopf bis Fuß und zuckte dann nachdenklich mit den Schultern, „Normalerweise würde ich sagen, nutze deine Talente, aber ich kenne deine besonderen Talente sehr gut.“ Tom hob protestierend die Hand, aber Alex schüttelte den Kopf, Aber, hier sind so viele kichernde Teenager unterwegs, du würdest nicht viel verdienen, wenn du deinen Körper verkaufst. Die ganzen Teenager am See machen es umsonst ...“   
„Und ohne Gummi.“, Tom platzte fast vor Lachen, aber Fanni blieb dennoch vollkommen ernst und wand sich an den Trainer, „Aber, er könnte dir doch assistieren?“ „Uff!“, Tom verwarf die Idee gleich wieder, „So nett es auch klingt euch rum kommandieren zu dürfen, aber das machen meine Füße nicht mit.“ „Dörte geht morgen in den Urlaub, du könntest ...“, mischte sich nun auch der gelauscht habende Daniel ein, aber Tom schüttelte nur wieder ablehnend den Kopf, „Alex‘ Sekretärin? Oh nein!! Da müsste ich den ganzen Tag a nicht nur nett und freundlich, sondern auch noch ordentlich sein! Und womöglich auch noch ne Krawatte tragen! Nein Danke!“ „Wie wäre es denn mit Babysitten?“, warf Lars ein und lehnte sich grinsend über Toms Schulter, „Ich kenne da eine nette, kleine Familie, da heiratet das Kindermädchen und sie suchen einen Ersatz.“  
Tom schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, aber dieses Mal schüttelte Fanni den Kopf, „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Haugvad! Die armen Kinder … Sie wären fürs Leben gezeichnet.“ „Aber, du könntest dort wohnen und in einem richtigen Bett schlafen …. Kein Gejammer mehr über Fannis Bettfedern.“, versuchte Lars ihn weiter zu locken, wurde dieses Mal aber vom brummenden Fanni unterbrochen, „Couch. Er hat auf der Couch geschlafen! Nur um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen!“ Aber wie so oft schien man den Kleineren nicht zuhören zu wollen und Tom beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Lars, „Wie alt sind die Kinder denn überhaupt?“ „Ich glaube vier und sieben. Ich habe sie nur ein paar Mal getroffen, als sie meine Eltern besucht haben. Es sind nette Kinder, sehr gut erzogen … Und, sieh es mal so, du könntest trotz des Jobs sogar noch vormittags trainieren … wenn Sirius im Kindergarten ist und Selma in der Schule lernt ...“ Tom, der wohl spürte, dass man sich gegen ihn verschworen hatte, schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Sagt mal, sehe ich etwa aus wie Mary Poppins?!? Hab ich eine Tasche und einen Regenschirm? Singe ich etwa?“  
„Gut.“, Fanni, der langsam die Geduld verlor, zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich glaube eh nicht, dass du den Job überhaupt bekommen hättest. Wer würde schon seine Kinder in deiner Obhut lassen …“ „Stimmt, und ich glaube, die Bewerber werden eh schon Schlange stehen, wenn sie den Namen lesen.“, grinste Lars und Alex verdrehte die Augen, „Lars, lass es!“ „Wieso?“, nun endgültig neugierig geworden funkelten Toms blaue Augen herausfordernd, „Wer ist es?“   
„Clas.“, Lars lächelte süffisant und Tom klappte hörbar den Mund zu, „Was? Clas, unser Sportchef? Unsere graue Eminenz?“ „Genau der.“, nickte Lars und verbiss sich das Grinsen, „Aber, welchen Unterschied macht das, dass es Clas ist? Wie du richtig bemerkt hast, bist ja nicht Mary Poppins ...“ „Welchen Unterschied das macht?“, echote Tom, die hellen Augenbrauen fast bis unter den überlangen Pony hochgezogen, „Seid ihr komplett verrückt? So kann ich endlich ins A-Team zurück! Und außerdem … ihr müsst schon zugeben … Irgendwie ist Clas schon ziemlich … sexy … Und in meinem Alter … Da möchte man sich auch langsam zur Ruhe setzen ...“

„Mein Gott, ist das schwierig.“, seufzte Clas, zerknüllte ein weiteres Blatt Papier und warf es in hohem Bogen in Richtung des Mülleimers. Das Papierknäuel landete, wie alle seine Vorgänger aber schon auf dem bunten Teppich und der Sportchef sah seine Kinder nur streng an, „Außerdem ist es eigentlich auch noch viel zu früh für so was … Wir sollten Frühstücken … oder vielleicht sogar noch schlafen … Immerhin habt ihr Ferien! Und, warum schreibt ihr eure Anzeige eigentlich nicht selbst?“ „Papa ...“, Sirius tapste zu ihm und stupste ihn am Arm an, bis sein Vater ihn auf seinen Schoss zog, „Ich kann doch noch nicht schreiben! Ich bin vier!“ „Und du hasst diese Art von Anzeigen.“, fiel die altkluge Selma, die lang ausgestreckt auf der Couch lag ein. Mit dem Finger glitt sie über das Display des Tablets und überflog die Suchanzeigen. „Ah hier ...“, schnell hatte sie ein Beispiel gefunden und begann mit einer übertriebenen Kinderstimme vorzulesen, „Hallo, du da draußen. Mein Name ist Roar Torje und ich bin schon zweieinhalb Jahre alt. Ich kann schon gaaaaaanz viel, aber trotzdem brauche ich jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst, wenn meine Mami und mein Papi arbeiten. Ich lebe zusammen mit meiner Ärztemami und meinem Professorpapi in einem großen Haus am Rande von Oslo mit einem Swimmingpool, einer Sauna, zwei Tennisplätzen und ganz vielen Tieren ...“   
„Ok ...“, Clas seufzte resigniert und ließ den kleinen Sirius von seinem Schoss rutschen, „Ich gebe zu, es war nicht gerade eine meiner besten Ideen. Was meint ihr, sollte ich vielleicht eher so was schreiben? Verzogene Gören suchen strengen, alten Kindermädchendrachen, der sie um sechs Uhr ins Bett schickt, sie jeden Tag verhaut und ihnen zu jeder Mahlzeit nur kalten Haferbrei serviert …?“   
Sirius drückte seinen Stoffhasen an sich und kicherte, „Ich mag Haferbrei, Papa.“ „Du solltest sagen ...“, mischte sich Selma, die einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, wieder ein, „Witwe mit zwei kleinen Kindern sucht freundliches Kindermädchen ...“ „Witwer.“, verbesserte Clas beinahe automatisch und spielte mit dem teuren Füller, „Witwen sind Frauen, die ihren Mann verloren haben.“   
„Du bist aber ein Mann! Papa, ich weiß warum du ein Mann bist!“, strahlte Sirius stolz und auch Selma richtete sich nun neugierig geworden wieder auf und musterte ihren kleinen Bruder. Aber, so fand zumindest Clas, auch dafür war es eigentlich noch zu früh am Tag. Dennoch konnte er den erwartungsvollen Blick seines Jüngsten auf sich ruhen fühlen und schloss kurz die Augen, während er sich die pochenden Schläfen, massierte und die Nasenwurzel rieb, bevor er zu fragen wagte, „Also? Warum bin denn ich ein Mann, Sirius?“ „Ganz einfach! Du bist ein Mann, weil du keinen Busen hast!“, erklärte der kleine Junge im Brustton der Überzeugung und deutete auf das weiße Shirt, das sein Vater trug, „Und, du trägst auch keinen BH.“


	4. Chapter 4

Es war halb drei, als die Türklingel ertönte. Silje, Clas‘ älteste Tochter, die in wenigen Tagen für eine kleine Serienrolle in die Staaten gehen würde, hatte Sirius und einige seiner gleichaltrigen Freunde in ein Schwimmbad mitgenommen und Selma spielte mit ihren Pferden im Garten. Clas hingegen, hatte die Ruhe genutzt, der Sportchef saß nun schon seit Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer und versuchte das Budget zwischen den verschiedenen Standorten einigermaßen gerecht aufzuteilen und sah nun überrascht auf, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, „Papa? Da ist Besuch für dich. Er sagt, es sei wichtig.“  
Das runde Gesicht seiner kleinen Tochter tauchte im Türspalt auf und sie runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn schon mal gesehen … Aber, ich weiß nicht mehr wo ...“ Clas brummte und klappte den Laptop zu, bevor er sich ganz zu seiner Tochter umdrehte, „Wie heißt er denn?“ „Keine Ahnung ...“, Selma kaute an ihrer Lippe und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Aber, er hat‘s gesagt! Nur, ich habe es vergessen ...“

Der unerwartete Gast stand am großen Wohnzimmerfenster und schien gedankenverloren den Ausblick über die grünen Felder und die saftigen Wiesen, auf denen schwarze und weiße Schafe friedlich grasten, zu bewundern. Als Tom sich bei seinem Eintreten langsam umdrehte und mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn zutrat, war Clas sofort klar, warum der Langhaarige seiner Tochter, die den Skispringer eigentlich nicht kennen konnte, ihr doch bekannt vorgekommen war. „Herr Bråthen.“, fragte Tom mit uncharakteristischer Zurückhaltung, stolperte beinahe über die unvertraute Anrede und lächelte, „Ich muss mich wohl nicht noch mal vorstellen … Oder hast du, wie deine Tochter meinen Namen schon wieder vergessen? Ich kann dir helfen, dich an mich zu erinnern …“ Tom räusperte sich und sein Lächeln wurde noch weicher, „Es ist aber auf jeden Fall nett, dass du dir Zeit für mich nimmst.“  
Er war bereits in Clas‘ Haus und so wie er Tom kannte, würde der Athlet sich kaum mehr hinauswerfen lassen, sinnierte Clas amüsiert. Mit einem Seufzen fügte Clas sich nun also neugierig in sein Schicksal und betrachtete den Skispringer nun einmal genauer. Irgendwas an dem lebhaften Tom schien anders als sonst zu sein, aber es dauerte dann doch einen Moment, bis Clas auffiel, was ihn so an dem Anblick irritierte.  
Die, noch immer zu langen Haar waren ordentlich aus dem Gesicht gekämmt und glänzten leicht vor Gel. Die graue Jacke war ihm mindestens eine Nummer zu groß, und die Schultern beulten aus. Die Hose schien hingegen etwas zu viel Socken zu zeigen, waren die Hosenbeine doch definitiv einige Zentimeter zu kurz. Sogar die Turnschuhe, die als einzigen von dem Outfit scheinbar wirklich Tom gehörten, waren, wie Clas nun schmunzelnd entdeckte, geputzt!  
Beinahe war Clas, der den quirligen Tom gut genug kannte, schon angemessen beeindruckt von der Anstrengung, die Tom unternommen hatte, „Gern geschehen.“ Als Tom nun von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, zuckten seine Mundwinkel kurz amüsiert, als er nun die flauschigen, zitronengelben Snoopysocken entdeckte, „Also? Wie kann ich dir helfen?“ Tom atmete tief durch, kämpfte gegen eine typisch schnippische oder sarkastische Antwort an und schluckte sie krampfhaft hinunter, während er weiterhin zu lächeln versuchte, „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen können, Clas.“ „Ah ja.“, murmelte Clas unverbindlich und Tom schien unter dem forschenden, blauen Blick noch nervöser zu werden, „Ich habe gehört, dass dein Kindermädchen aufhört … Und ich habe schon ziemlich viel Erfahrungen mit Kindern und will dir, ganz selbstlos, meine Dienste anbieten ...“  
Den Anfang hatte Tom als durchaus gelungen befunden, aber der Rest des Gesprächs verlief nicht annähernd so vielversprechend, wie Tom sich einige Minuten später eingestehen musste. Und Tom hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, , warum das so war! Clas stellte die passenden Fragen und er hatte auf jede Frage eine Antwort, aber gleichzeitig hatte Tom auch das Gefühl, dass der Sportchef ihn überhaupt nicht ernstzunehmen schien!  
„Die Kinder sind natürlich noch in den Staaten, bei Sarah ...“, murmelte Tom, während Clas die Referenzen studierte, für die Tom eine Stunde an Fannis Schreibtisch geschuftet hatte, „Und da ich mich von Sarah getrennt habe ...“ Aber auch, als Tom sein wunderbares Verhältnis zu Kindern beschrieb, sah Toms potentieller Arbeitgeber immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr, anstatt angemessen beeindruckt zu wirken. Schließlich deutete Clas dann auch auf die Tür, „Es war sehr aufmerksam, dass du helfen wolltest. Aber, ich glaube, du bist nicht ganz das, was wir suchen.“  
Toms Wachsamkeit ließ nun nach, „Warum nicht? Ich habe wunderbare Referenzen! Was stimmt denn nicht?“ „Du bist zu nachlässig gekleidet.“, Clas amüsierte sich, behielt aber seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bei und sprach weiterhin ruhig, „Und außerdem bist du zu langweilig, zu gouvernantenhaft und zu etepetete.“ „Ich bin nicht GOUVERNANTENHAFT!“, Tom schrie nun beinahe und er hatte sich erhoben, „Das sind nicht mal meine Sachen! Das hässliche Jackett gehört Andreas und diese blöden Socken gehören Fanni und haben LÖCHER!“  
Aber Clas ließ nicht locker, „Und, du wärst auch kein gutes Vorbild für meine Kinder. Für die beiden Älteren mag es zu spät sein, aber ...“ Toms Wangen röteten sich und seine Wangen brannten, als er starrköpfig den Kopf schüttelte, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Clas!“ „Ach? Wirklich nicht?“, dieses Mal lächelte Clas tatsächlich, „Warte kurz, ich hole meine Tochter.“  
Bereits nach zwei Minuten kam Clas mit einem kleinen, blonden Mädchen wieder und Tom hob grüßend die Hand, „Hallo, Selma.“ Aber Clas gab seiner Tochter die Zeitung, „Schau einmal durch.“ Es raschelte eine Weile, als Selma durch die Seiten blätterte und Tom erspähte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor das Mädchen es tat, die verräterischen Fotos. „Ah, das Brautkleid!“, Selmas blaue Augen leuchteten, als er den nun wirklich erröteten Tom von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete, „Ich wusste, dass du mir bekannt vorkamst!“ „Scheiße ...“, murmelte Tom mit zusammengebissenen Lippen, aber Selmas Neugier war geweckt, „Du siehst heute anders aus … Im Kleid hast du mir besser gefallen.“  
Widerwillig betrachtete Tom das erstaunlich gute Foto, das das Mädchen ihm nun zeigte und seufzte lautlos. Kein Wunder, dass selbst das Kind sich an ihn erinnert hatte, hatte der unbekannte Fotograf ihn doch gerade in dem Moment eingefangen, als er aus dem kleinen Polizeiwagen aussteigen hatte wollen. Die Röcke waren hochgerutscht, enthüllten damit aber leider nicht nur das Stumpfband, sondern gleichzeitig auch die leidige Tatsache, dass Tom auch an diesem Abend mal wieder keine Unterwäsche getragen hatte. Und auch der Gesichtsausdruck des Polizisten schien nicht gerade seiner Reputation förderlich, grinste der doch und starrte lüstern auf Toms Arsch.  
„Aber ...“, das kleine Mädchen runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Warum hast du überhaupt das Kleid an? Du hast zwar lange Haare, aber du bist doch ein Mann, oder? Oder hast du einen Mann geheiratet?“ „Ich habe gar nicht geheiratet.“, presste Tom, sich bei diesem seltsamen Verhör langsam wirklich unwohl fühlend hervor, „Und, ich wurde auch nicht festgenommen! Ich war auf einem Kostümfest und auf dem Rückweg ist mir nur leider das Benzin ausgegangen. Der Polizist war so nett und hat mich zu Fanni gefahren!“ Als Clas‘ Gesichtsausdruck noch immer keine Regung zeigte, sah Tom sich gezwungen sich weiter zu verteidigen, „Es war doch nicht Schlimmes, verdammt noch mal!“  
„Trotzdem bin ich sicher, du verstehst, warum ich dich für die Stelle nicht in Betracht ziehen kann.“, Clas deutete nun wieder auf die Tür und Tom knurrte, „Aber wenigstens bin ich nicht langweilig, gouvernantenhaft und etepetete!“ „Oh nein, das bist du wirklich nicht.“, dieses Mal lachte Clas, während er nach einem schmalen, weißen Briefumschlag griff, „Das gestehe ich dir zu … Aber, du solltest dich vielleicht etwas besser informieren. Mein Kindermädchen hört nicht auf, sondern Silje, meine Älteste, die bisher auf Selma und Sirius aufgepasst hat, geht in die Staaten, um Schauspielerin zu werden. Und nun, muss ich zurück an meine Arbeit.“ Er reichte Selma den Briefumschlag und legte eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter des kleinen Mädchens, ohne seinen Blick von Tom zu nehmen, „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich Selma bitte dich hinauszubegleiten, oder? Sie muss eh zum Briefkasten und die Anzeige einwerfen.“

„Und?“, erkundigte Clas sich, als seine Tochter nach einer halben Stunde wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam und an einem Eis leckte. „Tom hat mir 250 Kronen gegeben.“, Selma wirkte für einen kurzen Moment fast etwas besorgt und ihr blauer Blick suchte den ihres Vaters, „Und ein Eis. War das denn genug?“ „Ein Eis und 250 Kronen ...“, Clas lächelte und wuschelte durch die blonden Haare seiner Tochter, „ … für einen leeren Umschlag und eine alte Briefmarke. Ich würde sagen, das war ein fairer Tausch.“


	5. Chapter 5

Die Resonanz auf die Anzeige, als sie ein paar Tage wirklich erschien, war nicht überwältigend. Aber Clas konnte damit leben. Allerdings entpuppte sich der Zeitaufwand für die Gespräche mit den fünf Bewerberinnen als recht hoch und immer die gleichen Fragen zu stellen und dauernd ähnliche, nur anders formulierte Antworten zu bekommen, als absolut ermüdend. Jede der jungen Frauen hatte nur zu offensichtliche Fehler und selbst Selma und Sirius, die pflichtschuldig vorgeführt wurden, entpuppten sich als anspruchsvoll.  
„Die riecht!“, verkündete Sirius und hielt sich die Nase zu, als Anna aus Bergen gegangen war.  
„Die lacht genau wie die Schafe!“, urteilte Selma nach dem Gespräch mit Fine, die aus Oslo angereist war.  
Und niemand der Drei hatte aus dem nicht sehr melodiösen, kratzigen Singsang von Heidi, die erst seit einigen Monaten in Norwegen lebte und eigentlich aus der Schweiz stammte, schlau geworden.  
„die war ganz in Ordnung ...“, aber Sirius wirkte selber nicht sehr überzeugt von Maja aus Asker und Clas strich sie sofort aus der Liste, als Selma sich in ihrer typisch altklugen Weise einmischte, „Warum hatte sie aber eine Wodkaflasche in der Tasche?“  
Maja, die aus einem kleinen Dorf nahe Trondheim stammte und auf die man sich schließlich geeinigt hatte, war eine blasse Rothaarige. Sie war so erpicht darauf gewesen zu gefallen und hatte auch zugesagt, dass sie sofort anfangen könnte. Sie hatte sich das kleine Gästehaus, in dem sie leben sollte nur kurz angesehen und war begeistert gewesen. „Sie riecht nicht. Sie hat keine seltsame Lache und versucht nicht Norwegisch mit Schweizer Dialekt zu sprechen.“, zählte Clas ihre wenigen Vorzüge auf und betete lautlos, dass seine Kinder kein Hackfleisch aus ihr machen würden, bevor sie nicht wenigstens die Chance gehabt hätte sich einzugewöhnen. Für ihn wirkte es eher, als würde Maja selber ein Kindermädchen brauchen, aber wahrscheinlich war sie einfach zu nervös gewesen, um einen wirklich guten, ersten Eindruck zu machen. Und zumindest hatte sie, ganz im Gegensatz zur ersten Kandidatin, bei der er darauf verzichtet hatte, sie seinen Kindern vorzustellen, keine zentimeterlangen, falschen Wimpern, mit denen sie gekonnt geklimpert hatte. Und sie hatte auch nicht ihren hautengen Lederrock, der nicht einmal so breit wie ein Gürtel gewesen war, verstohlen hochgeschoben und so, als sie die Beine übereinander schlug, enthüllt dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Gut, sie hatte wirklich Talent, wie sie Clas dann in den nächsten zehn Minuten bewiesen hatte, aber seine Kinder würde er ihr dennoch nicht anvertrauen.

Fanni war in der Turnhalle und versuchte unter der Anleitung von Daniel das Gleichgewicht zu halten und auf den Händen zu gehen, als Clas mit seinem Kindern hineinkam. „Ihr seid am nächsten Samstag eingeladen.“, verkündete der Sportchef ohne Vorwarnung und nahm nun die dunkle Sonnenbrille ab und schob sie in seine leicht ergrauten Haare, „Ich gebe Abschiedsfest für Silje, bevor sie am Sonntag Abend fliegt.“ „Eingeladen als Gäste?“, grinste Lars und nahm den kleinen Sirius auf den Arm, „Oder suchst du noch Kellner?“ „Keine schlechte Idee.“, Clas behielt seine Tochter, die versuchte einen der schweren Medizinbälle anzuheben, wachsam im Auge, „Falls Stjernen seine Jacke zurück hat, könnten sie sich mal nützlich machen.“  
„Hast du denn inzwischen ein neues Kindermädchen gefunden?“, erkundigte Robert sich, war Toms kurzer, versuchter Ausflug in die Arbeitswelt doch inzwischen im ganzen Team bekannt, „Oder hat Tom noch eine Chance.“ „Wir holen sie nachher von der Bahn ab.“, nickte Clas und nahm Lars seinen Sohn wieder ab, „Wir wollten gleich noch zum Blumenladen.“ „Plumenstrauß!“, der kleine Sirius schnaubte und auch Selma kam nun wieder zu den Erwachsenen, „Sie ist blöd!“ „Aber rechtschaffen.“, unterbrach Clas seine Kinder und warf einen Blick zu den lauschenden Skispringern, „Ganz anders als Tom!“ „Tom ist gar nicht so übel!“, protestierte Fanni beinahe automatisch und joggte nun auch zu der kleinen Gruppe, um seinen besten Freund zu verteidigen, „Er hat es wirklich ernst gemeint. Und Kinder lieben ihn.“  
„Kein Wunder.“, erwiderte Clas gedehnt und lächelte Fanni, der unter der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit rot anlief, „Er besticht sie mit Eis und Geld ...“  
„Tom?“, Selmas Augen strahlten bei der Erinnerung, „Der im Brautkleid? Oh ja, der war toll! Den mochte ich.“ „Das macht ihn aber noch nicht zu einem brauchbaren Kindermädchen.“, widersprach Clas etwas schärfer klingend und wand sich dann wieder an Fanni, „Hat er inzwischen eigentlich schon Erfolg gehabt?“ „Nein.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und Clas Lächeln wurde eine Spur finsterer, „Richte ihm aus, dass er beim nächsten Mal keinen grünen Filzstift nehmen soll, wenn er seine Referenzen selbst schreibt. Zumindest nicht, wenn er vergisst sich die Hände zu waschen und die Farbe noch an den Fingern hat ...“

Fanni beugte sich gerade tief in das Innere seines Wagens und streckte sich nach seinem Handy, das vom Sitz in den Fußraum gerutscht war, als jemand seinem Hintern einen Klaps versetzte, „Das kann man ja gar nicht mitansehen, Küken. Lass mich mal.“ Fredrik stupste ihn zur Seite und Fanni sah sich hastig um, ob jemand sie beobachtete. Fredrik flirtete zwar ständig und diese spielerische Geste hatte nichts zu bedeuten, aber dennoch wollte er nicht riskieren, dass Jeanette auf dumme Gedanken kam. Fredrik hatte Fannis Blick bemerkt und legte nun einen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor er dem Kleineren das Handy zurückgab, „Sie ist nicht hier.“  
„Sie vielleicht nicht.“, protestierte Fanni mit roten Wangen und versuchte unter seinem Arm hindurch zu tauchen, „Aber, du weißt doch, wie gerne alle tratschen.“ „Das weiß ich.“, erwiderte Fredrik mit reuelosem Grinsen und scheuchte Fanni grinsend auf den Fahrersitz, bevor er sich dann verschwörerisch zu ihm ins Wageninnere beugte, „Und sie kennen mich. Sie würden eher tratschen, wenn ich meine Hände von dir lassen würde. Und nun steig ein, wir gehen jetzt nämlich zusammen Kaffee trinken.“ 

Der Kellner brachte die zwei lächerlich kleinen Tassen und Fanni lehnte sich seufzend auf den Rattanstuhl zurück. Es war einfach lächerlich, noch nie war etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen und es würde wahrscheinlich auch niemals etwas zwischen ihnen sein, außer dieser seltsamen Freundschaft. Aber, dennoch fühlte Fanni sich schuldig, egal wie oft er sich schon hatte versucht einzureden, dass das Quatsch sei, hatten seine, in letzter Zeit vollkommen durcheinandergeratenen Gefühle, die Sache in die Hand genommen und die Entscheidung für Fanni getroffen. Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in Fredrik Bjerkeengen verliebt. Und alles, was ihm nun noch zu hoffen blieb, war dass dieser Zustand nicht all zu lange anhalten würde, damit nicht noch etwas geschehen würde, was er ziemlich bald für immer bereuen würde.  
Aber es war einfach angenehm sich wieder menschlich zu fühlen, nach all den Monaten der Ungewissheit, was mit seinem Freund passiert ist. Und, es war nett mit Fredrik zusammen zu sein, zwar waren weder Männer noch Frauen vor ihm sicher, aber er hatte ein gutes Herz, war lustig und er konnte zu jedem Thema etwas beitragen. Und, anders als Tom, dem er sonst in so vieler Hinsicht glich, war er auch noch ein guter Zuhörer, immer daran interessiert, wie es anderen Leuten ging oder wie ihr Blickwinkel war. Er war aufmerksam, stellte Fragen und schaffte es auch nicht einmal gelangweilt zu wirken.  
„Also, was bedrückt dich, Küken?“, eine ganze Weile hatte Fanni in die dunkle Flüssigkeit gestarrt und zuckte nun zusammen, als er so unerwartet angesprochen wurde, „Nichts ...“ „Nichts.“, sein Gegenüber lächelte warm und Fanni seufzte, „Tom will nicht ausziehen. Er ist laut, er beschwert sich über meine Couch und kratzt nachts an meiner Schlafzimmertür … Er ist notgeil und schlampig … Es ist, als … würde ich mit einem läufigen Wolfshund zusammen leben, bei dem die Erziehung versagt hat … Oder dem Ergebnis, wenn das weiße Kaninchen mit der Grinsekatze, dem Jabberwocky und der Herzkönigin geschlafen hätte ...“ „Aber, er ist wenigstens stubenrein?“, lachte Fredrik und beugte sich nun wiederum verschwörerisch vor, „Ich hab schon viel von Hilde gehört … Aber, wie sieht er denn aus?“ „Tom?“, Fanni nippte an seinem Kaffee und dachte kurz nach, „Stimmt ja, du kamst ja erst nachdem er in die Staaten ging, ins Team ...“ „Genau.“, auch der Ältere nahm einen kleinen Schluck, „Und du kennst mich, ich bin neugierig.“ „Größer. Blonder … Frecher … Hübscher?“, zählte Fanni mit einem Seufzen auf und Fredrik grinste, „Klingt nett, den würde ich gerne mal kennen lernen.“  
„Natürlich.“, Fannis Stimmung sank auf den Nullpunkt, konnte er sich doch lebhaft vorstellen, was bei einem Treffen der beiden passieren und wo … Nein, mit welcher Aktivität es enden würde. Nur die Frage nach der Dominanz und die Stellung müssten wohl noch ausdiskutiert werden. Fanni hatte sich bemüht nicht zu unglücklich zu klingen und auch nicht ausweichend, dabei hatte er sicher nicht den Wunsch Fredrik und Tom jemals aufeinander treffen zu lassen. Allerdings hatten sowohl Tom, als auch Fredrik das unheimliche Talent einen potentiellen Geschlechtspartner auf Meilen wittern zu können, also würden sie sich früher oder später im kleinen, beschaulichen Lillehammer begegnen. Fanni hoffte auf später, sehr viel später!  
„Na komm schon, Kopf hoch.“, versuchte Fredrik ihn aufzumuntern und stieß Fanni sanft mit dem Fuß an, „Wir haben alle unsere Problemchen … Sieh mich an, ich habe einen Cockerspaniel!“ Obwohl Fanni versuchte sich das Lachen zu verbeißen, fühlte er wie seine Mundwinkel sich gegen seinen Willen hoben, „Du bist ein Idiot. Du liebst Dexter. Und du liebst Jeanette.“

Maja war nicht im Zug.  
Clas hatte extra einige Termine umgelegt und war wie ein Verrückter durch den Stadtverkehr gerast, um noch einigermaßen rechtzeitig am Bahnsteig zu sein. Er wartete, bis der Bahnsteig sich leerte und sprach dann, als er sie auch dann nicht hatte finden können, den Schaffner an, ob sie das zukünftige Kindermädchen vielleicht gesehen hätte. Als auch der Schaffner verneinte und Clas noch einmal vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude und in der Wartehalle nachgesehen hatte, zog der Sportchef sein Handy aus der Tasche und versuchte mehrfach Maja zu erreichen, landete aber jedes Mal auf der Mailbox.

Am Abend saß Clas sichtlich schlecht gelaunt mit seiner ältesten Tochter auf der Couch und starrte wütend in den Wein, den Silje ihm eingeschenkt hatte, „Kein Wunder, dass sie so erpicht darauf war, so schnell anzufangen und herzukommen. Dieses Miststück!“ Silje musterte ihren angespannten Vater mit einer hochgezogenen Braue und nippte abwartend an ihrem Glas, „Was hat sie getan?“ „Ich habe vorhin mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen.“, berichtete er, schob das Glas mit dem Wein von sich und trat an die Bar, wo er nach der Flasche Scotch griff, „Das verlogene Aas wurde heute morgen festgenommen. Kreditkartenbetrug, Warenbetrug … Hehlerei … Die ganze Palette. Sie wird ins Gefängnis wandern ...“ „Und was machen wir nun?“, Silje seufzte, als ihr Vater einen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche nahm, bevor er sich den Mund abwischte und sich wieder schwer in die Polster der weißen Couch sinken ließ, „Ich fliege in drei Tagen.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Du musst aufmachen.“, bestimmte Tom kurzerhand, als später am Abend unerwartet die Türklingel ertönte. Tom hatte orangefarbene Schaumstoffkeile zwischen den Zehen und der dunkelrote Nagellack war noch feucht, „Ich sehe aus wie eine Ente.“ „Das tust du … Ich verstehe aber nicht, warum du dir ausgerechnet die Fußnägel lackieren musst ...“, murmelte Fanni und erhob sich widerwillig, „Gut, ich gehe … Aber, dafür bezahlst du das Abendessen.“  
„Du siehst aus wie eine Ente, Tom.“, murmelte Clas Brede Bråthen statt einer Begrüßung, als er wenige Minuten später Fannis, von Tom vollkommen in Beschlag genommenes und verwüstetes Wohnzimmer betrat. Tom, der auf dem Boden saß, die nackten Beine von sich gestreckt hatte und an seinem vierten Schokoriegel knabberte, zuckte mit den Schultern, „Und wenn schon. Deine Beleidigungen prallen einfach an mir ab.“   
Noch immer völlig verblüfft vom Auftauchen des Sportchefs, drängte Fanni sich nun vorsichtig an dem großen Mann vorbei und räusperte sich, „Clas, was für eine Überraschung. Möchtest du vielleicht einen … Tee?“ „Danke.“, Clas lächelte ihn an und setzte sich dann auf einen der freien Sessel, von wo aus er sich dann in dem unordentlichen Wohnzimmer umsah, bis sein Blick auf dem Fernseher hängen blieb, „Oh man, hast du den Film noch nicht gesehen, Hilde? Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis. Das Schiff sinkt am Ende und sie sterben.“ Tom nahm seinen Blick dennoch nicht von Jack und Rose, die in Pastellfarben getaucht durch die verwinkelten Gänge der Titanic rannten und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht sehe ich das gerne?“  
Fanni floh in die Küche.  
„Also, was willst du?“, nachdem Tom nun den Riegel verspeist und das Papier dann achtlos in einen von Fannis Blumentöpfen geworfen hatte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun doch auf den Sportchef, „Willst du mir nicht verraten, warum du hier bist? Lillehammer ist sonst nicht gerade dein … Aufenthaltsort.“ „Die Stelle. Als Kindermädchen.“, Clas kam direkt zur Sache und lächelte kühl, „Du kannst sie haben.“ „Ah, hat man dich versetzt.“, Tom grinste schadenfroh, als Clas nun widerwillig nickte. „Man, du musst echt verzweifelt sein.“, lächelte Tom mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und Clas‘ Ader an der Schläfe zuckte bedenklich, „Bin ich.“ „Und hier bin ich, der verdammt schlechte Einfluss ...“, murmelte Tom und griff nach einem weiteren Riegel, woraufhin Clas dieses Mal nur nickte, „Ein verdammt schlechter. Aber, Fanni hat ein gutes Wort für dich eingelegt und dich wie ein kleiner Löwe verteidigt … Und, aus irgendeinem Grund ist meine Tochter in dich vernarrt. Oder vielleicht auch in das Brautkleid ...“  
„Du bist echt verzweifelt.“, stellte Tom noch immer mit dem zufriedenen Grinsen fest, aber dieses Mal ignorierte Clas die Spitze und räusperte sich, „Also, bist du nun interessiert oder nicht?“ „Tja ...“, Tom legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und schien über das Angebot nachdenken zu müssen, „Vielleicht? Wir haben uns ja auch noch nicht über die Bezahlung unterhalten.“ „Wir haben allerdings auch noch nicht über deine komischen Entenfüße gesprochen.“, gab Clas ungerührt zurück und Fanni wählte gerade diesen Moment, um in das Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren. „Er ist interessiert.“, unterbrach Fanni Tom, der gerade den Mund hatte aufmachen wollen und ignorierte Toms hektische Gesten konsequent, „Du kannst ihn gleich mitnehmen, wenn du willst.“

Clas Brede Bråthen war erst 19 gewesen, als er Hege kennen gelernt hatte. Es war wohl der feuchteste, nasseste und windigste Tag des Jahres gewesen und er war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause nach einem anstrengenden und leider wenig erfolgreichen Trainingstag gewesen. Der Verkehr in Oslo war um ihn herum scheinbar vollkommen zum Erliegen gekommen und er hatte in seinem Wagen, in dem die Heizung nur durch gutes Zureden zu funktionieren gepflegt hatte, hinter einem Bus festgesessen. Er hatte damals nur noch einen Wunsch verspürt, er wollte nach Hause, ein heißes Bad nehmen und dann ein kaltes Bier trinken. Aber, ihm waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal mehr zwei Stunden geblieben, bis er bei seiner damaligen Freundin hätte sein sollen, um sie zu einer Party abzuholen.  
Es hatte nicht genug Platz zum Überholen gegeben, als der Bus rumpelnd angehalten hatte und seine Fahrgäste wie Ameisen, in den verregneten Großstadttag hinaus gespuckt hatte. Gelangweilt hatte Clas dann damit begonnen die Leute, die durch den Regen hasteten, über den nassen Bürgersteig trippelten und dann unter die Vordächer flohen, zu beobachten. Der letzte Fahrgast, der hatte aussteigen wollen, hatte es allerdings nicht geschafft. Langes, braunes Haar war der Frau ins Gesicht gefallen, als sie mit ihrem kunterbunten Regenschirm gekämpft hatte. Genau in diesem Augenblick, als der Regenschirm sich nach außen gestülpt hatte, war sie auch schon in den Rinnstein gestolpert und der Länge nach hingefallen.   
Der Inhalt der Einkaufstasche hatte sich in den Rinnstein ergossen und der vollkommen verbogene Regenschirm überschlug sich mehrmals, bis der bunte Schirm dann vom heftigen Wind getrieben schließlich in der Ferne verschwunden war. Sie hatte erschrocken aufgeschrien, als die Reifen des anfahrenden Busses das schmutzige Pfützenwasser von Kopf bis Fuß über sie verteilt hatten.   
Als Clas bei ihr angekommen war, hatte sie sich gerade wieder in eine aufrechte Position gebracht und hatte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, „Schrecklicher Tag.“ „Sind sie verletzt?“, hatte Clas gefragt und ihr noch bevor sie hatte antworten können, vorsichtig auf die Beine geholfen. Da war zwar eine Menge Schlamm gewesen, aber er hatte dennoch keine Spur von Blut finden können. Ihr rehbrauner Blick war mehr als argwöhnisch gewesen, aber dann hatte sie de langen Haare zurückgeworfen und geseufzt, „Ich nicht, aber meine Croissants. Die sind nun wohl ertrunken ...“   
„Kommen Sie.“, er hatte sie zu seinem Wagen geführt und hatte sie auch nicht aus den Augen gelassen, als sie angespannt auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen und die Löcher in der gestreiften Leggins inspiziert hatte.  
„Ich sitze in deinem Auto.“, hatte sie schließlich etwas erstaunt festgestellt und geseufzt, „Und ich kenne dich gar nicht. Na ja, es würde zu diesem Tag passen, wenn ich nun von einem Verrückten entführt werden würde.“ „Ich ertrage den Anblick von Blut nicht.“, hatte Clas ihr mit einem schiefen Grinsen versichert und fädelte sich, als hinter ihnen ein Hupkonzert erklungen war, wieder in den Verkehr ein, „Du könntest mir sagen, wo du wohnst, dann kann ich dich nach Hause fahren. Kein Haken.“ Sie hatte tatsächlich die Stirn gerunzelt, als hätte sie darüber nachdenken müssen, aber schließlich hatte sie doch genickt, „Immerhin ist es trocken ...“

Ihr Name war Hege, sie war achtzehn Jahre alt und wohnte in einer Mansarde, die jemand ziemlich mangelhaft zu einer Wohnung ausgebaut gehabt hatte. Aber, man hatte, wie Clas bereits bei seinem ersten Besuch festgestellt hatte, einen fantastischen Blick auf den Hafen. Als Belohnung, dass er kein Irrer war, war Clas tatsächlich die sechs steilen Treppen hinauf gebeten worden, um einen, lauwarmen Pulverkaffee zu trinken. Als Hege ihm dann die Tasse in die Hand gedrückt gehabt hatte, war Clas bereits Hals über Kopf in seine Kaffeeköchin verliebt gewesen und hatte seine Freundin, die bereits seit einer Stunde auf ihn wartete, vollkommen vergessen gehabt.  
„Ich würde dich gerne zum Essen ausführen.“, Clas war förmlich damit herausgeplatzt und fragte sich dann, was er machen würde, wenn Hege ihm einen Korb geben würde. „So nass und schmutzig, wie ich bin?“, die braunen Augen sahen ihn warm an und Clas war förmlich geschmolzen, „Oder darf ich mich noch duschen?“ „Es stört mich wirklich nicht.“, hatte Clas gelächelt, aber Hege hatte ihn nur hoheitsvoll gemustert, „Ich dusche. Und, es wird nicht lange dauern … Kannst du dich ein wenig alleine beschäftigen?“  
Das kleine Bad grenzte ans nicht viel größere Wohnzimmer und Clas hatte geschmunzelt, als er gehört hatte, wie Hege den Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht hatte. Die Zeitschriften auf dem Tisch waren uninteressant und auch das Zimmer war nicht wirklich kostspielig eingerichtet, obwohl Kleinigkeiten Heges Geschick zeigten. Das Sofa konnte mit wenigen Handgriffen zu einem Bett ausgeklappt werden und einige, strategisch platzierte Lampen, zogen die Aufmerksamkeit von den sich ablösenden Tapeten und den Wasserflecken an der Wand. Clas hatte das Zimmer peinlich genau erkundet, wollte er doch alles über die Frau, in die er sich nach weniger als einer halben Stunde verliebt hatte, erfahren. Er hatte den überwältigenden Drang verspürt, Hege einzupacken und sie aus diesem feuchten Loch heraus zu retten.  
Als Hege nach einer Viertelstunde aus dem Bad gekommen war, hatte er sich wirklich auf die Zunge beißen müssen, damit er es nicht laut gesagt hatte. Ohne Schmutzspritzer, einfach gekleidet in einen dünnen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und einem hellgrauen Wollrock mit schwarzen Strümpfen, hatte sie umwerfend ausgesehen, „Ok?“ „Okay!“, Clas hatte zustimmend genickt und der Abend hatte seinen unvermeidlichen Lauf genommen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie hatten, trotz der zahlreichen Einwände und der Drohung von Clas‘ Vater, dass er seinen Sohn enterben und verstoßen würde, dann doch im späten Sommer geheiratet und Hege hatte Clas anstatt auf eine Hochzeitsreise auf ein Sommergrandprix-Wochenende begleitet gehabt. Am Montag nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten in Clas‘ Wohnung gebracht und Hege hatte sich dann auf die gestreifte Couch gesetzt und ihren Mann herausfordernd grinsend angesehen, „Und, was machen wir jetzt?“  
Silje war dann fast genau zehn Monate später geboren worden. Sie hatte Heges braune Haare, und Clas‘ blaue Augen. Hege selbst hatte kaum mehr Familie, deshalb hatte sie traurig gesagt, „Es ist eine Schande … Dein Vater will nichts mit uns zu tun haben … Das ist in Ordnung, aber er soll wenigstens seine Enkelin kennen lernen ...“ Clas, der zwar von Natur aus nicht sehr nachtragend war, hatte aber dennoch kein Interesse an einer Versöhnung mit seiner Familie gehabt, „Er weiß wo wir wohnen. Wenn er Silje sehen will, dann könnte er vorbeikommen. Aber, er will sie scheinbar nicht sehen … Also, vergiss ihn.“  
Sindres wurde zwei Jahre später geboren. Nach einer langen Pause folgten dann fast 13 Jahre später Selma und Sirius, die ihr Glück dann endgültig perfekt gemacht hatte.   
Und erst, als er eines Tages einen dicken Umschlag mit dem Vermerk „Annahme verweigert“ in der Post gefunden hatte, hatte er festgestellt, dass Hege es wohl doch noch einmal versucht hatte hinter seinem Rücken Kontakt mit seinem Vater aufzunehmen. Es war das erste Mal in ihrer Ehe, dass er laut wurde, „Hege! Mach das nie wieder! Er verdient es nicht! Ich habe es dir damals schon mal gesagt! VERGISS IHN EINFACH!“  
Aber Hege hatte ihn nicht vergessen können, denn alle Kinder sollten Großeltern haben und sie war nach wie vor noch immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ihre Kinder ihren einzigen, noch lebenden Großvater kennen lernen sollten. Aber beide, sowohl Clas, als auch ihr Schwiegervater waren wohl zu stolz, um den ersten Schritt zu machen. Um ihrer Kinder Willen, war sie bereit gewesen den ersten Schritt zu machen. Denn wenn der Großvater seinen kleinen Enkelkindern gegenüberstehen würde, wäre der Riss ganz bestimmt schnell gekittet.   
Sie hatte ihr Vorgehen im Geheimen geplant und hatte gewartet, bis Clas geschäftlich unterwegs gewesen war, bevor sie heimlich in einem kleinen Hotel in der Nähe des Anwesens ihres Schwiegervaters ein Zimmer gebucht gehabt hatte. Als sie dann aber mit Sirius auf dem Arm und der damals dreijährigen Selma an der Hand am Bahnhof ankam, hämmerte es in Heges Kopf und ihr war vor Anspannung übel gewesen. Für ihre Kinder hatte sie sich aber noch immer bemüht nach außen hin fröhlich zu wirken und sie hatte der quengeligen Selma an der einzigen Eisdiele ein großes Schokoladeneis spendiert, während Sirius an seinem Beißring gekaut und gegurgelt hatte. Auf dem kurzen Weg waren ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch schlimmer geworden und sie hatte sich schließlich nur noch mit großer Mühe auf den Beinen halten können, als sie die lange, gewundene Einfahrt zur Villa von Clas‘ Vater erreicht gehabt hatte.  
Ihr Schwiegervater hatte sie dann auch nicht gerade freundlich empfangen und sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen. Ein Vorwurf hatte den nächsten gegeben. Sie war von ihm als Erbschleicherin und weiteres bezeichnet worden und schließlich hatte sich die verstörte Selma weinend an ihre Mutter geklammert, während Sirius hilflos zu schreien begonnen hatte. „Mami, mir ist schlecht ...“, Selma hatte geschluchzt, aber es war bereits zu spät gewesen und das kleine Mädchen hatte sich über die Füße seines Großvaters übergeben gehabt.  
Erst nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Hotel war Hege klar geworden, dass sie ernsthaft krank zu sein schien. Zuvor hatte sie die Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen der Anspannung zugeschoben, aber sie hatten sich auch in den nächsten Stunden immer weiter verschlimmert. Als sie am frühen Abend dann aber auch noch Fieber bekommen hatte, hatte sie mit dem Handy einen Krankenwagen gerufen.  
Der Arzt war nur wenige Minuten später gekommen und hatte sie nach einer kurzen Untersuchung sofort ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen. Um Mitternacht hatte Clas dann den Anruf, dass seine Frau im Koma liegen würde, bekommen und hatte sich natürlich sofort auf den Heimweg gemacht. Als er am nächsten Mittag aber dann endlich im Krankenhaus angekommen war, hatte der Arzt ihn schon vor dem Krankenzimmer abgefangen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass Hege bereits verstorben gewesen war.   
„Mama hat gesagt, dass wir einen netten Mann besuchen würden ...“, schluchzte die verzweifelte Selma und klammerte sich förmlich an ihren Vater, „Er hat Mama angeschrien … und dann … dann …“ Mehr hatte Clas nicht wissen wollen, denn auch wenn sein Vater augenscheinlich nicht direkt Schuld an Heges Tod gewesen war, so hatte er doch dafür gesorgt gehabt, dass ihr letzter Tag so miserabel wie möglich gewesen war.   
Das würde Clas ihm niemals verzeihen!

Clas beobachtete vom Küchenfenster aus, wie Toms goldener Volvo am Ende der langen Einfahrt mit quietschenden Bremsen zum Stehen kam. „Ich weiß nicht ...“, sagte er mit skeptischem Blick auf den langhaarigen Athleten, der die Sonnenbrille zurückschob, „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher. Aber jemand sagte mir, dass ich keinen Fehler machen würde ...“ Silje war seinem Blick gefolgt und betrachtete nun Tom, der aus dem Wagen kletterte und sein neues Zuhause, den Hof neugierig musterte, „Nun, wie ein Kindermädchen sieht er wirklich nicht aus … Und, wenn ich das so sagen darf, er passt auch nicht in dein sonstiges Beuteschema ...“   
Darauf gab es keine diplomatische oder wenigstens kindgerechte Antwort und Clas seufzte nur, als über ihnen Fußtritte zu hören waren, da nun auch Sirius und Selma die Ankunft bemerkt hatten und laut schreiend die Treppe hinunterstürmten, „Es ist mir egal, wie er aussieht, ich will nur, dass er sich um meine Kinder kümmert. In mein Bett kommt er natürlich nicht.“ „Bezieht sich das nur auf das Bett?“, eigentlich hatte er seiner überraschend vorlauten Ältesten eine passende Antwort geben wollen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer Szene, die sich gerade in seiner Auffahrt abspielte, gefesselt.  
„Ok.“, Tom musterte die beiden Kinder, die etwas unschlüssig vor ihm standen und lehnte sich gegen seinen Wagen, „Helft mir mal, wer ist nun Sirius und wer Selma?“ Selma entspannte sich bei dem lockeren Tonfall, so wie es aussah, würde Tom sie kaum kalten Haferbrei essen lassen. Sie hatte sogar die sehr berechtigte Vermutung, dass Tom sie länger aufbleiben lassen würde, sobald ihr Vater mit dem Team auf einer Reise wäre. Ihre große Schwester war da immer reichlich pedantisch gewesen und hatte sich nur selten erweichen lassen.   
„Ich bin Sirius!“, der kleine Junge, der Tom gerade zum ersten Mal traf, war sichtlich bemüht herauszubekommen, ob der junge Mann das ernst gemeint hatte, „Ich bin nämlich ein Junge.“ „Natürlich bist du das.“, grinste Tom und deutete auf den Kofferraum, „Dann kannst du mir ja schon mal helfen das erste Gepäck rein zutragen. Ist euer Vater aber gar nicht hier?“ „Papa ist in der Küche. Mit Silje.“, mischte Selma sich nun auch ein und Tom grinste in Richtung der großen Fensterfront, „Das zeugt ja wirklich von tollen Manieren, dass er nicht rauskommt und mich willkommen heißt.“

Als zwei Stunden später dann endlich der Umzugswagen kam, schien Tom in Clas‘ Haus bereits vollkommen heimisch geworden zu sein. Das riesige Gästehaus, das der Athlet bewohnen durfte, war bereits ein einziges Chaos und Tom lag erschöpft auf dem Bett, „Silje hat mir bereits eine Liste mit Sachen, die ich zu tun habe, gegeben.“ Fanni, der gerade neugierig einen der schlecht verklebten Umzugskartons geöffnet und das gefundene Spielzeug für Erwachsene mit einem ergebenen Seufzen wieder fallen gelassen hatte, wischte sich eilig die Finger an seiner Hose ab, während er gleichzeitig gewohnt geschickt Toms Turnschuhen, die er abgestreift und durch den Raum gekickt hatte, aus, „Kindermädchen müssen systematisch sein. Und, du wirst dich umstellen müssen. Die Kinder haben nun mal einen festen Tagesablauf ...“ „Wie langweilig!“, murmelte Tom und rollte sich widerwillig vom Bett, um einen Armvoll Unterwäsche in eine beliebige Schublade zu stopfen, während Fanni seufzte, „Ok, zeig die Liste mal her.“  
„Ich soll um halb sechs aufstehen und den Kindern Frühstück machen ...“, Tom krauste die Nase und sah dann zu Fanni, „Dürfen Kinder da überhaupt schon wach sein?“ „Oh bitte ...“, schnappte Fanni frustriert und ließ die Liste sinken, „Sei nicht albern. Du wolltest doch den Job! Was passt dir denn jetzt nicht daran?“ „Ich wollte wieder ins A-Team!“, gab Tom frustriert zurück, „Oder in Clas‘ Bett … Aber stattdessen sitze ich hier mit einer altklugen Sechsjährigen und einem dreijährigen Jungen wie das Heimchen am Herd fest! So habe ich mir das Ganze sicher nicht vorgestellt ...“


	8. Chapter 8

„Amüsierst du dich nicht?“, fragte Clas, als er sich am nächsten Tag während der Feier zu Fanni aufs beige Ledersofa setzte. „Nicht wirklich ...“, murmelte Fanni und beobachtete durch das große Panoramafenster, wie Tom mit einer von Siljes Freundinnen flirtete, „Er war schon mit zwei anderen hinter dem Schuppen...“ „Bist du eifersüchtig?“, schmunzelte Clas, aber Fanni zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Nicht wirklich. Ich wundere mich eher … dass es nur zwei waren.“ „Vielleicht wird Tom erwachsen?“, schlug der Sportchef vor, aber dieses Mal schnaubte Fanni nur und wechselte das Thema, „Es ist eine schöne Party.“ „Silje hat sie verdient. Seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter … hat sie versucht ihre Rolle zu übernehmen ...“, Clas lehnte sich in die weichen Polster und Fanni, der an seine missglückte Beziehung mit Phillip denken musste, zögerte mit der Antwort, „Es war sicher nicht … leicht.“  
„Nein, das war es nicht.“, murmelte Clas und lächelte dann, „Aber, Hege und ich … wir hatten so viele glückliche Jahre miteinander. Viel mehr, als anderen vergönnt ist.“ „So wie mir ...“, murmelte Fanni und verschanzte sich, als der Ältere ihn fragend ansah, gleich hinter seiner beinahe leeren Bierflasche und begann nervös auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Clas betrachtete den Kleineren nun einen Moment lang mit einer Mischung aus neugewonnenem Respekt und Neugier, dann sprach er aber weiter, „Schwerer waren die anderen Menschen. Oder eher ihre Einstellung, ihr Mitleid ...“ Clas schwenkte seine dunkle Flasche nachdenklich, lächelte dann aber kühl und die blauen Augen funkelten, „Anfangs habe ich nur wie ein Roboter funktioniert und wollte mich ablenken. Ich habe mich in die Arbeit gestürzt, aber dann … wollte ich irgendwann kein Mitleid mehr. Ich habe es nicht mehr ertragen. Ich habe mich immer noch in meine Arbeit gestürzt und nun aber auch in … Mmmmh … einige ziemlich wilde Affären. Sagen wir so … Ich habe fröhlich rumgebumst … gegen mich war Tom ein Waisenknabe … habe gesoffen und alle … alle, die mich vorher noch bemitleideten hatten, hielten mich plötzlich für einen gefühlskalten Mistkerl ...“   
„Aber, du bist wieder zur Vernunft gekommen?“, erkundigte Fanni sich ernsthaft und Clas nickte leicht, „Irgendwie. Und, wie durch ein Wunder habe ich mir nichts eingefangen … Ich hätte es weiß Gott verdient gehabt ...“ Aber Fanni hörte ihm nicht mehr wirklich zu, dachte er doch gerade darüber nach, ob er vielleicht auch noch mit einer Phase wilder Partnerwechsel auf den Verlust seines Partners reagieren würde, aber Clas ließ ihm keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, „Nun, einigen Jahre später sind die Erwartungen noch da. Aber, sie haben sich … Mmmmh … immerhin gewandelt. Man erwartet nun, dass ich wieder heirate … Damit ich nicht alleine bin und damit Selma und Sirius endlich wieder eine Mutter haben … Inzwischen ist es wirklich so, dass wenn ich auf irgendeine Party gehe, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass man mindestens eine wahrscheinlich passende Frau eingeladen hat, die man mir dann natürlich vorstellt … Man erzählt mir, wie sehr sie Kinder liebt und wie toll sie mit ihnen umgehen kann und und und … Und das jedes verdammte Mal.“

„Du hast dich anscheinend ziemlich gut mit unserem Chef verstanden.“, stellte Tom grinsend fest, während er eine der kleinen Pralinen verdrückte, „Was hast du getan? Ihm eine Kurzfassung meiner gesammelten Untaten gegeben?“ „Quatsch.“, entgegnete Fanni liebenswürdig, „Erstens … die Liste deiner Schandtaten alleine aus der letzten Woche ist ewig lang und ich wäre dann noch immer nicht fertig und zweitens … Ich war derjenige, der sich für dich eingesetzt hat. Ich will sicher nicht, dass er weiß wie du wirklich tickst … Clas würde mich verklagen, wegen falscher Angaben ...“   
„Und, worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?“, obwohl Tom bereits zwei Stücke Kuchen und zahlreiche andere Leckereien verdrückt hatte, griff er erneut nach dem entführten Pralinentablett und leckte sich über die Lippen, als er sich eine der kleinen handgemachten Köstlichkeiten auswählte, „Raus damit ...“ „Er hat mir erzählt, wie er es hasst, von Frauen verfolgt zu werden.“, berichtete Fanni und beobachtete verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Clas, der gerade seiner Tochter ein Weinglas reichte und sie auf die Wange küsste. Tom, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, grinste aber nur, „Gut, dass ich ein Mann bin … Aber, ich könnte meinen Namen auch gleich ändern lassen … Aschentömchen, wie klingt das?“   
Fanni gab nur ein unzusammenhängendes Brummen von sich, aber Tom war so in seiner Tirade über seinen unmöglichen Chef und dessen schreckliche Wünsche vertieft, dass er das nicht einmal mitbekam, sondern einfach weitersprach, „Clas will, dass ich die ganze Wochenende im Haus bleibe, damit Sirius und Selma sich an mich gewöhnen können … Das ganze verdammte Wochenende! Bevor er dann am Montag mit euch nach … Italien oder was war es fliegt?! Und ich dann alleine mit den beiden Kindern, die sich dann hoffentlich an mich gewöhnt haben ... bin ...“ „Spanien.“, verbesserte Fanni mit einem Grinsen und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, „Sieht aus, als hättest du in Zukunft das gesellschaftliche Leben einer, in Bernstein eingefangener Fliege ...“ „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, was für beschissene Vergleiche du machst?“, Tom schmunzelte und musterte den Jüngeren hoheitsvoll, „Du wirst schon sehen, vor Montag bereits schlafe ich in Clas' Bett!“

Die Hitzewelle hielt auch über das Wochenende an und am Samstag Nachmittag beschloss Fanni seine Tasche zu packen und an den See zu fahren. Es würde sicherlich ganz schön voll sein, aber immerhin konnte er seine Zeit denn damit verbringen zu raten, wie lange die anderen Leute schon am See gewesen waren. Und das alles anhand der Sonnenbräune und Röte der Haut. Außerdem könnte er den Gesprächen lauschen, vor allem die ewig streitenden Paare waren immer wieder ein Highlight.  
Der Strand war, wie vorausgesehen schrecklich überlaufen, aber Fanni fand einen Platz unweit der Sandburgenbauer und breitete seine große, orange Wolldecke auf und schraubte dann die Flasche Sonnencreme auf. Er verteilte die Sonnenmilch, schob die dunkle Brille auf die Nase und ließ sich dann, nachdem er den zur Tarnung mit einem unscheinbaren, grauen Umschlag versehenen Roman eines bekannten Erotikautors aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte, mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen auf die Decke sinken. Innerhalb weniger Minuten lag der Roman offen auf der Decke und Fanni war dann auch schon in der wohligen Wärme des heißen Sommer Nachmittags eingeschlafen.  
Einige Zeit später wachte er aber abrupt schon wieder auf, als plötzlich etwas Kaltes in seinen Bauchnabel tropfte. Als Fanni sich mit einem leisen Aufschrei aufsetzte, grinste Fredrik ihn an, „Leider nur Cola, auch wenn du Champagner verdient hättest, Fanni. Ich musste improvisieren. Also, was ist, kann ich mich trotzdem zu dir setzen?“  
„Weiß nicht, ob du es kannst ...“, murmelte Fanni und Bjerkeengen nickte, „Oh, wir sind heute also … schwierig? Darf ich es wagen mir eine Ecke deiner Wolldecke nehmen?“ Trotz seiner Frage ließ er sich trotzdem einfach neben Fanni auf der Decke nieder und musterte den Kleineren in den knappen roten Badeshorts, „Du siehst umwerfend aus, aber ich hätte dich beinahe nicht erkannt, so … ganz nackt ...“ Seine Hand wanderte über Fannis Knie und der Kleinere errötete prompt, „Lass das!“ „Ach, Küken.“, er nahm seine Hände und küsste ihn frech auf die Nase, „Weißt du was? Mir ist das zu voll hier … Und, ich habe Hunger. Komm, lass uns was essen gehen ...“ „Und wohin?“, murmelte Fanni etwas erschrocken, aber Fredrik grinste wieder nur, „Zu mir, wohin denn sonst? Da sind wir ungestört ...“ „Fred ...“, Fanni verhaspelte sich schon an dem Namen und Fredrik seufzte theatralisch, „Oh weh, ich habe das Küken in Verlegenheit gebracht … Komm schon, kein Grund für hektische, rote Flecken. Ich habe dich zu einem Mittagessen eingeladen. Nicht zu einer heißen Liebesnacht!“

Als Fanni einige Stunden in der ersten Abenddämmerung allerdings von Fredrik nach Hause gebracht wurde, wusste er nicht wirklich ob er nun erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte, denn Fredrik hatte sich tatsächlich vorbildlich benommen. Fannis Tugend war noch immer in Takt, aber sein Ego hatte einen noch größeren Knacks bekommen, als Bjerkeengen nicht einmal irgendeine Art von Annäherung gesucht hatte!   
Dem Mittagessen vom Lieferservice war ein Kaffee auf dem sonnigen Balkon mit Streicheleinheiten des kleinen hyperaktiven Cockerspaniels gefolgt. Sie hatten sich unterhalten und Fredrik hatte ihn nicht einmal angefasst. Als der Kaffee Fanni schließlich schläfrig gemacht hatte, hatte Fredrik ihm ein Kissen gebracht und ihn dösen lassen, während er die Küche aufgeräumt oder sonst etwas getan hatte.  
Fanni war später zu den überraschenden Klängen von Mozarts Zauberflöte aufgewacht und Fredrik hatte ihm gegenüber gesessen und eine Zeitung gelesen. Als ob er Fannis Blick bemerkt hätte, hatte er die Zeitung sinken lassen, „Oh gut, dass du wieder wach bist. Ich komme bei Senkrecht vier nicht weiter.“


	9. Chapter 9

In Clas' Haus war Tom mit einem ähnlichen Desinteresse konfrontiert und Tom, der daran gewöhnt war im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, war für Clas nur das neue Kindermädchen. Das wurde ihm schnell klar und als Clas' ihn beobachtet hatte, wie Tom sich völlig planlos an die Bügelwäsche machte, schien der Sportchef nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein. „Ich kann nicht bügeln, wenn du mir zusiehst!“, grummelte Tom, während er Selmas höllisch zu bügelnde, rosafarbene Latzhose aus dem Wäschekorb fischte und bei dem Anblick genervt seufzte. Er hatte wohl vergessen die Taschen nach Taschentüchern zu durchsuchen und nun klebten überall am rosa Cordstoff kleine, weiße Papierfetzen. „Keine Sorge.“, Clas ging mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck und abwehrend erhobenen Händen eilig einige Schritte rückwärts, „Ich ertrage es auch sicher nicht dir zuzugucken?“  
Und da stand er nun, alleine in der Küche, vor ihm ein riesiger Berg von Bügelwäsche und er fühlte sich tatsächlich immer mehr wie ein Aschenputtel. Draußen alberte Clas mit seinen Kindern herum und bedrohte sie mit dem Gartenschlauch. Sirius quietschte vor Vergnügen und landete bei einem verzweifelten Versuch zu entkommen im Blumenbeet. Tom beobachtete durch das große Fenster, wie der kleine Junge wieder auf die Beine kam und seufzte. Die ehemals weiße Jeans und das ebenfalls weiße Shirt waren nun schlammig und es war nicht all zu schwer zu erraten, wer sich am Ende damit herumplagen würde müssen.  
Plötzlich stürmte Selma in die Küche, schnappte sich eine Packung Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank und leerte sie in einem Zug. Dabei verschmierte sie mit ihren nackten Zehen Orangensafttropfen und Blumenerde auf dem von Tom frisch geputzten Fußboden, „Warum kommst du nicht mit raus und spielst mit uns? Es ist wirklich lustig und macht Spaß.“ „Lustig? Macht Spaß?“, Toms Stimme troff vor Ironie, „Dass lass ich lieber … Deinem Vater würde das sicher gefallen.“ „Was?“, Selma sah ihn besorgt an, „Gefällt es dir bei uns etwa nicht?“  
Toms Stimme wurde freundlicher, er drehte sich um und lächelte das kleine Mädchen an, „Doch … Ich hasse nur Bügeln.“ „Dann gehst du also nicht weg?“, Selmas blaue Augen waren voller Sorge und Tom schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein.“ „Gut ...“, die Kleine sah ihn altklug an, „Ich weiß Papa ist manchmal etwas streng, aber wir mögen dich … Und, heute Abend geht er wieder weg, wir können also ohne ihn spielen … Poker, um richtiges Geld, wenn du willst!“  
Tatsächlich entpuppte sich der Abend als unterhaltsamer als Tom gedacht hatte. Clas machte sich für den Abend fertig und hatte, trotz dass es eine Sponsorenveranstaltung war, erstaunlich gute Laune. Zu Toms größtem Erstaunen hatte er ihn sogar gefragt, ob er ihm indisches Essen mitbringen sollte. „Auf der Einladung steht … mit Partner …“, studierte Tom neugierig die kleine Karte und runzelte die Stirn, „Mit wem geht er hin?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, Selma zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich glaube heute Abend hat er Lisa mitgenommen, sie hat zumindest vorhin angerufen ...“ „Ich mag Lisa!“, mischte sich Sirius ein und schob seinen Daumen in den Mund, „Aber Imme ist besser! Die kann auf ihren Haaren sitzen!“ Selma nickte ernsthaft und begann nun gewissenhaft die Karten zu verteilen, „Aber, sie will mir nie die Haare flechten … Und keine ist so schön wie Mama ...“   
„Ich würde gerne mal Fotos von eurer Mutter sehen.“, tastete Tom sich vorsichtig vor, aber Selma schien nicht abgeneigt, schüttelte aber dennoch den Kopf und verteilte die Karten, „Papa hat genügend fotografiert … Wir können nachher Fotos gucken, aber erst müssen wir unbedingt pokern! Ich brauche neue Batterien für meinen Furby. Wir können also erst aufhören, wenn ich genug Geld gewonnen habe ...“  
Es bedurfte einer geschickter Manipulationen von Tom, aber er schaffte es innerhalb einer halben Stunde, dass Selma, ohne die zahlreichen Taschenspielertricks zu bemerken, ausreichend Geld gewonnen hatte. „Gut gemacht.“, nickte Tom und räumte erleichtert die Karten zusammen, „Und nun lauf nach oben und hole die Fotos. Ich liebe es die Fotos von anderen Leuten anzugucken ...“  
Vor allem wenn sie Clas Brede Bråthen gehörten. Clas hatte in den Jahren seiner Ehe viel und gerne fotografiert und Selma blätterte nun suchend durch die Alben und zeigte dann voller Stolz die zahllosen Bilder seiner Mutter. „Das ist Mama, mit Silje. Direkt nach der Geburt … Und das sind Silje und Sindre mit Mama im Park … Und hier sind Mama und Papa auf einer Party … Silje und Sirius mit dem rosa Hüpfeinhorn ...“  
Völlig untypisch für ihn, spürte Tom plötzlich dass ihm die Tränen kamen und so etwas wie Neid schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Es war aber nicht Neid auf Hege, sondern nur auf das beinahe greifbar scheinende Glück, was Clas und sie gehabt hatten. Wenn sie die beiden so betrachtete, wie sie sich verliebt ansahen, fiel Tom auf, dass er noch nie so gefüllt hatte, wohl noch nie so richtig verliebt gewesen war. All seine Männer und Frauen, die er gehabt hatte, waren verheiratet oder bereits in festen Händen gewesen, so dass daraus niemals eine echte Beziehung hätte werden können. Und sein Ausweg war immer derselbe gewesen, ein anderer Mann oder eine andere Frau. Anscheinend war er wohl dazu verdammt, ständig an dem Versuch dieses Muster zu durchbrechen zu scheitern.  
Selma sortierte einen großen Stapel von Fotos, die noch nicht in einem Album eingeordnet worden waren und sie drückte Tom einige der Bilder in die Hand, „Das sind wir, nachdem Mama gestorben ist … Ich mit fünf auf meinem Fahrrad … Das ist Sirius' Geburtstagsparty und das sind ein paar von Papas Freundinnen ...“ Voller Neugier betrachtete Tom die Bilder der Freundinnen und war erstaunt. Es schien, als hätte Clas absichtlich Frauen ausgesucht, die in keinster Weise seiner Frau ähnlich sahen. Es hätte keinen größeren Unterschied zwischen der natürlichen Schönheit der dunkelhaarigen Hege und den langbeinigen, blonden Frauen, die ihren Schmollmund präsentierten.   
Und auch Clas schien sich verändert zu haben, Es war schwer zu definieren, aber dennoch deutlich spürbar. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war härter geworden, das Blau kälter, beinahe eisig und das schiefe Lächeln verriet noch immer großen Kummer. Plötzlich fühlte Tom sich unwohl, als wäre er in einen persönlichen Schmerz eingedrungen und er schob die Bilder wieder vorsichtig auf einen Stapel und gab sie an Selma zurück. Sirius war irgendwann, mit dem Daumen im Mund, neben ihm auf der Couch eingeschlafen, so dass Tom den kleinen Jungen nun hochhob, „Danke, dass du sie mir gezeigt hast … Es ist schön, dass ihr so viele Bilder von Hege habt ...“ „Das stimmt.“, Selma schloss vorsichtig den Deckel der Schachtel und stellte sie auf den Tisch, „Ich kann mich an Mama erinnern, aber Sirius war noch ein Baby ...“ Kur überlegte Tom sich, wie die Kinder wohl diese Aneinanderreihung von Freundinnen empfanden, aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er sich bereits viel zu sehr eingemischt hatte, also räusperte er sich, „Na kommt, es wird Zeit fürs Bett … Euer Papa bringt mich um, wenn er raus findet, wie lange ich euch habe aufbleiben lassen. Du nimmst die Fotos und ich trage Sirius, ok?“  
„Und was tust du, wenn wir im Bett sind?“, fragte Selma eifersüchtig und warf einen Blick auf den großen Fernseher, wo eine Werbung einen Film mit einem Einhorn ankündigte. „Was wohl?“, seufzte Tom und versuchte für den erstaunlich schweren Sirius eine bequemere Position auf seinem Arm zu finden, „Den Rest der verdammten Bügelwäsche!“

Pünktlich um elf hörte Tom einen Wagen die Auffahrt hochkommen. Sofort schaltete der Athlet den Fernseher aus und das Bügeleisen an und fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare. Er setzte die Miene eines leidenden Heiligen, die zu verstehen gab, dass er die ganze Zeit gearbeitet hatte, während Clas sich mit irgendeinem Flittchen auf einer Party vergnügt hatte. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen, als er die Plastiktüte öffnete und die Deckel von den Styroporschalen löste, „Wann sind sie ins Bett gegangen?“ „Mmmmh?“, Tom piekte mit der Gabel in das Lamm und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Um halb neun ...“ „Also um zehn.“, grinste Clas und Tom hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, „Also … Sirius ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen und Selma hält sich nun für Doc Holiday persönlich. Ich sehe schon meinen ganzen Verdienst in ihrem Sparschwein verschwinden … Hätte ihr nicht das Pokern beibringen sollen.“ „Falls es dich beruhigt, dass warst du nicht.“, grinste Clas und fischte nach einer Garnele, „Das war das Team … Wahrscheinlich Fanni und Lars. Letztes Silvester ...“  
„Was halten die beiden von deinen Freundinnen?“, wagte Tom nun die Frage, die er Selma nicht hatte zu stellen gewagt hatte, nun Clas. Der Sportchef runzelte die Stirn, „Wieso? Haben sie etwas gesagt? Selma …?“ „Nein ...“, Tom wählte seine Worte mit Sorgfalt, „Nur dass du eine … Menge hättest. Aber keine sei so hübsch wie Hege.“ „Ach so.“, Clas' blaue Augen funkelten amüsiert, „Na ja, sie hat wahrscheinlich recht. Aber 'eine Menge' klingt wirklich beunruhigend ...“ „Sind es denn gar nicht so viele?“, warf Tom ein, aber Clas zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ein oder zwei. Ich habe versucht wenig Aufhebens darum zu machen, aber es hatte nie den Anschein, als … als würde es sie stören ...“ „Kinder sind anpassungsfähig.“, stimmte Tom zu, „Und, sie mussten keine tragische Scheidung hinter sich bringen, sondern wissen dass du glücklich warst ...“ „So habe ich das noch nie gesehen.“, Clas schien beinahe nachdenklich, „Vielleicht hast du recht .. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir Fotos von früher zeigen?“ Tom überlegte kurz, ob das vielleicht so eine Art Test sein sollte und er wollte auch nicht, dass Clas ihn für neugierig hielt. Also schüttelte er den Kopf, „Das hat keine Eile … Der Abend war schön … aber, ich bin langsam müde und werde ins Bett gehen ...“ Er beugte sich kurz zu Clas und nahm dessen leeren Teller, um ihn in die Küche zu bringen, „Aber vorher noch aufräumen … Wir sind ja verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene ...“  
Als er nach weniger als zwei Minuten aus der Küche zurückkam, schien sich die ganze Atmosphäre verändert zu haben. Clas stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und als er sich, als er Toms Schritte hörte, langsam umdrehte, sah Tom das zerdrückte Foto in seiner Hand, „Warum hast du gelogen? Es hätte mich nicht gestört, wenn du gesagt hättest, dass Selma sie dir gezeigt hat …“   
Das Foto musste an der Seite heruntergerutscht sein, als er den schlafenden Sirius von der Couch genommen hatte und seitdem hatte er, wie Tom mit purem Horror feststellte, wohl darauf gesessen. „Es tut mir leid ...“, begann Tom etwas hilflos und schluckte, als er entdeckte, dass das Bild nicht nur zerdrückt, sondern sogar zerrissen war. „Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun.“, erwiderte Clas kalt und strich sanft über das zerstörte Bild, „Sei nur bitte vorsichtiger, das reicht. Die Bilder mögen dir nichts bedeuten … Uns aber schon. Sie sind alles, was uns von früher … von Hege geblieben sind.“


	10. Chapter 10

Sechs Uhr war eine groteske Uhrzeit für Tom, da war selbst er niemals in Form. Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen schwer auf den Frühstückstisch und überlegte, wie zum Teufel Fanni es schaffte um fünf aufzustehen und trotz seiner Morgenmuffeligkeit niemanden umzubringen, bevor er dann die erste Tasse Kaffee bekam. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Bauernkindgene, beschloss er, während ihm die Augen erneut zuzufallen drohten, schließlich waren auch Einar und Rasmus Frühaufsteher. Allerdings mussten die nicht mit zwei ausgehungerten Kindern und einem brummelnden, schlecht gelaunten Sportchef klar kommen …  
„In meinen Cornflakes ist ein pinkes Einhorn!“, quietschte Selma begeistert, fuchtelte mit dem glitzernden Plastikspielzeug vor Toms Nase herum und bespritzte ihn dabei auch noch mit Milch. „Iss.“, knurrte Tom, aber das Mädchen schob stur die Unterlippe vor und schaffte es dabei noch an den zuckrigen Frühstückflakes herumzukauen, „Vergiss nicht, dass wir heute Batterien kaufen müssen … Tom, wir müssen ...“ „Batterien kaufen.“, murmelte Tom müde und wischte sich die Milchspritzer aus dem Gesicht, „Ich habe es gehört … Und sprich nicht mit vollem Mund, du siehst aus wie ein Betonmischer, der sich zu schnell dreht ...“ „Und du solltest deine Ellenbogen nicht auf dem Tisch haben.“, gab die Kleine ungerührt zurück und lächelte Clas mit vollem Mund an, „Silje sagt, das gehört sich nicht. Stimmt's Papa?“  
Um halb sechs aufstehen zu müssen schien Clas Brede Bråthen nichts auszumachen. Er kam gerade aus der Dusche, trug ein weißes Leinenhemd, eine verwaschene Jeans und sah für diese Uhrzeit nicht nur verboten wach, sondern auch erstaunlich gut aus. Kein Wunder, dachte Tom aufsässig und griff nach seiner bereits leeren Kaffeetasse, für Clas ist ja auch alles in Ordnung, er schwirrt nach Spanien ab, unter die heiße Sonne Teneriffas und in die Hotelbetten des Teams! Und ihn ließ er mit den zwei kleinen Landplagen zurück!  
Clas stand am Schrank und überprüfte noch einmal sein Handgepäck und ging nicht auf seine Tochter ein. Stattdessen richtete er seinen irritierend direkten Blick alleine auf Tom, „Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass du klar kommen wirst?“ Kurz wünschte Tom sich, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hätte sich wenigstens die Haare zu kämmen und vielleicht noch etwas anderes, als den Superman-Schlafanzug anzuziehen, bevor er im Halbschlaf nach unten gewankt war. Aber dann strich er sich doch aufsässig durch die Haare und grinste den Älteren an, „Keine Sorge, ich kriege das hin … Und dann ist da ja noch die Nachbarschaft, die sicher mitbekommen wird, wenn ich doch mal zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen sollte … Wie den Mund mit Heftpflaster verkleben und sie in den Keller sperren ...“   
„Wir haben keinen Keller.“, Selmas Einhornspielzeug tauchte im Sturzflug in den Milchrest ein und sah triumphierend zu Tom. „Tja, dann wird es wohl der Speicher sein.“, Tom konfiszierte das glitzernde Spielzeug und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen huschte ein Lächeln über die ernsten Züge des Sportchefs, „Da habt ihr es. Ihr benehmt euch wohl besser, eine Woche Speicher ist sicher nicht lustig.“ Selma zuckte mit den Schultern, „Solange ich das Tablet mitnehmen darf ...“ „Oh, du darfst alles mitnehmen.“, lächelte Tom, der nun auch langsam immer munterer wurde, „Tablet, Handy, Fernseher … Laptop … Und auch deinen Furby. Nur stelle ich da oben den Strom aus.“

Die folgende Woche wurde, trotz Toms geheimer Befürchtungen, ein recht großer Erfolg. Nach einige Machtkämpfen, bei denen die Kinder die Grenzen ausloteten und Tom seine eigene Art von Autorität ausübte, schlossen die drei schließlich eine Art Zweckbündnis und fingen an ihr Zusammensein zu genießen. Selma und Sirius konnten laut, anstrengend, nervtötend und wild sein, aber Tom zahlte es ihnen umgehend mit gleicher Münze zurück.  
„Ich mag keinen Blumenkohl.“, Sirius' Unterlippe zitterte, als er das Gemüse angewidert betrachtete, „Das ist eklig!“ „Ich auch nicht.“, zur Verwunderung des kleinen Kindes nahm Tom den Blumenkohl und warf ihn kurzerhand aus dem offenen Küchenfenster, „Komm, wir schauen mal, was wir sonst noch im Kühlfach haben ...“ „Wir mögen Burger.“, versuchte nun auch Selma die günstige Gelegenheit auszunutzen und Tom, der auf der Suche nach Fischstäbchen das Kühlfach durchsuchte, schloss erleichtert die Tür, „Gut, aber kein Wort zu eurem Vater!“

Clas rief jeden Abend an und jedes Mal hing Tom an der Tür herum und lauschte schamlos, während die Kinder ein Loblied auf ihn sangen. Kindermädchen spielen war eigentlich wirklich nicht so übel, wenn man den Dreh dann raus hatte. Den Kindern zu erlauben bis weit nach Mitternacht aufzubleiben war ein wahrer Geniestreich gewesen, daraufhin hatte es keine Probleme mehr mit sechs Uhr morgens aufstehen gegeben. Tom verstand gar nicht, wieso andere Familien diese Art und Weise der Erziehung nicht in Erwägung zogen und ihren Tagesrhythmus anpassten.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Clas jeden Abend, wenn das Handy schließlich an ihn weitergegeben wurde und Tom beschloss ihn zu beeindrucken, „Alles bestens, sie sind brav und die absoluten Engel.“ Tom warf einen Blick auf Sirius und Selma, die auf der Treppe saßen und sich vor mühsam unterdrücktem Lachen bogen. „Mmmmh.“, gab Clas ungerührt zurück und glaubte Tom augenscheinlich keine Sekunde, „Dann hast du leider die falschen Kinder vom Einkaufen zurückgebracht. Sorg dafür, dass die richtigen Kinder wieder da sind … Sie sind zwar laut, nervtötend und wild, aber ich hab mich trotzdem an sie gewöhnt. Und sie sind wenigstens schon halbwegs erzogen gewesen.“  
„Du hast Papa gar nicht erzählt, dass du mit seinem Auto gegen den Torpfosten gefahren bist.“, erinnerte Selma ihn, kaum dass das Gespräch beendet worden war und Tom lächelte, „Aber, weißt du denn nicht mehr? Das war doch dieser komische Mann beim Einkaufen ...“ „Nein, du bist rückwärts an den Torpfosten ...“, widersprach Selma sofort und Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, „In Ordnung, ich rufe ihn gleich an und sage es ihm. Oh und vielleicht willst du ihm dann auch gleich sagen, wie du es geschafft hast mit deinem Furby das Küchenfenster einzuwerfen ...“ Selma ließ den Kopf sinken und winkte ab. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie gegen einen solchen Experten auf dem Gebiet nicht hätte bestehen können, „Gut … Es war der Mann beim Einkaufen ...“

Aber, obwohl es einerseits auch Spaß machte mit den Kindern zusammen zu sein, brachte es doch auch einige Einschränkungen mit sich. Und nach drei Tagen begann Tom sich wirklich nach der Gesellschaft von Erwachsenen zu sehnen. Schließlich ertappte er sich dabei, wie er schon auf Clas' Anruf wartete und war dann auch wütend und beinahe schon gekränkt, als der Sportchef nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit den Kindern einfach auflegte.   
„Er war in Eile.“, berichtete Selma, „Papa sagte, dass das Team auf ihn warten würde. Sie würden feiern gehen ...“ „Wie schön.“, erwiderte Tom mürrisch und warf einen frustrierten Blick auf die Uhr. Es war erst halb vier und der ganze Abend erstreckte sich unendlich lang noch vor ihm. Und alles worauf er sich noch freuen könnte war die Kinder beim Monopoly zu schlagen, Fernsehen zu schauen und vielleicht noch etwas beim Lieferservice zu bestellen. Und als absolutes Highlight könnte er auch noch seine Haare waschen!

Fanni, der auf Grund einer Verletzung nicht mit in das Trainingslager gereist war, hatte sich gerade in der Badewanne ausgestreckt, als um sechs Uhr das Handy, das auf der Ablage lag, schrillte. Er fluchte zwar, war aber dennoch unfähig es einfach klingeln zu lassen, also tastete er blindlings nach dem Handy.  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen!“, flehte Tom ohne Begrüßung oder Einleitung am anderen Ende der Leitung, „Einen wirklich riesigen Gefallen! Was hältst du davon deinem besten Freund das Leben zu retten?“ „Nicht besonders viel ...“, murmelte Fanni, schon das Schlimmste befürchtend, „Was hast du angestellt? Wer ist tot?“ „Nichts! Und niemand!“, Tom klang wahrlich entrüstet, „Mir fällt doch nur die Decke auf den Kopf … Ich muss für ein paar Stunden hier raus, sonst kann ich für gar nichts mehr garantieren … Und eben hat Terje angerufen … Er und Truls sind hier ...“ „Ich bin gerade in der Badewanne ...“, beschwerte Fanni sich, aber Tom schaltete übergangslos auf Schmeicheleien um, „Küki, nur ein paar Stunden … das ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt … Selma und Sirius würden ich gerne wiedersehen … Und, ich weiß wie gerne du Monopoly spielst … Und, ich bin um spätestens elf Uhr wieder da ...“

Es war wirklich ein schönes Haus. Fanni streifte die Schuhe ab, streckte sich auf dem beigen Ledersofa aus und betrachtete die exquisite Einrichtung. Die dunklen Balken verloren sich fast im Dunkeln des hohen Wohnzimmers und die weißen Wände und das helle Parkett glänzten im indirekten Licht der strategisch platzierten Lampen. Tom und sein, ihm auf dem Fuß folgendem Chaos hatten zwar Fannis kleines Haus in Chaos gestürzt, aber Clas' Haus war augenscheinlich groß genug, um mit einem Tom zurechtzukommen.  
Mittlerweile war es kurz vor Mitternacht, die Kinder waren im Bett und im Haus war es still. Fanni zog die Beine an und seufzte, als ihm nun endgültig klar wurde, dass er auch dieses Mal wieder zu leichtgläubig gewesen war, Tom hatte niemals die Absicht gehabt, rechtzeitig zurück zu kehren.   
Plötzlich hungrig geworden, hatte er sich, ganz wie Tom ihm vor seinem Verschwinden gnädigerweise erlaubt hatte, in der Küche bedient und hatte sich, gerade als ein Wagen die Einfahrt entlang fuhr, mit dem Inhalt des Kühlschrankes ein Sandwich zusammengestellt. Als einige Minuten später dann auch schon die Haustür aufging, hatte er es sich bereits wieder auf der Couch bequem gemacht und biss hungrig ab, „Wird aber auch langsam Zeit … Los, komm rein und erzähl mir, was ihr dieses Mal unanständiges getan habt!“  
„Unanständig?“, sagte eine kühle, wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihm und Fanni wurde blass. „Clas … Oh Gott, es tut mir leid.“, stammelte der Athlet und wurde prompt rot, als er sich langsam umdrehte. Clas sah wirklich verärgert aus und aus Reflex schob Fanni den Teller mit dem Sandwich wie ein ertappter Dieb von sich. Clas kommentierte das nicht, sondern sein Blick wanderte über die Weinflasche mit den zwei Gläsern, von denen eines unbenutzt war, und er schnaubte, „Du scheinst dich ja schon wie Zuhause zu fühlen … Willst du mir denn gar nichts zu trinken anbieten?“  
Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass er den Wein beinahe verschüttet hätte, als er ihm eines der Gläser reichte. „Und, ich brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, wo Tom ist … Klingt, als hätte er Gesellschaft ...“, Clas ließ sich in einen der bequemen Sessel sinken und sah auf die Uhr, „Kommt das öfter vor?“ „Was?“, Fanni hustete, als er sich nun verschluckte, aber Clas' Lächeln blieb so kühl, „Dass du den Babysitter spielst? Lief das die ganze Zeit schon so?“   
„Natürlich nicht!“, Fanni war ehrlich empört und trank einen großen Schluck des Weins, „Außerdem habe ich gedacht, dass du erst Morgen zurückkommen würdest“ Er wich dem Blick des Sportchefs, der trotz der Reise und der späten Stunde noch immer frisch wirkte, während Fanni alte, viel zu große, unförmige Trainingshosen und ein nicht ganz sauberes T-Shirt, auf dem noch Soßenflecken vom Abendessen prangten, trug. „Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur mal wissen, was wirklich in meiner Abwesenheit passiert.“, erwiderte Clas mit ruhiger Gelassenheit und die blauen Augen musterten den errötenden Fanni von Kopf bis Fuß, „Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Abend? Alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit? Der Wein? Das Essen?“  
Fanni, der nun endgültig die Nase voll von Clas' Verhalten hatte, starrte den Sportchef wütend an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Na ja, war schon ganz ok.“, der kleine Athlet versuchte seiner Stimme einen herablassenden Klang zu verleihen, „Aber, der Wein korkt und schmeckt wie Essig.“ „Wie schade ...“, Clas griff nach der Flasche und füllte dann sein Glas nach, „Das war eine '78er Flasche Châteauneuf … Die kostet mehr als 4000 NOK ...“


	11. Chapter 11

„Wenn du das nicht sofort isst ...“, drohte Tom dem kleinen Mädchen und versuchte verzweifelt seiner Stimme irgendwie einen drohenden Klang zu verleihen, „ … dann werde ich ...“ „Was?“, forderte das Mädchen ihn heraus, denn seit ihr Vater wieder da war, hatte Tom sich vollkommen verändert. Anstatt Späße zu treiben, sie Fastfood essen und lange aufbleiben zu lassen, hatte er angefangen die Fernsehzeit der Kinder zu rationieren. Außerdem hatte er die Tablets eingesammelt und Selma sogar gezwungen die Schulbücher aus ihrem Rucksack hervor zu holen! Gut, hätte Tom sie nicht dazu gezwungen hätte sie nicht den zerdrückten Schokoriegel gefunden … Und somit war es eigentlich alleine Toms Schuld, dass sie keinen Hunger hatte, „Also, was wirst du tun?“  
Tom, den es eigentlich nicht wirklich interessierte, ob Selma nun ihr Frühstück aß oder nicht, beharrte er doch nur darauf, um Clas endlich richtig zu beeindrucken. Aber Clas sah trotz des Wortwechsels nicht einmal von seiner Zeitung auf, sondern trank seinen schwarzen Kaffee und ignorierte den Aufstand seiner Tochter auch weiterhin.   
„Mmmmh, mal überlegen.“, Tom lächelte liebenswürdig und zog an einem der schiefen Zöpfe der Kleinen, „Ich werde dir die Haare abrasieren, dir pinke Flecken auf den Kopf malen und dann dem Nachbarsjungen sagen, dass du in ihn verliebt bist.“ Sirius quiekte bei der Vorstellung vor Lachen, aber Selma lief dunkelrot an und warf dem Athleten einen wütenden Blick zu, „Das wagst du nicht!“ „Oh doch ...“, Toms Lächeln war noch immer so freundlich und liebenswürdig und von plötzlicher Angst um ihre lange, blonde Mähne befallen, klammerte sich Selma nun an ihren Vater, „Papa, sag ihm dass er das nicht machen kann … Er kann Jörn nicht sagen, dass ...“   
Aber Clas schien im Moment andere Dinge im Kopf zu haben und zeigte kein Interesse an den Nöten seiner Tochter, „Natürlich wird er das nicht tun …“ Er warf einen raschen Blick auf die Küchenuhr und verbiss sich dann einen Fluch, „Ich komme zu spät! Ich bin heute Abend gegen elf wieder hier ...“ „Warte! Tom soll versprechen ...“; bettelte Selma ihren Vater an, aber Tom klammerte sich an den anderen Arm des Sportchefs und ahmte den flehentlichen Tonfall Selmas gekonnt nach, „Selma soll versprechen, dass sie aufisst!“ „Um Himmels willen!“, Clas befreite sich ungnädig und griff, während Tom die Schüssel mit dem grauen Haferbrei nahm und sie in die Spüle stellte, nach dem Wagenschlüssel, „Du bist echt ne große Hilfe, Bråthen ...“ Sirius, der Haarewaschen hasste, zupfte nun vorsichtig an Toms Ärmel und fragte hoffnungsvoll, „Wenn ich ungezogen bin … rasierst du mir dann meinen Kopf?“

Da der Plan Clas zu beeindrucken so schief gelaufen war, überließ Tom die Kinder den Vormittag über sich selbst. Nachdem er dann das Frühstückgeschirr weggeräumt und dann mürrisch aus dem Fenster in den peitschenden Regen gestarrt hatte, setzte er sich um elf Uhr mit einem Glas Eistee und dem Handy auf die gemütliche, breite Fensterbank des Wohnzimmers. „Du stellst ihn ja hin, als sei er ein Ungeheuer.“, lachte Terje, „Wir haben ihn doch erst letztens auf der Party getroffen und er war … unglaublich charmant ...“ „Das hat getäuscht ...“, murmelte Tom und ließ die Eiswürfel gegen das Glas klirren und zog nun auch die nackten Füße auf das Kissen, „Na ja, vermutlich ist er nicht so … übel. Wenn man nicht mit ihm zusammenwohnen muss …“ „Man, hast du dir deine Hormone operativ entfernen lassen?“, erkundigte Terje sich bei seinem Bruder und man konnte das Grinsen förmlich hören, „Du musst doch schon reichlich rattig auf ihn sein, oder?“   
„Ok …“, gab Tom zu und nahm einen großen Schluck des süßen Eistees, „Vielleicht bin ich das ein bisschen … Aber, egal was ich tue … Clas hat keinerlei Interesse an mir! Er guckt den verdammten Milchmann öfter an als mich!“ „Manchmal ist es eben nicht genug ...“, stellte der immer praktisch denkende Terje klar, „Bisweilen muss man sich einfach nackt hinstellen oder sich zu 'I'm too sexy' ne Schürze vom Leib reißen ...“ „Du meinst, ich sollte ihn verführen?“, erkundigte Tom sich und dieser Gedanke ließ den sonst so draufgängerischen Athleten nun doch erbleichen, „Das hat zwar bei Alex funktioniert, aber ich glaube bei Clas … Er würde sich doch nur kaputt lachen und mich dann feuern … auch aus dem Team ...“   
„Warum? Bist du neben schlecht nun auch noch fett geworden?“, grinste Terje, aber Tom seufzte nur, „Quatsch … Aber er ist nun nicht mehr nur mein Sportchef … sondern eben auch mein Chef … Und er wird sicher nicht auf so einen alten Trick reinfallen ...“ „Du verlierst die Nerven, Brüderchen.“, urteilte Terje gnadenlos, „Lillehammer scheint dir nicht gut zu bekommen… Also, ist Clas es nicht wert es zumindest mal zu versuchen?“ „Das wäre eher etwas für dich.“, murmelte Tom, sah aber irritiert auf, als es an der Tür klingelte, „Ich muss aufhören, Terje … Da ist jemand an der Tür ...“

Terje verstand ihn nicht, stellte Tom auf dem Weg zur Tür fest und versuchte sein eingeschlafenes Bein zu massieren. Sein Bein war so taub, dass er sich immer wieder an den Möbeln festhalten musste, aber schließlich schaffte er es bis zur Haustür und öffnete sie schwungvoll, „Ja?“ Überrascht starrte er die hellblonde Frau in dem pinken, bei dem Wetter vollkommen unpassend wirkendem Sommerkleidchen und den zierlichen Highheels, die unter einem pinken Regenschirm stand, an. „Guten Tag. Ischt Clas da?“, die fremde Frau mit dem wohlklingenden französischen Akzent beäugte Tom ebenso neugierig wie er sie und hatte auch sofort den Marmeladenfleck auf dem gelben Shirt entdeckt, den Sirius hinterlassen hatte. Es goss immer noch aus Eimern, ein stürmischer Wind trieb den Regen gegen die Scheiben und jeder andere, der in solch einen Sturm geraten wäre, hätte sicherlich ausgesehen wie eine zerrupfte Vogelscheuche.  
Aber dieser Frau schienen die Kapriolen des Wetters nichts aus zu machen. Sie war von ihren glatten, weißblonden Haaren, die zu einer komplizierten Frisur hochgesteckt worden waren, bis zu den Spitzen ihrer sicherlich teuren Schuhe der Inbegriff von Eleganz und einfach nicht der Typ bei dem es die Wimperntusche auch nur wagen würde zu verschmieren. Am bedrohlichsten erschien Tom aber, dass ihre fein manikürten Finger, deren Nagellack perfekt zu dem zarten Sommerkleid passten, sich fest um den Griff eines Koffers schlossen. Und natürlich passte der Koffer auch farblich zu ihrem Outfit. „Er ist in Oslo.“, gab Tom, der sich im Moment etwas schäbig vorkam, nun recht giftig zurück, „Wir erwarten ihn erst spät am Abend zurück. Vielleicht übernachtet er aber auch im Toppen.“  
Die Frau zuckte jedoch nur mit den schmalen Schultern und lächelte, wobei sie perfekte, weiße Zähne zeigte, „'aben sie etwas dagegen, wenn isch warte...?“ Tom warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Auffahrt und stellte fest, dass dort kein Wagen stand. Die Fremde, die seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, lächelte nur wieder, „Isch bin mit der Taxi gekommen.“ „Macht nichts.“, Tom trat, wenn auch eher widerwillig einen Schritt beiseite und bedeutete ihr hereinzukommen, „Ich kann dir ein Taxi zum Bahnhof rufen. Es tut mir leid, dass du die Reise umsonst gemacht hast … Du kannst Clas gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen … ich werde sie ihm umgehend zukommen lassen ...“ „Ischt schon in Ordnung.“, sagte die Frau leichthin, während sie Tom durch die große Halle folgte, „Disch ischt aber keine … Wie schagt man … keine Schtippvischite … Isch werde mindeschtens eine Woche bleiben.“ „Wirklich?“, brachte Tom unwillig hervor, „Was für eine überaus nette … Überraschung.“

Ihr Name war Rita, sie war ein Modell aus Paris und machte bereits jetzt Anstalten sich in Clas' Haus wie Zuhause zu fühlen. „Ah oui. Clasch und isch sind wahnschinnig gute Freunde ...“, erzählte sie bereitwillig, während sie ihren Regenschirm auf den Fliesen, die Tom erst wenige Stunden vorher geputzt hatte, ausschüttelte, „Aber vermütlich 'at Clasch dir schon allesch über misch erschählt ...“ Tom, der sich sicher war, dass Clas nicht ein Wort über sie verloren hatte, nickte trotzdem und freute sich ungemein auf die Reaktion des Sportchefs, wenn er zurückkam und den ungebetenen Gast entdecken würde.   
„Andererscheits ...“, nuschelte sie geziert, „'at Clasch schein Privatleben auch immer gerne für sisch be'alten. Und mit dem 'auspersonal zu tratschen ge'ört nicht zum guten Ton ...“ „Natürlich nicht, Gnädigste.“, gab Tom ungerührt zurück und konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, um keinen Knicks zu machen, als die Französin ihn kühl musterte, „Tom, richtig? Eine Tee wäre wunderbar ...“ „Aber natürlich.“, dieses Mal knickste Tom wirklich und während die blonde Rita es sich auf der Couch bequem machte, verschwand er in der Küche.

Erst nachdem Tom mindestens 300 Kalorien an Zucker in die Tasse geschaufelt hatte, fühlte er sich etwas besser. „Die Kinder spielen oben.“, er stellte die Tasse auf den niedrigen Couchtisch und deutete auf die Treppe, „Soll ich ihnen Bescheid sagen, dass du da bist?“ „Die Kinder sind 'ier?“, ihre Stimme verriet absolutes Desinteresse, „Warum sind sie denn nicht in die Schule?“ „Sommerferien.“, Tom musste grinsen, augenscheinlich hatte Rita normalerweise keinerlei Kontakt mit Kindern. „Nein. Mach dir kein Mü'e.“, sie rührte in ihrem Tee und schüttelte den Kopf, „Isch werde einfach 'ier sitzen und meine Tee trinken ...“ 

Rita war zweifellos schön, aber sie war nicht auf der Liste der von den Kindern bevorzugten Frauen aufgetaucht und Tom eilte nun nach oben, um den Kindern von dem Besuch zu erzählen. „Sie bleibt eine Woche?“, Selma krauste die Nase und seufzte, „Na toll ...“ „Wieso? Magst du sie nicht?“, erkundigte Tom sich neugierig, aber Selma zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Sie ist hübsch … Sie hat uns mal Süßigkeiten mitgebracht … Aber, sie ist lieber mit Papa zusammen ...“ „Sie schickt uns immer raus!“, murrte Sirius und warf den Baustein in die Tonne, „Sogar bei Regen!“ „Und, was sagt euer Vater dazu?“, bohrte Tom weiter und beobachtete Selma, die gerade eine Folge von „Mein kleines Pony“ schaute, „Ich meine, er muss das doch auch bemerkt haben?“ „Die meisten von Papas Freundinnen machen ein riesiges Getue um uns … Sie meinen, dass Papa sie denn lieber hat und sie vielleicht sogar heiratet … Er sagt, sie wäre wenigstens … ehrlich.“, antwortete das blonde Mädchen, ohne den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen.

Das anhaltend scheußliche Wetter und Fannis Verletzung sorgten dafür dass der Skispringer viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Gerade saß er, nur um nicht alleine zu sein, in der Turnhalle. Auf seinem Schoss lag die aufgeschlagene Zeitung mit dem Kreuzworträtsel, neben ihm stand Tee in einem Plastikbecher und während er auf dem Kugelschreiber herumkaute, beobachtete er seine Freunde etwas neidisch bei ihrem Training. „Na, was machst du?“, Fanni sah erschrocken auf, als Kenny sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen ließ, „Kreuzworträtsel.“ „Wie langweilig … Sind das da die Kontaktanzeigen?“, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, griff er nach der Seite und begann laut vorzulesen, „Gutaussehender Mann, 34, mit leicht verschrobenem Humor, wünscht sich einen Partner … 160cm oder kleiner … Wäre der nicht was für dich, Küken?“ „Danke.“, der Kleinere knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen, aber Kenny gab nicht nach, sondern las die nächste Anzeige vor, „Geschieden, Anfang 30, eigenes Heim und Auto … neu in der Gegend … Kocht gerne und spielt Tennis … Was ist denn an dem verkehrt?“ „Vielleicht … Körpergeruch?“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ihm die Seite mit den Anzeigen wieder zu entreißen, „Gib her!“  
„Jetzt sei nicht so gehässig!“, schmunzelte Kenny, „Ich kenne Leute, bei denen hat das funktioniert ...“ „Was ist passiert?“, mischte sich nun auch Daniel, der bislang zugehört hatte, ein und Kenny zuckte mit den Schultern, „Er hat einen blonden Piloten kennen gelernt und nun haben sie einen kleinen Mops adoptiert … Sie sind furchtbar glücklich … Wäre das nicht auch was für dich?“ „Ich?“, schnappte Fanni, aber Kenny legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Anders, es ist nun fast zwei Jahre her, dass Phillip verschwunden ist … Du bist noch jung, du solltest dich nicht so vergraben … Du solltest ausgehen, unter Leute ...“ „Und du hältst das wirklich für die Antwort?“, murmelte Fanni, „ … dass ich in der Zeitung inseriere?“


	12. Chapter 12

Kenny hatte eine Art und Weise etwas zu sagen, dass es unwillkürlich hängen bleiben musste. Als Fanni sich Stunden später, am Abend dann über einen Stapel Bügelwäsche hermachte, ertappte er sich dabei, wie er noch immer über das Gespräch vom Vormittag nachdachte. Dann folgte der wohl unvermeidliche Gedankengang, ob Kenny nicht vielleicht wirklich recht haben könnte. Nachdem er dann seine Zweifel irgendwann scheinbar überwunden hatte, musste Fanni zugeben, dass es für einige Leute, ihn eingeschlossen, schwierig sein konnte, jemanden kennen zu lernen.  
Als er Kenny in einer kurzen Pause zwischen zwei Trainingseinheiten schließlich doch neugierig gedrängt hatte, mehr Einzelheiten über den Piloten zu erzählen, hatte dieser berichtet, dass Michel als Pilot so oft um den Erdball geflogen sei, dass er schlicht keine Zeit gehabt hatte, um im eigenen Land jemanden kennen zu lernen. Stewardessen interessierten ihn nicht, also hatte er schließlich eine Anzeige aufgegeben und innerhalb weniger Tage bereits siebenundachtzig Antworten erhalten. Die erste Verabredung war allerdings dann furchtbar schief gegangen, aber die zweite, die mit Kennys Freund, dabei war Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen und die fünfundachtzig anderen Bewerber hatten das Nachsehen gehabt.   
Fanni hatte die abenteuerliche Geschichte zwar nicht einen Augenblick lang geglaubt, selbst wenn der Pilot nicht zwischen zwei Sätzen plötzlich den Namen gewechselt und anstatt Michel auf einmal Marten geheißen hätte, Aber irgendwie hatte sich die absurde und doch irgendwie romantische Geschichte doch festgesetzt und schließlich hielt Fanni frustriert beim Bügeln inne und schaltete, bevor er doch noch ein Kleidungsstück ruinieren würde, das Bügeleisen aus, „Ich hasse dich, Kenny ...“  
Seufzend zog erneut die Zeitung hervor und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. „Witwer, 56, sucht lebenslustige Dame, 50-60, als Freundin/Tanzpartnerin, gelenkige Zehen!“, las Fanni und krauste die Nase, „Klingt ja ganz nett … Schade, dass ich ein Mann bin … und zu jung … und dass ich nicht tanzen kann … Aber, wenn ich mein Alter ...“   
Mit einem Seufzen las er weiter, „Einsamer Veganer, Steinbock, sucht Gleichgesinnte, bevorzugt Stier oder Wassermann“ Er las die Anzeige ein zweites Mal und kicherte, „Na ja … vielleicht wäre das was für Ina … Oh, Gentleman gesucht von einem molligen Geschiedenem, 47 … Hobbies: Wandern, Tanzen … Hui, der würde zu dem Witwer passen ...“ Fanni grinste und las voller Neugier nun schon die nächste Anzeige, „Diskreter Geschäftsmann, 60, sucht ebensolche Damen und Herren, 20-30, für besinnliche Treffen, nur nachmittags! Pf, das muss heißen 'sinnliche' Treffen ...“  
„Großer, vorzeigbarer Mann, 30, wurde gerne normalen Partner kennen lernen.“, Fanni stockte und las die wenigen Worten noch einmal. Die einfache Schlichtheit der Worte gefiel ihm und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er gerne mehr über den Schreiber wissen wollte. Wie groß war denn groß? So groß wie Einar? Oder doch wie Stjernen? Und bedeutete vorzeigbar den biederen Anzug eines Bankbeamten oder doch nur saubere Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das sogar gebügelt worden war?  
Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er die ganze Zeitung gelesen und blätterte dann, anstatt die Zeitung zusammenzufalten, doch wieder zurück zu den Kontaktanzeigen. Beinahe schuldbewusst bemerkte er, dass er wieder und wieder diese Anzeige von 'Herr Vorzeigbar' las. Und noch alarmierender war es, dass er bereits ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken begonnen hatte, diesem Unbekannten zu antworten.

„Das ist ja toll!“, Tom, der eigentlich nur angerufen hatte, weil ihm mal wieder langweilig gewesen war und er über Rita hatte herziehen wollen, quietschte vor Begeisterung. Er schien vollkommen begeistert von Fannis Entscheidung zu sein und schien darüber auch prompt seine eigenen Probleme vergessen zu haben, „Ich habe eine gute Idee. Wir könnten beide auf ein paar Anzeigen antworten und dann die Antworten vergleichen … Oh und dann bewerten! Und eine Rangliste aufstellen! Wir ordnen nach … Mmmmh … Aussehen? Verstand? Und natürlich ihren Qualitäten im Bett ...“   
„Das ist kein Witz, Tom.“, unterbrach Fanni Tom mit gebotener Ernsthaftigkeit und seufzte, „Ich hätte dir das gar nicht erst erzählen sollen …“ „Das ist kein Witz, aber es ist witzig.“; man konnte Toms Grinsen förmlich hören und Fanni seufzte, „Ist es nicht. Tom, Mal ehrlich, wenn ich ein neues Auto will ...“ „Dann ziehst du die 'Ich bin Weltrekordler gewesen und mache Werbung für euch-Karte' und gehst ins Autohaus ...“, unterbrach Tom ihn und Fanni schnaubte, „Nein, dann sehe ich in die Anzeigen … Und wenn ich ein neues Haus suche ...“ „Rufst du einen Makler an und lässt dir von dem ein Haus suchen ...“, vervollständigte Tom ungerührt den Satz und ignorierte Fannis weiteres Schnauben, „Und wenn du einen Typen willst ...“ „Genau, wenn ich einen Typen will, sehe ich in die Anzeigen.“, Fanni war nun unwillkürlich lauter geworden, als er versuchte seinem besten Freund irgendwie seinen Standpunkt darzulegen.   
„Oh Gott.“, Tom schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und klang entsetzt, „Du meinst das wirklich ernst!“ „Ja … und ich weiß, dass es eigentlich eine beschissene Idee ist.“, stimmte Fanni ihm nun beinahe schon fröhlich klingend zu und Tom nickte bekräftigend, „Die beschissenste, die du je gehabt hast … Ok, zumindest die mieseste, seit du vorgeschlagen hast, ich solle Kindermädchen bei Clas spielen … Nicht nur, dass ich hier jetzt schon wieder eine Woche alleine mit den Kindern festsitze, sondern jetzt muss ich auch noch Dienstmagd für eine von seinen Freundinnen spielen und ihr ihren Arsch hinterhertragen! Und alles was die tut, ist auf ihrem dicken Hintern sitzen!“  
„Das klingt ganz nach dir, wenn du mich besuchst ...“, murmelte Fanni und räusperte sich, „Sag mal, hat sie wirklich einen dicken Hintern? Ich dachte nicht, dass Clas auf so etwas … stehen würde.“ „Wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, dann hat sie einen fetten Arsch.“, knurrte Tom und seufzte, „Komm doch morgen mal vorbei und guck sie dir an ...“

Clas kam tatsächlich erst kurz vor Mitternacht nach Hause, aber zu Toms großer, nur mühsam unterdrückter Enttäuschung setzte er Rita nicht mitten in der verregneten Nacht vor die Tür. Tom blieb wie erstarrt im hohen Ohrensessel sitzen und lauschte angestrengt der leisen Unterhaltung in der Halle. Hätte Tom sich auch nur etwas gedreht, dann hätte er das Paar sogar durch den kleinen Türspalt beobachten können, aber das wäre selbst für Tom zu geschmacklos gewesen. Außerdem hätte Clas ihn dabei entdecken können.  
Clas klang zwar durchaus überrascht, aber dennoch nicht unglücklich darüber, dass die Blondine ihn in der Eingangshalle begrüßte, „Clasch … Die Shooting ischt ausgefallen … und isch 'abe die Woche frei. Isch bin schon scheit Mittag da ...“ Tom konnte sich die Umarmung gut vorstellen, kannte er doch Frauen wie Rita. Sie war ganz sicher von der geschmeidigen Sorte, die einen förmlich zu umschlingen pflegte. Den Kuss, der die Umarmung wahrscheinlich begleitete, konnte Tom zum Glück nicht hören, sonst hätte er würgen müssen. „Rita, du hättest anrufen sollen.“, ließ sich nun Clas vernehmen, aber Rita lachte nur geziert, „Dasch schpielt doch jetscht keine Rolle mehr, Clasch. Isch bin froh, dasch du nicht auschwärtsch übernachtet 'ast.“ Tom zuckte zusammen, aber Clas fuhr, wenn scheinbar auch etwas gereizt klingend, fort, „Hat Tom sich um dich gekümmert?“ „'hat er. Auf scheine Art.“, berichtete Rita vage, „Dasch Dinner war gansch … beschonders. Er nannte esch … Fispaschtete? Mit Maggi?“ „Die Kinder mögen es.“, verteidigte Clas das pikante Abendessen, aber Rita lachte wieder nur, „Ah oui. Und er 'at viele Knoblauch 'ineingetan ...“   
Tom grinste, Clas hatte den Begrüßungskuss sicher nicht sonderlich genossen, hatte er doch mit sieben ganzen Knoblauchzehen zu kämpfen gehabt, aber Tom lauschte trotzdem voller Neugier weiterhin. „Toms Kochkünste sind … interessant.“, stellte Clas fest, „Wo ist er denn eigentlich?“ „Im Wohnschimmer.“, nun klang Rita beinahe anklagend, „Clasch, 'ältst du es für klug, dem Kindermädschen zu erlauben im 'aus zu wohnen? Er war den ganschen Abend unten! Saß im Sessel! Und 'at die Wein getrunkt!“  
aTom drehte sich, als Clas nun eintrat, grinsend zu seinem Chef um, „Es war nur ein Glas Wein, du kannst es mir gerne von meinem Gehalt abziehen.“ Er sah das Entsetzen in Ritas feingeschnittenem Gesicht, als er den Sportchef so frech ansprach, und lächelte nur, als Clas schnaubte, „Sei nicht albern. Ich werde es von deiner nächsten Siegesprämie abziehen … Wo sind die Kinder?“ „Geknebelt und gefesselt in ihren Betten.“, Tom salutierte grinsend, „Der Schlüssel hängt wie immer in der Küche, sie können also nicht entkommen.“ „Gut.“, Clas nickte und legte eine Hand um Ritas Taille, um das blonde Modell aus dem Wohnzimmer zu führen, „Wir gehen ins Bett … Sei brav und mach alles aus, bevor du ins Bett gehst.“


	13. Chapter 13

Fanni sah, was Tom gemeint hatte, als er am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich von Neugier getrieben zu Clas gefahren war. Der Regensturm hatte sich irgendwann in der Nacht gelegt und der Himmel war wieder strahlend blau und Clas' Freundin schien die ersten, warmen Sonnenstrahlen nutzen zu wollen und sonnte sich oben ohne auf der Veranda. Fanni warf aber nur einen kurzen Blick auf die halbnackte Frau, bevor er sich errötend abwandte und an der Haustür klopfte.   
„Fannemel, was willst du hier?“, Clas, der nur weiße Leinenshorts trug, musterte den kleinen Athleten erstaunt und Fanni, der unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, zwang sich zu seinem etwas angestrengten Lächeln, „Tom hat mich gebeten ihm … etwas zu bringen.“ „Wer?, Clas rubbelte das noch feuchte Haar mit einem Handtuch und lächelte dann mysteriös, „Ach, du meinst unseren hauseigenen Saboteur.“ „Was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“, Fanni war alarmiert, aber Clas schlang sich nur das Handtuch locker um die Schultern und ließ den Kleineren ins Haus, „Er wird es dir sicher in allen Einzelheiten erzählen. Wenn er das tut, dann sag ihm bitte auch, dass es nicht funktioniert hat.“ Als Anders aber noch immer reichlich verwirrt wirkte, fügte er noch mit geheimnisvoll gesenkter Stimme hinzu, „Ich hatte gestern Hähnchen … und gestern Nacht guten Sex.“  
„Das hat man gehört.“, mischte sich Tom, der gerade in die Halle getreten war, ein und Clas wand sich daraufhin zu Fanni, „Tu mir einen Gefallen. Du darfst doch noch nicht trainieren, oder? Geh mit ihm aus … Verbringe den Abend mit ihm.“ „Nö.“, Tom setzte sich grinsend auf die Stufen, „Das kann ich mir nämlich nicht leisten. Mein Wagen macht so seltsame Geräusche … Da ist es besser, ich bleibe Zuhause und spare ...“  
Rita hatte ihr Sonnenband unterbrochen und tauchte nun in der, zur Küche führenden Tür auf. Die hauchdünne, rosafarbene Bluse, die sie über ihrer knappen Bikinihose trug, war praktisch durchsichtig, aber ihr Makeup war auch jetzt perfekt. „Isch 'ätte gerne eine Tee.“, verkündete sie mit einem Blick in Richtung Tom, „Und vielleischt ohne Zücker?“ „Natürlich.“, Tom lächelte sanft, „Das Metallding neben dem Toaster ist ein Wasserkessel. Die Teebeutel sind im Schrank. Rechts über dem Herd.“ Clas warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Fanni, „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Nimm ihn sofort mit!“  
Tom, beunruhigt von dem Gedanken Clas einen ganzen Tag ohne Aufsicht mit Rita alleine zu lassen, protestierte sofort, „Ich kann mir gar nicht leisten auszugehen … Mein Gehalt ...“ „Hier.“, mit einem resignierten Seufzen hatte Clas nach seiner Brieftasche, die auf einer Kommode gelegen hatte, gegriffen und drückte Fanni ein Bündel bunter Banknoten in die Hand, „Viel Spaß euch zwei … Aber, unter einer Bedingung …“ Fanni runzelte verärgert die Stirn, hasste er es doch wenn man ihm Bedingungen stellte, aber Clas grinste nur, „Du darfst ihn auf keinen Fall vor Mitternacht zurückbringen.“   
„Abgemacht!“, Toms Laune besserte sich, als er diese Bedingung hörte, schlagartig, aber Rita krauste die perfekte Stupsnase und schüttelte fassungslos den blonden Kopf, „Dasch ischt … lächerlich!“ „Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen.“, Tom lächelte scheinheilig und legte einen Arm um den kleineren Fanni, „Ich bin jede Krone wert. Frag Clas … oder Alex. Oder beinahe jeden anderem im Team. Ich bin fabelhaft im Teamwork.“

„Na, macht ihr hier auch Urlaub? Seid nicht so schüchtern! Wir geben einen aus! Los, kommt schon zu uns!“, Tom hatte darauf bestanden und hielt Fanni, der am liebsten davongelaufen wäre und auch jetzt noch versuchte den Älteren in Richtung der Tür zu ziehen, „Ich will nicht, Tom!“ „Du willst.“, grinste Tom und zog den Kleineren, ohne auf dessen Proteste zu achten, zu dem Tisch der winkenden und grinsenden Männer, „Du weißt es nur noch nicht ...“  
Ein paar Sekunden später standen dann aber schon zwei Gläser Eistee vor ihnen und der Kleinere der beiden Männer, dessen Bauch ein rosafarbenes Shirt bis zum Zerreißen spannte, zog Fanni den Stuhl zurecht. Toms blaue Augen funkelten bereits und er flirtete, noch bevor er sich gesetzt hatte, mit dem zweiten, besser aussehenden Freund.   
„Ich bin Lasse, das ist Ole.“, stellte der Dicke sich vor, leerte das Eisteeglas in einem Zug und leckte sich die Tropfen geschickt aus dem Schnauzbart, bevor er sich dann an Fanni wand, „Also, wie heißt ihr? Wo kommt ihr her? Welche Stellungen mögt ihr?“  
Fanni starrte ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an, aber der dicke Lasse schüttelte sich nur vor Lachen und versuchte einen Arm um den Athleten zu legen, „War doch nur ein Scherz. Warum sollte uns das interessieren, wenn wir doch stattdessen einfach Spaß miteinander haben können?“ „Ganz meine Meinung.“, Fanni unterdrückte ein Schaudern und schob sein unberührtes Glas in die Richtung des Mannes, „Und, ich hoffe sie finden etwas Interessantes. Aber, ich muss zurück nach Hause, der Babysitter erwartet mich um acht und ich will mit meiner Frau die vier zusammen ins Bett bringen ...“

„Sag mal, was ist denn los mit dir?!?“, Tom war entrüstet, als er Fanni nach nicht einmal einer Minute bereits eingeholt und am Arm gepackt hatte, „Du wolltest Männer kennen lernen und ich habe sie dir besorgt! Aber, du hast ihnen ja nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gegeben!“ „Bist du sicher, dass das ein Mann war?“, schnappte Fanni, entsetzt von der mangelnden Sensibilität des Älteren, „Er sah aus, als wäre er im siebten Monat schwanger! Er hatte größere Brüste als … Ina!“ „Das ist auch nicht wirklich schwer ...“, konterte Tom grinsend und legte den Kopf schief, „Aber, er hatte immerhin ein schönes Gesicht!“ Toms unheimliche Fähigkeit auch in den schlimmsten Situationen noch etwas Positives zu finden, hatte Fanni schon immer erstaunt, „Nein und er war außerdem auch noch ein Blödmann.“  
„Du musst dich ja nicht in ihn verlieben ...“, murmelte Tom, „Du solltest Männer auch gar nicht so ernst nehmen. Sie sind gut zum Üben! Man hat Sex mit ihnen, bis dann irgendwann der eine, der Richtige auftauchen wird.“ Nun musste Fanni unwillkürlich doch noch lachen, denn Tom hatte augenscheinlich eine ganz andere Art von Lebensphilosophie für sich gefunden und diese würde er auch niemals hinterfragen. Und außerdem schien diese, zumindest für Tom auch tadellos zu funktionieren.  
„Gut und was machen wir jetzt?“, versuchte Fanni das leidige Thema endlich zu wechseln und Tom lächelte nur, „Wir gehen zu dir … Und ziehen unsere Bademäntel an und die flauschigen Pantoffeln. Dann schauen wir einen Kochkurs, machen uns Kakao und ich bringe dir bei, wie man häkelt.“ „Du kannst häkeln?“, seufzte Fanni und bereute die Frage auch gleich wieder, als Toms Augen nun zu blitzen schienen, „Nicht wirklich und deshalb gehen wir nun essen! Ich sterbe nämlich vor Hunger!“

„Küken!“, kaum hatten die beiden Athleten das Restaurant am See betreten, winkte Fredrik sie auch schon zu sich und küsste Fanni dann auf die Wange, „Hallo, mein Hübscher! Was für eine angenehme Überraschung!“ Toms Augenbrauen wanderten vor Erstaunen über diese Begrüßung bis unter den Haaransatz und Fanni biss auf seiner Lippe herum, als er versuchte nicht zu erröten, „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, das sagt er zu jedem ...“ „Zu mir hat er das nicht gesagt.“, grinste Tom und stieß Fanni auffordernd mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, „Ist er denn wenigstens schwul?“  
„Nicht ganz.“, entgegnete Fredrik mit einem Grinsen und zog Fanni in seine Arme, um dann über dessen Schulter hinweg voller Neugier Tom anzusehen, „Ich habe eine Freundin und wildere trotzdem, wenn mir jemand gefällt. Aber, wen hast du mir da mitgebracht, Küken?“ „Tom Hilde.“, stellte der Langhaarige sich aber bereits selbst vor und betrachtete den anderen, unbekannten Athleten prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß, „Und ich bin sehr interessiert an dir.“   
Fanni presste, als er diesen Satz hörte, verstimmt die Lippen zusammen und bereute bereits zutiefst, dass er diese beiden einander vorgestellt hatte. Er meinte die elektrischen Funken, die zwischen Fredrik und Tom sprühten, bereits auf seiner Haut kribbeln fühlen zu können, als beide sich einen ersten schlagfertigen Wortwechsel lieferten. Etwas hilflos und sich außen vor fühlend, räusperte Fanni sich dann aber schließlich, „Los, du hattest doch Hunger, Tom … Lasst uns endlich was essen.“

„Also, wie lange bist du jetzt schon in Fredrik verknallt?“, fragte Tom viel später am Abend, als sie längst auf dem Nachhauseweg waren und Fanni schluckte erschrocken, hielt den Blick aber fest auf den schmalen, unbeleuchteten Weg zu Clas' Haus gerichtet, „Was? Erzähl doch nicht so einen Blödsinn. Er ist ein Trainingskollege. Ein guter Freund. Nichts weiter.“ „Ebenso wie ich? Aber zwischen uns knistert das nicht so ...“, erklärte Tom siegessicher und ließ sich vom augenscheinlichen Desinteresse des Jüngeren nicht täuschen, „Komm schon … du hast ihn noch nie erwähnt und jetzt … du hättest ihn am liebsten gegen mich verteidigt. Gib zu, dass du eifersüchtig gewesen bist, als wir zusammen auf der Toilette waren ...“   
„Tom ...“, warnte Fanni, der an diese Episode gar nicht mehr hatte denken wollen, aber der Ältere strich nur durch seine langen Haare und wurde dann plötzlich übergangslos ernst, „Also, mal ernsthaft. Anders, wie wichtig ist er dir? Bist du in ihn verliebt? Ich meine, richtig verliebt? Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und schwitzigen Händen? Weil wenn ja … dann halte ich mich zurück … Dann verzichte ich … Ich will doch, dass auch du endlich glücklich wirst, Küken.“ „Ok, ich mag ihn.“, flüsterte Fanni in die plötzliche Stille, als er vor Clas' Haustür den Motor nun ausgestellt hatte, „Er ist der Erste seit … seit Phillip … Und, ich wollte nicht, dass … dass du … ihn kennen lernst … Weil … weil du ihn anbaggerst … So, nun weißt du Bescheid ...“   
„Na bitte, das war doch nicht so schwer!“, grinste Tom und küsste Fanni sanft auf die Wange, „Also, gut. Er gehört ganz dir … Ich werde ganz brav sein und Fredrik genau wie meine Brüder behandeln … Wir werden die platonistischen Freunde sein, die du dir nur vorstellen kannst. Ich werde mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie er nackt aussieht, so schwer mir das auch fällt! Ganz, großes, flauschiges Hasenehrenwort!“  
Fanni war einfach nur noch müde und er hatte auch immer noch das nagende Gefühl, dass sein bester Freund sich insgeheim doch wieder lustig über ihn machte. „Tom, es ist nach Mitternacht..“, versuchte er nun von sich abzulenken und deutete auf die roten Ziffern der Uhr im Armaturenbrett, „Du darfst jetzt wieder ins Haus … Und ich muss morgen um fünf aufstehen und zum Training ...“


	14. Chapter 14

Wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen.   
Fanni hatte doch noch lange über die ganze Angelegenheit nachgedacht und hatte schließlich doch wirklich auf die Anzeige von 'Herr Vorzeigbar' geantwortet. Damit nicht wieder seine Zweifel die Oberhand gewannen konnten, hatte er den Brief dann auch sofort eingeworfen. Obwohl er noch etwas zweifelte, hatte er sich danach doch tatsächlich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und damit begonnen eine eigene Anzeige aufzusetzen.  
Denn auch, wenn nur der Hauch einer Chance bestehen würde, dass 'Herr Vorzeigbar' sich vielleicht wirklich auch als 'Herr Traummann' entpuppen wurde, so würde er vielleicht doch wenigstens ein Dutzend Antworten auf seine eigene Anzeige erhalten und könnte dann zwischen den Kandidaten auswählen. Und selbst wenn elf der Zusendungen irgendwelche unbrauchbaren Nieten wären, so bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass der Zwölfte doch noch perfekt sein könnte.   
Es war aber schwierig sich in wenigen Sätzen zu beschreiben. Wenn er übertrieb, würde er sich spätestens bei dem ersten Treffen gnadenlos lächerlich machen. Alleine der Gedanke, man könnte ihn dann mit einem höhnischen Blick bedenken und ihn nicht einmal als attraktiv bezeichnen, war ziemlich niederschmetternd.   
Die nackten Tatsachen jedoch -blondes vom Freund ohne Kommentar verlassenes, viel zu kurz geratenes Küken- könnten leider so abstoßend wirkend, dass er dadurch gar keine Antwort erhalten würde. Das Verfassen der wenigen Sätze der Anzeige dauerte schließlich wirklich weitaus länger als eine normale Steuererklärung und es erschien Fanni ebenso qualvoll, als er nun ein weiteres Mal den ersten Satz durchstrich, nur um dann zu versuchen ihn neu zu formulieren und sich dann doch nur frustrierend durch die Haare strich.

„Hey, Fanni.“, Kenny ließ sich am nächsten Tag in einer kurzen Trainingspause, als Fanni sich erschöpft gegen die gepolsterte Wand lehnte, neben ihm auf die Bank sinken, „Weißt du, ich habe eine ganz tolle Idee!“ „Mmmmh?“, neugierig öffnete der Kleinere die Augen und sah Kenny misstrauisch an, „Was?“ „Anstatt nur auf Anzeigen zu antworten, könntest du selbst auch eine Anzeige aufgeben ...“, schlug Kenny siegessicher vor und wedelte wieder mit einer Zeitung vor Fannis Gesicht herum, „Und du sagst, als Erkennungszeichen müssen alle eine … Mmmmh … rosa Nelke tragen … Und wir setzen uns dann alle in das Kaffee beim Blumenladen und beobachten wer eine rosa Nelke kauft … Ist er zu grässlich, gehst du gar nicht erst zum Date ...“ „Das ist grausam!“, protestierte Fanni, musste aber dennoch lachen, während Kenny nur ernst nickte, „Das kurbelt die einheimische Wirtschaft an … Und wir wären sicher, dass er dir gefällt und du keine Zeit verschwendest … Also, wirst du eine Anzeige aufgeben?“  
„Ich ...“, Fanni zögerte und warf einen Blick durch die Halle, wo die anderen Athleten, mit denen Kenny scheinbar schon über das Thema gesprochen zu haben schien, sie zu beobachten schienen. Natürlich würde sich keiner seiner Freunde und auch kein Mitglied ihrer verschworenen Gemeinschaft diese Klatschgeschichte entgehen lassen und irgendwann würde diese Geschichte nur nur an die Ohren von Tom, sondern auch noch zu Fredrik durchdringen. „Nein.“, mit dem letzten, mobilisierten Rest seines in letzter Zeit sehr gelitten habenden Selbstvertrauens schüttelte Fanni mit einem gezwungen wirkenden Lachen den Kopf, „Vielleicht, denke ich mit 50 noch mal darüber nach … Aber, für den Augenblick werde ich darauf verzichten … Sorry.“

Tom konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er die Namen nicht mit einem der schwarzen Eddings auf das Etikett kritzeln konnte. Missmutig mühte er sich stattdessen ab die Namensschilder in die Schulkleidung der Privatschule zu nähen und verbiss sich einen erneuten Fluch, als er sich ein weiteres Mal in den Finger stach. Clas, dem er zuvor schon sein Leid hatte klagen wollen, war ihm aber auch keine Hilfe gewesen und hatte das Leiden des Athleten nicht einmal ernst genommen. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass jemand seine Schulsachen mit denen von Selma verwechseln könnte ...“, der Sportchef hatte nur amüsiert mit den Schultern gezuckt und prüfend die Kaffeekanne geschwenkt, bevor er sich zu einer Tasse Kaffee verholfen hatte, „So, … speziell, wie du sie bügelst, Tom.“ Es hatte eigentlich nur ein Scherz sein sollen, aber Tom hatte den Seitenhieb dennoch heraushören können. Und obwohl Tom bereits direkt nach dem Frühstück angefangen hatte zu nähen, schien der Stapel der Kleidung nicht merklich kleiner, sondern eher noch höher geworden zu sein.  
„Papa macht Fotos von Rita.“, berichtete Selma, die im Sessel am Fenster saß und von dort aus den hinteren Teil des Gartens beobachten konnte, „Mama hatte einen größeren Busen … Glaube ich ...“ Tom unterdrückten krampfhaft jeden Kommentar dazu, sondern warf einen knappen Blick auf die Uhr, „Du solltest dich weniger um Rita kümmern, sondern dich endlich umziehen gehen, Selma. Müsst ihr nicht bald los?“ Clas und Rita wollten die Kinder mit zu einem Mittagessen in einem der vornehmeren Hotels in Oslo nehmen und es war bereits ein Uhr. Tom, der sich auf einen Nachmittag mit etwas Training und einem langen Sonnenbad gefreut hatte, begann zu befürchten, dass Clas und Rita ihre Pläne vergessen oder, ohne es Tom mitzuteilen, doch noch geändert haben mochten.   
„Ach so, das ...“, Selma löste ihren Blick von ihrem Vater und dessen Freundin und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wir gehen jetzt doch nicht. Papa fährt mit Rita zu ein paar Freunden, die eine Yacht am Fjord liegen haben …“ Toms Hoffnungen schmolzen dahin und vorbei war es mit dem freien Nachmittag. Der Athlet überlegte kurz, ob Rita das wohl absichtlich gemacht haben sollte? „Wir bleiben bei dir.“, verkündete Selma nun auch schon salbungsvoll und fügte dann beiläufig hinzu, „Tom? Warum stichst du dir dauernd in die Finger? Hoffentlich geht das Blut beim Waschen wieder raus ...“

Letztendlich ging alles dann doch erstaunlich schnell, hatte Fanni doch mit mindestens einer Woche gerechnet, bevor er irgendetwas von 'Herr Vorzeigbar' hören würde. Er war vollkommen überrumpelt, als der Unbekannte plötzlich in einer Trainingspause anrief und konnte gerade noch in die leere Umkleidekabine zurückweichen, bevor er, vollkommen überrumpelt, auch schon zugestimmt hatte, 'Herr Vorzeigbar' bereits am Abend in einem kleinen Café zu treffen. „Warum trägst du keine Nelke?“, schlug Fanni vor, als es darum ging, wie sie einander erkennen könnten, aber der Andere lachte nur, „Warum hältst du nicht nach einem großen Mann mit dunklen Haaren in einem dunkelblauen Jackett Ausschau? Ich bin nun nicht der nelkentragende Typ ...“ „Warum nicht?“, rutschte es Fanni raus, aber wieder lachte 'Herr Vorzeigbar' nur, „Jedes Mal, wenn ich mir eine Blume ins Knopfloch gesteckt hatte, war danach mein Konto leer geräumt ...“

Sein Name war Lasse, er trug eine teure Rolex am Handgelenk, fuhr einen schwarzen Porsche und lebte in einem Landhaus außerhalb von Oslo. Und Fanni hatte den Verdacht, dass die Weigerung eine Nelke zu tragen auch der Tatsache zuzuschreiben wäre, dass er eine Blume hätte kaufen müssen.   
„Also, meine Frau und ich hatten uns gegen Kinder entschieden.“, erklärte Lasse bei einem lauwarmen Kaffee in einem ruhigen Lokal, weit entfernt von jedem Lokal, das seine Freunde oder Bekannten besuchen würden, „Sie kosten ein Vermögen und ich hätte entweder den Porsche oder ein Kind haben können. Aber, meine Frau wollte eigentlich auch keine Kinder, sie hat nur die Blagen bei ihren Freundinnen gesehen und wollte dann wieder dazugehören. Da habe ich mich scheiden lassen, bevor sie mir noch ein Blag unterschieben könnte. Sie hat einfach nicht an die Kosten gedacht!“  
Fanni fand es dennoch verblüffend, dass jemand dem Geld soviel zu bedeuten schien, geradezu verschwenderisch mit Aftershave umging. Ganze Schwaden von Old Spice stiegen in seine Nase und als sogar der, eh schlechte und längst kalt gewordene Kaffee danach zu schmecken schien, überlegte Fanni wie er sich, zumindest mit etwas Anstand, schnell verabschieden konnte.   
Jedoch war das Treffen mit dem Geizkragen in gewisser Hinsicht auch sehr lehrreich. Er sah tatsächlich nicht schlecht aus, hatte eine nette Stimme und er war, wie die Anzeige es versprochen hatte, wirklich groß. Die Verpackung war durchaus in Ordnung. Die einzige Enttäuschung war nur der Inhalt, der aus einem eingebildeten, langweiligen und selbstgefälligen Pfennigfuchser bestand, gewesen.  
Aber, irgendwie reizte Fanni die seltsame Situation auch ungemein und er beschloss schließlich noch herauszufinden, wie scheußlich Lasse wirklich sein konnte. Er setzte ein Lächeln, wie er es schon oft bei Tom gesehen hatte, auf und versuchte gleichzeitig äußerst angestrengt nicht zu viele von den dichten Schwaden des Aftershaves einzuatmen, „Deine Anzeigen waren also erfolgreich? Aber, wenn du vorher eine Frau hattest …?“ „Nein, ich bin nicht schwul, aber Männer sind billiger. Ich habe bemerkt, dass das erste Telefongespräch schon viel verrät. Bisher wollte sich kein Mann zu einem Abendessen mit mir verabreden … Frauen schon. Und, als ich deinen Brief las, dass wir uns bei einer Tasse Kaffee kennen lernen können, da wusste ich, dass ich recht hatte. Männer sind einfach billiger im Unterhalt. Und können nicht plötzlich schwanger werden.“   
„Wie … nett.“, murmelte Fanni und hatte Mühe keine Grimasse zu ziehen, „Warum sollte man auch etwas essen, nur um sich kennen zu lernen?“ „Ganz meine Meinung!“, Lasse lächelte den kleinen Athleten an, nahm den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und zog dann Fannis Tasse zu sich, „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich den Rest trinke? Man sollte nichts verschwenden, vor allem nicht bei diesen Preisen! Das ist ja das Geld zum Fenster rauswerfen! Da bleibe ich lieber zu Hause … Wie ist es denn bei dir, Anders? Kannst du kochen?“


	15. Chapter 15

Anders dankte jedem verfügbaren Glücksstern, dass er nicht alle Hoffnungen auf 'Herr Vorzeigbar' gesetzt hatte. Er hatte nun aber das dringende Bedürfnis, jemandem die Geschichte dieser Begegnung, die seltsamerweise irgendwie dazu beigetragen hatte, sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder zu stabilisieren, irgendjemandem zu erzählen.  
„Es war einfach haarsträubend ...“, erklärte er am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages Fredrik, den er vor der Halle getroffen hatte und musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie Lasse sich zum Abschluss beim Besitzer des Cafés noch lautstark über den Preis für den Kaffee beschwert hatte, „Er war einfach fürchterlich … Und, er hat sich für die norwegische Antwort auf Pitt, Clooney und Hemsworth gehalten. Du hättest seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen, als ich mich nicht küssen lassen wollte und ihm dann auch noch sagte, dass ich ihn nicht noch einmal wiedersehen wollte.“   
„Sah er denn gut aus?“, erkundigte Fredrik sich grinsend und Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, „Schon … Aber, er war ein unglaublicher Dämlack. Als ich nach Hause kam, hätte ich nur zu gerne Tom angerufen, um ihm alles zu erzählen. Aber, ich habe beschlossen, dass der nichts davon erfahren würde … Ich hätte es dir auch nicht erzählt, du machst dich sicher auch lustig über mich ...“ „Immerhin hat der Kerl dich aufgemuntert.“, Fredrik war erst erschrocken gewesen, dass Fanni es tatsächlich für nötig befunden hatte auf eine Kontaktanzeige zu antworten und so schüttelte er nun auch den Kopf, „Anders, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso du das überhaupt getan hast. Du bist ein toller Mann und so niedlich … Du kannst dir die Männer doch aussuchen!“  
Fanni wurde bei dem ungewohnten Kompliment dunkelrot und rettete sich in die gewohnte Schnoddrigkeit, „Oh ja, stimmt. Meine Nachbarn haben sich schon reihenweise beschwert, dass immer eine große Schlange von Männern vor meiner Haustür steht und bis auf die Straße reicht. Sie stören schon den Verkehr … Und meine Nachbarn können durch das ganze Stöhnen auch nicht mehr schlafen … Und vor allem die Kinder, deshalb dachte ich, ich versuche es mal mit ner Anzeige.“ „Hmmm.“, Fredrik musterte ihn neugierig, wurde dann aber ernst, „Oder hat das etwas doch was mit dem schrecklichen Tom zu tun?“   
Fanni schluckte, aber am liebsten hätte er Fredrik, der scheinbar nicht gleich Toms fragwürdigem Charme verfallen war, freute ihn ungemein. „Quatsch. Das hat nichts damit zu tun.“, log er, entspannte sich, wagte es aber noch immer nicht zuzugeben, dass auch er selber eine Anzeige aufgegeben hatte, „Ich wollte es wirklich nur mal ausprobieren. Ein einmaliger Versuch … Es hat augenscheinlich nicht funktioniert. Also, Schluss.“  
„Das hoffe ich aber auch.“, Fredrik sah kurz auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits ziemlich spät geworden war, „Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht … Aber, wenn du nichts vorhast, könnten wir gemeinsam Essen gehen?“ „Oh.“, Fanni errötete erneut und zögerte kurz, „Und, deine Freundin?“ „Fannilein, hast du es schon wieder vergessen? Ich bin nicht verheiratet und nun wirklich kein Mönch.“, plötzlich grinste der Größere, „Und, ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich sicher nicht über den Preis vom Kaffee beschweren, ich habe ganz das Vergnügen im Sinn und will dich verwöhnen. Also, keine Ausrede! Ich hole dich um halb zehn ab!“ „Oh aber ...“, setzte Fanni erneut an, hin und hergerissen zwischen Freude und der schrecklichen Aussicht, dass er am nächsten Morgen um halb fünf aufstehen musste. „Und nun Schluss.“, Fredrik zwinkerte ihm zu, „“Um halb zehn hole ich dich ab!“

Erst um halb zehn abgeholt zu werden, hatte einen großen Nachteil: Man hatte viel zu viel Zeit sich vorzubereiten. Statt das erste, halbwegs passable Paar Jeans anzuziehen und sich zwischen den unterschiedlichen Turnschuhen zu entscheiden, quälte Fanni sich stundenlang durch den Inhalt seines Kleiderschranks. Aber, keine der Hosen und auch keines der Shirts, die er sonst trug, empfand er als passend oder angemessen.   
Fredrik hatte ihn schon hundert Mal in jedem dieser Kleidungsstücke gesehen! Der schwarze Anzug betone zwar wunderbar seine Hüften und streckte seine kleine Gestalt etwas, wäre aber dennoch maßlos übertrieben und der helle Anzug ließ ihn aussehen, als würde er in die Tanzschule oder noch schlimmer in die Kirche wollen! Sein Bett war bereits mit dem Inhalt des Kleiderschranks bedeckt, während er weiterhin ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderem anprobierte, sich vor dem Spiegel drehte und es dann aufs Bett warf.  
Das weiße Trachtenhemd ähnelte einer verzierten Hochzeitstorte, der Reißverschluss der schwarzen Hose war kaputt, sein hellblaues Hemd aus Seide hatte ein Loch im Ärmel und der cremefarbene Pullover, den Fanni gerne trug, hatte rote Nagellackflecken, die wohl nur von Tom stammen konnten. Schließlich entschied er sich aber doch noch für ein ozeangrünes Hemd und eine weiße Jeans und fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare, die mit keinem Styling gut hatten aussehen wollen.  
Und doch war es erst acht Uhr.  
Als eine Viertelstunde später das Telefon klingelte, hoffte er beinahe, dass es Fredrik sein möge, der ihm mitteilen würde, dass er ihre Verabredung absagen müsse. „Fanni? Hör mir gut zu. Zieh deinen alten Bademantel aus und mach dich schick!“, Tom schrie beinahe ins Telefon, um die laute Musik und die Beifallsrufe im Hintergrund zu übertönen, „Du hast zehn Minuten!“ „Von wo aus rufst du an?“, erkundigte Fanni sich und runzelte die Stirn, „Das klingt wie ein Striplokal?“ „Natürlich ist es ein Striplokal! Es ist Freitag Abend, wo sollten wir denn sonst sein?“, Tom klang nicht schuldbewusst, aber schon etwas angetrunken, „Ich hab hier gerade ein Fußballteam kennen gelernt und ich bin alleine gegen sie hoffnungslos in der Minderheit! Und schaffe die auch nicht alle heute Nacht! Sie telefonieren gerade herum wegen Verstärkung … Und, als ich erwähnt habe, dass ich einen niedlichen, kleinen Freund habe … Haben sie darauf bestanden, dass ich dich herhole. Sie haben mich sogar ans Telefon getragen!“ Fanni hörte die ohrenbetäubenden Pfiffe von mindestens elf hyperaktiven Fußballern und seufzte, „Ich kann nicht, Tom. Ich gehe aus.“ „Du gehst aus?“, nun schrie Tom wirklich und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, „Mit WEM?!?“ „Mit einem Freund.“, entgegnete Fanni ungerührt, aber Tom gab nicht so einfach auf, „Welchem Freund?“ „Keinen, den du kennst.“, knurrte Fanni mit hochroten Wangen in den Hörer, aber Tom gab einen triumphierenden Laut von sich, „Hah! Du hast keine Ausgehfreunde! Das heißt, du bleibst zu Hause und hast nur keine Lust auf Party … Man, Fanni, sei doch nicht so langweilig! Du warst es doch, der Männer kennen lernen wollte! Und, ich habe hier Männer. Stattliche Männer und sogar eine Auswahl von Männern! Von Blond bis Schwarz ist hier alles dabei … Sie wollen dich unbedingt kennen lernen und wissen, ob ich übertrieben habe oder ob du wirklich so niedlich und gelenkig bist. Und was machst du? Du kneifst einfach. Oh hör mal, was du angerichtet hast! Sie weinen!“  
Dem Chor von traurig klingenden 'Buhus', der Tom übertöne nach, hörte es sich eher an, als wären diese Fußballer auf dem geistigen Stand von Fünfjährigen und Fanni wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Bier das Team schon gehabt hatte. „Ich kann wirklich nicht.“, wiederholte Fanni aber dennoch erzwungen geduldig, „Ich treffe mich auf einen Drink mit einem Freund und ich muss früh schlafen gehen … Ich muss ...“ „Um fünf Uhr aufstehen und zum Training fahren.“, fuhr Tom grinsend fort, „Fannemel, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass es wichtigere Dinge im Leben gibt, als Training? Du verspielst hier gerade die Chance deines Lebens!“„Tja, dann ist das so.“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo Fredriks silberner Wagen gerade auf seine Einfahrt fuhr und der andere Skispringer hupte, „Und, ich bin sicher, dass du auch gut alleine mit ihnen klar kommen wirst. Du bist schließlich schon ein großer Junge, oder? Weißt du was? Ich rufe dich morgen an, um mich nach deinem Kater zu erkundigen … und welche Geschlechtskrankheit du dir dieses Mal zugezogen hast … Aber, jetzt muss ich wirklich los, bis Morgen!“

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir hierherkommen ...“, flüsterte Fanni mit roten Wangen, als sie gerade mit dem Essen fertig waren, „ … Ich hätte keine Jeans angezogen!“ Der schwarze Anzug wäre sicherlich nicht übertrieben gewesen, stellte er fest, als er die anderen Gäste verstohlen beobachtete, „Fredrik!“ „Was? Ich finde, du siehst toll aus.“, Fredrik grinste und bot dem Kleineren die Weinflasche an, „Noch ein Glas, Fanni?“ „Nein ...“, der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und wechselte dann das Thema, „Ich dachte, du würdest auf Tom stehen …?“ „Dann kennst du mich nicht so gut wie du denkst ...“, Fredrik wirkte beinahe etwas beleidigt und seine Augen funkelten, als er sich über den Tisch beugte und hauchzart über Fannis Schlüsselbein strich, „Komm schon, hab ein bisschen Vertrauen ...“ „In was?“, murmelte Fanni mit roten Wangen und Fredrik musterte ihn ernst, bevor er dann eine Braue hochzog, „In mich … Probier es doch mal mit mir aus … Wir könnten einfach zu dir fahren …“

Als sie gegen Mitternacht wieder in Fannis Haus waren, deutete Fredrik auf einen, bislang unbemerkten Rotweinfleck auf dem Knie von Fannis weißer Jeans, „Den sollten wir besser einweichen. Los, Hose runter, Küken! Und, damit du dich nicht zu Tode genierst, gehe ich in die Küche und mache inzwischen Kaffee.“   
Fanni stand daraufhin tatsächlich im Schlafzimmer, betrachtete sich im Spiegel und überlegte beinahe verzweifelt was er jetzt tun sollte. Sich etwas Bequemes anziehen? Sich doch wieder in eine andere, sexy Jeans quetschen? Oder doch in den alten Bademantel schlüpfen und die dicken, gestrickten Socken von seiner Oma anziehen? Das wäre bestimmt ein überraschend gutes Empfängnisverhütungsmittel!  
Als er schließlich nach langen Minuten doch aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, hatte Fredrik tatsächlich Kaffee gekocht, den dezenten Deckenfluter im Wohnzimmer eingeschaltet und er hatte auch die Stereoanlage in Gang gesetzt, so dass nun eine, bislang immer versteckt gehaltene Kuschelrock-CD leise im Hintergrund lief. Fanni war plötzlich aber unglaublich befangen und setzte sich, mit ausreichendem Abstand zu dem Anderen auf die Couch, deren Kissen Fredrik auch neu angeordnet zu haben schien. „Schon besser.“, Fredrik nickte in Richtung der blassgrauen Shorts, „Aber, willst du nicht zu mir rüberkommen?“   
Als Fanni aber dennoch noch immer wie angewurzelt sitzen blieb, lächelte er und rutschte langsam immer näher zu ihm, „Kennst du den Spruch? Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt ...“ „Dann ...“, Fanni schluckte schwer, als Fredrik seine Hand auf sein Knie legte und sich für einen ersten Kuss zu ihm hinunterbeugte„ … kommt der Prophet zum Berg?“ 

Es war lange her, seit Fanni mit jemandem geschlafen hatte. Manchmal erschien es ihm wie achtzehn Jahre und nicht wie nur einige Monate, hatte er doch seit dem Verschwinden seines Freundes abstinent gelebt. Kurzzeitig hatte Fanni dann doch tatsächlich daran gezweifelt, ob er überhaupt noch wusste, wie genau es funktionierte.  
Wie durch ein Wunder erinnerte er sich aber schnell wieder und die Wirklichkeit war noch viel schöner, als seine Erinnerungen. Fredrik, der selbsternannte Experte, bewies ihm, dass er nicht nur ein großes Mundwerk hatte, sondern dass er auch in der Lage war seine Zunge geschickt zu anderen Dingen zu nutzen. Fanni lag zufrieden, mit halb geschlossen Augen in den zerwühlten Laken, war unbeschreiblich glücklich und hatte auch nicht die Absicht Fredrik zu bitten, sich mit den Dingen, die seine Zunge an seinem Schwanz anstellten und die ein wunderbares Vorspiel darstellten, zu beeilen …

Plötzlich hämmerte es an der Eingangstür und Fanni und Fredrik fuhren abrupt auseinander und atmeten schwer, „Was zum Teufel?“ Die beiden Männer rutschten erschrocken auseinander und Fanni erschauderte, als das Hämmern von unten erneut anfing. Er kam nur mühsam auf die Beine, als von unten nun plötzlich eine laute, befehlende Stimme ertönte und wieder gegen die Tür gehämmert wurde, „AUFMACHEN! POLIZEI! DAS IST EIN NOTFALL!“  
„Oh Gott.“, Fanni zitterte und schlang die Arme um seinen nackten Körper, als die Stimme von unten noch einmal und dieses Mal noch lauter wiederholte, „AUFMACHEN! POLIZEI!“ Hastig griff der erschrockene ehemalige Weltrekordhalter nach seinem, zuvor verschmähten, uralten Bademantel und warf ihn über. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter versuchte er ihn zuzubinden, um halbwegs präsentabel zu wirken. Aber, kaum hatte er die Haustür aufgeschlossen, flog die Tür auch schon auf. „ÜBERRASCHUNG!“, brüllte Tom schadenfroh.


	16. Chapter 16

Tom hing am Arm seines Begleiters, der weit über 1,85m groß und so kräftig wie Arnold Schwarzenegger gebaut zu sein schien und mit seinem massigen Körper die ganze Tür versperrte. Bevor Fanni auch nur reagieren oder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatten sich aber auch schon die anderen fünf Männer an ihm vorbeigeschoben und drängten sich in der kleinen, dunklen Diele. „Was haben wir denn da?“, einer deutete auf die, im aufflammenden Licht sichtbar werdende, weiß graue Tapete, „Oh Gott … Inspektor! Erschieße jemand die Tapete! Erlöse sie von ihrem unnötigen, schrecklichen Leiden!“ Ein anderer aus der Meute hatte nun aber auch Fannis alten, zerfledderten Bademantel entdeckt, zeigte darauf und kreischte nun betrunken, „Nein, verhafte erst den Bademantel!“ „Nein!“, widersprach daraufhin ein, ebenso betrunkener Dritter, „Klage erst die Tapete wegen ihrer Farbe an!“   
„Gut.“, Tom nickte und legte einen Arm um Fanni, der sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen enger in seinen Bademantel wickelte, „Und beim Bademantel? Wie lautet da die Anklage?“ „Ganz leicht!“, lachten der laute Riese und krümmte sich bellend vor Lachen, „Schwere Körperverletzung mit Todesfolge des guten Geschmacks!“ „Sehr witzig ...“, murmelte Fanni, bemüht gleichmütig und deutete gleichzeitig aber auch auf die noch offen stehende Haustür, „Und, da das nun geklärt ist, könnt ihr ja nun endlich verschwinden ...“ „Wir können doch nicht gehen!“, protestierte der Mann, der augenscheinlich Toms Verabredung des Abends gewesen war, „Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen!“ „Und haben deinen Wänden … die übrigens wirklich grauenhaft sind ... noch nicht einmal ihre Rechte vorgelesen.“, kicherte Tom, „ … aber, ich muss euch sagen, dass alles, was ihr sagt, gegen euch verwendet werden kann ...“ „RAUS!“, forderte Fanni, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck, aber zu seinem geheimen Entsetzen, schob sich die Meute, mit Tom an der Spitze, unaufhaltsam in Richtung der Küche und er konnte sich nur noch beeilen hinterher zukommen, scheiterte aber kläglich daran sich zwischen den großen Männern hindurch zu quetschen und versuchte nun sie zurückzuhalten, „Könnt ihr nicht hören? Oder wollt ihr nicht hören? Ich sagte RAUS! VERSCHWINDET ENDLICH!“   
„Rein … Raus ...“, Toms großgewachsener Freund, der selbst den großen Stjernen problemlos zum Zwerg degradiert hätte, maulte und deutete auf den langhaarigen Skispringer, der gerade die Küchentür aufstoßen wollte, „Tom hat aber gesagt, dass du uns einen Kaffee machen würdest!“ Seine Miene schien er wohl für ein betörendes Grinsen zu halten, aber Fanni wich unwillkürlich zurück, als der laute Riese plötzlich einen Arm um ihn legen wollte, „Jetzt komm schon, Kleiner. Einen, kleinen Kaffee und wir sind weg … Wir bleiben echt nicht lange und mach dir keine Sorgen. Und, wir verklagen dich auch nicht wegen deines schrecklichen Geschmacks.“  
Fanni machte sich tatsächlich aber nur über eine Sache Sorgen, denn jeden Moment würde die Meute Fredrik gegenüber stehen! Es gab nämlich keine Möglichkeit, wo er sich hätte verstecken können, denn nicht einmal in Fannis großen Kleiderschrank mit der schicken Spiegelfront, wäre ausreichend Platz! Fanni gelang es nun, mit dem lange antrainiertem Geschick, unter den Armen der Größeren hindurch zu tauchen, riss dann die Haustür wieder auf und starrte Tom so wütend an, wie er nur konnte, „Ihr seid alle betrunken! Ihr werdet von mir sicher keinen Kaffee bekommen! UND JETZT VERSCHWINDET ENDLICH! LASST MICH IN RUHE!“  
Aber Tom ließ sich von dem merklich frostigen Empfang nicht weiter stören, sondern kicherte nur betrunken, „Man, hat dir eigentlich mal jemand gesagt, dass du wirklich total hübsch bist, wenn du richtig wütend bist? Fast schon verführerisch! Deine Augen blitzen denn richtig … Und, nur um das mal klar zu stellen. Wir sind auch nicht betrunken, Küken! Wir sind bestenfalls etwas … Na ja, vielleicht auch ganz leicht angeheitert … Du solltest endlich mal lernen nicht immer so hemmungslos zu übertreiben, Kleiner!“   
Das Ganze war einfach furchtbar und für einen kurzen Moment erwog Fanni sogar einfach in Tränen auszubrechen, nur um zu zeigen, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Aber auch das wäre vergeblich gewesen, wie ihm nach einem kurzen Blick zu Tom klar wurde. Sein bester Freund erfüllte nämlich gerade eine selbstauferlegte Mission und war nicht bereits sich davon abbringen zu lassen. Schon gar nicht von einem kleinen, unkooperativen Küken, dessen Wangen rot leuchteten und dessen Augen vor Wut blitzten. „Nur einen kleinen Kaffee, Küken! Das geht auch ganz schnell, du hast doch diese tolle Maschine ...“, versuchte Tom es weiter und grinste siegessicher,als er nun einen Arm um Fanni legte und den angespannten Jüngeren zu sich zog, „Wir hatten außerdem auch Mitleid mit dir … Samstag Abend … Ganz alleine. Kein Mann, keine Gesellschaft … Wir dachten, wir kommen mal vorbei und heitern dich ein bisschen auf und lenken dich von deinem Elend ab… Ist das nicht unglaublich nett und selbstlos von uns?“ Als der Ältere aber Fannis versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, unterbrach er sich und setzte einen Schmollmund auf, „Komm schon! Du könntest uns wenigstens ein kleines, winzig kleines bisschen dankbar sein! Wir haben extra Zeit für dich geopfert!“  
Fanni wäre lieber viel mehr, als ein kleines, winzig kleines bisschen gewalttätig gewesen, aber im nächsten Moment wirbelte er auch schon herum, als er zu seinem Entsetzen doch das Geräusch der Küchentür zu hören glaubte. Nach einigen Fehlanläufen hatte die Meute, wie der kleine Athlet nun entsetzt entdecken musste, es doch noch geschafft den Türgriff zu finden und einer brüllte nun, während er wohl versuchte zu begreifen, in welche Richtung er die Klinke bewegen müsste, lautstark „Abrakadabra! Sesam, öffne dich!“  
Zu Fannis großem Entsetzen öffnete sich die Tür wirklich langsam und Fredrik, glücklicherweise wieder tadellos angezogen, erschien im Türspalt. „Oh, na das erklärt einiges.“, Tom schlug dem wie erstarrt dastehenden und hochroten Küken auf den Rücken und grinste, „Kein Wunder, dass du uns nicht reinlassen wolltest. Zu zweit ist es gemütlich … sechs stören … Oder, es wird eine Orgie … Ist das nicht die Idee? Ihr habt nicht zufälliger Weise Interesse an einer Orgie …? An einer winzig kleinen, niedlichen Orgie?“   
„Ich habe Kaffee gekocht.“, Fredrik räusperte sich und unterbrach Tom einfach, bevor es dem gelang seine Pläne weiter auszubreiten, „Aber es ist keine Milch mehr da. Ihr werdet ihn also schwarz trinken müssen.“ Nach einem Blick auf die betrunkenen und dümmlich grinsenden Begleiter von Tom fügte er aber noch hinzu, „Wobei das in Anbetracht eurer Verfassung sicher nicht die schlechteste Idee ist ...“

„So, nun aber ...“, frohlockte Tom, als Fredrik sich einige Zeit später verabschiedet hatte und dann gegangen war. Die betrunkenen Männer saßen währenddessen in Fannis kleiner Küche und versuchten sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, ob sie ihren Kaffee normalerweise mit oder ohne Zucker zu trinken pflegten. Tom saß im Schneidersitz auf dem bunten Läufer ins Fannis Wohnzimmer und musterte seinen kleinen Freund, der mit angezogenen Knien auf der Couch saß und den Älteren finster musterte, „Das heimliche Liebesleben des Anders Fannemels … Man kann es kaum glauben … Der kleine Fanni hat nicht nur eine heimliche Affäre mit einem fast vergebenen Mann, der einen Hund hat … sondern er ist sogar fähig während einer Affäre einen scheußlichen Bademantel zu tragen, der wahrscheinlich älter als Alex ist ...“   
„Du irrst dich … Ich habe keine Affäre mit Fredrik!“, Fanni versuchte krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben, denn wenn er nun die Beherrschung verlieren sollte, dann würde Tom genau wissen, dass er ihn belogen hatte. Fanni musste also versuchen überzeugend und gleichzeitig auch irgendwie vernünftig zu klingen, „Und, wenn ich eine hätte, also eine Affäre … Meinst du wirklich, ich würde dabei dann ausgerechnet einen Frotteebademantel tragen? Der übrigens erst fünf Jahre alt ist und denn mir mein großer Bruder zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat!“ „Also, den Bademantel traue ich dir schon zu … warum sollte das kleine Küken keinen heimlichen Fetisch haben? Oder vielleicht ist es ja auch Fredriks Fetisch … Dazu kenne ich ihn nicht gut genug, um das zu beurteilen ...“, Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber, nehmen wir mal an, du hättest wirklich keine Affäre mit dem Kerl … Warum ist er dann hier gewesen? Und das um … beinahe Mitternacht?“   
„Verdammt, Tom! Wir waren zusammen Essen! Und, es ist gerade mal zehn nach elf ...“, murrte Fanni und deutete auf die Tür zum Badezimmer, „Und ja, ich habe Rotwein auf meine Jeans gekleckert … Meine weiße Jeans, sie liegt im Badezimmer, eingeweicht in der Badewanne, wenn du nachsehen willst … Oder vielleicht schickst du sie lieber in die Gerichtsmedizin? Nur, um ganz sicher zu sein?“   
„Ihr seid also zusammen Essen gegangen?“, erkundigte Tom sich und beugte sich zu Fanni, „Und danach seid ihr dann noch auf einen kleinen, privaten Schlummertrunk hergekommen? Ihr habt miteinander geredet … darüber schließlich die Zeit vergessen … Wem willst du das weismachen? Also, tut mir echt leid, Fannihasi. Aber, ich glaube dir noch immer kein Wort!“ Mittlerweile war Fanni wirklich schon der Verzweiflung nahe und seufzte, „Dann glaub mir halt nicht. Aber, es ist eben die Wahrheit. Ich habe nun mal keine Affäre mit Fredrik. Hätte ich eine, würde ich es dir sagen, denn du bist mein bester Freund …. Aber, ich habe keine! Und deshalb kann ich dir auch nichts erzählen … Kapiert?“ „Kapiert, aber ich glaube dir trotzdem nicht … Ich glaube dir kein Wort ...“, Tom verfiel in eine Art Singsang und streckte genüsslich die langen Beine aus, während er sich mit den Armen abstützte, „Und weißt du warum? Ich bin das chaotische Häschen, das alles rammelt oder sich rammeln lässt. Das ist mein Job. Und du bist … das kleine Küken, das jeder einfach nur süß und niedlich findet. Und außerdem ...“ Der Langhaarige griff nun grinsend unter die Couch und zog eine blau weiß gepunktete Shorts hervor, die er triumphierend schwenkte, „Die hat dein Fredrik wohl übersehen, als er schnell aufgeräumt hat, oder? Also, Ende des Kreuzverhörs, Euer Ehren … Und auch keine weiteren Fragen mehr … Außer einer … Aber die beantwortest du bitte ehrlich … Blaue Punkte? Geschmack hast du wirklich nicht!“

Als Toms neue Freunde dann aber eine Woche später wieder abgereist waren, war Tom kurzfristig deprimiert und so gelangweilt, dass er beinahe versucht war, sein Gästehaus aufzuräumen oder Clas' Fenster, die die Kinder beschmiert hatten, zu putzen. Aber, dieser Zustand hielt selbstverständlich nur kurz an, denn gleich am nächsten Tag hatte er bei einem Strandspaziergang mit den beiden Kindern den äußerst stattlichen Kevin kennen gelernt.

„Scheiße!“, beschwerte der schwarzhaarige Mann, der dösend auf einem Handtuch gelegen hatte, sich und wurde schlagartig munter, als Selma beim Rennen gestolpert war und dadurch wilde Sandfontänen aufgewirbelt gehabt hatte. Der Fremde spie den Sand aus und funkelte das blonde Mädchen mit den Rattenschwänzen und der niedlichen Zahnlücke wütend an, „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Kleine?“ „Das tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte Selma sich sofort artig und schniefte, „Das wollte ich nicht ...“ „Es war meine Schuld.“, Tom nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und grinste auf den appetitlichen Körper im Sand herab. Es war der beinahe schönste Körper, den er in den … Mmmmh … letzten Stunden gesehen hatte und er pfiff anerkennend, „Wenn ich sie nicht gejagt hätte … wäre sie nicht gestolpert. Es tut mir leid.“ Tom trug eine knappe, signalrote Badehose und die langen, blonden Haare waren mit einem leuchtend roten Tuch zurückgebunden. Kevins Laune hob sich bei dem Anblick augenblicklich und er wischte sich den Sand von der Wange, „Lange her, dass mir jemand Sand ins Gesicht geworfen hat ...“ „Das glaube ich gern ...“, Tom bewunderte den braungebrannten Bizeps und ließ seinen Blick dann über den restlichen, muskulösen Körper wandern, „Machst du Bodybuilding?“  
„Fünf mal die Woche.“, Kevin war unheimlich stolz auf seinen Körper und räkelte sich etwas auf dem Handtuch, „Und das muss ich auch … Denn, wenn du draußen im Rettungsboot bist … kann das über Leben und Tod entscheiden ...“ „Ein Rettungsboot?“, stieß Tom hervor und spielte die Rolle eines interessierten Bewunderers hervorragend und auch Selma, die er vorgeschickt hatte, um den Mann kennen zu lernen, hatte sich zumindest ein Eis verdient. Aber nun setzte Tom sich zu ihm auf das Handtuch und betastete mit großen Augen die angespannten Muskeln, „Du musst ja soooo unglaublich mutig sein!“ „Mein Name ist Kevin.“, er beugte sich vertraulich zu Tom und tätschelte dessen Hand, „Und wie heißt du, Vögelchen?“


	17. Chapter 17

Es hatte aber dennoch auch Nachteile, mit einem Mann essen zu gehen, der einen Pieper bei sich trug. Tom hatte Clas stundenlang bearbeitet, um einen freien Abend zu bekommen und sogar versprochen die nächsten drei Wochenenden den ganzen Tag ohne Widerworte auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Und deshalb war Tom mehr als enttäuscht, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Abend anders verlaufen würde, als er geplant hatte und kaum mit einer gemeinsamen Nacht enden würde. Sie waren kaum in dem noblen und teureren Restaurant angekommen und der Athlet wollte sich gerade über eine große Schüssel Miesmuscheln in Knoblauchsauce hermachen, als Kevin auf das Geräusch des Piepers reagierte, wie eine Kuh auf den elektrifizierten Weidezaun. „Musst du gehen?“, Tom starrte den Dunkelhaarigen an, als der förmlich von seinem Stuhl sprang und damit war er nicht der Einzige, denn mittlerweile hatten sich alle anwesenden Gäste umgedreht, um zu erfahren, woher das schrille und nervtötende Piepen kam. Kevin liebte solche Situationen, fühlte er sich doch dann wie Superman, „Ein Schiff ist in Seenot.“ Tom verzog das Gesicht, sprach der andere doch laut genug, dass man seine Stimme sicher auch noch in der Küche hören könnte. „Jede Sekunde zählt!“, er zog seine Wagenschlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche und küsste Tom hastig auf die Wange, „Ich melde mich später, mein süßes Vögelchen!“  
„Das denkst aber auch nur du ...“, murmelte der vollkommen verstimmte Tom, dem gerade klar wurde, dass er wohl mit der Rechnung sitzen bleiben würde und der Athlet lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, „Scheißkerl!“ Fest entschlossen den Abend dennoch zu genießen, goss er sich noch ein weiteres Glas Wein ein und nahm einen großen Schluck, „Verdammtes Schwein!“ „Du meine Gute.“, Fredrik tauchte an seinem Tisch auf, gerade als die Tür hinter Kevin ins Schloss fiel, „Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit deinem neuen Herzblatt?“ Tom stocherte lustlos in den Muscheln herum und warf dem anderen Skispringer ein sarkastisches Lächeln zu, „Leben zu retten bedeutet ihm augenscheinlich mehr, als eine geistreiche Unterhaltung mit mir … oder Miesmuscheln.“ „Schrecklich, oder? Manche haben einfach kein Gefühl für die wichtigen Dinge.“, Fredrik grinste, rutschte dann auf den verwaisten Platz an Toms Tisch und probierte ebenfalls eine der Knoblauchmuscheln, aber Tom ignorierte ihn weiterhin stur, „Wenn er nur wüsste, wie hart ich für diesen freien Abend bezahlen müsste … Was für eine bescheuerte Verschwendung meiner nächsten Samstage ...“ 

„Also, wie lange schläfst du schon mit Fannilein?“, erkundigte Tom sich nach einer Weile neugierig und beobachtete Fredrik, der an dem Wein nippte, „Und warum war es ihm so wichtig dieses Geheimnis für sich zu halten?“ „Ich glaube, das hast du dir eben schon beantwortet, Tom.“, Fredrik lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, „Anders ist wohl kaum der Typ, der sein Privatleben vor aller Welt ausbreitet ...“ „Du weißt genau, wie ich es meine.“, erwiderte Tom brummig, „Er hätte es wenigstens mir sagen können … Ich bin immerhin sein bester Freund! Ich wäre bestimmt nicht losgelaufen und hätte es den erstbesten Leuten erzählt. Ich kann nämlich sehr verschwiegen sein, wenn ich will!“ Fredrik, der von Fanni jede noch so finstere Einzelheit aus Toms Liebesleben kannte, hob nur amüsiert die Braue, bevor er dann einen weiteren Schluck des schweren Rotweins nahm, „Wenn das so ist, dann wird er andere Gründe gehabt haben ...“  
„Welche anderen Gründe könnte es da geben?“, Tom sah ihn vollkommen erstaunt an, „Deine Freundin? Dein Hund? Sein verschwundener, idiotischer Freund?“ „Bist du wirklich so schwer von Begriff, Hilde?“, Fredrik schüttelte den Kopf, „Du verunsicherst ihn. Er hält dich für attraktiver … Wenn er alleine ist, geht es ihm gut … Aber, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist, verliert er augenblicklich jedes Selbstbewusstsein. „Du meinst ...“, Tom war unter der plötzlichen Erkenntnis leichenblass geworden, „ … Fanni vertraut mir nicht?“   
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, Fredrik lächelte etwas angespannt, „Vielleicht bin ich es auch, dem er nicht traut. Ich habe nicht gerade den besten Ruf.“ „Deshalb wollte er nicht, dass wir uns kennen lernen?“, sinnierte Tom leise, „Er dachte, du würdest mich vorziehen ...“ „Natürlich dachte er das ...“, stimmte Fredrik mit einem Lächeln zu, „Wie konntest du das die ganze Zeit nicht bemerken?“ „Ganz einfach ...“, Tom leerte sein Glas und inspizierte die Flasche, „Ich bin egoistisch und gedankenlos … oder nicht?“ „Und, was wirst du nun tun?“, Fredrik nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, „Mit deinem neuen Wissen?“ „Das ist auch ganz einfach.“, Tom lächelte süßlich, „Ich sehe zu, ob ich dich überreden kann, mir noch eine Flasche Wein zu spendieren.“

Als Fredrik ihn Stunden später zu Clas' Anwesen zurückfuhr, kam Tom auf das Thema zurück, „Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wie lange das mit euch schon geht.“ „Du meinst, wie lange ich schon mit deinem besten Freund schlafe?“, in seiner Stimme lag ein Hauch Ironie, „Warum fragst du nicht Fanni selber?“ „Na ja, das könnte schwierig werden ...“, Tom zuckte arglos mit den Achseln, „Er redet im Moment nicht mit mir.“ „Und, ich werde es dir nicht sagen.“, setzte Fredrik hinzu und sprach nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Tom, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß weiter, „Siehst du, das beweist, wie diskret ich sein kann.“ „Das beweist nur, wie verdammt nervtötend du sein kannst.“, Tom seufzte und spähte in die sommerliche Dunkelheit, „Da vorne rechts!“  
Aber Fredrik lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand und stellte den Motor aus, „Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit unserer kleinen Unterhaltung. Ich bin noch auf etwas neugierig ...“ „Und das wäre?“, Tom betrachtete den anderen Athleten im Halbdunkel, „Vergiss nicht, ich bin sehr diskret ...“ „Ich habe dir erzählt, wovor Fanni Angst hat … Aber, du hast mich nicht gefragt, ob er recht damit hat oder nicht ...“ „Oh.“, Tom dachte für einen Moment nach, nickte dann aber, „Also, hat er recht?“ „Fanni ist niedlich und auch attraktiv … Auch, wenn er das nicht wahrhaben will ...“, Fredrik zuckte mit den Achseln, „Aber, er braucht Selbstbestätigung.“ „Und?“, Tom runzelte die Stirn, aber Fredrik legte seine Hand auf Toms Knie, „Du hast sicher schon gehört, dass du attraktiv bist?“ Tom lächelte ein wenig, „Also, gefalle ich dir wirklich besser, als Fanni?“ „Mmmmh ...“, er tätschelte das Knie, „Ich mag euch beide, sehr sogar. Aber du und ich, wir sind uns ähnlicher … Wir verstehen uns und, wie ich bereits vorhin angemerkt habe … Ich bin sehr diskret.“  
Tom machte sich nicht die Mühe Erstaunen zu heucheln, denn Fredrik war ebenso durchtrieben und skrupellos, wie er vermutet hatte. Sie mochten einander in vielerlei Hinsicht ähneln, aber nicht einmal Tom hatte so wenige Skrupel. „Du meinst ...“, murmelte Tom und strich sich die langen Haare aus dem schmalen Gesicht, „, … was Fanni nicht weiß, verletzt ihn auch nicht?“ „Genau.“, sein Lächeln wurde breiter, seine Zähne leuchteten weiß in der Dunkelheit, „Du sagtest, du könntest schweigen, wenn es nötig sei ...“ Es war Fredrik scheinbar noch nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass er von Tom eine Abfuhr kassieren könnte, „Es wird und sicher eine Menge Spaß machen. Du und ich ...“  
Charisma war ein mächtiges Aphrodisiakum und Fredrik hatte mehr davon, als ihm eigentlich zustehen sollte. Er war wirklich erstaunlich attraktiv, aber das musste er wohl auch sein, denn nur so gutaussehende Männer konnten erwarten, mit einem solchen Angebot durchzukommen. Und meistens schafften sie das augenscheinlich auch. Toms Hand strich leicht über die edlen, weißen Ledersitze, „Das sind doch sicher Liegesitze, oder?“ „Natürlich.“, Fredrik grinste und Tom lehnte sich bequem zurück, „Das habe ich mit beinahe gedacht ...“  
„Wohin gehst du?“, protestierte Fredrik, als Tom nun die Beifahrertür öffnete und aus dem geparkten Wagen stieg. „Igitt.“, Tom betrachtete angeekelt den Schlamm, der an seinem ehemals weißen Turnschuhe klebte, „Da will man einmal nobel sein … Kein Wunder, dass ich darauf bisher gepfiffen hab ...“ „Wohin wohl?“, grinste er dann aber doch munter, „Nach Hause. Mir ist klar, dass es für dich etwas schockierend sein muss, aber du bist ganz sicher nicht unwiderstehlich … Und falls es dich interessiert … Ich halte dich für ein Stück Scheiße.“  
„TOM!“, versuchte Fredrik noch einmal den anderen zurückzuhalten, aber Tom schlug die Tür nur zu und schüttelte den Kopf, „Armer Fanni … Wie konnte er nur auf so einen Arsch wie dich hereinfallen? Oh, und ich mag zwar nicht perfekt sein …. Aber, hast du ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich meinem BESTEN FREUND so übel mitspielen würde?“ „Bitte, erspar mir die Moralpredigt.“, Fredrik seufzte gutmütig, „Es war doch nur ein Vorschlag und es gibt Leute, die würden so etwas als Kompliment auffassen ...“ „Du bist ein gewissenloses Arschloch.“, konterte Tom sofort, aber Fredrik grinste nur, „Und du bist ein Heiliger? Du brauchst kein so großes Theater zu machen … Du hättest einfach 'Nein' sagen können, weißt du?“ „Es geht hier nicht um mich.“, erwiderte Tom überraschend eisig, „Es geht um Anders. Und du wirst ihm weh tun.“ „Ich rehabilitiere ihn.“, protestierte Fredrik, „Was ist daran denn so schlimm? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihm irgendwelche Versprechungen gemacht hätte!“ „Du bist echt unglaublich!“, Tom warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, „Wenn ich Fanni erzähle, was du heute Abend von mir wolltest ...“ „Das ...“, Fredrik grinste selbstzufrieden, „ … würde ihm wirklich weh tun.“ Tom biss auf seine Lippe, als er begriff das der Ältere recht hatte, aber Fredrik lächelte nur wiederum und klopfte auffordernd auf den Beifahrersitz, „Na komm schon, Häschen … Nun, wo du dir alles von der Seele geredet hast, werde ich dich ganz brav heimfahren.“  
Tom warf ihm aber nur einen finsteren Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, Danke. Ich gehe lieber zu Fuß.“ „Warum?“, Fredrik beugte sich aus dem Seitenfenster und musterte Toms, langsam kleiner werdende Gestalt, „Hilde, VERDAMMT!“ Aber Tom drehte sich nicht mal mehr um, sondern grinste in sich hinein, hatte er doch seine Rache bekommen. Fröhlich pfeifend machte er sich langsam auf den Rückweg über die Felder zu Clas' Haus und fragte sich grinsend, wann Fredrik den roten Nagellack auf seinem Beifahrersitz, den Tom dort kurz bevor er ausgestiegen war, genüsslich verteilt hatte, bemerken würde.   
Fredrik wurde nun klar, dass er es vollkommen verpatzt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er den Motor wieder an und grübelte, während er den Wagen zurück auf die Straße lenkte, darüber nach, wann alles so falsch gelaufen war. Nach einer Weile rümpfte er dann aber die Nase und schnüffelte irritiert, „Was ist das für ein seltsamer Geruch?“

„Und? Wie waren die Kinder?“, erkundigte Clas sich am Küchentisch sitzend, während er Tom, der es irgendwie hinbekommen hatte, dass die Spülmaschine nur noch Schaum produzierte, die Teller abwusch. Rita war zu irgendwelchen Modeaufnahmen nach Italien geflogen und Clas hatte den Tag im Büro verbracht. „Prima.“, Tom hatte, trotz des verhassten Abwaschs, gute Laune, vor allem da Rita endlich abgereist war, „Ich bin mit ihnen heute in den Supermarkt gefahren. Als wir wieder hier waren, habe ich in Siris Tasche ein Überraschungsei gefunden. Ich habe mich gefühlt wie Monk.“ „Du hast ihm ordentlich Bescheid gegeben?“, Clas hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, aber Tom grinste nur, „Bescheid gegeben? Wovon träumst du? Ich habe ihm alle Bonbons weggegessen und ihm dann gesagt, dass wir Morgen wieder hinfahren und dass er dem Geschäftsführer sagen muss, was er getan hat und sich entschuldigen muss. Außerdem muss er ihm sein Taschengeld geben. Wenn er ganz viel Glück hat, wird er ihn nicht ins Gefängnis stecken ...“ „Dann wird er das wohl ...“, Clas wirkte durchaus amüsiert und lächelte, „ … sobald nicht mehr machen?“ „Er wird auch sobald nicht mehr mit mir reden.“, merkte Tom an und stellte den letzten Teller zum Abtropfen hin, „Wenn es nach Sirius ginge, ist das nämlich meine Schuld, weil ich ihm nicht erlaubt habe ein Überraschungsei zu kaufen ...“  
Als Clas nun nach einem Handtuch griff und begann einen der Teller abzutrocknen, wusste Tom endgültig, dass sich etwas anbahnte. „Aber, sie sprechen mit dir ...“, wiederholte Clas ungewohnt leise und sanft, „Erzähl mir, was sie von Rita halten ...“ Tom war nicht entgangen, dass Rita mit sieben Koffern gekommen, aber nur mit einem Koffer wieder gefahren war, „Warum? Willst du sie heiraten?“ Clas räusperte sich und Tom verdrehte die Augen, „Sie halten sie für ganz … in Ordnung. Sie kennen sie aber auch kaum … Rita hat sich kaum mit ihnen beschäftigt ...“ „Ist das alles?“, erkundigte Clas sich, aber Tom zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Das ist alles.“ „Und, wie ist es mit dir?“, fragte Clas beinahe beiläufig, aber dieses Mal schnaubte Tom nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Warum fragst du mich? Meine Meinung zählt wohl kaum und du solltest alt genug sein, um zu wissen, ob du sie willst oder nicht.“ „Das bin ich.“, das Lächeln des Sportchefs wurde nun kühler, „Aber, unser zukünftiges Arrangement wird auch dich betreffen … Rita hat ihre Wohnung in Paris verkauft und wird hier bei uns einziehen.“


	18. Chapter 18

„Mist.“, seufzte Tom und ließ den Löffel in das dreckige Spülwasser fallen, „Also, wenn ihr nun heile Familie mit Mutter, Vater und zwei Kindern spielt, bin ich meinen Job los?“ „Das werden wir sehen.“, Clas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Rita hat sich schon ein paar Wohnungen angesehen, aber ihre eigene war dann schneller verkauft, als erwartet. Deshalb dachten wir, versuchen wir es … dieser Zeitpunkt wäre ebenso wie jeder andere gut ...“ Tom drehte sich zum Sportchef um und sagte gar nichts, während Clas sich sichtbar schwer tat und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, „Ich weiß, es ist nicht die romantischste Geschichte des Jahrhundert … und es ist wegen der Kinder etwas heikel … Ich möchte einfach keinen Fehler machen ...“   
„Was halten denn eigentlich Selma und Sirius davon?“, fragte Tom neugierig, „Sie haben davon gar nichts erwähnt ...“ „Kein Wunder.“, Clas lächelte etwas verkrampft, „Ich werde heute Abend mit ihnen reden. Ich wollte erst einmal dich fragen.“ „Wonach? Nach meiner Erlaubnis?“, Tom grinste belustigt, aber Clas schnaubte nur, „Wohl kaum. Nach deiner Meinung.“ Vorsichtig trocknete Tom seine Hände an einem der zahlreichen geblümten Geschirrhandtuch ab und musterte Clas ruhig, „Zählen ihre Meinungen denn gar nicht?“ „Natürlich zählen sie. Wenn sie nicht damit klar kommen würden, dann … dann würde Rita auch nicht einziehen.“, erklärte Clas und Tom lächelte, „Und, was ist dann mit mir? Müsste ich dann nun gehen?“  
„Lieber Himmel … Natürlich nicht!“, Clas sah ihn verwundert an, „Rita hat ihre eigene Karriere. Sie reist das ganze Jahr, beinahe noch mehr als ich … Du wirst immer noch gebraucht, um die kleinen Biester zu zähmen … Wenn überhaupt habe ich befürchtet, dass du nun gehen könntest.“ „Ah ja …“, das war mit Abstand das Netteste, was Clas jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte und Tom wollte die ungewohnte Situation noch etwas genießen und sah mit großen Augen zu Clas auf, „Heißt das, dass du mich ganz doll lieb hast? Dass du mich brauchst und dass du nicht mehr ohne mich leben kannst?“ Aber Clas ließ sich nicht so einfach von dem Athleten aus der Ruhe bringen, „Die Kinder wollen das. Und Alex ist froh über etwas Urlaub von dir und hat gefragt, ob ich dir einen lebenslangen Vertrag geben könnte.“

„Wenn du heiraten willst, warum heiratest du denn nicht Tom?“, fragte Selma und kaute auf ihrer Schmetterlings-Zopfschleife herum, „Dann muss Rita nicht einziehen.“ Clas versuchte sich kurz vorzustellen, was im Kopf seiner Tochter vorging. Die Erinnerungen an Hege waren sicher bruchstückhaft, wurden beide Kinder doch seit fast fünf Jahren erst von Silje und nun von Tom betreut. „Ich heirate Rita nicht.“, bemühte er sich ihr behutsam zu erklären, „Wir dachten nur, es wäre schön, wenn sie hier, bei uns wohnen würde.“ Selma legte die Stirn in Falten und musterte ihren Vater erstaunlich altklug, „Aber, sie ist doch deine Freundin. Wird sie dann nicht so was wie eine Mami?“  
Im ersten Moment wusste Clas gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. In den letzten Jahren hatte es einige Freundinnen gegeben, aber diejenigen, die gute Stiefmütter abgeben würden, hatten ihn nicht interessiert und diejenigen, auf die er sich – immer viel zu schnell- eingelassen gehabt hatte, waren alles in allem immer völlig unbrauchbar für diese schwere Aufgabe gewesen. Und, es war eine wirkliche Aufgabe für eine Frau.   
Aber von allen Frauen hatte bisher nur Rita den Mut besessen von Anfang an ehrlich zu ihm zu sein und kleine Kinder waren nicht gerade das, woran sie gewöhnt war. Sie hatte um Zeit gebeten, bis sie die Kinder hatte kennen lernen wollen, vor allem bis sie beide wussten, wohin ihre eigene Beziehung letztendlich führen würde.  
Clas war entschlossen es zumindest zu versuchen. Nur weil er sich innerhalb von wenigen Minuten damals in Hege verliebt gehabt hatte, bedeutete es doch nicht, dass es immer so sein müsste. Vielleicht würde sich die Liebe zu Rita ja noch langsam entwickeln? Selma kuschelte sich in ihrem ehemals pinken, nun aber von Tom verwaschenen Einhornschlafanzug an ihren Vater. Das kleine Mädchen griff noch nach der Puppe, mit der sie zuletzt gespielt hatte und begann ihr das blonde Haar zu Zöpfen zu flechten. „Nein, Rita ist nur eine Freundin.“, erklärte Clas schließlich, aber Selma seufzte nur traurig, „Dann werden wir nie wieder eine richtige Familie?“   
„Aber, wir drei sind doch eine Familie.“, versicherte Clas seiner Tochter und zog sie in seine Arme, aber Selma schüttelte stur den Kopf, „Aber, Rita gehört nicht zu unserer Familie, denn wir sind nicht mit ihr verwandt. Und wir können nur verwandt sein, wenn Papa sie heiratet … Das hat meine Lehrerin mir erklärt!“   
„Ihr habt also nichts dagegen?“, Clas musterte seine beiden, kleinen Kinder ernst, aber beide schüttelten den Kopf und Selma hörte auf das widerspenstige Puppenhaar zu kämmen, „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn sie nicht mit uns schimpfen darf.“ „Das macht doch schon Tom.“, schmunzelte Clas, „Das ist nämlich sein Job.“ „Papa, schläft Rita dann bei dir im Bett?“, fragte das blonde Mädchen neugierig und Clas verbiss sich das Seufzen. Um den Schein zu wahren, hatte Rita die letzte Woche im Gästezimmer verbracht, aber nun musste Schluss mit den Ausflüchten sein, „Ja, mein Schatz. Das wird sie.“ „Die arme Rita.“, seufzte Selma und schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf, „Es wird ihr aber nicht gefallen, wenn du schnarchst.“

Wenn einem gefiel, was in einem Antwortbrief auf eine Kontaktanzeige stand, dann war das so eine Sache, denn das sagte sicher nicht alles über die betreffende Person aus. Einige wesentliche Dinge stellten sich erst so spät heraus, dass man die Person nicht näher kennen lernen wollte.   
Hätte Ole Martin Hove nur ansatzweise erwähnt hätte, dass er wie ein wiehernder Esel, den man am Schwanz gezogen und der sich das Bein gebrochen hatte, lachte, dann hätte Fanni ihn sofort von seiner Liste der Kandidaten gestrichen. So aber, konfrontierte der besagte Ole Martin ihn erst mit der schrecklichen Realität dieses Gelächters, nachdem er sich ihm im Theaterfoyer vorgestellt hatte. Der große Mann hatte keine Hemmungen loszulachen und zu Fannis geheimen Entsetzen stellte der Athlet nach einem raschen Seitenblick auf das Plakat fest, dass das Stück als Komödie angekündigt worden war. Und Ole Martin hatte ihm vor der Vorstellung ein Glas Tonic spendiert und er hatte in diesen wenigen Minuten, die sie im überfüllten Foyer beieinander gestanden hatten, bereits viermal gelacht. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um und starrten sie an. Eine arme Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gestanden hatte, war so erschrocken über diesen grausigen Lärm, dass sie ihren Drink über ihr Abendkleid verschüttete.   
Es war ein lautes Lachen, das plötzlich hervorbrach, dann schier explodierte, irgendwann total außer Kontrolle geriet und scheinbar auch nie wieder aufhören wollte. Falls Ole ihn hätte warnen wollen, hätte er den Laut etwa so beschreiben können: „Wahahahahahah-hahahahaha … iiiiik …. wahahahahahahahahahaha-wahaha … iiik … iiiik …  
Er hatte ihn nicht gewarnt und so war Fanni ihm für die nächsten 90 Minuten hilflos ausgeliefert, aber er überlegte dennoch verzweifelt, was eigentlich schlimmer war. Der Klang des Gelächters oder die Neugier und das kam verhohlene Amüsement jedes anderen Theaterbesuchers in Hörweite. Außerdem geißelte sich der Blonde in Selbstvorwürfen. Vielleicht war Ole ja wirklich eine nette Person und auch ein lieber Kerl. Und nur, weil er nicht so lacht, wie eine normale Person oder ein menschliches Wesen, war es noch lange kein Grund sich weit, weit weg an jeden beliebigen, anderen Ort zu wünschen.   
Aber, alles nutzte nichts, Ole lachte sein erschütterndes Lachen, die Menschen erschraken sich und starrten sie an und das Stück, das im Programmheft, hinter dem sich Fanni zu verstecken versuchte, als 'zwerchfellerschütternder, köstlicher Spaß' beschrieben wurde, würde in weniger als fünf Minuten beginnen.

„Ein fabelhaftes Stück.“, erklärte Ole, nahm Fannis Arm und schob den kleinen Skispringer nach dem letzten Akt des Stücks zu der Bar im hinteren Teil des Theaters, „Hast du dich auch so prächtig amüsiert, Anders?“ „Es ist wirklich schon schrecklich spät.“, murmelte Fanni, der sich nicht prächtig amüsiert hatte, warf einen halbherzigen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, „Ich sollte wirklich gehen. Ich habe morgen früh Training ...“ „Oh, kannst du nicht vielleicht doch noch zehn Minuten bleiben? Auf einen Drink?“, Ole sah so geknickt aus, dass Fanni es nicht übers Herz brachte ihn zurückzuweisen. Er war zwar, selbst ohne die Esellache, nicht sein Typ, aber er war unleugbar ein anständiger Mann. „Gut ...“, murmelte Fanni also aus reinem Schuldbewusstsein, „Nur ein kurzer Drink, sonst schimpft Alex morgen mit mir.“ „Prima!“, Ole errötete, sein jungenhaftes Gesicht war so voller Freude, dass Fanni sich sofort noch schuldiger zu fühlen begann. Wenn er sich nicht so für seine Gefühle Ole gegenüber geschämt hatte, hätte Fanni ihm sicher auch nicht erlaubt seinen Arm um seine Taille zu legen. „Was möchtest du also? Einen schnellen Gin? Oder lieber einen langsamen? „Wahahahahahah-hahahahaha … iiiiik …. wahahahahahahahahahaha-wahaha … iiik … iiiik …“  
Fanni hätte auf der Stelle tot umfallen mögen, als er nun Clas Brede Bråthen an der Bar entdeckte. Den ganzen Abend hatte er sich mit der Absicht getröstet, dass er wenigstens niemandem in die Arme gelaufen war, denn er kannte. Es mochte oberflächlich und charakterlos erscheinen, aber es war dennoch beruhigend gewesen.  
Zumindest bis eben.  
„Hallo, Fanni.“, Clas unterbrach seine Unterhaltung mit einem kahlköpfigen Mann mittleren Alters, drehte sich um und lächelte den Athleten an, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Fan von Kömödien bist.“ Fanni spürte den Schweiß an der Wirbelsäule hinunterlaufen, als er einen kurzen Blick zu Ole, der hochrot noch immer mit den Folgen seines Witzes zu kämpfen hatte, warf und zwang sich nun zu einem Lächeln, „Clas, was für eine … Überraschung.“  
„Ich weiß.“, antwortete der Sportchef mit eigenartiger Förmlichkeit, „Ich gehe eigentlich nicht gerne ins Theater, auch wenn Silje es liebt und selber Schauspielerin werden will. Aber, ich habe schon so viel über diese Produktion gehört gehabt ...“ „Was Clas eigentlich sagen will ...“, wurde Clas von seinem Begleiter unterbrochen, „Er wurde gegen seinen Willen hierher geschleppt, weil wir seit Jahren befreundet sind, ich Silje Schauspielunterricht gegeben habe und ich außerdem auch der Regisseur des Stückes bin … Ich habe ihm gesagt, er müsse leiden und das Stück anschauen, wenn er mit mir danach Essen gehen wolle ...“ „Oh ja, ich fühlte mich wie bei einem Blind Date.“ Fanni spürte, wie er scharlachrot wurde und Ole, der bisher nur interessiert schweigend zugehört hatte, brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, „Wie bei einem Blind Date? Das ist wirklich ein toller Witz! Wirklich klasse … „Wahahahahahah-hahahahaha … iiiiik …. wahahahahahahahahahaha-wahaha … iiik … iiiik …“

„Warum magst du mich nicht?“, fragte Rita plötzlich, als sie zum ersten Mal seit der Nachricht ihres Einzugs mit Tom alleine war. Tom, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, Wäsche in die Maschine zu stopfen, hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr alleine in der Küche war, „Wer sagt dir, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann?“ „Ich bin nicht bescheuert.“, erwiderte Rita ruhig und zog sich, ihre Fingernägel eindringlich betrachtend, einen Stuhl heran. Tom, der allerdings der Meinung war, dass jemand, der Stunden damit zubrachte, seine Nägel zu polieren, zu feilen und anzumalen, bescheuert sein musste, gab keine Antwort.  
„Bist du neidisch?“, forschte die Französin weiter und Tom seufzte frustriert, „Ich habe nichts gegen dich. Ich bin auch nicht neidisch. Ich bin gerne ich! Ein norwegischer Skispringer und Superbunny!“ „Das meine ich auch nicht.“, das Model strich sich durch die blonden Haare, in denen eine pinke Blume steckte, „Ich spreche von Clas. Er ist ein attraktiver Mann …“ „Und du denkst, ich wäre eifersüchtig, weil du mit ihm zusammenlebst?“, Tom grinste, aber Rita nickte nur, „Ja, ich denke, du bist eifersüchtig, weil ich mit ihm zusammenlebe.“ Rita griff nach der Kanne mit dem lauwarmen, vom Frühstück übrig gebliebenen Kaffee und Tom presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie die Kanne prüfend schwenkte, „Wenn du mich jetzt bitten solltest, dir frischen Kaffee zu kochen, dann schiebe ich dir deine pinke Blume bis zum Anschlag dahin wo die Sonne nie scheint … Aber, du liegst falsch. Gut, Clas sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber er ist auch reizbar und launisch, wie ein Bär, der aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht ist. Und, ich kann dir sagen, es macht verdammt wenig Spaß für ihn zu arbeiten. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich einen Job brauchte.“ Mit etwas zu viel Enthusiasmus als nötig stopfte Tom nun auch die letzten Kleidungsstücke in die Waschmaschine, die nun wieder wesentlich ruhiger lief, seit Toms Zweitschlüssel für seinen Wagen aus dem Zwischenraum zwischen Trommel und Gehäuse entfernt worden waren und fügte ärgerlich hinzu, „Und, wenn ich hinter Clas her wäre … Glaub mir, du würdest es merken ...“   
„Ach Tommy.“, der ungeliebte Kosenamen ließ den Skispringer das Gesicht verziehen, aber Rita beachtete ihn nicht weiter, „Ich möchte kein Feindschaft zwischen uns. Und wenn du an Clas interessiert bist ...“ „Bin ich nicht!“, log Tom und widerstand nur schwerlich dem Drang wie ein Fünfjähriger zu reagieren und dem französischen Model die Zunge herauszustrecken, „Clas ist nicht mein Typ! Ich stehe nicht auf Eisbären!“  
„In Ordnung.“, Rita betrachtete den Athleten mit einem nachsichtigen Blick, der Tom nur noch mehr an seine Lehrerin aus der Grundschule erinnerte, „Ich wollte dir wirklich nicht ärgern. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, falls du dir irgendwelche 'offnungen machen solltest, dass … Nun, ich fürchte, daraus wird nichts ...“ „WAS?“, Tom bebte vor Zorn, aber Rita lächelte nur süßlich, „Ich 'abe mit Clas über dir geredet … Er 'at mich gesagt, dass du nicht seine Typ wärst ...“


	19. Chapter 19

Der schmale, gewundene Pfad von der Klippe hinunter zur kleinen Bucht war steinig und steil, aber durchaus die Mühe wert. Die bekannten Strände in der Nähe von Lillehammer waren auch am Abend noch von Touristen förmlich überlaufen, während die kleine Muschelbucht etwas außerhalb der Stadt praktisch leer war. Nur wenige Leute machten sich die Mühe etwa einen Kilometer von den Geschäften und den Bars wegzubewegen und das war auch wirklich gut so, schwadronierte Tom doch seit seit einer gefühlten Stunde über Rita und das letzte Zusammentreffen mit ihr, „ … Und sie sagte: 'Reden wir nicht mehr davon …' Total gönnerhaft!“ Der Langhaarige fauchte wütend und fuhr dann unbeirrt in seinem Monolog, den er bereits im Wagen begonnen und dann auf dem Parkplatz und dem Weg zur Bucht unbeirrt fortgesetzt hatte, fort, „Und dann schritt sie hoheitsvoll auf ihren verdammten Stöckelschuhen aus der Küche! Und dabei hatte ich noch verdammt viel dazu zu sagen, dass kannst du mir glauben!“   
„Aber, du kannst es ihr nicht sagen, also darf ich mir das Alles anhören?“, seufzte Fanni und zog die Schuhe aus, um die Zehen in den weichen Sand zu graben, „Tom, ich weiß nicht ...“ „Ich erzähle es dir, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass ich nicht vor Wut platze!“, knurrte Tom und warf das lange Haar zurück, „Diese Frau hat vielleicht Nerven!“ „Warum? Sie hatte doch recht.“, Fanni hatte seinem besten Freund sein Verhalten vom letzten Wochenende noch immer nicht verziehen und deshalb konnte er nun auch nicht widerstehen Salz in die Wunde zu streuen, „Du bist doch hinter Clas her!“ „Nicht mehr! Ich WAR hinter Clas her.“, stellte Tom ungerührt richtig und seine blauen Augen glitzerten verächtlich, „Und das ganz sicher nicht, nur weil Rita es sagt … Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, was mit einem Typen zu haben, der … der … in Rita gesteckt hat … Ich verstehe nicht, was … was er an ihr findet!“   
„Das hatten wir doch schon ...“, Fanni seufzte und erinnerte Tom dann doch daran, „Perfektes Gesicht, perfekter Körper ...“ „Ach das ...“, Tom schnaubte verächtlich, „Sie mag einen Körper, der nahezu perfekt ist, haben … aber, geistig ist sie ein Nichts. Sie hat nicht einmal ein … einen Funken Persönlichkeit! Die ganze Zeit hat man das Gefühl, dass man sich mit einer humorlosen Suppenschüssel unterhält … Oder einem Toastbrot … Sie muss wirklich gut im Bett sein, wenn Clas sie bei sich behält ...“   
„Du meinst, sie ist nicht temperamentvoll?“, erkundigte Fanni sich mit wenig Interesse, „Anders als du?“ Tom nickte, woraufhin Fanni dann doch zu lachen begann, „Du bist sauer auf sie, nur weil sie mit Clas über dich geredet hat?“ „Das ist es nicht! Du hättest hören sollen, wie sie das getan hat!“, brauste Tom erneut auf und kickte gegen einen Haufen öligen Tangs, der mit einem lauten 'Platsch' im stillen Wasser versank, „Sie tat so verflucht überlegen … Ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, ich würde mit meiner Grundschullehrerin reden! Und wollte ihr am liebsten die Zunge ausstrecken! Aber weißt du was? seine anderen Frauchen haben noch nicht aufgegeben! Die rufen noch immer an und stell dir vor, letzten Dienstag kam er erst um drei Uhr morgens nach Hause! Rita sollte sich vorsehen … und sich nicht zu sicher sein, dass sie ihn sich geangelt hat! Das dämliche Grinsen wird ihr schon vergehen, wenn Clas sie hoffentlich bald gegen was Brauchbareres austauscht ...“ „Am Dienstag?“, Fanni dachte kurz nach, war Dienstag doch der Abend gewesen, an dem er Clas so unerwartet im Theater getroffen hatte und erkundigte sich dann vorsichtig „Mit wem war er dann aus?“ „Keine Ahnung, Clas sagte, es würde mich nichts angehen und ich solle nicht so verflucht neugierig sein. Aber, warum sollte er sonst so ein Geheimnis darum machen, wenn es keine seiner Schicken war?“ „Es gibt bestimmt eine harmlose Erklärung dafür ...“, versuchte Fanni seinen aufgebrachten Freund zu beruhigen und Clas, der augenscheinlich wirklich nichts von ihrem Treffen im Theater und viel wichtiger, nichts von dem Blind Date erzählt hatte, zu verteidigen, aber Tom griff wütend nach einem Stein und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft auf den See hinaus, „Was? Bist du nun etwa auch schon auf seiner Seite? Hat er dich auch gevögelt, damit du nun zu ihm hältst? Fanni, der Kerl hat ein eigenes Datehandy voller Telefonnummern... Und er hat noch nicht mal den Anstand meine Nummer da reinzuschreiben! Mal ehrlich, er wird wohl kaum die Nacht mit Brettspielen verbracht haben … Und trotzdem bin ich froh, dass … dass er eine andere hat. Jede ist besser, als diese humorlose, dumme Ziege Rita!“

Schließlich hatte Tom doch endlich aufgehört sich zu beschweren und planschte stattdessen nun barfuß im warmen Wasser des großen Sees und beobachtete zwei Krebse, die erschrocken zurückwichen, „Bist du eigentlich noch immer sauer, dass ich dir dein Schäferstündchen mit Fredrik versaut habe?“ Das Thema wurde gerade zum ersten Mal angesprochen und Fanni schnaubte, „Natürlich bin ich das! Du bist einfach reingeplatz …“ „Hm. Vielleicht war es gut so? Was, wenn Fredrik nicht der … der richtige Typ Mann für dich ist?“, brummte Tom und Fanni seufzte, als er sich nun neben ihn auf die warmen Steine setzte, „Was? Du hast doch gesagt, ich sollte endlich über Philipp hinwegkommen und mir einen Typen suchen. Das habe ich nun getan … Und nun passt es dir wieder nicht?“   
„Er hat eine Freundin!“, obwohl Tom versuchte diplomatisch zu sein, konnte er einen spitzen Unterton nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, „Hältst du das wirklich für klug?“ „Toll, so was gerade von dir … Du bist die Doppelmoral in Person! Du bist rücksichtslos und scherst dich nicht… Aber, glaub mir, seine Freundin weiß was er treibt … und sie akzeptiert es … Wenn sie damit leben kann, warum sollte ich mir also den Kopf darüber zerbrechen?“ „Du hast mit ihr darüber geredet?“, Tom musterte den Jüngeren mit großen, erstaunten Augen, „Und, was hat sie gesagt?“ „Natürlich habe ich nicht mit ihr geredet! Ich bin doch nicht doof! Aber, Fredrik hat es gesagt. Offene Beziehung! Das sollte gerade dir doch wohl was sagen, oder?!“, schnappte Fanni und fühlte sich langsam in die Enge getrieben, „Und ich habe nun auch keine Lust mehr mir diesen Mist weiter anzuhören!“   
„Aber, das bist einfach nicht du!“, murmelte Tom und stieß Anders in die Seite, „Du bist zu anständig für so was!“ „Fredrik ist nicht verheiratet!“, wiederholte Fanni, der nun wirklich keine Lust mehr hatte sich für diese Entscheidung zu rechtfertigen, gebetsmühlenartig, „Und, soweit ich informiert bin, will er in nächster Zeit nicht heiraten! Dann wäre ich nämlich sicher eingeladen!“ „Aber, sie sind seit Jahren zusammen! Sie haben einen gemeinsamen Hund und nennen sich Mama und Papa! Sie ist schon so gut wie seine Frau.“, ließ Tom nicht locker und stocherte in Fannis Wunde herum, „Fannemel, glaub mir doch bitte. Fredrik ist sicher nicht der RICHTIGE für dich!“ „Ich verstehe ...“, Fanni schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er weitersprach, „Du meinst, er ist genau dein Typ und deshalb nichts für mich?“ Tom schüttelte den Kopf, aber der Kleinere lächelte nur verdrießlich und merklich verbittert, „Tom, ich mag Fredrik. Und, wenn du mir keinen Spaß gönnst, dann sieh einfach nicht hin … Ich mag Fredrik nun mal und er mag mich … Sehr sogar!“   
Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft waren ihre Rollen vertauscht und Tom leckte sich unruhig über die Lippen und überlegte kurzzeitig, ob er Fanni nicht vielleicht doch von seiner letzten Begegnung mit Fredrik berichten sollte. Letztlich entschied er sich aber dagegen und appellierte noch einmal an die Vernunft des Jüngeren, „Fanni, sei doch bitte vernünftig. Er ist wirklich nicht der Richtige für dich, bitte glaub mir das! Ich will doch nur nicht, dass er dich verletzt … Dass er dir weh tun wird … Fanni ...“   
„Hör endlich auf mit dem Scheiß!“, Fanni hatte nun endgültig genug und erhob sich mit einem wütenden Blick, „Ich weiß, es muss ein riesiger Schock für dich sein, aber du wirst wohl schnell lernen müssen dich damit abzufinden … Fredrik will mich! Er zieht mich dir vor! Und das kannst du einfach nicht ertragen! Zum ersten Mal musst du dich hinten anstellen! Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig auf mich und versuchst nun mir Fredrik madig zu machen! Vergiss es, das wird dir nicht gelingen! Ich liebe Fredrik, verdammt noch mal!“

Das Leben war im Moment wirklich nicht sehr fair, stellte Tom fest, als er kurz nach der frustrierenden Auseinandersetzung mit seinem besten Freund schließlich die Haustür aufschloss und Clas ihn, noch bevor er hatte eintreten können, bereits mit einem mehr als missbilligendem Blick maß, „Wo warst du bitte? Ich habe versucht zu arbeiten, aber dauernd läutet das verdammte Telefon. Fredrik hat fünfzehn Mal angerufen und wollte dich sprechen. Er hatte seine Verführungsstimme aufgelegt und wollte, dass du ihn sobald wie möglich zurückrufst.“ „Warum beklagst du dich? Rita ist doch da, kann dein Frauchen nicht ans Telefon gehen? Oder überfordert sie das geistig?“, Tom nickte in Richtung des kleinen Sportwagens, der dem Model gehörte, aber nicht einmal das vermochte Clas ein Lächeln zu entlocken, „Sie nimmt ein Bad.“   
„Oh.“, Selma und Tom hatten schon Wetten über die Dauer von Ritas Sitzungen in der Badewanne abgeschlossen, der Rekord lag derzeit bei drei Stunden und vierundzwanzig Minuten und Tom hoffte inständig, dass Selma daran gedacht hatte, die Zeit zu stoppen, „Und was wollte Fredrik?“ „Keine Ahnung und es interessiert mich auch nicht.“, der Sportchef wand sich kurz ab, grinste dann aber, „Aber weißt du was? Wenn du mal ehrlich mit dir bist … du und Fredrik ihr seid wirklich das perfekte Paar ...“

„Geh morgen mit mir aus.“, forderte Fredrik anstatt einer Begrüßung, aber Tom schüttelte stur den Kopf, „Hast du es noch immer nicht verstanden? Ich kann es dir auch buchstabieren oder meinetwegen auch als Ausdruckstanz aufführen! Ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen. Nicht morgen, nicht übermorgen und auch nicht Freitag in einer Woche oder nächstes Jahr! ICH WILL NICHTS VON DIR!“ Der langhaarige Athlet hatte extra in der Küche bei Fredrik angerufen, damit Clas mithören und er ihm beweisen konnte, dass er keineswegs an dem anderen Skispringer interessiert wäre, „Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert!“ „Ich weiß.“, Fredrik klang nun merklich amüsiert, „Ich meinerseits bin aber sehr an dir interessiert. Und je schwerer du es mir machst, um so interessierter werde ich an dir sein, Hilde.“   
„Nein.“, Tom warf einen kurzen Blick zu Clas, der am Tisch sitzend in der Zeitung blätterte und gedankenverloren die Zookekse der Kinder aß, „Meine Antwort kennst du!“ Aber Clas schien vollkommen in sein Horoskop vertieft und reagierte gar nicht, während Fredrik am anderen Ende der Leitung rau lachte, „Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass es dir nicht steht den Heiligen zu spielen? Komm schon, du schuldest mir was, Hilde. Weißt du was es mich gekostet hat deinen verdammten Nagellack aus dem Leder der Sitze zu entfernen?!?“  
„Geschieht dir recht.“, erwiderte Tom rasch, „Und, ich schulde dir gar nichts … Wenn du morgen unbedingt ausgehen willst … dann nimm doch deine Freundin mit!“ „Sie ist nicht da, sondern ist zu einer Freundin gefahren ...“, erwiderte Fredrik ruhig und Tom biss sich fest auf seine Lippe, damit ihn nun nichts Falsches herausrutschte, bevor er sich räusperte, „Nun, ich bin sicher … dass du noch andere … Alternativen hast und schnell jemanden finden wirst, der dir Gesellschaft leisten wird.“ „Sicherlich werde ich das.“, aber die gute Laune des Anderen schien trotz Toms abweisender Haltung noch immer nicht verflogen, „Aber es wäre mir nun mal am liebsten, wenn du dieser Jemand gewesen wärst.“ „Was für ein Pech ...“, Tom grinste, „Bei mir ist es anders … Und nun mach's gut!“  
Nachdem er nun das Gespräch beendet hatte, sah er beifallheischend zu Clas, der aber nur betont ruhig die Zeitung zusammen- und die Blätter dann noch ordentlich auf den Küchentisch legte, bevor er Tom überhaupt eines ersten Blickes würdigte, „Du solltest Schauspieler werden, Tom. Hast du schon mal an diese Karrieremöglichkeit gedacht? Wirklich, das war mit Abstand die beste Vorstellung, die ich seit langem gehört habe. Und nun mal ehrlich, mit wem hast du gesprochen? Mit der Zeitansage?“


	20. Chapter 20

Anders wollte gerade die Tür zur Turnhalle mit dem Fuß auftreten, als sie plötzlich von innen geöffnet wurde und als dann ausgerechnet Jeanette mit Dexter vor ihm auftauchte, wich der kleine Athlet hastig einen Schritt zurück, „Jeanette ...“ „Hallo, Fanni.“, sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und deutete dann auf den angeleinten Hund, „Ich wollte gerade eine Runde mit Dexter gehen, Fredrik hat zusammen mit Daniel noch Extratraining.“ „Extra ...“, Fanni, der die besondere Bedeutung dieses Trainings kannte, errötete unwillkürlich und räusperte sich verlegen, „Und das macht dir nichts aus?“ „Warum sollte es? Es ist doch nur Training.“, die blonde Frau zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern, während Fannis Wangen noch dunkler wurde, „Aber … er flirtet ...“  
„Das tut er mit jedem. Ich vermute, er flirtet auch mit dir?“, das Lächeln war noch immer nicht verschwunden, aber Fanni schluckte verlegen, „Vielleicht ein bisschen … Und nicht nur mit mir … speziell!“ „Natürlich nicht.“, nickte Jeanette nachsichtig, „Er flirtet mit jedem So ist er nun mal … Ich bin daran gewöhnt und schließlich ist ja alles ganz harmlos. Er flirtet ja nur …Es passiert ja nichts weiter.“  
Fanni konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich ihm langsam der Magen umdrehte, schließlich hatten sie sicher nicht nur harmlos miteinander geflirtet! Bluffte Jeanette, spielte sie die tolerante Partnerin oder hatte Fredrik sie doch beide schamlos belogen? Er musste es wissen, traute sich aber dennoch nicht direkt zu fragen und flüchtete sich so in Lügen und begann hastig zu improvisieren, „Mein letzter Freund war genauso … Aber, es fiel mir schwer damit zurechtzukommen … Ich bin wohl nicht so tolerant wie du … Ich habe ständig überlegt, ob es wirklich nur beim Flirten geblieben war ...“ „Du dachtest, er hätte vielleicht eine Affäre gehabt?“, Jeanette wirkte sehr interessiert, „Und, hatte er eine?“ Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und verachtete sich selbst für seine Lügen, „Nein, ich denke nicht. Wenn er eine gehabt haben sollte … dann war er ein sehr guter Schauspieler und … ist verschwunden, bevor ich es herausfinden konnte.“ „Du hast aber nur so gefühlt, weil du eifersüchtig warst.“, stimmte die blonde Frau ihm zu, „Aber, ich vertraue Fredrik und ich liebe ihn. Ich weiß, dass er mir nie untreu wäre.“  
Das war kein Bluff, das Vertraue, das Jeanette ihrem Freund entgegenbrachte, verschlug Fanni für einen Moment die Sprache, dann aber würgte er noch hervor, „Und … wenn doch?“ „Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht ...“, sie strich sich durch die Haare, „Das könnte ich ihm nie verzeihen. Ich liebe ihn.“ Fanni wäre nun am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er war boshaft betrogen worden und das ganze neu gefundene Glück war einzig auf Heucheleien aufgebaut worden. Er hatte Fredrik wirklich vertraut und hatte den Liebesschwüren glauben wollen. Zum ersten Mal seit fast zwei Jahren war er sich wieder wie ein menschliches Wesen vorgekommen und nun stellte sich heraus, dass es alles eine Selbsttäuschung gewesen sein. Es gab keine Abmachung mit der Freundin und er hatte sie beide belogen, nur um sein egoistisches Verlagen nach Sex zu befriedigen. Kurz fragte Fanni sich, wie viele andere naive Männer und Frauen wohl schon in diese Falle getappt waren und er hoffte inständig, dass Jeanette niemals die Wahrheit herausfinden würde.  
„Fanni?“, Jeanettes Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und der kleine Athlet zuckte zusammen, „Ja?“ „Du kommst doch zu Fredriks Geburtstagsparty am Samstag?“ Fanni nickte stumm, sein Name stand auf der Gästeliste, aber er würde sicher nicht hingehen. Dennoch war eine Entschuldigung in letzter Sekunde einfacher, als jetzt, zwischen Tür und Angel eine möglichst plausible Ausrede zu finden. „Das wird bestimmt wahnsinnig lustig.“, fuhr Jeanette mit wesentlich mehr Enthusiasmus, als Fanni aufbringen konnte fort, „Das Schlimmste ist nur immer … Was soll ich ihm schenken? Ich bin da ein hoffnungsloser Fall … Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, Fanni?“  
Fanni hatte viele Ideen, von Kastration bis hin zu Keuschheitsgürtel, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ein Rasierwasser?“ „Oh!“, die Blonde lachte hell, „Ich denke Fredrik ist ein bisschen mehr wert … Ich dachte an eine neue Kameradrohne?“

Während der nächsten Tage war Fanni so eingespannt, dass er keine Möglichkeit fand Fredrik zu treffen oder ihn anzurufen und am Samstag Abend war er dann hin und hergerissen. Sollte er doch zu der Party gehen oder doch lieber den Abend auf seiner bequemen Couch verbringen? Die Vorstellung dort aufzutauchen und gezwungen mit Fredrik und Jeanette, als wäre nichts passiert zu plaudern, erschien ihm schrecklich scheinheilig. Aber andererseits und das aus rein egoistischen Gründen war der Skispringer dennoch versucht hinzugehen. Fredriks Geburtstagspartys waren nicht nur legendär unter den Springern, sondern auch ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis in ihren Kreisen.  
Das Fest dauerte immer bis weit in die frühen Morgenstunden und letztes Jahr waren die norwegischen Klatschspalten danach voll gewesen mit der Geschichte eines österreichischen Co-Trainers, der nackt mit dem Jetski über den See gefahren war und am nächsten Morgen mit dem kleinen Bruder eines Athleten durchgebrannt war. Anfang der Woche hatte Fredrik Fanni eine Whatsappnachricht von eben jenem Co-Trainer gezeigt, in der dieser die Einladung annahm, „Tank den Jetski schon mal voll!“ Und darunter hatte er dann noch einmal fünfzig Mal getippt, „Ich darf nicht mit Peters kleinem Bruder durchbrennen.“  
„Ach Scheiße!“, murrte Fanni, warf das Tablet neben sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon seit Wochen auf die Party gefreut und die Aussicht alleine in seiner Wohnung zu sitzen und den Verlust eines Mistkerls zu beklagen, war -trotz des großen Vorrats an Schokolade- einfach niederschmetternd. Und so fasste Fanni den Entschluss sich zurechtzumachen und doch noch zu der Party zu gehen. Er würde mit dem erstbesten Mann flirten, Fredrik sagen, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren solle und vielleicht würde er ja doch noch jemanden Brauchbares kennen lernen?  
Und schlimmsten Falls stand ja ein aufgetankter Jetski bereit.

Wieder feierte Fredrik am See, 20 große, festlich gedeckte Tische standen auf der Wiese und zwischen dem grünen Laub der Bäume leuchteten bunte Lichterketten. Um eine, mit rohen Holzplanken ausgelegten Tanzfläche tummelten sich bereits zahlreiche, gut aussehende Leute, die fest entschlossen schienen sich zu amüsieren.  
Fredrik, mit einem neuen, senfgelben Seidenhemd bekleidet, beherrschte die Tanzfläche. Er hatte eine Flasche Champagner in der einen Hand, tanzte gekonnt Lambada mit einer rassigen Dunkelhaarigen und unterhielt sich währenddessen auch noch mit einer blonden Schauspielerin, die Fanni aus zahlreichen Kaffeewerbespots vage bekannt vorkam. Fanni beobachtete ihn, wie er lachte, scherzte und dabei auch nicht den kleinsten Fehler in den komplizierten Tanzschritten machte. Aber, das war eben seine Spezialität und ein Beispiel dafür, dass er einfach alles haben konnte. Obwohl Fanni dafür eigentlich gar kein Beispiel mehr gebraucht hätte.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte Fredrik, der gerade herumgewirbelt war, Fanni entdeckt. Er flüsterte der kichernden Dunkelhaarigen etwas ins Ohr, drückte ihr die Champagnerflasche in den tiefen Ausschnitt und schob sie dann in Richtung der Schauspielerin, mit der sie weiter tanzte. Als Fredrik dann aber auf ihn zukam, spürte Fanni wieder das Ziehen in seinem Magen, begehrte er den anderen doch noch immer. Der Mann war ein Lügner und Betrüger, aber sexuelle Anziehung und Charisma verflüchtigten sich auch nach so einer Erkenntnis nicht einfach. Fanni wollte diesem Drang aber dennoch nicht nachgeben und erwiderte Fredriks strahlendes Grinsen mit einem kurzen und knappen Lächeln, „Fanni, du siehst niedlich aus. Und, du riechst nach Erdbeeren … Weißt, du dass ich Erdbeeren liebe?“  
Als er sich linkisch aus seiner Umarmung zu winden versuchte, murmelte Fredrik in sein Ohr, „Was ist denn los? Ich habe heute Geburtstag und man erwartet von mir, dass ich meine Gäste küssen ...“ „Das hast du ja nun getan.“, Fanni trat rasch einen Schritt zurück, aber Fredrik lächelte trotzdem noch, „Du hast ja gar kein Geschenk dabei … Oder ist es etwas, was du mir später in privaterer Runde geben wirst?“ Fanni schnappte nach Luft, aber er war nicht einmal erstaunt darüber, dass Fredrik sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu machen schien, seine Stimme zu senken, als er begann Fannis Krawatte zu lösen, „Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich auszuziehen, mein süßes, kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk … Du musst doch nicht rot werden … Aber damit wirkst du noch niedlicher, mein kleines Küken ...“

Fanni war hochrot in der Menge der Gäste untergetaucht und hielt sich, Toms ablenkendes Dauerquasseln in diesem Moment wirklich vermissend, an einem Glas Champagner fest. „Wenn man vom besten Freund des Teufels spricht ...“, als er sich überrascht umdrehte, sah er sich Clas, der in einem schwarzen Smoking und einem weißen Hemd verboten gut aussah, gegenüber, „Hallo Anders. Ganz alleine, heute Abend?“ Erst jetzt entdeckte Fanni neben ihm eine rothaarige Frau, die ein hellrotes Abendkleid trug und als wäre es Clas erst jetzt eingefallen, stellte der Sportchef seine Begleiterin nun vor, „Nastja, eine Freundin von mir.“  
„Ich habe Nastja gerade von Toms letztem Abenteuer erzählt ...“, fuhr Clas trocken fort, „Er ist mit Sirius' Bobbycar unsere Auffahrt hinunter auf die Straße gedonnert und hinten in einen Lieferwagen gekracht.“ „Oh Gott.“, Fanni, der davon noch nichts gehört hatte, schlug die Hand vor den Mund, „Ist ihm was passiert?“ „Nein. Aber er hat den Rest des Nachmittags damit beschäftigt sich Quark und Jogurt aus den Haaren zu waschen … Aber, der Fahrer stand unter Schock und fuhr dann noch über das Bobbycar.“ „Der arme Sirius.“, Fanni hatte wirklich Mitleid mit dem kleinen Jungen, aber Clas winkte nur ab, „In diesem Fall kann dir Tom leid tun. Sobald seine Haare trocken waren, hat Sirius ihn in ein Geschäft geschleppt und ließ sich ein neues Bobbycar kaufen … Es hat ein Vermögen gekostet. Und, ich habe Tom natürlich nicht gesagt, dass das alte ein Sponosrengeschenk von Bilia gewesen war ...“ Fanni musste nun lachen und seine Erleichterung, dass er nicht nach seinem letzten Date fragte, wuchs, „Letzten Sommer hat Tom meinem Neffen sein Poketbike geklaut und ist damit in den Teich gefahren … Er war über und über mit Froschlaich bedeckt … Ich dachte, er hätte daraus gelernt. Aber, wo ist er eigentlich?“ „Zuhause, bei den Kindern. Ich hielt es ...“, Clas nickte in Richtung eines nackten Mannes, der sich den Inhalt einer Magnumflasche Champagner über den Kopf goss und dann die anwesenden Frauen und Männer aufforderte ihn abzulecken, „ … für sicherer.“  
Nastja schien nun aber langsam das Gefühl zu haben, dass ihr Begleiter zu viel Zeit mit dem fremden Mann verbracht hatte und zog besitzergreifend an seinem Arm, „Komm, Schatz! Wir verpassen das Beste.“ „Hurra.“, Clas wirkte nicht überzeugt und deutete auf die Tanzfläche, wo gerade ein Mann in einem Bikini und mit einem pinken Surfbrett sich zu dem schon aus dem letzten Jahr bekannten Co-Trainer gesellt hatte, „Tanz doch mit denen! Die haben sicher Spaß!“ „Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee!“, Nastjas grüne Augen funkelten, „Warum tanzt du nicht mit mir?“ Fanni, dem die Szene langsam peinlich wurde, sah sich hektisch um und winkte schließlich einem Fußballer, den er eigentlich nur flüchtig kannte, „Oh, da ist Hauke … Entschuldigt mich, ich muss ihn begrüßen ...“

Fredrik holte ihn ein, als Fanni für einen Moment Ruhe am Seeufer suchen wollte. „Ich habe dich beobachtet ...“, murmelte er, packte ihn an der Taille und zog ihn an sich, „Du hast ziemlich lange mit Hauke geredet ...“ „Erstaunlich, dass du das überhaupt bemerkt hast.“, schnappte Fanni und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Aber, Fredrik war stärker und zog ihn zurück zur Party und in Richtung der Tanzfläche, „Ich bemerke alles … Er konnte sich kaum vom Anblick deines Hinterns losreißen … Aber, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe und will mein Geschenk auspacken … Was hältst du davon, wir tanzen erst einmal, um in Stimmung zu kommen, dann verschwindest du zwischen den Bäumen … und machst es dir bequem … Ich trinke noch was mit Clas und seinem Rotschopf und komme dann nach...“  
Fanni stand wie angewurzelt auf der Tanzfläche und bemühte sich sich zu beherrschen, um keine Szene zu machen, „Und, was mache ich, wenn die anderen ebenfalls zwischen den Bäumen auf dich warten?“ „Herzchen … Ich nehme immer nur einen mit ins Dunkle … Es sei denn, du möchtest noch jemanden dabeihaben? Hauke vielleicht?“ „Bist du sicher?“, gab Fanni eisig zurück und entzog Fredrik die Hand, „Ich kann die Blondine von vorhin nicht sehen. Nicht, dass du sie zwischen den Bäumen vergessen hast ...“ „Küki.“, Fredriks Lächeln war gefährlich und hungrig, „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“ „ICH BIN NICHT EIFERSÜCHTIG!“, jetzt gab sich Fanni auch keine Mühe mehr leise zu sprechen, „ICH KANN EINFACH NICHT GLAUBEN, DASS ICH SO NAIV UND DUMM GEWESEN SEIN KANN!“ „Du willst mich also nicht zwischen den Bäumen treffen?“, erkundigte Fredrik sich ungerührt, woraufhin Fanni wütend die Fäuste ballte, „Du arroganter Mistkerl! ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN!“  
Fredriks Affären endeten, wenn er sie beenden wollte und er war noch nie von einer seiner Liebschaften fallen gelassen worden. Und wenn Fanni dachte, er könnte das ungestraft und auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit auf seiner eigenen Geburtstagsfeier tun könnte, dann irrte sich das niedliche, kleine Küken. Fredriks Lächeln wurde beinahe wölfisch und er wartete theatralisch auf den Moment, wo das Lied endete, bevor er Anders endlich antwortete, „Du meine Güte ...“ In der plötzlichen Stille war seine Stimme laut und trug über den ganzen Festplatz, „Und ich habe den guten Samariter gespielt, weil ich dachte, du wärst dankbar für ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, Kleiner. Aber ehrlich, langsam beginne ich deinen Philipp zu verstehen … Hast du ihm das etwa auch ins Gesicht geschrien? Hast du ihm auch gesagt, dass du ihn nie wieder sehen willst?“ Er machte, während Fannis Gesicht nun jegliche Farbe verloren zu haben schien, eine lange Kunstpause und schüttelte dann wissend und mit einem grausamen, kleinen Lächeln den Kopf, „Also, wenn du mich fragst, der arme Kerl kann sein Glück, dass er dich endlich los ist, wahrscheinlich gar nicht fassen!“


	21. Chapter 21

Es war ein Alptraum, ein Alptraum vor hunderten Zuschauern. Zitternd und vergeblich gegen die brennenden Tränen ankämpfend, drehte Fanni sich um und suchte verzweifelt einen Weg durch die dicht stehenden Menschenmassen, hinaus in die schützende Dunkelheit. Sein Gesicht glühte vor Scham, aber im nächsten Moment hielten ihn auch schon ein paar starke Arme fest und und eine Stimme murmelte in sein Ohr, „Alles in Ordnung … Geh einfach weiter. Immer weiter...“   
Fanni stolperte über die unebene Wiese und die starken Arme hielten ihn immer wieder fest und erst als sie auf dem asphaltierten Parkplatz ankamen, drehte Fanni sich, um sich seinen Retter anzusehen. „Ich bin in … Ordnung. Danke … Es geht … schon.“, seine Stimme zitterte und begann zu brechen, als eine plötzliche Welle von Scham ihn förmlich zu überfluten drohte. Er begann hastig in den Taschen der dunklen Anzugjacke nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen und versuchte gleichzeitig sein fleckiges, verweintes Gesicht vor dem grellen Licht der weißen Straßenlaternen zu verbergen. „Red keinen Unsinn.“, sagte Clas, machte aber dennoch keine Anstalten ihn loszulassen, „Du bist überhaupt nicht in Ordnung … Und du bist sicher nicht in der Verfassung nach Hause zu fahren … Komm, gib mir die Autoschlüssel.“  
Clas mochte ihm zur Hilfe gekommen sein, aber er schien wie immer nicht besonders einfühlsam zu sein, so dass Fannis Kampfgeist nun doch wieder geweckt wurde, „Ich bin nicht betrunken!“ „Ich weiß, dass du nicht betrunken bist.“, Clas seufzte und streckte fordernd die Hand aus, „Aber du kannst trotzdem nicht sehen, wohin du fährst und ich will Alex nicht erklären, warum du einen Unfall gebaut hast… Also, gib mir den Schlüssel, Fannemel!“ „Du kannst mich nicht nach Hause fahren.“, gab Fanni schluchzend zurück und Clas klang inzwischen schon leicht genervt, „Und warum kann ich das nicht, Herr Fannemel?“ Fanni zögerte und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über das Gesicht, „Was ist denn mit Dings … Dingsbums … Nastja?“ „Oh, dieses Dingsbums.“, Clas grinste, „Dingsbums wird es verstehen. Außerdem wohnst du nur 15 Kilometer von hier … Und, ich bringe dich nur nach Hause, wir brennen nicht nach Bergen durch.“

Im Wageninneren war es zu Fannis Erleichterung dunkel, aber dennoch zuckte er jedes Mal zusammen, wenn ein anderes Auto an ihnen vorbeifuhr und sein Gesicht von den Scheinwerfern angeleuchtet wurde. Er kannte aber auch einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen und je intensiver er versuchte nicht an die Geschehnisse auf der Party zu denken, desto hartnäckiger liefen ihm die Tränen über sein Gesicht.   
Die Fahrt dauerte eigentlich nur wenige Minuten und Fanni war bereits aus dem Wagen zu springen, noch bevor der Wagen endgültig zum Halten gekommen war. Aber Clas hielt ihn noch zurück, „Hast du deine Manieren vergessen, Fannemel? Ist es bei euch nicht Sitte den Mann auf einen Kaffee hereinzubitten?“  
Fanni war gerade im Begriff gewesen die Beifahrertür hinter sich zuzuwerfen und zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen, „Clas … Du warst sehr nett … Aber … Aber, ich möchte nun … nun doch lieber alleine sein … Meinst du nicht, es … es war alles nicht schon peinlich genug?“ „Ich halte es einfach nicht für angebracht.“, Clas hatte bereits den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss gezogen und hatte seine Tür geöffnet, „Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen, damit du dir die Augen aus dem Kopf heulst ...“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und plötzlich auch freundlicher und ernüchternd sachlich, „Na komm schon. Wenn du noch mehr diskutierst, werden deine Nachbarn glauben, du wärst Tom.“   
„Er sagt immer, du würdest die Leute tyrannisieren ...“, murmelte Fanni geschlagen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Clas, egal was er sagen würde, nicht gehen würde, „Aber, was ist nun mit Nastja? Du warst mit ihr auf der Party … Sie ist bestimmt nicht sehr erfreut, wenn du nicht mehr zurückkommen würdest ...“ „Sie wird es überleben.“, Clas überging den Einwand einfach, trat zu Fanni und nahm dem Kleineren den Schlüssel aus den zitternden Fingern. Er schloss die Tür auf und schob den widerstrebenden Fanni förmlich in das kleine, dunkel daliegende Haus, „Nebenbei, ein Küken aus einer Notlage zu befreien, ist ein sehr guter Grund zu verschwinden, besser als jeder andere. Außerdem bin ich eigentlich schon eine Weile aus dem Alter raus, um auf solch eine Art von Partys zu gehen.“ 

Fanni vermied jeden Blick in den Badezimmerspiegel, wusste er doch dass er mit den rotgeweinten Augen und der fleckigen Haut wie ein frisch gerupftes Küken aussehen würde. Aber, da sie, wie Clas vorhin so lapidar bemerkt hatten, ja nicht nach Bergen durchbrennen wollten, war sein Aussehen auch vollkommen egal. Fanni hob doch den Blick, streckte seinem zerrupften Spiegelbild eine Grimasse und fuhr sich noch einmal mit den Händen durch die blonden, noch immer von Gel verklebten Haaren, bevor er endgültig das Badezimmer verließ.  
Er hörte Clas in der Küche hantieren und bald darauf hörte er, wie sich seine Schritte dem Wohnzimmer näherten, „Du siehst besser aus.“ Fanni, der mit an die Brust gezogenen Knien auf der Couch saß, schnaubte nur, nahm aber dennoch beinahe dankbar die Tasse mit den rosa Elefanten entgegen, während Clas sich auf den Sessel am Fenster setzte, „Besser, aber nicht wirklich berauschend.“ „Danke.“, Fanni nippte an am Kaffee, „Ist das dein eigener Charme? Kein Wunder, dass du so vielen Frauen den Kopf verdrehen konntest.“ „So viele sind es gar nicht.“, Clas winkte ab und musterte Fanni noch einmal genauer, „Also, was war denn eigentlich los?“  
Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Finger um die alte Tasse, „Gut, Doktor Sommer … Ich habe mich mit dem falschen Mann eingelassen, bin auf die alte Masche hereingefallen und habe es sogar geschafft mir einzureden, dass ich nichts Unrechtes tun würde.“ „Fredrik hat dir gesagt, dass seine Freundin ihn verstehen würde?“, erkundigte Clas sich vorsichtig, aber Fanni schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf, „Andersherum … Er hat gesagt, dass Jeanette ihn verstehen und dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde ...“ „Natürlich.“, Clas' dunkle Brauen zuckten vor unterdrücktem Lachen, „Und du warst so naiv und hast ihm geglaubt?“ „Habe ich … Normalerweise lasse ich mich auch nicht mit vergebenen Männern ein!“, protestierte Fanni sofort, „Ich habe ihm geglaubt … weil ich ihm glauben wollte … Und es klang plausibel … Ich habe einfach nicht gedacht, dass … dass er lügen könnte.“ „Bis heute Nacht, nehme ich an?“, erkundigte sich Clas, aber Fanni seufzte erneut, „Nein … Ich habe es schon vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden … Als ich … ich … Jeanette gefragt habe.“ „Du versuchst wohl krampfhaft es dir mit jedem zu verscherzen.“, stellte der Sportchef ungerührt fest, aber Fanni versuchte sich, langsam verärgert über Clas' Meinung von ihm, zu rechtfertigen, „Ich habe es ihr nicht erzählt!“   
„Gut, aber was ist denn passiert?“, forschte der Ältere weiter und Fanni schnaubte, während er nach einem weiteren Taschentuch tastete, „Was wohl? Du hast es doch miterlebt. Ich sagte Fredrik was ich von ihm halten würde und er hat sich … revanchiert. Und zwar dorthin wo … wo es weh tat.“ „Über deinen Exfreund?“, wieder war Clas' Tonfall angenehm sachlich, aber dennoch verspannte Fanni sich unwillkürlich, bevor er leicht nickte, „Wir waren für Monate ein Paar … Aber, dann verschwand er einfach … Nicht einmal du wusstest wo er ist … Seine Eltern wussten es nicht … Niemand. Ich weiß nicht mal … ob er … noch lebt … oder ob er vielleicht tot ist ...“ Es hätte Fanni eigentlich peinlich sein müssen, vor einem Mann, den er eigentlich nur als seinen Sportchef und eine Respektsperson kannte, erneut in Tränen auszubrechen, aber Clas schaffte es die Situation spielend zu meistern. Er ließ ihn einfach die angestaute Verzweiflung loswerden, kochte noch mehr Kaffee und erweckte die ganze Zeit nicht den Eindruck, dass er liebend gern woanders wäre.  
„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen.“, sagte er ruhig, als Fanni ein weiteres durchweichtes Taschentuch in den Mülleimer warf und zum wiederholten Mal murmelte, wie leid ihm das alle tun würde, „Du hast ein paar nicht gerade tolle Monate hinter dir. Du hast ein Recht darauf, zu heulen.“ „Normalerweise rede ich nicht darüber ...“, gab Fanni mit leiser Stimme zu und fasste schließlich Mut, „Clas … Hast du darüber geredet? Als … Hege starb?“ „Ja … Ich bin ein paar Freunden damit wohl ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen.“, antwortete er nach einer kurzen Pause und lächelte, „Aber, sie haben sich nichts anmerken lassen.“ „Und nun gehe ich dir mit meinen Problemen auf die Nerven?“, seufzte Fanni, aber Clas grinste nur jungenhaft, „Nicht im Geringsten. Wenn ich es zum zwanzigsten Mal hören würde und jeden Satz auswendig mitsprechen könnte, dann wäre ich gelangweilt. Also bitte, ich höre.“  
„Sicher?“, Fanni starrte in seine beinahe leer Tasse und seufzte, „Es ist eigentlich nichts … Nur diese Ungewissheit … Wenn ich wüsste, warum Philipp mich verlassen hat … Ob er einen anderen hat … Ob ihm nicht doch was passiert ist … Manchmal denke ich ...“ Fanni presste, unwillig die Wahrheit auszusprechen, die Lippen zusammen, aber Clas wartete ruhig ab, „ … es wäre einfacher, wenn er tot wäre ...“ „Natürlich wäre es einfacher.“, fuhr Clas beinahe sanft fort, „Du kannst dein Leben nicht einfach anhalten und darauf warten zu erfahren, was mit ihm passiert ist … Du brauchst eine Antwort.“  
Langsam fühlte Fanni sich wie einer dieser albernen Hunde, die auf der Hutablage saßen und unablässig mit dem Kopf nickten. Clas' Stimme war angenehm wohltuend und nun, wo seine Nase nicht mehr durch die Heulerei verstopft war, konnte er auch endlich schmecken, dass Clas jede Menge Brandy in seinen Kaffee gekippt hatte. „Ich werde jetzt brutal sein, Anders.“, kündigte der Sportchef noch immer im selben, ruhigen Tonfall an, „Wenn er tot ist, dann ist er tot. Wenn er lebt, bedeutet dass, dass er sich auf eine bescheuerte und feige Art und Weise verpisst hat. Und, egal welche der beiden Möglichkeiten die Wahrheit sein mag, eure Beziehung ist damit beendet.“   
Das war nichts, was Fanni nicht eigentlich schon gewusst hatte, aber dennoch zuckte er zusammen, bevor er vorsichtig nickte, „Ich weiß … Aber, ich habe es wohl nicht … wahrhaben wollen.“ „Gut, dann kannst du ja nun ein neues Leben beginnen.“, lächelte Clas und Fanni errötete erneut, „Das habe ich eigentlich versucht … mit Fredrik.“  
„Fannemel, sag mal ...“, Clas maß ihn prüfend, „ ... wenn du am Gehirn operiert werden müsstest … Zu wem würdest du gehen? Einem Holzfäller? Einem Schlachter?“ „Hör auf!“, Fanni musste unwillkürlich lachen, „Langsam glaube ich, dass ich wirklich dringend eine Gehirnoperation brauche ...“ Das Fiasko vom Abend erschien plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so schlimm und er begann sich in Clas' Gegenwart immer wohler zu fühlen und entspannte sich endlich. „Vergiss Fredrik schnell.“, setzte Clas noch hinzu und grinste spitzbübisch, „Früher oder später wird er noch seine gerechte Strafe bekommen … Und wenn wir Glück haben, dann passiert es ihm mit Tom. Das hyperaktive Kaninchen ist Strafe genug für jeden Mann. Sogar für so einen Bastard wie unseren Idioten Fredrik.“

Als Clas schließlich aufstand, um zu gehen war es bereits nach fünf Uhr. Fanni öffnete ihm die Haustür und fühlte sich, obwohl er eben diesem Mann in den letzten Stunden sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, plötzlich unheimlich schüchtern. „Vielen Dank ...“, murmelte er und hielt sich an der Türklinke fest, während er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, „Fürs Nachhause bringen … und ...“ „Keine Ursache.“, erwiderte Clas unbefangen und lächelte wieder das Eisbärenlächeln, „Ich habe mich sehr gut unterhalten.“ Fanni kam sich neben dem großen Sportchef plötzlich wie ein Zwerg vor und kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und Clas Brede Bråthen auf die Wange zu küssen.  
Aber, der Mut verließ ihn und er verdrängte den Gedanken auch sofort wieder, „Hoffentlich ist … Nastja nicht zu wütend auf dich ...“ „Fanni ...“, Clas seufzte, „Du hast endlich aufgehört dich für dich zu entschuldigen … Jetzt musst du nur noch aufhören dich wegen mir schuldig zu fühlen. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um Nastja. Warum solltest du es also tun?“ „Ist sie denn nicht deine …?“, Fanni biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor die Frage ihm ganz herausrutschen konnte, aber Clas hatte ihn dennoch verstanden und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, „Nein, sie ist nur eine Freundin.“ „Aber, sie wirkte so … interessiert an dir.“, rutschte es Fanni heraus und nun wirkte Clas für einen Moment wirklich überrascht, „Interessiert? An mir? Ich habe sie nicht ermutigt, glaube ich ….“ Der Sportchef rieb sich nachdenklich den stoppeligen Bart und plötzlich fixierten sich aber die blauen Augen wieder auf Fanni, der prompt wieder errötete, „Und, wenn wir gerade beim Thema sind, wer war eigentlich der Typ, mit dem du im Theater gewesen bist? Tom hat gar nicht erwähnt, dass du einen Freund hast.“  
„Ach der ...“, Fanni errötete noch stärker und wich dem Blick des Sportchefs aus, „Es lohnte sich nicht das zu erwähnen … Ein Freund hatte die Verabredung, konnte aber nicht … Und hat mich gebeten für ihn hinzugehen, damit die … die Theaterkarten nicht verfallen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan … Es war der peinlichste Abend meines Lebens ...“ „Zumindest bis heute Abend?“, erkundigte Clas sich grinsend und fügte dann etwas süffisant klingend hinzu, „Übrigens, wurde ich nachdem du gegangen warst, der Schwester deines Dates, die in dem Stück die weibliche Hauptrolle gespielt hatte, vorgestellt. Sie hat mir von der Kontaktanzeige erzählt … Aus der Rubrik 'Einsame Herzen', Hm?“  
„Oh Gott.“, Fanni senkte gedemütigt den Kopf, aber Clas berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter, „Ich weiß nicht, warum dir das so peinlich ist, Anders. Er hatte vielleicht eine schreckliche Lache, aber er war sicher kein solcher Mistkerl wie Fredrik. Du solltest dir erst mal darüber klar werden, was genau du willst.“  
Fanni schämte sich plötzlich wahnsinnig und flüchtete sich rasch in einen Themenwechsel, „Ich glaube, ich will schlafen. Es ist schon spät … oder früh, je nach Sichtweise.“ „Schon verstanden. Ich geh schon.“, der Sportchef schmunzelte, blieb aber nach wenigen Schritten doch noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu dem jüngeren Athleten, der noch immer in der Tür stand, um, „Eins aber noch … Du hast vorhin was gesagt … Und das hat mir echt Sorgen gemacht … Fanni, denkst du wirklich, dass ich wie Doktor Sommer aussehen würde?!?“


	22. Chapter 22

„Bitte, bitte!“, bettelte Tom und drückte Clas den Brief, den er in seiner Aufregung beinahe zerrissen hatte, in die Hand, „Schau, das Casting ist schon morgen! Denk nur, wie begeistert und stolz Sirius und Selma sein werden, wenn sie mich dann irgendwann im Fernsehen sehen!“ „Während du auf dem Klo sitzt.“, Clas klang, nun wo er den Brief mit der Anfrage überflogen hatte, leicht verärgert, „Es geht hierbei um einen Werbespot für Klopapier!“ „Für das beste Klopapier von ganz Norwegen! Es ist rosa und außerdem wollen sie mich dann auch weiter unterstützen!“   
„Tom, es ist ein gottverdammter Werbespot für Klopapier!“, Clas blieb merklich unbeeindruckt und musterte den schmollenden Athleten, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, „Warum willst du plötzlich so was machen? Ist dir Lillehammer zu langweilig? Oder sind dir die geeigneten Sexpartner ausgegangen?“ Tom platzte nun beinahe vor Wut, bemühte sich aber dennoch seine Ungeduld zu zügeln und warf einen bittenden Blick zum Sportchef, „Clas, das ist eine wunderbare Gelegenheit und auch eine tolle Werbung fürs Skispringen. Millionen von Leuten werden mich sehen und es wird auch gut bezahlt … Alleine, was ich für die Wiederholungen bekommen werde! Und, es wird auch nicht lange dauern … Ich kann morgen gleich nach Oslo fahren und bin schon abends wieder Zuhause!“ „Ah ja. Hast du schon vergessen, dass ich morgen nach Trondheim fliegen muss? Ich habe ein Treffen mit einigen Sponsoren, die nichts mit Klopapier zu tun haben. Was denkst du, soll dann mit den Kindern passieren? Ich kann sie nicht mitnehmen … Willst du sie vielleicht mit nach Oslo nehmen?“  
Er war absichtlich so widerspenstig, schlussfolgerte Tom, nachdem er Clas einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und bemühte sich deshalb um noch mehr Ruhe in seiner Stimme, „Sie sind doch nicht alleine. Rita ist doch hier und sie hat morgen nichts vor! Hat sie mir selbst gesagt! Und in ihrem Terminplaner steht auch nicht. Sie ist also den ganzen Tag hier und wird sich die Nägel machen oder baden. Warum kann sie also nicht auf die Kinder aufpassen?“   
„Ich bin kein Kind.“, erklärte Selma, die gerade zu ihnen in die Küche gekommen war, „Tom, wir haben Hunger. Kannst du uns ein paar Erdnussbutterbrote mit Marmelade machen?“ „Du bist kein Kind mehr.“, stellte Tom grinsend fest und deutete auf den Brotkasten, „Ich diskutiere gerade mit deinem Vater … Und, da du, wie du selber sagst kein Kind mehr bist, wirst du dir deine schrecklichen Brote selber schmieren können.“ „Und, worüber diskutiert ihr?“, erkundigte sich das blonde Mädchen, ihren Hunger vergessen habend, neugierig und sah zwischen den beiden angespannten Erwachsenen hin und her. „Ich möchte einen Werbespot drehen. In Oslo.“, Tom schaffte es nun tatsächlich vollkommen bekümmert auszusehen, „Aber, dein Vater will mir nicht freigeben, damit ich hinfahren kann.“ „Und, wie lange wird das dauern?“, fragte Selma weiter und Tom seufzte theatralisch, „Nur ein paar Stunden ...“  
Selmas blaue Augen funkelten aufgeregt, als sie sich nun, aufgeregt an einer Zopfschleife kauend, an ihren Vater wand, „Papa! Bitte sag ja! Wenn Tom im Fernsehen kommt, kann ich das allen meinen Schulfreunden erzählen! Die wären blass vor Neid! Bitte! Bitte, Papa! BIIIIITTEEEEEE!“ Tom kreuzte die Finger hinter seinem Rücken und setzte, während er gleichzeitig für sich beschloss Selma nie wieder mit dem Nachbarjungen aufzuziehen, einen flehentlichen Blick auf. Aber Clas wurde nun misstrauisch und wand sich mit gefurchter Stirn an seine merklich aufgeregte Tochter, „Ist das ein abgekartetes Spiel? Hat er dir gesagt, du sollst reinkommen und das sagen?“ „Nein.“, Selma schüttelte den Kopf und erkundigte sich dann reichlich verwirrt, „Was heißt abgekartetes Spiel?“ „Na gut ...“, Clas sah wieder zu Tom und seufzte ergeben, „Aber nur, wenn Rita einverstanden ist. Und, du musst sie selbst fragen.“

Selma holte ihn dann aber schon am Treppenabsatz ein und Tom warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Küche, wo Clas an der Kaffeemaschine herumhantierte und sie nicht beachtete, bevor er das kleine Mädchen hochhob und sie im Flur herumwirbelte, „Mein blonder Engel! Das hast du super gemacht. Ich könnte dich küssen!“ „Igitt!“, protestierte Selma, als Tom sie tatsächlich auf die Nase küsste und begann zu strampeln, „Los, lass mich runter!“ „Du warst sagenhaft!“, jubelte Tom, aber das Mädchen grinste nur siegessicher, „Du bist nicht der einzige, der hier schauspielern kann, weißt du? Komm schon, Tom! Rück das Geld raus!“

Es war nicht so, dass Rita Kinder nicht leiden konnte, sie konnte nur einfach nicht viel mit ihnen anfangen. Sie war ein verwöhntes Einzelkind von Eltern, die selbst Einzelkinder gewesen waren und es hatte ihr auch nie an etwas gemangelt. Brüder oder Schwestern hätte lediglich bedeutet, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit und auch die materiellen Güter hätte teilen müssen. In einer Familie mit vier Kindern, hieße es dann wohl auch, dass jedes Kind nur ein Viertel der Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde und sie konnte deshalb einfach nicht verstehen, wieso eine Familie sich mehr als ein Kind wünschen sollte.  
Und auch später, als sie erwachsen geworden war, hatten sich ihre Gedankengänge nicht wirklich verändert. Die Aussicht eine Schwangerschaft war ihr, je weiter ihre Karriere fortschritt, um so unsympathischer erschienen. Nicht nur, dass sie ihre Karriere für mehr als ein Jahr hätte unterbrechen müssen, es gab auch keine Garantie, dass sie ihre Figur nach der Geburt wiederbekommen und sich nicht in einen dicken Ackergaul verwandeln würde. Außerdem gab es ja auch kein Gesetz, dass einen dazu verpflichtete, Nachkommen in die Welt zu setzen. Und so beschloss sie, dass sie sich nicht vermehren wollte.  
Aber, dann war Clas Brede Bråthen, in jeder Beziehung ein begehrenswerter Mann, in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht und Rita hatte festgestellt, dass die Gelegenheit zu günstig war, um sich von dieser Kleinigkeit, die seine Kinder darstellten, abschrecken zu lassen. Selma und Sirius waren zwar eine Art Nachteil, aber wenigstens lauter hier nicht auch noch eine neurotische und frustrierte Exfrau im Hintergrund, die nur darauf wartete, dass sie einen Fehler begann. Und das Kindermädchen … Nun ja, Tom war ein wirklicher Vorteil, niemand würde erwarten, dass sie sich selbst um die beiden Geschwister kümmern würde!

„Rita! Sirius hat sein Sandwich in den Toaster gestopft! Das Ding raucht!“, Selma tauchte in der Tür auf, als das blonde Model gerade mit vorsichtig gespreizten Fingern durch ein Modemagazin blätterte. Zog man in Betracht, dass sie trotz allem immer noch Kinder waren, waren Sirius und Selma nicht besonders schlimm, aber sie wussten dennoch wie sie unweigerlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, „Er soll den Toaster ausschalten. Ich kann ihm im Moment nicht helfen, meine Nägel sind noch nicht trocken.“ Selma spähte daraufhin neidisch auf die frisch lackierten Nägel, welche die gleiche Farbe wie ihr geliebter, rosa Kaugummi hatten, „Kannst du mir auch die Nägel anmalen?“ „Das würde deinem Vater nicht gefallen.“, erwiderte Rita abwesend und blätterte weiter in dem dicken Magazin, „Du bist noch viel zu jung für so was.“   
„Ok, kannst du mir denn wenigstens die Haare flechten? Mit bunten Bändern?“, fragte Selma dann voller Hoffnung und Rita sah nur kurz von ihrem Magazin auf und musterte das junge Mädchen, „Was?“ „Mit rosa und blauen Bändern, so wie Tom es macht … Und mit den Häschenklammern ...“, Rita hatte das Ritual in der vergangenen Woche schon mehrfach beobachten können, aber nicht einmal Tom mit seinen geschickten Fingern, schaffte die komplizierte Prozedur in weniger als einer halben Stunde, „Dein Haar ist gut so, wie es ist … Und du siehst so hübsch aus, wenn du es offen trägst … Also, warum gehst du nicht in die Küche und schaltest den Toaster aus? Dein Vater wird nicht glücklich sein, wenn die Küche ausbrennt ...“

Das Ergebnis von so geringem Interesse war, dass Sirius im Laufe des Nachmittags fürchterliche Langweile hatte. Selma nutzte die Abwesenheit seines Vaters und Toms vollkommen aus und klebte mit der Nase am Tablet. Sie hatte sich mit dem Tablet in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und bekam schon glasige Augen. Normalerweise durfte sie nur eine halbe Stunde am Tag spielen und Clas konfiszierte das Tablet und auch das Ladekabel jedes Mal. Tom war sogar noch schlimmer und spielte dann selber auf dem Tablet, bis der Akku leer war.  
„Darf ich auch mal?“, fragte Sirius, der am Fußende des Bettes lag und gelangweilt mit den Füßen gegen die Wand trommelte, „Bitte ...“ „Nein, ich habe 2000 Punkte!“, seine Schwester sah kaum auf, als Sirius nun die Unterlippe vorschob, „Bitte, Selmi!“ „Nein.“, erwiderte Selma abwesend und seufzte, „Und hör endlich auf gegen die Wand zu treten, das lenkt mich ab!“ Sirius trommelte noch stärker gegen die Wand und dieses Mal sah Selma wirklich auf, „Verschwinde einfach und lass mich alleine!“ „Ich hasse dich!“, schnappte der kleine Junge beleidigt, aber seine Schwester zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich dich auch und nun raus!“  
Rita hatte das Magazin inzwischen durchgeblättert und hatte es nun beiseite gelegt. Einige ihrer Freundinnen waren für diese Ausgabe fotografiert worden und es machte immer Spaß zu sehen, wer wo arbeitete. Noch besser war es die kleinen Unzulänglichkeiten, die nicht einmal Photoshop beseitigen konnte, zu entdecken. „Können wir in den Laden gehen?“, überrascht sah Rita auf und bemerkte dass Sirius ins Wohnzimmer getreten war und eine Kinderbörse in Form einer kleinen blauen Wolke in der Hand hielt, „Ich habe Geld!“ „Natürlich kannst du das.“, Rita schenkte ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln, aber als sie trotzdem keine Anstalten machte von der Couch aufzustehen, versuchte Sirius es noch einmal, „Können wir bitte gehen?“ Als sie nun langsam begriff, erlosch Ritas Lächeln, „Geht Selma nicht mit?“ „Sie will nicht.“, der kleine Junge warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu, „Es ist auch nicht weit weg … und dauert gar nicht lange ...“ Einige Kilometer über eine schlammige Straße zu laufen, war nicht gerade etwas, was Rita unter Spaß verstand und so schüttelte sie den Kopf, „Ich bin im Moment nicht in Stimmung für einen Spaziergang, aber vielleicht morgen?“ „Darf ich denn alleine zum Laden gehen?“, fragte der Kleine hoffnungsvoll und sah Rita mit großen Augen an, „Bitte?“ „Natürlich darfst du.“, murmelte Rita abwesend und betrachtete das Foto einer alten Freundin, die neben einer neuen Nase auch einen hässlichen, alten Ehemann bekommen hatte.

Es war so unfair! Ausgerechnet jetzt, als niemand da war, der ihr das Spielen verbieten würde, war das Ladekabel verschwunden. Als das Tablet mit einem letzten Blinken starb, legte sie es beiseite und verließ leise ihr Zimmer, um ihren Bruder zu suchen. Sein Zimmer war allerdings leer und als sie die Treppe hinunterkam und ins Wohnzimmer sah, entdeckte sie dort Rita, die Fernsehen sah und Orangensaft trank, „Oh, ich dachte Sirius wäre hier.“ Ein halbnackter Mann seilte sich gerade von einem Hochhaus ab und Rita war scheinbar so fasziniert, dass sie sich erst umdrehte, als der Mann unten angekommen war, „Mir würde schlecht werden … Dir nicht? Nein, ich habe Sirius nicht gesehen … Vielleicht ist er oben, in seinem Zimmer?“ „Ich habe schon in seinem Zimmer nachgesehen. Da ist er nicht.“, Selma schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte immer besorgter, aber Rita zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tätschelte ihre Hand, „Dein kleiner Bruder wird schon wieder auftauchen. Und solange, was möchtest du denn zum Essen? Austern oder pochierte Eier auf belgischen Waffeln?“  
Als Selma nach einer eiligen Durchsuchung des großen Hauses wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Rita sich noch immer nicht gerührt, „Er ist nicht im Haus. Und auch nicht im Garten.“ „Wann hast du ihn denn das letzte Mal gesehen?“, seufzte Rita nun merklich genervt und legte die Fernbedienung beiseite, „Bevor oder nachdem er aus dem Laden zurückgekommen ist?“ „Laden?“, Selma sah das Model mit großen Augen, die sich mit Tränen füllten an, „Sirius darf nicht alleine in den Laden! Er ist doch erst vier!“

Fanni steckte gerade mitten in Aufwärmübungen, als sein Handy klingelte, „Anders, bist du das?“ Es war eine sehr junge Stimme und zuerst erkannte der Skispringer sie nicht, „Ja, ich bin es … Wer ist dran?“ „Selma … Selma Bråthen.“, plapperte die junge Stimme atemlos, „Tom hat mir deine Nummer gegeben … Falls mal etwas ist … Er ist nicht da … in Oslo … Und Papa ist in Trondheim … und … Rita passt heute auf uns auf ...“ Sie hörte sich so verängstigt an, dass Fannis Herz zu rasen begann und er wischte seine plötzlich schweißnassen Hände an seiner Trainingshose ab, „Ok, aber was ist los?“ „Sirius ist verschwunden.“, Selmas Stimme klang unnatürlich hoch, als würde sie verzweifelt versuchen gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, „Er ist vor mehr als drei Stunden alleine zum Laden gegangen … Ich wollte die Polizei anrufen … Aber, Rita sagte … ich solle kein Drama daraus machen … Sie hat mir auch verboten anzurufen … Aber, Sirius darf nicht mal alleine rausgehen … Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll ...“   
„Mach dir keine Sorgen ...“, versuchte Fanni das kleine Mädchen zu beruhigen, „Es geht ihm sicher gut. Aber, nur um sicherzugehen, werde ich die Polizei anrufen, einverstanden?“ „Ok.“, Selmas Stimmchen klang nun ganz klein und sie schrecklich jung, „Was ist mit Rita? Wird sie mit mir schimpfen?“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Selma.“, Fanni versuchte weiterhin ruhig zu klingen, suchte aber bereits nach dem Wagenschlüssel, „Mach dir bloß keine Gedanken wegen Rita. Sobald ich die Polizei angerufen habe, komme ich gleich zu euch … Du hast genau das Richtige getan. Halte nur noch ein paar Minuten durch, dann bin ich bei dir … Und, ich werde dann mit Rita reden. Alles wird wieder gut, ok?“


	23. Chapter 23

Fanni nahm sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit sich umzuziehen, sondern jagte den schwarzen Volvo die Straßen entlang, damit er möglichst vor der Polizei Clas' Anwesen erreichen würde. Rita öffnete ihm die Tür und ihrem Blick nach, hatte Selma wohl doch schon mit ihr gesprochen. „'ast du wirklich die Polizei gerufen?“, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd, „Das ist doch ein unnötiges Aufstand. Wahrscheinlich 'at Sirius ein Freund getroffen.“ „Oder einen Verrückten mit einer Vorliebe für kleine, blonde Jungen.“, gab Fanni giftig zurück, zwang sich aber zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln, als er die blasse Selma hinter dem Model entdeckte, „Wie lange wolltest du denn warten, bis du was unternimmst? Tage?“ „Mon Dieu!“, Rita hob frustriert die Hände, „Wir sind 'ier in Norvège ! Und nicht in Paris oder New York!“ „Das ist die dümmste Entschuldigung, die ich je gehört habe ...“, antwortete Fanni eisig, schob die größere Frau beiseite und ging zu Selma. Das Mädchen legte einen Arm um seine Taille und drückte ihr nasses Gesicht in Anders' Kapuzenpulli. „Du kannst mir nicht vor die Polizei das Schuld geben!“, protestierte Rita noch einmal, „Niemand 'at mir gesagt, dass Sirius nicht alleine rausgehen darf. Es ist nicht meine Fe'ler wenn ihm etwas passiert ist!“   
Selma zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber Fanni hatte sie ins Nebenzimmer geführt und versuchte Selma zu beruhigen, als sie in Tränen ausbrach, „Sirius ist nichts passiert … Er ist bestimmt nur spazierengegangen und hat die Zeit vergessen ...“ „Aber, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll ...“, schluchzte das Mädchen, „Und er hat gesagt, dass er mich hasst … Was, wenn er wegen mir für immer weggelaufen ist?“ „Sirius weiß, dass du ihn nicht hasst.“, Fanni hörte einen Wagen auf den Hof fahren, „Komm, die Polizei ist gerade gekommen … Weißt du was? Du putzt dir jetzt die Nase und dann überlegen wir, wohin Sirius gegangen sein kann, ok? Gibt es Freunde, die in der Nähe wohnen?“  
Der Polizist befragte die Siebenjährige mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl und achtete dennoch auf jedes Detail. Als er fertig war, steckte er das Notizbuch weg und tätschelte Selmas blonden Schopf, „Alles klar. Ihr wartet jetzt hier, falls Selma inzwischen zurückkommt, ruft ihr die Wache an, verstanden? Ich mache mich auf die Suche und klappere seine Freunde ab … Und den Laden.“ Aber der Gedanke Zuhause zu bleiben, war zu viel für Selma und sie zupfte an der dunklen Uniform des Polizisten, „Darf ich mitkommen?“ Aber der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf, „Besser nicht.“ „Aber ...“, fing das Mädchen wieder an, so dass Fanni, der sie nur zu gut verstehen konnte, sie kurzerhand in den Arm nahm, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon wieder auftauchen ...“ „Kommst du mit mir raus, Fanni?“, die Kleine sah ihn bittend an, „Ich möchte nach ihm suchen!“ 

Es regnete in Strömen, als die beiden sich zu Fuß auf den Weg machten, um die Waldstücke am schmalen Weg, der in das nahe Städtchen führte, abzusuchen. Eine dunkle und im Regen fast schon bedrohlich wirkende Waldung trennte den schmalen Weg von der Klippe und Fanni, der nach wie vor nur seinen Kapuzenpulli trug, war binnen Minuten bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Aber Selma kletterte bereits über die heruntergefallenen Äste und begann sich einen Weg durch das Unterholz zu bahnen, während Fanni sich seufzend die Nässe aus dem Gesicht wischte, „Selma, warte!“  
Die Bäume wuchsen hier immer dichter und man konnte keinen Weg mehr erkennen, aber Selma schien sich hier auszukennen, „Du weißt wohin du gehst?“ „Wir waren ein paar Mal hier ...“, die blauen Augen funkelten im Schatten der Kapuze unsicher und ihre Stimme zitterte merklich, „ … bis Papa es uns verboten hat ...“ „Ah ja.“, Fanni nickte wissend und unterdrückte ein Lächeln, „Ich sage eurem Papa nichts.“

Sie fanden Sirius etwa zehn Minuten später. Er lag in einem kleinen Laubhaufen neben einem vor langer Zeit umgestürzten Baum. Er zitterte, sein Gesicht war von Tränen und Schlamm verschmiert. „Da bist du ja endlich!“, Fanni war so erleichtert, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam, „Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du gesteckt hast ...“ Aber Selma, die schon das Schlimmste befürchtet und sich selbst die ganze Schuld gegeben gehabt hatte, konnte sich nicht beherrschen und schrie ihren kleinen Bruder an, „Wie kannst du es wage einfach wegzulaufen! Ich habe es nicht so gemeint! Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?!?“ Als Fanni versuchte den kleinen Jungen auf die Beine zu stellen, stieß Sirius einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, „Ich bin nicht weggelaufen! Ich bin über einen blöden Strauch gestolpert und habe mir weh getan … Aua!“  
Fanni untersuchte vorsichtig den Knöchel und erkannte schnell, dass er zwar geschwollen, aber nicht gebrochen zu sein schien. „Ist schon in Ordnung.“, er kniete sich zu Sirius und gab Anweisungen, „Du schlingst nun deine Arme um meinen Hals und ich hebe dich hoch. Dann trage ich dich zurück nach Hause ...“ „Du bist echt dämlich.“, wiederholte Selma und schluckte die Tränen hinunter, „Rita ist eine blöde Ziege … Und du warst weg … Wir haben die Polizei angerufen, falls … falls du ermordet worden bist ...“ Sirius hing an Fanni und schrie, „Ich bin aber nicht ermordet worden und Rita kann ich eh nicht leiden … Ich bin zum Laden gelaufen … Hab Süßigkeiten gekauft … und auf dem Rückweg habe ich ein Kaninchen gesehen … Ich wollte meine Gummibärchen mit ihm teilen und habe es auch fast eingeholt!“  
„Hört auf zu streiten.“, schritt Fanni ein, bevor die beiden Kinder sich noch rein steigern würden, „Selma, du musst vor uns hergehen und die Zweige aus dem Weg halten … Und Sirius friert, warum ziehst du nicht deinen Regenmantel aus und gibst ihn deinem Bruder?“ „Weil ich denn nass werde?“, schmollte Selma und Sirius schniefte, „Sie ist eben so doof wie Rita! Und eh an allem schuld!“ „Und du bist ein Umweltverschmutzer!“, konterte Selma sofort und deutete auf ein vergessenen Fitzel der Gummibärchentüte, „Ich werde das dem Polizisten sagen und dann kommst du ins Gefängnis!“ „Jetzt ist genug!“, Fanni musste nun durchgreifen, „Selma, heb das Papier auf und zieh deine Jacke aus. Dein Bruder braucht sie dringender ...“ „Und ich dachte, du wärst netter als Tom.“, Selma gehorchte widerwillig, „Bist du aber nicht. Du bist ebenso unfair und fies!“ 

Wie besprochen kam Tom am Abend heim, als die Polizei und auch der gerufene Arzt bereits gefahren waren. Die einzige sichtbare Erinnerung an den schlimmen Nachmittag war ein weißer Verband um Sirius' rechten Knöchel, auf den er bereits jetzt unheimlich stolz war.  
„Was ist hier los? Warum steht Fannis Wagen auf dem Hof?“, Tom war verwirrt und warf seinen Mantel über den Küchenstuhl, „Also?“ Rita saß, wie eigentlich immer, im Wohnzimmer auf dem bequemen Sessel, feilte ihr Nägel und war vollkommen versunken in eine Spielshow, in der ein alter, dürrer Mann gerade einen Nassstaubsauger und eine Duftlampe gewonnen hatte und nun freudig auf und abhüpfte. „Nichts ist los.“, langsam drehte Rita sich um, „Sirius hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht, das ist alles. Dein kleiner Freund hat deswegen gleich einen Riesenaufstand gemacht ...“ „Fanni?“, Tom starrte sie kalt an, „Er macht keinen Aufstand, wenn er keinen guten Grund dafür hat … Von was für einem 'kleinen Zwischenfall' reden wir denn?“ „Du kannst Fannemel selber fragen.“, Rita zuckte anmutig mit den Schultern, „Wenn es um Gruselgeschichten geht, ist er augenscheinlich viel begabter als ich. Er ist oben und bringt die Kinder ins Bett … Wahrscheinlich sorgt er auch gleich dafür, dass sie Alpträume bekommen … Der Kleine 'at ja eine neurotische Fantasie … Ischt dasch bei euch normal?“

Zwei Tage später saß Fanni gerade auf dem Boden der Turnhalle und dehnte sich ausgiebig. Er war über alles, was auf Clas' Anwesen passierte, besten informiert, da Tom jede noch so kleine Neuigkeit gleich per Whatsapp weitergab. „Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu danken.“, sagte Clas, anstatt einer Begrüßung, aber Fanni winkte ab, „Du hast mir geholfen … Und ich dir.“ „Quatsch. Du hast meinen Sohn gerettet ...“, Clas fuhr sich durch die Haare und Fanni errötete prompt, „Wie geht es ihm?“ „Er erholt sich schnell.“, Clas lächelte, „Und er ist leidenschaftlich in seinen Verband verliebt. Er braucht ihn eigentlich nicht mehr, aber immer wenn wir ihn abnehmen wollen, dann humpelt er plötzlich wieder.“ „Und Selma?“, Fanni schmunzelte, als Clas die Augen verdrehte, „Du meinst meine bescheidene Heldin? Bis sie nächste Woche wieder in die Schule muss, hat sie sich wahrscheinlich schon die Rettungsmedaille und den Friedensnobelpreis verliehen ...“ Nun lachte Fanni offen, „Das ist schön zu hören ...“   
„Ich habe was für dich, Theaterkarten.“, lenkte Clas geschickt auf ein anderes Thema und erstickte Fanni Protest sofort im Keim, „Ich möchte es. Sie sind für Samstag … Möchtest du jemanden mitnehmen?“ „Mmmmh ...“, für einen Moment dachte Fanni ernsthaft darüber nach, „Tom?“ „Was für eine Schande … Er muss leider Zuhause bleiben.“, Clas grinste, „Könntest du ertragen mit mir zu gehen?“ „Du … meinst?“, Fanni schluckte schwer, „Genau, wir zwei gehen zusammen ins Theater, sitzen nebeneinander und danach gehen wir noch was trinken … Wie lange hast du Training?“ „Bis … halb sechs.“, würgte Fanni überfordert hervor, aber Clas nickte einfach nur zustimmend, „Gut, ich hole doch dann um sechs ab.“

Vom Fenster aus beobachtete Fanni, wie Clas' dunkler Wagen vor ihrem hielt und wie er vermutet hatte, war der Sportchef tatsächlich pünktlich auf die Minute. Sein Magen war flau und er war ziemlich nervös. Obwohl es total widersinnig war nervös zu sein, denn es war natürlich kein echtes Date. Und trotzdem stiegen seine Aufregung und sein Adrenalinspiegel immer weiter an. Wenn Clas Brede Bråthen nur nicht so verdammt attraktiv wäre! In den eigenen vier Wänden mit ihm zu reden, war etwas anders, aber jetzt würden sie für alle Welt wie ein echtes Paar aussehen und Fanni war nur all zu bewusst, dass er im Vergleich zu den gertenschlanken, rassigen Schönheiten wie Rita nur schlecht abschneiden konnte, Heimlich stellte er sich das Horrorszenario vor, dass Leute, die sie zusammen sahen, anfangen könnten zu tuscheln.  
Aber, es war ja keine echte Verabredung und letzten Endes wusste Fanni auch ganz genau, dass es, selbst wenn es eine wäre, niemand über sie tuscheln würde. Wie hatte Tom noch so treffend gesagt, als er von der Einladung erfahren hatte: „Ich vermute, du tust ihm leid, weil du dich nie amüsierst und immer gleich rot anläufst.“ Es war doch wirklich wunderbar Tom zu haben, zumindest erinnerte ihn sein bester Freund ihn immer gleich an seine Schwächen.  
Als Fanni dann aber die Haustür öffnete, schien Clas wirklich überrascht zu sein, dass er fertig war, „Erstaunlich! Du bist tatsächlich fertig!“ Natürlich, begriff Fanni, er war es gewohnt, dass die Frauen ihn warten ließen, schließlich brauchten die wunderschönen Frauen geschlagene drei Stunden für ihr Makeup und noch einmal zwei Stunden, um zu entscheiden, was sie tragen wollten. Fanni hingegen hatte innerhalb von 20 Minuten geduscht und sich umgezogen und trotzdem hatte die Zeit noch gereicht, dass Fannis Mut hatte sinken können.  
Aber, es war ja keine richtige Verabredung!

„Sag mal ...“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn, „Sind wir nicht viel zu früh dran? Wann fängt das Stück denn an?“ „Ach?“, Clas lächelte entwaffnend und beobachtete den Kleineren aus den Augenwinkeln, „Ich möchte dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten.“ „Einen Gefallen?“, echote Fanni, während Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzten, „Sag jetzt nicht, dass ich die Karten bezahlen soll?“ „Noch viel schlimmer.“, Clas grinste nun offen, „Lars gibt eine Party und ich habe versprochen, dass wir kurz vorbeischauen. Wir bleiben nur eine Stunde oder so und dann fahren wir weiter ins Theater. Es fängt erst um halb neun an … Ist das ok für dich, oder willst du Lars auch nicht sehen?“  
Es war etwas, das Fanni nicht erwartet hatte und so verzog er das Gesicht, „Ich … mag Lars … Aber, ich gehe im Moment nicht so gerne auf Partys … Warum kann ich nicht Zuhause auf dich warten und du fährst auf die Party? Du kannst mich dann … abholen?“ „Jetzt sei kein Frosch, Küken.“, Clas gab nun Gas und lenkte den Wagen aus dem stillen Wohngebiet, „Lars ist nett … Anders ist etwas … speziell, aber ich bin sicher, du wirst ihn mögen.“  
Clas hatte ihn nicht gefragt, ob er ihn begleiten wolle, er hatte es einfach festgelegt, stellte Fanni fest und ließ sich seufzend in den Sitz sinken, „Und, es wird ihnen nichts ausmachen, wenn du … wenn du mit mir auftauchst?“ „Ihnen ausmachen?“, Clas grinste jungenhaft, nahm den Blick aber dennoch nicht von der Straße, als er weitersprach, „Sie werden begeistert sein, ich sollte nämlich eigentlich mit Rita kommen ...“

Lars Haugvad und der noch unbekannte Anders wohnten in einem prächtigen, alten Holzhaus, das einsam und etwas versteckt an einem Fjord lag. Lars empfing sie am offenen Tor und Fanni runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als der Physiotherapeut Clas küsste, „Clas!“ „Anders.“, Clas umarmte ihn kurz, aber die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes, der Lars bis auf die längeren Haare, zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, lag bereits auf Fanni, „Oh, mein alter, knurriger Eisbär! Rette meinen Tag und sage mir, dass du diese langweilige, französische Tante in die Wüste geschickt hast!“ Clas drehte sich zum immer mehr verwirrten Fanni um und grinste, „Siehst du? Ich habe es dir gesagt, er kann ihn nicht leiden.“ „Rita? Eine schreckliche Frau!“, verkündete Anders und grinste, „Dünn wie eine Bohnenstange und ihr IQ ist sicher noch geringer, als ihr Taillenumfang. Oder beleidige ich damit die Bohnenstangen? Wahrscheinlich war sie gut im Bett … Darauf legt Clas ja auch wert, denn sonst kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass er sie solange bei sich behalten hat ...“  
„Das ist Anders. Anders Haugvad, Lars' schrecklich vorlauter Zwillingsbruder. Eigentlich ist er Arzt, aber er ist wirklich furchtbar schlecht erzogen und kann sich nicht benehmen.“, stellte Clas die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer einander vor und deutete dann mit einem Lächeln auf Fanni, „Das ist Anders Fannemel. Er ist ein Freund, also spar dir das Verhör, es wird dich nicht weiterbringen.“ „Ach, meinst du?“, der Arzt grinste verschwörerisch und führte die beiden Gäste ins Haus, „Lass mich ein paar Minuten mit deinem Kleinen alleine …“ „Vergiss es.“, gab Clas amüsiert zurück, stellte sich aber vorsorglich doch sicherheitshalber zwischen sie, „Du kennst doch schon alle meine schmutzigen Geheimnisse.“ „Deine.“, gab Anders ungerührt zurück, wechselte dann aber schnell das Thema, „Darf ich deinem Kleinen dann wenigstens das Haus zeigen? Oder vertraust du mir nun gar nicht mehr? Immerhin hatte ich schon deinen Schwanz in meinem Mund und habe dich nicht gebissen ...“   
Fanni errötete und war froh, als sie nun in das halbdunkle Holzhaus traten und Anders' Tonfall wechselte, „Kommt in die Küche … Vorsicht, Lars' Gummistiefel … und lasst euch von Lars was zu trinken geben.“ Er beugte sich nun zum erschrockenen Fanni, „Und, wenn er dir was von seinem Holundersekt anbieten sollte … Dann leck dir über die Lippen und lob ihn! Das Zeug ist sein ganzer Stolz … schmeckt aber wie vergammelte Erbsen oder wie etwas, was Ina gekocht hat ...“ Die Küche, in die sie nun eintraten, war groß und geräumig. Sie duftete nach Rosen und war schien beinahe penibel sauber zu sein. Auf der meterlangen Fensterbank standen eine Vielzahl von bunten Vasen, in die wunderschöne Rosen farblich sortiert worden waren, was den blumigen Duft erklärte. Anders war Fannis Blick gefolgt und grinste, „Lars verbringt einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit im Garten, wusstest du das nicht?“


	24. Chapter 24

„Nicht?“, Anders grinste wissend und legte dann eine Hand auf Fannis Rücken, „Na komm, lass uns einen Drink nehmen. Wenn du dann nicht mehr so angespannt bist, kann ich dir mehr schmutzige Geheimnisse von Lars und Clas erzählen … Oder möchtest du lieber all die langweiligen Geschichten über deine Vorgängerin Rita hören?“ „Ich habe Rita ein paar Mal getroffen.“, wand Fanni ein, ließ sich aber dennoch von Anders zum großen Holztisch unter dem großen Sprossenfenster führen, „Ich weiß wie … wenig interessant sie ist.“ „Oh gut.“, Anders öffnete geschickt eine Weinflasche, ohne auf das Label zu sehen, „Grange South Australia Shiraz … Papa schickt uns das Zeug immer … Wenigstens schmeckt es … Apropos schmecken, du musst nachher noch Lars' Sekt probieren ...“ Er schob Fanni eines der großen Gläser zu, griff dann nach dem großen Obstkorb, einem Schneidebrett und einem Messer, bevor er sich dem Kleineren gegenüber an den Tisch setzte, „So, wenn du schon weißt, wie langweilig sie ist … Dann kannst du mir ja erzählen, wie das zwischen dir und dem Sportchef angefangen hat?“ „Du meine Güte.“, Fanni nippte an dem Wein und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das muss jetzt wirklich eine große Enttäuschung für dich sein, aber da gibt es nichts … Es hat wirklich nichts zwischen Clas und mir angefangen ...“ „Ah, es ist also noch in den zarten Anfängen?“, Anders ließ sich nicht so leicht von seiner Meinung abbringen und seine Miene zeigte deutlich sein Interesse, obwohl er gerade damit begonnen hatte einen Apfel klein zu schneiden, „Und du willst, dass es weitergeht? Deshalb willst du nicht darüber sprechen ...“ „Nein,ich meine, da gibt es nichts, worüber ich etwas sagen könnte.“, Fanni wurde nun klar, dass er, egal was er auch sagen würde, Anders nicht würde überzeugen können und sein Protest würde die Fantasie des neugierigen Arztes nur noch steigern, „Warum gibst du mir kein Messer?“  
„Hilfe. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“, Anders lachte schallend, „Soll ich mich vielleicht bücken, damit du an meine Kehle kannst? Oder willst du damit zu Clas, um ihm zu beweisen, dass du nicht unsterblich in ihn verliebt bist?“ „Die Früchte, Anders. Lass mich dir helfen, dann sind wir schneller fertig.“ „Erstaunlich.“, Anders suchte kurz in einer Schublade nach einem Obstmesser und reichte es denn dem Kleineren, „Was werden die Leute noch alles tun, bloß um dem Probetrinken zu entgehen? Ach ja, mein Mann und sein heißgeliebter Sekt ...“ „Mann?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn, „Aber seid ihr nicht …? Nicht … Geschwister?“ „Geschwister? Pf! Wir sind Zwillinge!“, Anders fuhr sich durch die Haare und grinste schief, „Eigentlich nur schwer zu übersehen, oder? Wir haben heute unseren ersten Hochzeitstag, deshalb geben wir die Party.“ „Aber, wie …?“, Fannis Finger hielten kurz im Schälen der Orange inne und musterten den Zwillingsbruder seines Physios, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckten, „Wir haben natürlich nicht wirklich geheiratet … Das ginge ja nicht, aber … niemand hat uns verboten uns einander zu versprechen ...“ „Ihr seid also … zusammen?“, Fanni blinzelte und begann die Orange nun geschickt zu filetieren, „So ganz richtig?“ „So ganz richtig.“, Anders lächelte, „Wir leben zusammen, schlafen in einem Bett und haben … nicht nur da Sex … Nur, unsere Familie … Sie wissen nichts davon …“ „Wie das?“, Fanni lauschte atemlos den Erklärungen von Anders, der gerade Apfelstücke in eine große Holzschüssel strich, „Sie glauben, dass wir zusammen in einer WG leben würden …“ „WG ...“, murmelte Fanni mit roten Wangen und zuckte zusammen, als Anders ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, „Kriegst du bei der Vorstellung Nasenbluten? Brauchst du Küchenrolle?“ „Quatsch.“, die Rötet steigerte sich noch mehr und Fanni konzentrierte sich nun auf das Obst und versuchte Anders zu ignorieren, „Ich bin nicht so notgeil.“  
„Du machst das echt gut … Du bist geschickt mit deinen Fingern.“, brach Anders schließlich die Stille und erntete dieses Mal wirklich ein Lächeln von Fanni, „Meine Mutter hat uns immer helfen lassen ...“ „Und, was machst du sonst so?“, Fanni, der trotz allem bemerkte dass Anders wieder damit begonnen hatte ihn auszufragen, lächelte merklich amüsiert, „Ich bin Skispringer.“ „Skispringer? Einer von Lars' kleinen Schützlingen?“, als Fanni nickte, strahlten Anders' blaue Augen förmlich, „Wunderbar! Endlich hat Clas mal einen Freund, der mehr kann als seine gefärbten Haare zurück streichen und vor einer bescheuerten Kamera posieren kann!“ „Schön, dass du so denkst. Aber, du hast was vergessen. Ich bin weder Clas' Freund, noch eine Freundin von ihm.“, erinnerte Fanni ihn ruhig, aber Anders schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, „Natürlich nicht … Aber, du verstehst dich doch sicher gut mit meinem Zwilling, oder?“ Als Fanni verwirrt nickte, grinste Anders wieder, „Also, wenn ihr dann heiraten solltet … Lars und ich surfen gerne, wir haben da ein kleines Ferienhaus … in Portugal. Dorthin könntest ihr eure Hochzeitsreise machen … Wir brauchen das Haus nicht so oft ...“  
Lars war offenbar der Meinung, dass er in keinerlei Hinsicht mit seinem lebhaften Zwilling konkurrieren sollte. Er trug ein hellgraues T-Shirt über einer weißen Shorts und an den Füßen, wie immer, Flipflops. Und Fanni würde nicht um eine Sektprobe herumkommen, reichte er Fanni doch gleich nach dem Reinkommen ein Glas, „Du verdienst das, Fanni. Du hast es eine halbe Stunde alleine mit Anders ausgehalten ohne ihm anzudrohen ihn umzubringen … Das macht ihn furchtbar an und ich darf es denn ausbaden … Du weißt gar nicht wie dankbar ich dir bin ...“ „Wieso, hast du keine Lust auf Sex?“, Anders umarmte seinen Zwilling und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Vorhin warst du hell auf begeistert, als ich halb im Kühlschrank steckte ...“  
Fanni nahm, um seine roten Wangen zu verbergen, einen ersten, sehr vorsichtigen Schluck des berüchtigten Holundersekts. Er handelte sich dabei auch tatsächlich etwas Besonderes und tapfer kämpfte Fanni gegen den aufkommenden Brechreiz an und versuchte das Lächeln zu bewahren, als er es schließlich schaffte den Schluck hinunterzuschlucken. „Geht es?“, Fanni zuckte zusammen, als Clas ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn erst besorgt, dann aber neugierig musterte, „Und nun raus damit, was hat die alte Tunte Anders dir über mich erzählt?“ „Bilde dir nichts ein.“, lachte Fanni und hatte noch immer mit dem Geschmack von fauligen Erbsen auf der Zunge zu kämpfen, „Anders war viel zu beschäftigt, um über dich zu reden. Er plant nämlich gerade Flitterwochen.“ „So ein verzogener Fratz.“, lachte Clas, „Er ist doch schon verheiratet.“ „Nicht seine … und Lars'.“, Fanni hatte sich so gut amüsiert, dass es ihm nun gar nicht in den Sinn kam, irgendwie verlegen zu sein, „Er plant unsere.“ „Oh.“, Clas sah zu Anders, der auf Lars' Schoss saß und seinen Zwilling, dessen Hand längst in den Jeans verschwunden war, immer wieder küsste, „Und wohin fahren wir? Ich hoffe an ein nettes Fleckchen Erde?“  
Offenbar fand auch Lars nichts Befremdliches an der Vorstellung befremdlich, dass der Sportchef weniger als eine Woche nach der Trennung von Rita schon einen neuen Zukünftigen gefunden haben sollte und er schaute bedauernd auf das halb leere Glas in seiner Hand, „Was für eine Schande. Ich habe nur noch eine Flasche von dem Holundersekt. Aber, ich könnte euch für die Hochzeit noch drei Kisten Pflaumenschnaps und Apfelwein überlassen ...“ „Bitte nicht.“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und hielt seinem Bruder nun den Mund zu, „Ich glaube, es ist strafbar den Sportchef oder einen deiner kleinen Hüpfer zu vergiften.“

Um acht quoll das Haus bereits von Gästen über. Es handelte sich dabei um eine interessante Mischung aus den unterschiedlichsten Arten von Leuten, samt Kindern und Hunden und Fanni meinte sogar einen nackten Mann gesehen zu haben. Fanni wurde von Anders als 'Hilfe beim Schnibbeln von Obst für den Obstsalat' vorgestellt und der Athlet musste den Arzt dann auch noch beinahe mit Gewalt daran hindern, grinsend hinzuzufügen, „Und er ist außerdem auch noch Clas' neuer Freund. Aber, das ist noch ganz geheim und ich darf dazu noch nichts sagen!“  
Fanni war verblüfft über die Freundlichkeit der Leute, aber schnell wurde ihm klar, dass weder Anders noch Lars Zeit für Leute, die ihre Nase wegen ihrer Beziehung oder wegen des furchtbaren Sekts rümpften, hatten. Ein paar der Gäste meinte Fanni sogar flüchtig zu kennen, stammten sie doch aus der Snowboardzeit der Zwillinge und er hatte ihre Fotos teilweise in den Regalen von Lars' kleinen Büro gesehen.   
Fanni wurde aber dennoch problemlos und beinahe unbemerkt in die Gruppe integriert und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verging, bis Clas plötzlich wieder an seine Seite trat. Er deutete auf seine Uhr, „Es ist soweit … Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Theater ...“ „Oh ...“, Fanni fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Kind, das viel zu früh von einer Geburtstagsfeier gehen musste und ins Bett geschickt worden war und senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf, „Jetzt schon?“ „Ja, jetzt schon, denn wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen.“, nickte Clas und tastete nach den Theaterkarten in seiner Tasche, „Abgesehen davon ertrage ich es nicht, dass die Leute mich anstarren, wenn ich versuche mich an allen, die schon auf ihren Plätzen sitzen, vorbeizuquetschen … Ihnen auf die Füße zu treten … Sich zu entschuldigen … “ „Clas ...“, Fanni biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum und seine Wangen röteten sich wieder, „Dieses Stück … ist es denn gut?“ „Oh, überragend. Fesselnd. Man darf es nicht verpassen, sagen die Kritiken.“, murmelte Clas und Fannis Röte vertiefte sich weiter, „Und die Karten … Waren die denn teuer?“ „Waren sie. Haben ein Vermögen gekostet.“, nickte Clas zustimmend woraufhin Fanni geschlagen seufzte und traurig den Kopf senkte, „Wir müssen also wirklich hingehen?“ „Fanni … Anders ...“, Clas schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und tätschelte die Wange des Kleineren, „Nein, müssen wir natürlich nicht.“ Nun fühlte Fanni sich aber sofort wieder schuldig und räusperte sich betreten, „Du willst aber hingehen, oder?“ „Natürlich nicht!“, lachte Clas, ebenfalls erleichtert wirkend, „Ich hasse das gottverdammte Theater!“

Die Party war wirklich ein großer Erfolg. Ein enormes Scharadespiel wurde von der Ankunft eines Lieferdienstes unterbrochen, der chinesisches Essen brachte und um zehn Uhr wurden die Gäste hinaus in den Garten gebeten, für ein Feuerwerk. „Und, wie gefällt es dir?“, Clas schlang einen Arm um Fannis Taille und zog den kleineren Athleten näher zu sich, „Bereust du es, dass wir hergekommen sind?“ „Was meinst du?“, Fanni ließ sich von Clas zu einer etwas abseits gelegenen Holzbank führen und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, „Dass ich Anders kennen gelernt habe?“ „Das auch. Und die Wahrheit über die Zwillinge ...“, als Fanni nun in der kalten Nachtluft zu frösteln begann, zog Clas seinen Pullover aus und legte ihn dem Athleten um die Schultern, „Bist du denn wenigstens zur Ruhe gekommen und hast Fredrik vergessen?“  
„Keine Sorge.“, Fanni atmete den Duft des fremden Aftershaves ein, welcher der weichen Wolle entströmte. Es war ein seltsames, intimes Gefühl ein Kleidungsstück zu tragen, das noch vom Körper eines anderen warm war, „Öffentlich gedemütigt werden, scheint wirklich Wunder zu wirken ...“ „Er hat aber auch nicht besonders gut dabei ausgesehen.“, erinnerte Clas ihn, „Die Szene hat sicher nicht seine Glaub- und Vertrauenswürdigkeit erhöht.“ „Vermutlich nicht.“, Fanni hatte einen Moment nachgedacht und zuckte dann achtlos mit den Schultern, „Aber, ist mir auch egal ...“ „Du hast ihn nicht mehr wiedergesehen?“, erkundigte Clas sich und Fanni schnaubte, während er die langen Ärmel des Pullovers um seine kalten Hände wickelte, „Nein. Ich gehe jetzt zu anderen Zeiten trainieren ...“  
Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, aber schließlich räusperte Fanni sich, „So, nun aber genug von meinen misslungenen Beziehungen … Wie geht es dir? Ist es seltsam, Rita nicht mehr ständig um dich zu haben?“ „Ah.“, Clas klang amüsiert und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, „Nun soll ich also die Hosen runter lassen? Hast du das von Anders?“ „Quatsch.“, lachte Fanni, „Es ist doch nur fair. Und es ist ziemlich ermutigend zu wissen, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der Fehler macht!“  
Tom hatte ihm natürlich erzählt, dass Clas, kaum dass er aus Trondheim zurückgekehrt war, Rita sofort abgereist war. Mit all ihren rosa und pinken Louis.Vuitton-Koffern und ihrer gesamten, weltlichen Habe. Es war niemals die Rede von Vergebung oder Versöhnung gewesen, denn ein derartiges Desinteresse an der Sicherheit von Selma und Sirius war einfach unverzeihlich!  
„Was soll ich sagen.“, Clas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe mich die letzten Jahre konsequent mit den falschen Frauen eingelassen … und auch mit ein paar Männern … Und Rita war wohl die Krone des Ganzen … Sie war schön und hat nicht versucht sich bei den Kindern anzubiedern. Ich habe mir sogar eingebildet, dass Hege sich ähnlich verhalten hätte … wenn ich schon Kinder gehabt hätte … Sie hätte sich Zeit gelassen sie kennen zu lernen und sie sich eine Meinung über sie bilden lassen … Ich bin auf Rita reingefallen … Und habe gedacht, dass ich endlich jemanden gefunden hätte, mit dem … Hege einverstanden gewesen wäre.“  
Die ersten Feuerwerkskörper tauchten den nächtlichen Himmel in buntes, blendendes Licht und jede Rakete stieg höher, als die vorherige. Die Kinder quietschten vor Vergnügen und die Hunde bellten die bunten Lichter an. Nachdem er eine Weile zugesehen hatte, sprach Clas schließlich weiter, „Vor Jahren habe ich die Kinder zu einem Feuerwerk mitgenommen … Sirius fragte mich, ob ihre Mutter das Feuerwerk vom Himmel auch sehen könnte … Es ist einfach so, dass einem kein Mensch sagt, was man auf so eine Frage antworten sollte ...“ „Ach ...“, Fanni bückte sich, als etwas gegen seinen Fuß stieß und hob überrascht einen kleinen, flauschigen Hasen hoch, „Oh, wer bist du denn?“ „Das ist Rammler.“, Clas setzte das kleine Häschen auf seinen Schoss und kraulte es, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Anders ihn freilaufen lässt ...“ „Der gehört Anders?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn, aber Clas nickte, „Er meinte, zu jedem Schriftsteller gehört ein Haustier.“ „Anders schreibt Bücher?“, interessiert beugte der kleine sich vor, „Was für welche?“ „Die Art, bei der zwei Männer, die nicht zusammenpassen sich ineinander verlieben und überall Sex haben … Wahrscheinlich hast du nie von ihm gehört. Martine B., er meint ein Frauenname würde Schwulenpornos eher verkaufen, als ein Mann ...“, grinste Clas, „Er hat mich mal genötigt ein Kapitel zu lesen. Das Zeug ist echt zum Kotzen. Ich habe ihm den Rat gegeben, es mit einer raustrennbaren Kotztüte zu verkaufen zu lassen ...“ „Pf.“, Fanni lachte und war froh, dass die Dunkelheit seine roten Wangen verbarg, hatte er doch selbst einige Bücher der vermeintlichen Martine B. versteckt im Bücherregal stehen, „Vielleicht hast du nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit auch schon den passenden Partner und lebst glücklich und zufrieden mit jemandem zusammen, der deine Kinder vergöttert ...“   
„Fang du nicht auch noch an! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Anders schon so viele Bücher geschrieben hat, dass … er selber daran glaubt ...“, seufzte Clas, „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie enthusiastisch er war, als er erfahren hat, das Tom als Kindermädchen bei mir angefangen hat. Ich glaube, der Rohentwurf vom Buch hieß „Cold Love“.“ „Wer weiß … vielleicht verliebst du dich ja doch noch in Tom?“, schlug Fanni grinsend vor und kraulte den Hasen weiter, „Und er ist der eine ...“ „Oh bitte nicht.“, Clas klang wirklich verzweifelt, „Niemals! Nicht in einer Milliarde Jahren!“ „Sagen sie das in solchen Büchern nicht auch immer?“, der süffisant lächelnde Fanni wirkte, mit dem Hasen auf dem Schoss nun beinahe wie ein Bond-Böswicht, „Das sagen sie in solchen Büchern doch immer. Bis zum letzten Kapitel ...“


	25. Chapter 25

Toms große Hoffnung auf den lukrativen Werbevertrag mit dem großen Klopapierhersteller, begründet auf der Tatsache, dass er früher auch ein oder zweimal mit dem Castingdirektor geschlafen hatte, waren durch dessen Entscheidung zerstört worden, den Vertrag einer Schlittschuhläuferin, mit der er gegenwärtig schlief, zu geben. Die Enttäuschung verloren zu haben, traf ihn wiederum aber viel härter, vor allem da niemand auch nur eine Spur Mitleid mit ihm zu haben schien. „Was für eine Verschwendung.“, Clas schüttelte, als Tom ihm niedergeschlagen die Mitteilung machte, mit ernster Miene den Kopf, „Das ganze Talent für die Toilette.“ „Sag mal, du die Rolle bekommen hättest ...“, fragte Selma mit einem viel zu unschuldigen Lächeln, „ … wäre das denn eigentlich eine Hauptrolle gewesen?“ Der kleine Sirius, der solche Scherze noch nicht verstehen konnte, meinte nun treuherzig, „Ich bin froh, dass du da nicht mitspielen musst. Als ich meiner Kindergärtnerin erzählt habe, dass du ohne Hosen auf Toilette sitzen musst … Hat sie mit mir geschimpft und sie fand es auch ganz schrecklich!“   
„Ich hätte nicht auf einer Toilette gesessen und hätte auch meine Hosen nicht runter lassen müssen!“, erwiderte Tom zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, „Ich hätte den Aufnäher auf den Anzügen gehabt!“ Kein Wunder, dass die, kurz vor der Pensionierung stehende Kindergärtnerin ihn das letzte Mal so säuerlich angeschaut hatte, als er Sirius wie jeden Tag seit Ende der Ferien vom Kindergarten abgeholt hatte.  
„Selma hat aber gesagt, du müsstest das!“, protestierte der kleine Junge und Tom knurrte, während er die Arme um Selma legte, „Selma ist eine freche, kleine Kröte, der ich die Tabletzeit streiche … Und auch den Fernseher aus dem Zimmer nehme … Und Stubenarrest … Oh ja, der klingt auch gut … Für zwei … nein, drei Jahre … Und, ich sage dem Nachbarsjungen, dass du ihn niedlich findest!“ „Das ist nicht fair!“, murrte Selma mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen, als sie den Strafenkatalog hörte, „Papa hat mir doch den Witz erzählt!“ „Den Witz? Ach, du meinst den Hauptrollenwitz, über den man sich kaputtlachen kann.“, Tom spähte über den Frühstückstisch zu Clas, der ruhig und entspannt wirkend durch die Zeitung blätterte, „Vermutlich hast du Stunden gebraucht, bis dir so was Gutes eingefallen ist? Oder hast du die Werbetexter eingespannt?“ „Oh nein.“, Clas faltete die Seiten der Zeitung zusammen und lächelte dann ganz bescheiden, „Der fiel mir ganz plötzlich ein. Übrigens auf dem Klo.“ Selma fiel vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl und sogar der kleine Sirius kapierte nun auch endlich den Witz und begann ebenfalls zu lachen.  
Plötzlich wurde Tom klar, dass er gerade hoffnungslos in der Minderheit war, „Oh, glaubt mir, das wird euch noch so was von leid tun!“ Die Geschwister wechselten einen raschen und besorgten Blick miteinander und auch Clas wirkte etwas bang, als Tom siegessicher lächelte, „Es wird euch sogar richtig leid tun ...“ In den blauen Augen des Skispringers war ein wohlbekanntes Glitzern zu sehen und Selma, die es als erstes bemerkte, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und abwehrend die Hände, „Oh nein … Er wird heute Abend etwas schreckliches zu essen kochen … Die … Fischrestepastete? Oh, Tom! Bitte nicht die!“ „Oh doch.“, Tom lächelte süßlich, denn diese Art von Rache gefiel ihm sehr gut, „Auf dem Markt hatten sie gestern Tintenfisch und Aal ...“

Die große Enttäuschung wurde jedoch eine Woche später bereits durch Freude abgelöst, als der Direktor Tom am frühen Nachmittag auf dem Handy anrief. Die Eiskunstläuferin, mit der schlief und welche den Werbevertrag hätte bekommen sollen, hatte es irgendwie geschafft aus dem Bett des Casting Direktors zu fallen und sich dabei einen komplizierten, mehrfachen Armbruch und einen Bruch des Nasenbeins zuzuziehen. Da Clas gerade in seinem Büro arbeitete und Tom durch eine Störung nicht Kopf, Kragen und die Erlaubnis zu den Dreharbeiten fahren zu dürfen, riskieren wollte, klopfte er stattdessen vorsichtig an die Tür und schrie die Neuigkeit dann durch die weiterhin geschlossene Tür.  
„Wie … wunderbar.“, man hörte Clas' kühle Stimme, aber dennoch verstrich etwas mehr, als eine Minute, bis die Bürotür schließlich doch noch geöffnet wurde und ein sichtlich gereizter Sportchef im schmalen Türspalt auftauchte. Er musterte ihn kurz und kam jeglicher Bitte und Bettelei des Jüngeren, den er alleine mit seinem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, zuvor, „Nein. Nein, du fährst nicht. Nicht, nachdem was letztes Mal passiert ist. Ich erlaube es dir nicht und, ich brauche jemanden, der zuverlässig ist. Sowohl für die zukünftige Mannschaft, als auch für meine Kinder.“ Tom ballte die Fäuste, es war doch nicht seine Schuld, dass Rita sich als unfähig entpuppt hatte! „Bitte, Clas!“, Tom schluckte jeden Kommentar in diese Richtung hinunter und bettelte dann dennoch weiter, „Clas, du verstehst es nicht! Du hast doch selbst gesagt, an mir sei ein Schauspieler verloren gegangen! Da könnte also mein großer Durchbruch sein! Und, den Werbevertrag können wir gut brauchen!“ „Die Antwort bleibt nein.“, Clas machte Anstalten die Tür zum Büro wieder schließen zu wollen, aber Tom schob eilig seinen Fuß dazwischen, „Clas … Sei doch mal ehrlich! Die Ferien sind vorbei! Die Kinder sind wieder in der Schule oder im Kindergarten …“ „Nein, du wirst nicht fahren!“, wiederholte Clas mit erzwungener Ruhe und das hörte sich für Tom nun wirklich erschreckend endgültig an.

Sowohl Selmas Schule, als auch Sirius' Kindergarten lagen in der Nähe von Lillehammer, so dass es für Fanni ein leichtes war, sie nach dem Training abzuholen und nach Hause zu bringen. Der kleine Blonde hatte kaum gezögert, als Tom ihn gefragt hatte, ob er kurzfristig für ein paar Tage auf die Kinder aufpassen könnte. Tom hatte sich für die Zumutung und die Kurzfristigkeit entschuldigt, aber Fanni hatte nur gelächelt. Denn, es war keine Zumutung, wenn man dann außer acht ließ, dass er während der nächsten Tage in Toms Schweinestall von Gästehaus schlafen musste. Aber natürlich war er auch froh, dass er Clas einen Gefallen tun konnte.  
Als Fanni dann beinahe pünktlich vor der Schule vorfuhr, warteten die Kinder schon und schienen auch mehr als erfreut zu sein, ihn zu sehen. „Hallo, Fanni! Du passt bis Freitag auf uns auf!“, freute sich Sirius, kam angerannt und reichte Fanni stolz ein zusammengerolltes Blatt, „Ich habe ein Bild von dir gemalt. Du musst jetzt sagen 'wie reizend' und es in der Küche an den Kühlschrank hängen, wenn wir Zuhause sind!“  
Fanni entrollte das Blatt und betrachtete das Kinderbild. Sirius hatte ihm gelbe Haare gemalt, ein wenig schmeichelhaftes, rundes purpurrotes Gesicht und riesige graue Augen. An jeder Hand hatte er sieben Finger, die wie Tentakel aussahen gemalt und die Arme bestanden aus einfachen Strichen. Neben dem gemalten Fanni stand, auf einem schiefen, zweibeinigen Tisch, eine riesige blaue Torte, mit einer unglaublich großen Anzahl von Kerzen darauf. „Wer hat denn hier Geburtstag?“, erkundigte Fanni sich und rollte das Blatt zusammen, bevor er Sirius in den Wagen und Selma beim Anschnallen half. „Niemand!“, strahlte Sirius ihn aus dem Kindersitz an, „Aber Tom sagt, dass deine Mutter gut backen kann … und ich liebe Torten … Kannst du auch backen?“

Clas, der den Tag damit verbracht hatte, einen uralten Industriellen davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Firma unbedingt Werbung im Wintersport machen müsste, kam um halb acht nach Hause. Der ungewohnte Duft nach Lebkuchen stieg ihm in die Nase, sobald er die Haustür geöffnet hatte und Fanni, zusammen mit den Kindern am Küchentisch, wo vor ihnen aufgereiht eine wahre Armee von Lebkuchenmännern lag, zu sehen, war ebenfalls ungewohnt. Aber niemand sonst schien das irgendwie ungewöhnlich zu finden.   
„Hallo Papa!“, begrüßte Selma ihn fröhlich über die Schulter hinweg, „Wir warten darauf, bis sie kalt genug sind, damit man sie essen kann“ Ich hab den Nabel auf die Bäuche gemacht! Aus richtigen Rosinen! Und, wenn sie kalt sind, dann werde ich die Arme und Beine zuerst essen! Dann die Köpfe, bis nur noch der Körper übrig ist!“ Fanni, der nicht wusste, dass er noch Mehl an den Wangen hatte, strich sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und verteilte dabei das Mehl nich weiter in seinem Gesicht, während er etwas schüchtern lächelte, „Keine Sorge. Sie haben um sechs richtig gegessen. Es war zwar nur Hähnchen mit Kartoffelbrei, aber wir haben dir auch noch was übrig gelassen, falls du noch Hunger haben solltest ...“  
Für Clas war es nicht gerade ein guter Tag gewesen. Der Geschäftsmann hatte sich als hochnäsig und unglaublich geizig entpuppt und hatte Clas bei jedem Angebot und während der ganzen, sich über Stunden hinziehenden Verhandlungen immer als 'dieser Junge' betitelt. Und jetzt das! Man musste kein Genie sein, um es zu erraten, aber der Sportchef fragte dennoch, während er sich müde die Augen rieb„Also,wo ist Tom?“ „Was?“, Fanni schien absolut unschuldig, denn er sah Clas erstaunt an, „Er ist heute Morgen los … Hast du etwa gedacht, er würde erst Abends fahren?“ „Verfluchter Mist!“, fluchte Clas und Selma quietschte vor Vergnügen, denn als sie das letzte Mal 'verflucht' gesagt hatte, hatte es einen riesigen Ärger mit ihrem Vater gegeben! !´“Was?“, wiederholte Fanni bestürzt, „Ich verstehe nicht … gibt es ein Problem?“ „Mach schon ...“, Clas fuhr sich mit schwerer Hand durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare, „Erzähl, wie hat er es geschafft dich zu überzeugen?“ Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Fanni schließlich begriff und den Kopf senkte, „Du hast nicht gewusst, dass er fährt.“ „Verdammt richtig.“, erwiderte der Sportchef eisig, „Ich habe es ihm sogar verboten!“  
„Verdammt!“, wiederholte Selma schadenfroh, war das doch auch so ein für sie verbotenes Wort und das Mädchen überlegte kurz, ob es vielleicht sogar schlimmer als 'Scheiße' wäre, denn das hörte sie ziemlich oft von Tom. Aber, die Erwachsenen beachtete sie nicht und Clas knurrte, „Er ist gefahren und hat die Kinder einfach wer weiß wem überlassen!“ „Er hat doch erst gestern erfahren, dass er den Werbevertrag überhaupt bekommen wird!“, konterte Fanni unnachgiebig und stellte sich damit auf die Seite seines besten Freundes, „Und ich bin nun auch nicht 'Gott weiß wer'! Du kennst mich! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht gut genug für deine Kinder bin, aber ...“   
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Anders.“, Clas spürte, dass die ganze Situation ihm immer weiter zu entgleiten drohte und hob den kleinen Sirius auf seinen Arm, um Fanni dann anzulächeln „Schau mich nicht so an … Du weißt, dass ich an dir nichts auszusetzen habe. Es ist wie immer Toms Schuld. Der Typ treibt einfach jeden zum Wahnsinn!“  
Fanni, der sich sogar geschmeichelt gefühlt hatte, dass Clas wollte dass er sich um die Kinder kümmerte, war noch immer merklich aufgeregt und empört, dass er das Lächeln nicht erwiderte. Als Clas sich dann an Sirius vorbei einen der Lebkuchenmänner nahm, hoffte Fanni sogar verbittert, dass der Sportchef sich daran verbrennen würde. Das passierte auch, aber Clas ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern nickte zustimmend, „Die sind hervorragend.“ „Ist der Bauchnabel gut, Papa?“, quietschte die aufgeregte Selma und hampelte auf dem Stuhl herum, „Ist er lecker?“ „Das ist er.“, der Bauchnabel war verkohlt, aber Clas schluckte ihn dennoch tapfer hinunter und kniff seiner Tochter in die Wange, „Das Beste am ganzen Lebkuchenmann, mein Schatz.“  
„Jetzt bist du ja wieder hier ...“, mischte sich Fanni ruhig ein und löste geschickt den Knoten der alten Küchenschürze, „Du brauchst mich dann wohl nicht mehr und ich … ich gehe einfach nach Hause … Einen schönen Abend noch!“ Erst jetzt wurde Clas bewusst, wie verletzt das rotfleckige Küken tatsächlich war und seine dunkelblauen Augen wurden plötzlich etwas weicher, „Anders … Warte! Es tut mir leid. Ich bin ein undankbarer Mi … kerl, aber wir wollen alle, dass du bleibst … Wie könnten wir jemanden rauswerfen, der solche Lebkuchenmänner backen kann?!“   
„Fanni hat richtigen Kartoffelbrei aus Kartoffeln gemacht!“, verkündete Selma und Fanni, der während des Kochens und Backens sich telefonisch von seiner Mutter Tipps geholt gehabt hatte, lief Gefahr zu lächeln. Clas aber sah sich in der Küche um und vervollständigte die imaginäre Liste, während er an seinen Fingern abzählte, „Er hat Hähnchen gemacht, meine Hemden richtig gebügelt … Und Selma musste nicht an den Küchenstuhl gefesselt werden und hängt trotzdem nicht am Tablet ...“ „Und ...“, fiel das Mädchen auch gleich ein, „Sie hat mir versprochen, dass ich aufbleiben und 'Draculas Braut' bis ganz zum Ende anschauen darf!“ „Nein, hab ich nicht!“, jetzt musste Fanni wirklich lachen und Clas nickte, „Dann wäre das geklärt. Ich kann wirklich nicht 'Draculas Braut' alleine schauen. Das würde mich an Tom erinnern, du wirst also bleiben müssen, Fanni.“  
Selma nahm es einfach hin, streckte aber nun eine Hand nach einem der Lebkuchenmänner aus. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung rollte aber das wichtigste, die Rosine auf den Boden. „Ach Scheiße!“, quietschte sie empört und biss dem Lebkuchenmann den Kopf ab „Was für ein kleiner Mistkerl! Sein verdammter Nabel ist abgefallen!“


	26. Chapter 26

Sintflutartiger Regen hatte die Promoaufnahmen des B-Teams, an denen Clas in Oslo hatte teilnehmen müssen, abrupt beendet. Als er dann nass und schlecht gelaunt um kurz vor fünf nach Hause kam, fand er Fanni in der Küche vor. Der Blonde hatte das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt und unterhielt sich mit jemandem, während er mit einer Hand Tomaten pürierte und mit der anderen Öl in eine zischend heiße Pfanne goss. Die blonden Haare standen in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab und das graue, viel zu große T-Shirt, das scheinbar Tom zu gehören schien, war von einer Schulter gerutscht, Die Wangen, schon von der Hitze des Ofens gerötet, wurden noch fleckiger, als Fanni bemerkte, dass er zurückgekommen war, „Oh, ich habe dich nicht reinkommen hören … Das Essen ist allerdings erst in einer Stunde fertig … aber, es gibt heißes Wasser oben, falls du ein Bad nehmen möchtest ...“   
„Huch, der Eisbärendrache ist zurück.“, stöhnte Tom am anderen Ende der Leitung, als er Fannis Worte hörte, „Sag ihm nicht, dass ich es bin!“ „Fanni, mit wem sprichst du?“, fragte Clas trügerisch sanft und Fanni errötete noch tiefer und versuchte dennoch möglichst unschuldig zu klingen, als er nach kurzem Zögern antwortete, „Mit niemandem.“ „Ah ja.“, Clas musterte ihn einen Moment, runzelte dann aber die Stirn, „Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass du ein hoffnungslos schlechter Lügner bist? Und das, wo du solange schon mit Tom befreundet bist ...“ Mit einem Seufzen durchquerte er die Küche und nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand, „Hallo Tom.“   
„Oh Gott.“, Tom seufzte im leider nicht so fernen Oslo und bemühte sich zerknirscht zu klingen, „Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich?“ „Was glaubst du denn, Tom?“, schnaubte Clas und der Athlet klang nun beinahe kleinlaut, „Puh, du bist also noch sauer. Hör mal, ich ... ich weiß dass es nicht richtig war … aber ich war wirklich total verzweifelt. Und, ich konnte mir die Chance einfach nicht entgehen lassen!“   
„Hm.“, Clas sah zu Fanni, der hektisch die Tomaten für die selbstgemachte Tomatensauce pürierte und versuchte so zu tun, als würde er nicht zuhören, „Du hast Glück, dass du einen so guten Freund hast. Ich hoffe, du weißt zu schätzen, was Fanni dir für einen Gefallen getan hat?“ „Weiß ich!“, versicherte Tom eifrig, froh darüber dass der erwartete Wutausbruch des Sportchefs doch noch ausgeblieben war, „Und wahrscheinlich bist du mit ihm eh viel besser dran … Er kann besser kochen, als ich!“ „Schlechter ginge auch kaum.“, murmelte Clas und Tom schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Und Selma und Sirius sind begeistert von ihm! Endlich jemand, der so groß ist, wie sie!“ „Mach ruhig weiter … Dir ist schon klar, dass du dich gerade um deinen Job bringst? Oder hattest du das etwa vor?“, forschte Clas betont gelassen weiter, „Wenn du nun beschlossen haben solltest das Skispringen an den Nagel zu hängen und Schauspieler zu werden, dann sagst du es mir besser gleich!“ „Nein, hab ich nicht!“, versicherte Tom eifrig, „Und ich will auch nicht gehen, ich arbeite gerne für dich!“   
„Aber?“, gab Clas dem Jüngeren das Stichwort, als dieser scheinbar nicht weitersprechen wollte, sich nicht zu trauen schien. „Die Aufnahmen werden … Mmmmh etwas länger dauern. Wir werden wohl erst Samstag fertig … Ich wäre dann Sonntag wieder da …?“, murmelte Tom, „Ich habe auch schon mit Fanni gesprochen, es macht ihm nichts aus … Aber, geht das auch für dich in Ordnung?“ Sollte Clas einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, dann sicher jetzt und Tom bemerkte, dass er den Atem anhielt, „Clas?“ „Warum ...“, fragte der Sportchef schließlich, nach einer langen Pause, gedehnt, „Warum fühle ich mich gerade, wie ein Schuljunge, der erfahren hat, dass die Sommerferien ein paar Tage verlängert werden?“

„Und, war er wütend?“, fragte Truls, der gerade sich gerade zufrieden im Jacuzzi räkelte, vergnügt. Es gefiel ihm seinen Bruder im Haus zu haben, es war beinahe wie früher, als sie Kinder gewesen waren. Oder eher Teenager, denn sie redeten oftmals bis in die Morgenstunden, sahen unanständige Filme und tranken Bier. „Nein, er war überhaupt nicht wütend.“, Tom hockte nackt auf dem Rand der Wanne, starrte auf sein Handy und wirkte reichlich irritiert, „Er war eher … begeistert.“ „Aber, ist das nicht genau das, was du wolltest?“, Truls runzelte die Stirn und musterte seinen verstimmten Bruder, „Oder nicht?“ „Es ist nun mal ein Unterschied zwischen einverstanden sein, dass ich wegbleibe und Begeisterung darüber!“, knurrte Tom verstimmt, „Es wäre schön, wenn man mich etwas vermissen würde. Aber, es hörte sich an, als wäre es ohne mich einfach … wunderbar!“ „Wer weiß?“, Truls streckte ihm die fast leere Bierflasche zum Anstoßen entgegen und grinste ihn an, „Vielleicht läuft ja was zwischen den Beiden? Sie haben vielleicht eine aufregende, geheime Affäre?“ „Fannis und Clas?“, Tom lachte und drohte gerade in das warme, sprudelnde Wasser zu stürzen, konnte sich aber noch abfangen, „Du hast zu viel getrunken. Definitiv!“ „Ich weiß nicht, warum das so verrückt sein soll … Du hast mir selbst erzählt, dass Clas Fanni letzte Woche auf eine Party mitgenommen hatte?“, erinnerte Truls ihn grinsend, „Und, er ist ja ziemlich … heiß, oder? Du willst mir nicht wirklich erzählen, dass Fanni sich so eine Chance entgehen lassen würde?“ „Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich den ganzen Sommer damit verbracht habe, Clas zu einem Techtelmechtel mit mir zu überreden ...“, warf Tom gereizt ein, „Und, es hat ums Verrecken nicht funktioniert. Und, ohne überheblich sein zu wollen … Was sollte er mit dem kleinen, rotfleckigen Küken, wenn er mich haben könnte?“

Clas war gerade unter der Dusche, als das Haustelefon klingelte. Fanni nahm ab und erkannte sofort die rothaarige Nastja an der rauchigen Stimme. Er meinte auch beinahe das blumige Parfüm riechen zu können und krauste die Nase, „Clas ist oben und duscht.“ „Du bist nicht Tom.“, der rauchige Tonfall wich nun einem misstrauischem, „Wer bist du?“ Einen kurzen Moment war Fanni versucht zu lügen, dann aber hielt er das doch für zu grausam und sagte, „Tom hat ein paar Tage freigenommen. Ich kümmere mich um die Kinder, solange er weg ist ...“ Nastja schien noch immer nicht überzeugt und räusperte sich fragend, „Und du bist?“   
„Fanni … Anders Fannemel.“, verbesserte der blonde Athlet sich eilig, „Ich bin ein Freund von Tom.“ Kurz überlegte er, ob die Frau vielleicht eine Entschuldigung von ihm erwarten würde, weil er der Grund gewesen war, dass sie auf Fredriks Party alleine dagesessen hatte, aber schließlich war es Clas gewesen, der ihn weggeschleppt hatte. Und nicht anders herum. „Ach so ...“, nun schien die rothaarige Frau tatsächlich merklich beruhigt zu und glücklicherweise erwähnte sie den Vorfall auf der Party nicht. Aber sie schien tatsächlich erleichtert zu sein, dass sie es nicht mit einer langbeinigen und wunderschönen Konkurrentin wie Rita zu tun hatte, „Gut, dann kannst du Clas sicher bitten mich zurückzurufen ...“  
„Gerne.“, nickte Fanni, während Selma barfuß in die Küche geschlichen war und er das Spiegelbild des kleinen Mädchen im Fenster beobachten konnte, als sie nun in die Keksdose griff, „Keine Kekse mehr!“ „Wie bitte?“, Nastja klang verblüfft, aber Fanni lächelte nur, „Entschuldigung, ich habe mit jemand anderem gesprochen ...“ „Woher wusstest du, dass ich da bin?!“, protestierte das blonde Mädchen, als Fanni sich nun zu ihr drehte, „Ich war extra leise!“ „Ich habe die Kekse in der Dose um Hilfe schreien hören.“, versicherte Fanni ihr und Nastja, die am Telefon mitgehört hatte, lachte nun amüsiert, „Um Gottes Willen … Weißt du zufällig, ob Clas heute Abend schon etwas vor hat?“ „Ich glaube nicht ...“, tastete Fanni sich vorsichtig vor, „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er heute Abend Zuhause arbeiten wollte und ich deswegen ausgehen könnte … Aber, ich bleibe hier ...“ „Das hört sich gut an.“, Nastja schien durch die neuen Informationen ungemein aufgemuntert worden zu sein, „Alles klar. Sag Clas denn, dass er mich zurückrufen soll … Du wirst es doch nicht vergessen?“

„Verdammt.“, Clas wirkte genervt, „Ich soll also mit ihr essen gehen ...“ „Dann solltest du jetzt nichts mehr essen, sonst hast du nachher keinen Appetit mehr.“, schalt Fanni und nahm Clas den Teller aus der Hand, „Gib her!“ „Aber, ich will doch gar nicht mit ihr ausgehen!“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie wird in einem durchsichtigen Negligé herum schweben, versuchen mich betrunken zu machen, so dass ich nicht nach Hause fahren kann, damit ich bei ihr übernachten muss … Weißt du was, wenn sie wieder anruft, sag ihr … mir sei etwas dazwischen gekommen … Ich müsse arbeiten … oder bin ausgegangen ...“   
„Und ich bin schuld, weil ich es dir nicht ausgerichtet habe?“, seufzte Fanni und wunderte sich, was Männer für gefühllose Monster sein konnten, „Nein, das mache ich nicht. Du wirst sie anrufen! Und ihr das selber sagen!“ „Okay, kleiner Bockkopf.“, Clas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich werde ihr sagen, dass ich nicht gehen kann, weil du eine Verabredung hast und ich auf die Kinder aufpassen muss.“ „Das hat sie schon gefragt … Und, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich hierbleiben würde ...“, gestand Fanni und Clas verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Seit wann nimmst du die Wahrheitsdroge?“ „Ich kann nichts dafür.“, Fanni lächelte süffisant, „Ich bin von meiner Mutter zur Ehrlichkeit erzogen worden.“ „Und sie hat dich nicht vor Tom gewarnt?“, staunte Clas, aber Fanni ließ nicht zu, dass er das Thema wechselte, „Das ist nicht das Thema … Aber, zu deiner Information, sie mag Tom sehr … Ebenso Einar und Rasmus … Und du rufst nun Nastja an!“  
„Und, wer ist hier nun herrisch?“, murmelte Clas, schnappte sich aber noch einen Keks aus der Keksdose, bevor er schließlich nach dem Telefon griff, „Zu meinen Kindern bist du wesentlich netter als zu mir.“ „Du bezahlst Tom dafür, damit ich nett zu deinen Kindern bin.“, gab Fanni ungerührt zurück und Selma nickte, „Und er wäre noch viel netter, wenn wir nicht immer den Tisch abräumen müssten.“

Es war schon unangenehm genug, nur zuzuhören zu müssen, was Clas am Telefon sagte. Fanni wäre das Ganze an Nastjas Stelle wahnsinnig peinlich gewesen, aber der Rothaarigen machte das scheinbar nichts aus. Clas sagte taktvoll nein und Nastja schmetterte jede seiner Ausreden und Entschuldigungen einfach ab. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal ...“, murmelte Clas schließlich, einige lange Minuten später, „Aber nicht heute … Ich muss morgen ganz früh in Oslo sein und es werden wirklich harte Tage … Ja, der Winter beginnt ja schon bald … Die Saison … Und die ganzen Vorbereitungen … Alles bleibt an mir hängen ...“ Es folgten weitere Proteste und Clas sah Hilfe suchend zu Fanni, der aber seinem Blick vehement auswich und auf Zehenspitzen nach dem Salzstreuer im obersten Regal tastete. „Okay, hier ist die Wahrheit ...“, Clas senkte seine Stimme vertraulich, „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, ich muss heute Abend unbedingt hierbleiben … Ja, wegen Fanni. Ich weiß, es hört sich lächerlich an, aber er hat Angst alleine im Haus … Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber du musst das verstehen ...“   
„Vielen Dank.“, schnappte Fanni, als Clas einige Minuten später endlich an den Tisch zurückkam, „Warum sind Männer eigentlich solche Schweine?“ „Was? Die ersten fünf bis sieben Entschuldigungen haben gestimmt!“, protestierte Clas und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Und sie wollte mir nicht glauben. Manchmal muss man eben einfach zu Notlügen greifen.“ „Warum sagst du ihr nicht einfach, dass du nicht an ihr interessiert bist?“, erkundigte Fanni sich neugierig, aber Selma, die solche Gespräche wohl ebenso wie ihr Bruder gewohnt zu sein schien, mischte sich nun ein, „Das hat Papa letzte Woche getan. Sie hat die daraufhin die ganze Zeit geheult! Nur, um dann einfach aufzulegen und Stunden später wieder anzurufen … Mitten in der Sesamstraße! Und dann hat sie weiter geheult.“ „Papa hat das Telefon ausgestellt und die Handys.“, stimmte der kleine Sirius nun zu und Selma übernahm wieder übergangslos, „Sie ist in ihr Auto gesprungen und hergefahren ...“ „Und hat immer noch geweint.“, die Geschwister wirkten nun empört, „Und obwohl es so interessant war, hat Papa uns einfach ins Bett geschickt! Dabei war es erst sieben Uhr!“ „Siehst du?“, nahm Clas das Gespräch wieder auf, „Ich kann machen, was ich will, es ist immer das Falsche!“   
„Aber, du musst das ausgelöst haben. Du musst ihr vorgegaukelt haben, dass du Interesse hättest?“, Fanni seufzte, „Wenn du sie wirklich nicht mehr sehen willst, dann sag ihr das doch einfach! Du benimmst dich kindisch … Es wäre netter sie einfach aus ihrem … ihrem Elend zu erlösen und Schluss zu machen.“ „Netter?“, Clas sah den Jüngeren überrascht an, „Netter, als sie freundlich abzuwimmeln?“ „Ja! Nastja wird zwar… traurig und vielleicht auch gekränkt sein.“, nickte Fanni, „Aber, am Ende wird sie dir doch sehr dankbar sein..“ „Oh man.“, Clas fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und seufzte, „Ich hasse diesen dämlichen Herz-Schmerz-Scheiß.“ Zumindest, so überlegte Fanni, war Clas nicht derjenige, der fallengelassen wurde. Wahrscheinlich war Clas auch nie in der Situation gewesen, sich so eine Abschiedsrede anhören zu müssen. „Du hörst also auf mich?“, Fanni schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und musterte den Sportchef erstaunt, „Du fährst zu ihr? Heute Abend noch?“ Clas nickte widerstrebend, grinste dann aber spitzbübisch, „Natürlich nur, wenn du es aushältst einige Stunden alleine im Haus zu bleiben?“ „Oh, ich denke, das werde ich schaffen.“, erwiderte Fanni mit gespielter Tapferkeit, „Falls irgendwelche Einbrecher auftauchen, schicke ich sie ins Gästehaus. Das Chaos dürfte reichen, damit sie sich selbst der Polizei stellen ...“


	27. Chapter 27

Jedes Jahr in der letzten Oktoberwoche fand ein Volksfest in Lillehammer statt. Dann wurden die angenehm vertrauten Verkaufsstände, Schaubuden, dem Autoscooter und den bunten Karussells, von denen das alte Riesenrad den krönenden Abschluss bildete, auf der riesigen Seewiese aufgebaut. Alle gingen zu diesem Volksfest, es war ein wichtiges, gesellschaftliches Ereignis. Auch Selma und Sirius gerieten in Verzückung, wenn sie nur daran dachten, wofür sie ihr ganzes gespartes und von Papa erbetteltes Geld ausgeben könnten und zählten praktisch schon die Minuten bis Freitag Abend.  
Fanni war jedoch verblüfft über Clas' Reaktion, als er ihn von der Autobahn aus anrief. „Selma sagt du hättest ihn versprochen, sie dürften bis Mitternacht bleiben.“, berichtete Fanni dem Sportchef, „Sprich doch mal ein Machtwort, wann müssen sie wieder Zuhause sein?“ „Wie meinst das, Fanni? Wieso 'sie'?“, Clas klang belustigt, „Wir gehen nach Hause, wann immer wir wollen.“ „Du meinst … du kommst mit?“, den erschrockenen Ton konnte Fanni nicht ganz verstecken und Clas grinste, „Warum sollte ich sonst alle Dokumente im Sekundentakt abgezeichnet und alle Termine auf Montag verlegt haben? Natürlich komme ich mit!“ „Irgendwie ...“, murmelte Fanni eher zu sich, „ … habe ich mir dich nie als Volksfestliebhaber vorgestellt ...“ „Nein? Als welche Art von Liebhaber denn?“, stichelte Clas und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Fanni nun rot anlief, als er versuchte eine Antwort zu stottern, „Ich habe ...“ „Schon gut.“, Clas brummte, „Du kannst nun wieder mit dem Erröten aufhören. Ich bin gegen sechs Zuhause, sag den Rackern, sie sollen waren! Untersteht euch, ohne mich loszugehen!“

Eigentlich hätte Fanni es gewohnt sein sollen, dennoch zuckte er jedes Mal zusammen, wenn Clas' Kamera klickte. Es war ein frostiger Abend, seine Nase war wahrscheinlich ebenso rot wie seine Wangen, seine Haare waren von einer Fahrt auf dem wirbelnden Tintenfisch vollkommen verwuschelt und sein Pulli hatte einen Schokoladenfleck, wo Sirius sich verstohlen die Finger abgewischt hatte. „Reicht das nicht?“, Fanni klang nicht gerade wohlwollend, aber er wollte nur noch dass Clas endlich aufhören würde und zeigte seine Wut so offen, „Clas!“ „Machst du immer so ein Theater? Wie überstehst du die Werbeaufnahmen?“, erkundigte Clas sich grinsend und legte die Kamera nun ein weiteres Mal auf Fanni an, „Ignorier mich einfach.“ „Wie soll ich dich ignorieren?“, erkundigte der Athlet sich finster dreinblickend, „Meine Nase ist rot und meine Haare … Bei den Shootings werden wir doch hergerichtet ...“ „Eingebildeter Fatzke.“, urteilte Clas grinsend, schoss das Bild und Selma, die im Gegensatz zu Fanni überhaupt nicht kamerascheu zu sein schien, zog daraufhin an der Jacke ihres Vaters und quietschte vor Vergnügen, „Schnell Papa! Mach eins von mir mit der ganzen Zuckerwatte im Gesicht!“

Anders aß gerade einen kandierten Apfel, als eine Männerstimme hinter ihm sagte, „Ach Hallo, amüsierst du dich?“ „Er drehte sich überrascht um und dass dass er 'Herr Vorzeigbar' persönlich war. Er sah ziemlich schick mit seinem Mantel und dem grauen Haut so wie einer pummeligen Brünetten an seiner Seite. „Hallo.“, wahrscheinlich klebten kleine Apfelstücke an seinen Zähnen, aber Fanni lächelte ihn trotzdem an, „Ja, wir lassen es uns wirklich gut gehen.“ In diesem Moment kam Selma angerannt und zupfte an seinem Ärmel, „Fanni, kannst du mir Geld geben? Ich möchte Ringe werfen!“ „Das ist der reinste Nepp hier.“, Lasse schaute runter zu dem blonden Mädchen mit den Rattenschwänzen, „Woher diese Leute nur den Nerv nehmen für minderwertige Ware solche Mondpreise zu verlangen?“ „Heißt das, ihr amüsiert euch nicht?“, erkundigte der Athlet sich übertrieben höflich, nachdem er Selma einen Schein in die Hand gedrückt und das kleine Mädchen weggeschickt hatte, „Das ist aber traurig.“  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!“, protestierte Lasse auch gleich, „Volksfeste können sehr unterhaltsam sein, solange du dein Geld nicht verschwendest. Wir sind schon fast vier Stunden hier und ich musste noch nicht einmal mein Portemonnaie öffnen. Das ist doch wirklich ein gelungener Abend.“ Die Brünette hatte, wie Fanni nun bemerkte, nicht nur eine rote Nase, sondern sie war vor Kälte schon beinahe blau. „Bedeutet das, er hat dir noch nicht einmal wenigstens einen Tee oder einen Glühwein spendiert?“, Fanni war wirklich schockiert, „Lasse! Die arme Frau wird noch schwere Erfrierungen davontragen! Sie braucht einen heißen Tee … Glühwein … Irgendwas zum Aufwärmen!“ Die Frau sah ihn beinahe mitleiderregend dankbar an und erstmals schien Lasse seine zitternde Begleiterin überhaupt richtig anzusehen, „Ist dir etwa kalt?“ Er klang nun wirklich überrascht, „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Was meinst du, wir gehen zu dir und du kochst uns einen Tee?“   
Fanni hätte am liebsten geschrien, dass Lasse lieber ganz schnell mit einem Eimer Zement an den Füßen in den See springen und am besten nie wieder auftauchen sollte, aber natürlich tat er es nicht. Und gerade in diesem Augenblick kamen dann auch Sirius und Clas von der Schießbude zurück. Clas bemerkte, dass Fanni sich mit jemandem unterhielt und blieb in diskretem Abstand stehen, aber Sirius war eher an Geld interessiert und stürmte auf den blonden Athleten zu, „Fanni! Ich habe kein Kleingeld mehr!“  
„Zwei Kinder.“, bemerkte Lasse spitz, als Sirius, die Banknote fest in seiner pummeligen Faust haltend, dann auch eilig zu seiner Schwester gerannt war, „Du hast dir also doch einen Mann mit Kindern ausgesucht. So ein Pech, Anders. Ich hätte dich für intelligenter gehalten.“ Fanni riskierte einen schnellen Blick über seine Schulter zu Clas, der nicht einmal zwei Meter entfernt stand und schamlos lauschte. „Du hättest wirklich vorsichtiger sein sollen … Frauen sind ja schon schlimm genug, alleinerziehende Frauen sind ein echt anhänglicher Alptraum!“, Lasse erschauderte vor Missbilligung, „Aber alleinerziehende Väter sind einfach nur durchtrieben Ist er an dir interessiert? Oder sucht er nur jemanden, der sich um den Haushalt und die Kinder kümmern kann? Und den er nicht bezahlen muss?“ „Man ...“, Fanni wagte es nicht ein weiteres Mal zu Clas zu sehen, biss sich aber auf die Lippe und schüttelte abwägend den Kopf, „So habe ich mir das noch gar nicht überlegt gehabt. Du meinst, er ist nur hinter einer Art … Ersatzkindermädchen her?“ „Genau das meine ich!“, erklärte Lasse mit wichtiger Kennermiene, „Kindermädchen sind nicht gerade billig und auch nicht immer zuverlässig. Für einen Mann ist es einfacher sich eine neue Partnerin oder einen neuen Partner zu suchen … Partner sind noch billiger, da spart man Geld für Blumen und Pralinen … und natürlich auch die Verhütungsmittel …“  
Clas kam nun langsam näher und zwinkerte dem Kleineren verstohlen zu. Fanni zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als der Sportchef einen Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn auf die Wange küsste, „Liebling, ich habe schon gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren … Wir sollten wirklich langsam gehen, Sirius müsste schon längst im Bett sein.“ „Lieber Himmel.“, Fanni starrte ihn bestürzt an, „Dann sollten wir laufen!“ „Schatz, was ist los?“, Clas zog die Augenbrauen hoch und runzelte die Stirn, „Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“, antwortete Fanni mit gespielter Ruhe, „Aber, ich denke, ich werde es gleich herausfinden … Lass mich dich etwas Fragen, mein Bärchen. Hast du mir angeboten bei dir einzuziehen, weil du mich liebst oder weil du jemanden suchst, der sich um deinen Haushalt und deine Kinder kümmert?“ Clas' Lächeln verschwand und er schien tatsächlich eine Weile überlegen zu müssen, bevor er dann nickte, „Nun gut, mein Schatz. Wenn ich so zurückdenke, dann habe ich dir eigentlich nie angeboten bei mir einzuziehen. Ich bin eines nachts nach Hause gekommen. Deine Koffer waren schon ausgepackt und du hast in meinem Bett gelegen … Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde … aber ...“ „Aber, du liebst mich doch!?“, eine Spur von Hysterie lag in Fannis Stimme und seine grauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, „Ich muss es wissen, bevor wir nächste Wochen heiraten! Ich muss wissen, ob du mich wirklich liebst!“  
Lasse und seine Begleiterin standen, in andächtiges Schweigen versunken da und Fanni betete, dass keines der Kinder gerade jetzt zurückkommen würde. „Mein Schatz.“, Clas umarmte ihn versöhnlich, „Natürlich liebe ich dich. Wir alle lieben dich. Und Tatsache ist, die Kinder sind so begeistert von dir, dass ich beschlossen habe das Kindermädchen fristlos zu entlassen. Mit sofortiger Wirkung. Ist das nicht eine wundervolle Überraschung?“ „Oh ja, das ist es.“, Fannis Miene war vollkommen ausdruckslos, als er sich mit einer raschen Drehung aus Clas' Umarmung löste und mit hocherhobenem Kopf durch die Menschenmenge langsam davon spazierte, „Die Hochzeit ist abgesagt!“

„Und ich habe gedacht, Tom sei das Schauspieltalent bei uns im Team.“, Clas hatte Fanni dann an der Goldfischbude wieder eingeholt, wo Selma und Sirius damit beschäftigt waren Gummifrösche auf lila Seerosenblüten aus Plastik hüpfen zu lassen, um einen Goldfisch zu gewinnen, „Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du sicher bald entdeckt … Und wirst noch berühmter.“ Fanni grinste und bedauerte, dass Clas nicht den sehenswerten Gesichtsausdruck von 'Herr Vorzeigbar' hatte auf Film bannen können, „Was? Du hast doch mit der ganzen Sache angefangen!“   
„Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, als ich gehört habe, was er gesagt hat. Ich muss schon sagen, du kennst wirklich … seltsame Leute. Selbst dafür, dass Tom dein bester Freund ist.“, konterte Clas und tippte seiner Tochter, die gerade ein verbotenes Wort gesagt hatte, weil ihr Frosch schon wieder vom Seerosenblatt gefallen war, mahnend auf die Schulter, „Gut, dass er runter gefallen ist. Wir wollen nämlich keinen verdammten Goldfisch. Wir haben schon Tom.“

„Meine Füße tun weh.“, beschwerte Fanni sich als sie vier Stunden später zum Wagen gingen. Die beiden Kinder liefen mit bunten Riesenluftballons, monströsen Stofftieren und einem aufgeblasenen, gigantischen, pinken Tintenfisch in den Armen voraus. Die rosa Plastiktentakel des Tintenfischs wickelten sich immer weider um Sirius' Beine, als er versuchte mit seiner großen Schwester Schritt zu halten. „Meine Brieftasche hat auch Schmerzen.“, Clas warf dem Jüngeren einen reumütigen Blick zu, „Ich bin finanziell ruiniert und das alles nur, weil mein Sohn sich in einen pinken Tintenfisch verliebt hat.“   
„Und dir hat es natürlich keinen Spaß gemacht ihn zu gewinnen?“, spottete Fanni, „Du hast jede Sekunde an dieser Schießbude genossen!“ „Ich hätte es noch mehr genossen, wenn das Visier nicht verbogen gewesen wäre … Mehr als 500 Kronen für einen Tintenfisch ...“, grummelte Clas liebevoll und beobachtete seine Kinder, „Und um wie viel wetten wir, dass er morgen früh schon ein Loch hat?“ „Hör auf zu jammern.“, lachte Fanni gut gelaunt und stieß dem Sportchef in die Seite, „Du hattest Spaß!“  
„Ok ...“, Clas grinste, aber im nächsten Moment packte er Fannis Arm und zog ihn so überraschend an sich, dass der Athlet beinahe hingefallen wäre, „Was?“ „Hundescheiße.“, erklärte Clas romantisch und deutete auf einen großen Haufen mitten auf dem Gehweg, „Du wärst beinahe rein getreten.“ „Mein starker Held.“, murmelte Fanni und errötete prompt, denn obwohl er bereits sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, hielt Clas ihn immer noch fest. Der Sportchef betrachtete ihn mit einer seltsamen, nachdenklichen Miene und seufzte nachdenklich. Es fühlte sich angenehm und richtig an den Kleineren im Arm zu haben, aber andererseits war Fanni von seinen beiden letzten Beziehungen so dermaßen verunsichert, dass er seine Annäherungsversuche wahrscheinlich gar nicht ernst nehmen würde. Schon ihre Freundschaft, die sich in der letzten Woche langsam zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, war schwierig und er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, welche Gefühle Fanni tatsächlich für ihn hegen mochte.   
Gott, er fühlte sich wie ein verdammter, frischverliebter Teenager!  
Es war Sirius, der ihm aus der Patsche half. Sirius bemühte sich sein Bein aus der Umklammerung des Tentakels zu befreien, stolperte über den Rand des Gehsteigs und fiel mit einem gellenden Schrei mit dem Gesicht voran in den Rinnstein. Als Clas ihn wieder auf die Füße stellte und ein paar Welke Blätter aus seinem Haar zupfte, fiel ihm seine erste Begegnung mit Hege, vor Jahren in einem anderen Rinnstein ein. „Du bist in Ordnung.“, Fannis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen nostalgischen Überlegungen und der kleine Athlet wischte eine Träne von Sirius' schmutziger Wange, „Es ist nichts passiert. Schau, dein Tintenfisch hat deinen Sturz aufgefangen ...“ „Aber, er zischt.“, Sirius hörte auf zu weinen, um es besser zu hören, aber Fanni lächelte nur, „Weil er ein Held ist. Er hat deinen Sturz gebremst und sich dabei einen Tentakel verletzt. Zuhause verarzten wir ihn gleich, dann kann er bei dir im Bett schlafen.“

Als sie sich in den Verkehr einfädelten, hatte Clas endlich einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde es langsam angehen lassen, aber Fanni dennoch am nächsten Montag zum Essen ausführen. Natürlich nur als Dankeschön, für seine Mühe … Aber, das bedeutete natürlich auch, dass er nur zwei Tage Zeit hatte, um die richtigen Worte zu finden!  
„Oh Gott! Halt an!“, schrie Fanni plötzlich, kaum dass sie in das Wohngebiet, in dem Fannis kleines Haus stand, gebogen waren, „CLAS, HALT AN! VERDAMMT, HALT SOFORT AN!“ Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er für einen Moment dachte, dass er vielleicht seine Gedanken erraten hätte und so trat er beinahe reflexartig auf die Bremse, „Was ist los?“ Der Wagen kam quietschend zum Stehen, aber Fanni war vollkommen weiß im Gesicht und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Clas folgte vorsichtig dem Blick, konnte aber auf der mitternächtlichen Straße nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen, so dass er sich zu Anders drehte, „Anders?“ Als er nicht reagierte, streckte er vorsichtig die Hand nach dem Jüngeren aus, aber Fanni kämpfte bereits mit dem Türgriff und schlug seine Hand beiseite, „Philipp! Da ist Philipp!“


	28. Chapter 28

Fanni stand ganz offenbar unter Schock. Clas zögerte und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Im Moment bezweifelte er, dass Fanni in der Lage wäre, aufrecht zu gehen oder ganz zu schweigen davon, ohne Hilfe die Straße zu überqueren. Außerdem hatte ihn plötzlich dass beinahe überwältigende Verlangen gepackt, selbst über die Straße zu laufen und Philipp Sjoen zu Brei zu schlagen und ihn danach dann zu fragen, was er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht haben mochte. Er war nicht tot, er war nie tot gewesen und er hatte einfach nicht das Recht, Fanni beinahe zwei Jahre lang alleine zu lassen und dadurch durch eine unglaubliche Hölle gehen zu lassen, nur um dann hier einfach wortlos wieder aufzutauchen.   
„Fanni, weißt du was? Warum wartest du nicht hier?“, Clas bemühte sich um einen leichten Tonfall und versuchte nicht wie ein Vater zu klingen, der mit seinem störrischen und ungehorsamen Kind sprach, zu klingen, aber er zweifelte wohl zu recht an seinem Erfolg, „Bleib hier im Wagen und lass mich mit ihm sprechen.“ „Was?“, endlich drehte Fanni sich zu ihm und starrte den Sportchef an, als wäre der Ältere nun vollkommen verrückt geworden, „Clas ...“   
Die Kinder auf dem Rücksitz hörten schweigend und mit großen Augen zu, wie Clas nun vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und wie Fanni unter der sanften Berührung zusammenzuckte, als hätte er einen Stromschlag erhalten, „Ich sagte, lass mich ...“ „Ich habe es gehört.“, erwiderte Fanni zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und starrte ihn aus wütenden, grauen Augen an, „Und … wie kannst du so was verlangen?!? Wenn dort Hege stehen würde … Wenn deine Frau dort wäre? Was würdest du tun?!? Im Auto sitzen bleiben und mich zu ihr gehen und mit ihr reden lassen?!?“ Diese Sätze landeten weit unter der Gürtellinie, aber Fanni war es gerade vollkommen egal, wie Clas, dessen Stimme nur leicht schwankte, bewusst wurde, „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Meine Hege ist tot. Dein … Freund lebt.“   
„Natürlich lebt er!“, schrie Fanni, der vor Zorn nun beinahe außer sich zu sein schien, „Deshalb würde ich auch gerne mit ihm sprechen, du Scheißkerl! Aber ich kann nicht, verdammt noch mal, nicht mit ihm reden, weil du diese beschissene Kindersicherung an dieser bescheuerten Tür nicht öffnen willst!“   
Clas seufzte, ließ aber den Hebel aufschnappen, „Anders, ich sage doch nur, sei vorsichtig … Frag dich doch mal, warum er einfach verschwunden ist und warum er gerade jetzt .. nach fast zwei Jahren zurückkommt!“ Aber, es war zu spät, die Tür stand noch immer auf, aber Fanni eilte bereits über die Straße und rief den Namen seines Freundes, „Philipp!“ „Oh, Papa!“, jammerte Selma, als er sich zur Beifahrerseite beugte und die Tür schloss, bevor er den Motor dann wieder startete, „Das ist so spannend! Können wir nicht bleiben und zugucken! Bitte!“ „Nein.“, Clas' Gesichtszüge waren in einer eisigen Miene erstarrt und auch seine Augen verrieten nichts, als er, ohne einen Blick in den Rückspiegel zu werfen, anfuhr, „Können wir nichts. Und nun halt den Mund.“

„Ich glaub es nicht.“, seufzte Tom, „Ist das ein kranker Scherz? Soll hier jemand in den April geschickt werden?“ Fredrik streckte eine Hand aus, um Toms Glas festzuhalten, das besorgniserregend schief kippte, „Vorsichtig … Hast du nicht gelesen, was auf der Flasche steht? Rotwein auf weißen Hemden gefährdet ihren Abend ...“ „Wäre jetzt auch egal.“, schnappte Tom rüde, „Mein Abend ist schon ruiniert, „Was zum Teufel suchst du überhaupt hier? Das ist eine Filmparty!“ Fredrik grinste, „Das ist nur einer dieser vielen, schicksalhaften Zufälle. Der Regisseur ist ein alter Freund von mir und hat mich gestern angerufen und mich ganz spontan eingeladen … Jeanette hatte keine Lust und wollte lieber Zuhause bleiben ... Und, es scheint eine sehr gute Idee gewesen zu sein. Und, was machst du hier? Stalkst du mich, Hilde?“  
„Oh, selbstverständlich ...“, erklärte Tom sarkastisch, aber das Bedürfnis sich zu profilieren war übermächtig und winkte einem halbwegs bekannten Gesicht in der Menschenmenge zu, „Ach, hier sind so viele Bekannte. Martin ist ein Schatz, findest du nicht? Ich war die ganze Woche hier, um mit ihm einen Werbevertrag auszuhandeln und den ersten Spot zu drehen. Es lief alles großartig und er sagte mir eine tolle Karriere vorher, falls ich jemals mit dem Skispringen aufhören wolle ...“ „Du willst also Lillehammer verlassen?“, Fredrik konnte der Versuchung ebenfalls nicht widerstehen, er wollte Tom demütigen und sah ihn nun gespielt mitleidig an, „Du meinst, es ist dir nicht gelungen dich in Clas Brede Bråthens Bett zu befördern und ihn dann zu überzeugen, dass du der Mann seines Lebens bist? Das muss aber ein ganz schöner Schlag für dein Ego gewesen sein, oder?“ „Ein Schlag? Für mich?“, Tom nippte an seinem Glas und schenkte Fredrik ein strahlendes Lächeln über den Rand des Glases hinweg, „Ist es eigentlich ein Hobby von dir ein Arschloch und abscheulich zu sein oder fühlst du dich noch immer auf den Schlips getreten, weil ich dein Angebot zum Ausprobieren für die Liegesitze abgelehnt habe?“  
Oh ja, Tom war wirklich ein wunderbarer Opponent, stellte Fredrik in stiller Bewunderung fest, als er seinen Blick über den schlanken Körper in dem eleganten, schwarzen Anzug wandern ließ. Er fand fast alles an ihm faszinierend und auch wenn der trainierte Körper bereits sehr ansprechend war, dann war sein wacher Verstand noch hinreißender. Tom warf beinahe schon beiläufig mit Beleidigungen um sich, wie ein anderer Mann oder eine andere Frau, er war außerdem rattenscharf und nebenbei auch noch vollkommen verrückt. Er war ein mehr als talentierter Lügner und er pflegte sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden zu geben, sondern wollte immer alles. Er war in jeder Hinsicht ein Spiegelbild von Fredrik und das allerbeste daran war, dass Tom genauso verrückt nach ihm war, wie er nach Tom.   
„Ich fühle mich ganz sicher nicht auf den Schlips getreten.“, erwiderte er ruhig, lehnte sich an die Wand und strich mit den Fingern lässig durch seine Haare. Die meerblaue Tapete passte zu seinen Augen und brachte den orangen Blazer erst richtig zur Geltung, „Du warst loyal zu deinem besten Freund. Ein wahrlich bewundernswerter Charakterzug, vor allem bei einem solchen Charakterschwein, wie dir.“   
Fredrik wusste, dass er gut aussah und er lehnte nur an der Wand, wie Tom nun amüsiert feststellte, weil das Meerblau der Tapeten die grässliche Farbe des sicherlich teuren Blazers erträglicher und trotzdem noch auffälliger machte. „Ich habe Fanni gewarnt, er hätte sich nie mit dir einlassen sollte.“, erklärte Tom und ging gar nicht erst auf die letzte, höhnische Bemerkung ein, „Ich wusste genau, was passieren würde und ich hatte Recht. Sag schon, gibt dir das einen besonderen Kick, irgendeinen verletzlichen Mann zu finden und den dann öffentlich in Stücke zu reißen?“  
„Ich hatte es wirklich nicht darauf angelegt, ihm weh zu tun!“, protestierte Fredrik mit einem gutgelaunten Kopfschütteln, „Glaube mir oder lass es sein … Es war alleine Fannis Schuld. Er konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren was und wie ich eben bin.“ „Du meinst, er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass du so ein abartiger Scheißkerl bist?“, Tom sah ihn höhnisch an, „Oder dass du ihn absichtlich gedemütigt hast vor … Mmmmh … der halben Highsociety des Skispringens auf deiner beschissenen Geburtstagsparty?“   
„Vielleicht bin ich etwas zu weit gegangen.“, trotz dieses Zugeständnisses, lächelte Fredrik noch immer offen, „Aber, Fanni hat damit angefangen. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Fanni ist einfach viel zu nett.“ Nach einem kurzem Grinsen, zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Wenn man es genau nimmt, haben wir eigentlich niemals zusammengepasst.“ „Das kannst du laut sagen.“, schnaubte Tom und ignorierte Truls und Terje, die nun hinter Fredrik aufgetaucht waren und Toms Gesprächspartner anerkennend musterten und zustimmend nickten.   
„Gut, dann können wir ja endlich aufhören um den heißen Brei herumzureden.“, Fredriks Stimme war nun trügerisch sanft und Tom verzog zwar das Gesicht, hörte aber trotzdem weiter zu, was der andere Skispringer zu sagen hatte, „Du kannst also endlich aufhören dich zu verstellen, mein kleines Häschen.“ Nun rückte er immer näher an ihn heran und wisperte heiß gegen Toms Hals. „Du hältst dich wohl wirklich für unwiderstehlich, oder?“, Tom nippte an seinem Weinglas, bevor Fredrik ihm das Glas aus der Hand nahm und es sicherheitshalber außer Reichweite stellte, „Ich nur ehrlich, Tom. Ich bewundere deine Loyalität für Fanni nach wie vor, aber jetzt ist doch alles anders. Du kannst dich entspannen … wir sind Hundert Kilometer von Lillehammer entfernt und wie du selber weißt … Der kleine Fanni hasst mich. Und, was mich angeht, bist du der köstlichste und verführerischste Mann, den ich je getroffen habe … Und, wenn ich ehrlich sein darf … Du bist doch auch total scharf auf mich. Wollen wir uns also die Zeit sparen und aufhören Spielchen zu spielen? Wir sind beide hier … Lass es uns nutzen.“  
„Du denkst wirklich ...“, sagte Tom gedehnt und langsam, „ … Ich wäre total scharf auf dich?“ „Ich denke das nicht nur.“, Fredrik schenkte ihm ein bescheidenes Lächeln, „Ich weiß es.“ „Scheiße.“, Tom seufzte, „Woran hast du es bemerkt?“ „Sagen wir so, ich bin ein Experte in dem Gebiet ...“, Fredrik beugte sich zu ihm und küsste Tom, „Aber, selbst wenn nicht … Es war schwerlich zu übersehen. Du magst ein guter Schauspieler sein … aber, nicht einmal du bist so gut.“ „Du kennst mich nicht mal!“, schnappte Tom, der es hasste, wenn man ihn durchschaut hatte, „Nicht richtig jedenfalls!“ „Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt, Häschen.“, schalt Fredrik ihn, „Und natürlich kenne ich dich … Wir sind aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt und dich zu durchschauen ist so einfach, als würde ich in einen Spiegel blicken.“  
„Aber im Moment bist du nervös ...“, Fredrik schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte und küsste ihn erneut, „Aber, du hast keinen Grund dazu … Wir wissen beide, was heute Nacht passieren wird. Und wir beide wollen es ...“ „Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich 'Nein' sagen könnte?“, Tom hasste das Selbstbewusstsein, das Fredrik wie eine Aura umgab und er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass er momentan scheinbar seinen Meister gefunden zu haben schien, „Das ich 'Nein' sagen werde?“ „Wozu sollte das gut sein?“, Fredrik zog ihn auf den verlassenen Balkon des dreistöckigen Hauses, wo sie alleine wären, „Wir wissen doch beide, dass du nicht widerstehen kannst … Du wirst 'Ja' sagen … Immer und immer wieder ...“

Alles schien wie ein Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Über die Straße zu gehen, kam ihm vor wie eine Besteigung des höchsten Berges. Er hörte noch, wenn auch gedämpft, wie durch Watte, wie Clas' Wagen irgendwo hinter ihm beschleunigte, aber sein Blick hing fest an der größeren Gestalt, die vor seinem Haus stand und den Kopf in einer schmerzlich vertrauten Art und Weise neigte. Er war noch immer wie betäubt und versuchte sich irgendwas zurechtzulegen. Es war so merkwürdig, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Das einzige, woran er momentan denken konnte war, dass seine Hände eiskalt waren. Philipp hatte es immer gehasst, wenn man ihn mit kalten Händen angefasst hatte. Wenn er ihn nun berühren würde, würde Philipp zurückzucken? Sollte er seine Hände in die Taschen stecken? Passierte das hier alles wirklich?“  
„Fannis ...“  
Es hatte eine Ewigkeit gedauert, aber irgendwie war er dann doch über die Straße gekommen, aber sein Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis zum Hals und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er schaffte es nicht auch nur ein einziges Wort über seine Lippen zu bringen, aber zum Glück musste er das auch nicht. Philipp nahm ihn einfach in seine Arme und drückte ihn so fest, dass Fanni kaum mehr atmen konnte. Dann bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit Küssen und flüsterte immer und immer wieder, „Fanni … Mein Anders … mein Herzchen … mein kleiner Elefant … Oh, wie hab ich dich vermisst … Du weißt gar nicht … wie lange ich … ich von diesem Tag geträumt habe … Die ganze Zeit ...“ „Du lebst ...“, brachte Fanni schließlich atemlos hervor und berührte Philipps blasses Gesicht, als müsste er ganz sicher gehen. Aber, seine Wangen waren warm und obwohl seine Hände kalt waren, zuckte Philipp nicht zurück. Fanni hatte fast vergessen, wie gut der Jüngere aussah, Das ehemals kurzgeschorene Haar war nun länger, das Gesicht wirkte schmaler und eine neue, blasse Narbe teilte seine rechte Augenbraue. Aber die Augen, so ungewohnt dunkel und mit den langen Wimpern, waren so, wie sie immer schon gewesen waren. Zumindest sie schienen sich nicht verändert zu haben. Die dunklen Augen und diese hypnotisierende, beruhigende Stimme …  
„Mein armer, kleiner Liebling ...“, flüsterte Philipp zärtlich, nahm Fannis eisige Finger und presste sie gegen seine warmen, weichen Lippen, „Das so was nicht … Ich ertrage die Vorstellung nicht, durch was für eine Hölle du gehen musstest … Was du alles durchgemacht hast … Und das nur wegen mir … Ich kann mich nicht oft genug entschuldigend … Aber, ich kann nur sagen, dass ich damals gedacht habe, es wäre für uns beide die richtige Entscheidung ...“ Er schwieg einen Moment, lächelte dann aber traurig und strich eine störrische, blonde Strähne aus Fannis blassem Gesicht, „Das Schlimme war nur … egal, was ich auch angestellt … und wie sehr ich es auch versucht habe … Und, ich habe es versucht … immer und immer wieder … Aber, ich habe es nicht geschafft … Ich konnte nie aufhören, dich zu lieben!“


	29. Chapter 29

Dummerweise hatte Fanni beinahe vergessen, dass das Haus damals auch Philipps Heim gewesen war. Es kam ihm sehr seltsam vor, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er in die Küche ging und die Schränke öffnete, ohne zu fragen zu müssen, wo alles war. „Eigentlich müsste es ja Champagner sein ...“, sagte er vergnügt, während er die halbvolle Flasche Brandy, die Fanni zum Kochen benutzte, denn das war alles, was sich an Alkoholischem in der Küche fand, schwenkte, „Aber, du siehst aus, als ob du was Stärkeres zum Trinken brauchen könntest … Also, Prost.“  
Philipp hatte das große Wasserglas bis zum Rand gefüllt und irgendwie gelang es Fanni trotz seiner zitternden Hände das Glas an die Lippen zu setzen. Er trank ein paar Schlucke, die ihm sofort die Tränen in die Augen trieben und hoffte verzweifelt, dass der Alkohol seinen blockierten Verstand endlich lösen würde. Zu oft hatte er sich diese Szene bereits ausgemalt gehabt und seine fiebrige Fantasie war oft genug mit ihm durchgegangen, wenn er sich die möglichen Eventualitäten ausgemalt gehabt hatte. Es war Fanni aber dennoch niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass er verzweifelt nach Worten würde suchen müssen. Es gab einfach zu viele Fragen, die noch immer unbeantwortet waren. Philipp war einfach aus seinem Leben verschwunden und er wusste noch immer nicht warum. Jetzt war er plötzlich wieder zurück und auch wenn Fanni sich freute, war er noch immer nicht schlauer.   
Aber zumindest der Brandy wirkte, er konnte die Hitze, die langsam in seine Wangen stieg, spüren.  
„Setz dich.“, sagte er zögernd und deutete fahrig in eine unbestimmte Richtung, als Philipp nun die Heizung angedreht hatte und das neue Bild an der Wand bewunderte, „Und dann … bitte erklär es mir! Ich muss wissen, warum du das getan hast!“ Fanni hatte sich in den Sessel gesetzt, während Philipp auf der Couch saß, sich an seinem Glas festhielt und dabei vollkommen zerknirscht aussah. „Fanni … Anders, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mich schrecklich schäme. Ich habe mich feige verdrückt, das ist mir inzwischen klar … Aber, damals habe ich das nicht so gesehen … Ich stand unter Druck … Das Skispringen … Das Training … Du … meine Familie … Ich konnte mir keinen anderen Weg vorstellen, wie ich mit all dem umgehen konnte … Zumindest nicht ohne dir noch mehr Leid zuzufügen ...“   
Fanni schnaubte, noch mehr Leid ertragen zu müssen, erschien ihm im Moment wie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Seine Schmerzgrenze war schon seit langem weit überschritten und so war es in den ganzen Monaten auch immer geblieben. Er hatte sich wie ein verletztes Tier in einer Falle, das auf sein Ende wartete, gefühlt. „Weiter.“, forderte er ihn kurz angebunden auf und seine Augen waren getrübt von den Erinnerungen an diese ersten, qualvollen Monate, „Was versuchst du mir zu sagen … dass du eine … einen anderen kennen gelernt hattest? Dass du deshalb gegangen bist?“ „Nein!“, Philipp wirkte förmlich erschrocken und seine Augen scheinen noch dunkler, „In keinster Weise! Anders … mein kleines Elefantchen … Das hast du von mir gedacht?“   
Langsam wurde Fanni ungeduldig, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich hätte denken sollen ...Ich habe alles mögliche überlegt … Jedes mögliche Szenario durchgespielt … Aber … Ich habe keine Antwort gefunden … Und dich könnte ich ja nun mal nicht fragen!“ „Es war doch alleine meine Schuld.“, Philipp, der schon geahnt hatte, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte es noch einmal, „Kennst du den Spruch? Man sollte vorsichtig sein, was man sich wünscht … Am Ende bekommt man es denn ...“   
Fanni starrte ihn an, aber der Jüngere lächelte nur und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, „Schau mich nicht so an, mein süßer, kleiner Elefant … Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich einfach viel zu sehr geliebt habe … Und, ich war so glücklich, als ich dich endlich bekommen habe …“ Nun zögerte er und schien sich sichtlich überwinden zu müssen, um weiterzusprechen, „Und, ich hatte eine Scheißangst … Ich war förmlich besessen davon, weißt du? Ich habe mir immer eingeredet, dass du früher oder später aufhören würdest mich zu lieben … Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl, zu denken dass du nicht gut genug für den eigenen Freund bist … Du, der Weltrekordhalter … Und ich … Ich kann nichts. Ich war so unsicher, jeden Morgen bin ich aufgewacht und habe mich gefürchtet die Augen zu öffnen … Ich hatte Angst, dass es der Tag wäre, an dem du mir sagen würdest, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst … Dass du zu gut für mich wärst und dass ich … gehen soll.“  
Endlich schwieg er und sah beinahe erwartungsvoll zu Fanni. Sein Glas war inzwischen leer, der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, aber seine Finger zitterten noch immer. „Aber, das ist vollkommen … verrückt!“, stieß er hervor und obwohl seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war, zuckte Philipp wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen, „Wir waren doch glücklich!“ „Ja, das war wohl ziemlich ... verrückt.“, Philipp nickte mit zerknirschter Miene, „Das weiß ich jetzt … Es war eine Art … Selbstgeißelung … Und ich bin einfach nicht mehr raus gekommen … Je mehr ich darüber nachgedacht habe, um so realer erschien es mir … Und … du schienst so glücklich, oder … ich befürchtete, dass du … mir nur was vorgespielt hattest … So was liest man doch immer wieder in der Zeitung … Perfekte Paare … eine perfekte Beziehung … Nur, ist daran nichts perfekt … Plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel sagt einer von beiden, dass … es nicht mehr auszuhalten sei … Sie heuern einen Killer an oder verschwinden mit ihrem Liebhaber … Ich wollte nicht gehen, aber ich glaubte, aber ich dachte … ich hätte keine Wahl … Mein kleiner Elefant … Ich war doch einfach nur … verzweifelt.“  
Wortlos hielt Fanni dem Jüngeren das Glas hin und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er ihm nachschenkte. Er trug noch immer die engen Designerjeans und bewegte sich mit dieser beiläufigen, selbstsicheren Anmut. Er hatte schon früher immer ein solches Selbstbewusstsein ausgestrahlt, wie hätte jemand ahnen können, dass unter dieser perfekten Oberfläche so viel Unsicherheit, Angst und Selbstzweifel verborgen gelegen hatten? Der Brandy kratzte nun auch nicht mehr in seiner Kehle, sondern nun rann er hinunter wie warmer Honig. „Du hättest mich einfach fragen sollen ...“, murmelte Fanni müde und blinzelte die Tränen weg, „Wenn du mit mir geredet hättest … Ich hätte doch ...“  
„Ich wollte es nicht hören!“, warf Philipp mit schmerzerfülltem Blick ein, „Kannst du es nicht verstehen, Anders? Wenn du mich versucht hättest zu beruhigen, dann … dann wäre ich nur noch mehr davon überzeugt, dass du lügen würdest … Und das wäre für mich ebenso unerträglich gewesen, wie hören zu müssen, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben würdest ...“ „Philipp ...“, Fanni schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, das Gehörte gab in schrecklicher Art und Weise Sinn. Solcher paranoiden Vorstellungen konnte man sich, wenn sie einen gepackt hatten, nur schwerlich erwehren, „Philipp, du hättest zum Arzt gehen müssen ...“ „Das bin ich. Nachdem ich … weggegangen war.“, der Jüngere lächelte Fanni schief an, „Und es hat mir sehr geholfen … Er sagte mir, dass jeder, wenn er erst mal einen Verdacht gegenüber seinem Partner hätte … meist einen Grund dafür hatte … Seine eigene Frau hatte ihn kurz vorher für seinen Urologen verlassen … Mit dem sie schon seit ihrer Hochzeit eine Affäre hatte. Sie haben in der Hochzeitssuite Sex gehabt ...“   
„Aber, ich hatte doch kein Verhältnis!“, erwiderte Fanni, dessen Stimme immer schwächer zu werden schien und nun langsam zu versagen drohte, „Ich hätte so etwas doch nicht gemacht … Niemals. Ich liebe dich!“ „Natürlich nicht.“, Philipp überging den Einwurf einfach mit einem achtlosen Schulterzucken und er strich sich durch die Haare, „Aber, verstehst du nicht? Egal was du gesagt hättest … Ich hätte dir nicht geglaubt … dir nicht glauben können.“  
Fanni verstand nur, dass man einem solch verdammten, unqualifizierten Arzt die Zulassung entziehen müsste. Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, welchen Schaden er bei unzähligen, anderen Paaren angerichtet haben mochte. „Ist dir noch immer kalt, Fanni?“, Philipp klopfte auf den Platz neben sich auf der Couch und lächelte, „Warum kommst du nicht hier rüber, mein kleiner Elefant? Setz dich zu mir, ich wärme dich.“ Aber Fanni schüttelte stur den Kopf, er musste erst alles wissen. Beinahe zwei Jahre waren sie getrennt gewesen, viel zu viele Monate in denen sonst was passiert sein konnte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht entspannen, bevor er nicht endlich alles erfahren hatte. Und, er brauchte noch mehr von dem Brandy. „Warum bist du gegangen?“, fragte er leise und plötzlich wollte er nur noch alles schnell hinter sich bringen und dann müde in sein Bett kriechen, „Wo hast du gelebt? Was hast du gemacht?“  
„Überlebt.“, er lächelte düster, „Versucht dich nicht mehr zu lieben … Mir so oft gesagt, dass ich ein Idiot bin und gerade den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht habe … Aber, ich dachte, es sei zu spät … zu spät um zu dir zurückzukehren … Zu spät, um es dir zu erklären.“ Er unterbrach sich und starrte für eine Sekunde blind ins Leere, „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Anders … Jetzt jammere ich dich schon wieder mit meinen verdammten Gefühlen voll … Und, alles was du willst, sind die Fakten … Okay, sie sind nicht gerade spannend und auch nicht besonders schön … Ich bin aus dem Haus geschlichen … Dann bis nach Oslo getrampt … Habe dort ein paar Wochen gearbeitet … In einem dreckigen Zimmer gelebt … Den größten Teil meiner Freizeit … habe ich damit verbracht die Kakerlaken zu jagen und aus meinem Bett zu jagen … Nach ein paar Wochen habe ich es da nicht mehr ausgehalten und bin dann ins Ausland. Nach Österreich … Mein Geld reichte gerade für das Flugticket … Ich hatte ja nichts … Dort habe ich in einer Bar gearbeitet … Es war grauenhaft, aber wenigstens hatte ich Arbeit ...“ „Die Narbe auf deiner Stirn?“, unterbrach Fanni ihn und Philipp grinste etwa schief und berührte die Narbe, als müsse er sie sich wieder in Erinnerung rufen, „Ein verdammt großer Österreicher mit zu viel Bier intus und einer zerbrochenen Flasche in der Hand … Ich hatte Glück … Ein anderer Barkeeper wurde drei Tage vorher in der Gasse hinter der Bar erstochen ...“  
Fanni biss sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückte den Impuls ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, „Weiter. Wie lange warst du dort?“ „Drei vier … Monate?“, Philipp musste einen Moment nachdenken, „Dann ging ich nach Wien … Wieder ein lausiges Zimmer und wieder Kakerlaken … Ratten … Silberfische … Das ganze Programm … Ich habe jeden Job angenommen, den ich gekriegt habe … Aber, ich habe trotzdem von der Hand in den Mund gelebt … Und ich war immer alleine … so schrecklich einsam ...“  
„Aber, du hast doch bestimmt Leute kennen gelernt? Freunde gefunden?“, forschte Fanni weiter, aber Philipp schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Nein. Das wollte ich aber auch nicht. Wenn ich nicht gearbeitet habe, habe ich oft tagelang mit keinem Menschen gesprochen … In einer Großstadt ist das nicht schwierig … Und irgendwann glaubst du, dass du gar nicht wirklich existierst.“ „Freund … Freundin?“, Fanni musste es einfach wissen, aber Philipp schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Habe ich nicht schon genug gelitten? Fanni … mein kleines Elefantchen … Meine Gefühle für dich … meine Liebe … haben mich doch erst in diesem Schlamassel gebracht. Ich hätte es nicht noch einmal probiert … Außerdem … ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt … Selbst, wenn ich gewollt hätte … Es wäre ein Verrat an dir gewesen.“  
„Und nun bist du wieder hier.“, Fanni fühlte sich seltsam entrückt, als würde er unter der Zimmerdecke schweben und wäre ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, „Warum?“ „“Bitte … hör mir einfach zu. Lass mich das alles auf einmal loswerden ...“, Philipp atmete einmal tief durch, „Ich habe es nicht geschafft dich zu vergessen … Egal was ich getan habe, es hat nicht funktioniert … ich weiß nicht, ob du die Vergangenheit hinter dir gelassen hast … Was du noch für mich empfindest … Vielleicht hast du längst jemand anderen gefunden … Aber, ich muss nun wissen, ob … ob du noch was für mich empfindest … Ob du mir verzeihen kannst … Ich muss einfach wissen, ob wir dort weitermachen können … dort, wo wir einst waren … als Paar ...“ Er wirkte so unsicher und schien Angst vor Fannis Antwort haben. Aus purer Verzweiflung hatte er die Kraft gefunden, seine eigene Schwäche zu zugeben und ihn mit einer geradezu herzzerreißender Offenheit seine Liebe zu erklären. Er hatte niemals aufgehört ihn zu lieben und jetzt brauchte Philipp nur noch seine Liebe und sein Verständnis, dann würde alles wieder gut werden. Endlich. Nun liefen die Tränen aber offen über seine brennenden Wangen, aber dieses Mal waren es keine Tränen der Verzweiflung, sondern Tränen des Glücks und der Freude, „Natürlich können wir weitermachen ...“ Er sah unsicher zu Philipp, der nun aufstand und auf ihn zukam, „Ich … liebe dich.“ „Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet.“, murmelte der Jüngere und seine Lippen streiften die nasse Wange und dann die warmen Lippen, „Ich hätte es doch nicht ertragen … wenn du 'Nein' gesagt hättest … Das Fürchterlichste war … nicht zu wissen, ob du nicht … einen Anderen kennen gelernt hast … Dass jemand anders an deiner Seite sein darf ...“ Fanni atmete den wunderbaren, noch immer so vertrauten Geruch ein und schloss die Augen. „Es gibt keinen anderen.“, flüsterte er, während er über Philipps Rücken strich und seinen warmen Körper sich an seinen drücken fühlte, „Es hat die ganze Zeit keinen anderen gegeben … Nur dich.“

„Oh gut.“, sagte Tom, als Truls nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten endlich ans Handy ging, „Hast du endlich ausgeschlafen?“ „Es ist vier Uhr morgens, Tom.“, erwiderte sein Bruder spitzbübisch, „Du hast mich aus dem Bett geholt … Um genau zu sein, hast du uns beim Sex gestört. Terje guckt mich schon mit seinem Welpenblick an … Aber, nun zu dir … Eine Frage. Wo bist du? Und wer ist der nackte Mann neben dir im Bett?“ „Das sind zwei Fragen.“, grinste Tom, aber sein Bruder schnaubte nur, „Und das ist keine Antwort. Außerdem war ich noch nicht fertig. Man hat dich um Mitternacht mit dem Typen die Party verlassen und das ist schon einige Stunden her … Was könntest du also die letzten Stunden getan haben, was dich so in Anspruch genommen hat?“ „Man ...“, Tom klang beeindruckt, „Du willst damit sagen, dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast? Ach, Brüderchen ...“ „Quatsch. Wir sind die berühmten Hilde-Brüder. Wer würde uns schon was antun?“, schnaubte Truls, „Ich bin eifersüchtig, du Idiot!“ „Gut … sein Name ist John Doe … Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er macht und wir sind in einem Hotelzimmer mit Blick auf die Oper … Und, ich habe nur angerufen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich erst morgen früh zurückkommen werden ...Also heute, da es ja nach Mitternacht ist … Und, wenn du brav bist, dann erzähle ich dir alles ganz haarklein, Brüderchen.“  
„Oh man, ist er so gut im Bett?“, kreischte sein Bruder, aber in diesem Moment lehnte sich Fredrik, der bisher amüsiert neben Tom im zerwühlten Bett gelegen und zugehört hatte, zu Tom und entwand ihm geschickt das Handy, „Hallo. Mein Name ist Fredrik Bjerkeengen. Ich bin Skispringer. Aber, wir sind tatsächlich in einem Hotel mit Blick auf die Oper. Allerdings haben wir keinen Blick dafür, da wir nackt im Bett liegen. Und ja, der Sex war mehr als gut … Ich bin nämlich ein absolutes Naturtalent ...“ „Hör auf damit!“, zischte Tom, der sich nun aufgerichtet und das Handy nach einem kurzen Gerangel zurückerobert hatte. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung beendet er das Gespräch und würgte seine Brüder so mitten im Wort ab, „Wie konntest du das tun?“  
„Du bist rattenscharf, wenn du dich aufregst, wusstest du das?“, mühelos brachte Fredrik Tom unter sich und küsste ihn, „Reg dich nicht auf … Wir haben doch nichts zu verbergen … Wir werden das Ganze zu einer rechtmäßigen Angelegenheit machen ...“ Das will ich aber nicht!“, schimpfte Tom und befreite sich aus Fredriks Armen, „Das hier ist nichts! Nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher, den ich jetzt schon bereue! Und, was sich nie wieder wiederholen darf ...“ „Mmmmh … Aber, Tom … Es ist bereits was zweimaliges … eigentlich sogar mindestens fünf Mal, wenn ich das Mal auf dem Balkon mitzähle … Und, ich wäre einem sechsten Mal nicht abgeneigt ...“ „Verdammter Mistkerl!“, Tom warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf, aber Fredrik grinste immer noch, „Und, es ist auch kein Ausrutscher, egal was du dir einreden willst … Ich fand jedes unserer Mal wirklich schön.“   
„Du bist einfach dumm.“, fauchte Tom und wickelte sich in das Bettlaken ein. Kurz überlegte er, ob er den Inhalt des Eiskübels über Fredrik auskippen sollte, aber irgendwie traute er sich dann doch nicht, die Rache des anderen Skispringers wäre sicher fürchterlich! „Truls und Terje sind die schlimmsten Klatschtanten. Sie haben Mundwerke wie Megaphone und … posaunen alles raus! Sie haben keine Hemmungen Und du lachst nur … hältst das ganze für einen dummen Witz!“ „Überhaupt nicht.“, Fredrik schüttelte ernst den Kopf, „Ich lache nicht. Und nun komm zurück ins Bett … Oder gib mir wenigstens die Decke zurück … Mir ist kalt.“  
„Es ist mir ernst, Bjerkeengen!“, Tom sah ihn grimmig an, „Ich habe einen besten Freund, der vielleicht nie wieder mit mir sprechen wird, wenn er davon auch nur ein Wort hört … Und, was noch wichtiger ist … Du hast eine FREUNDIN!“ Für eine Weile schwieg Fredrik. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden und er musterte Tom mit einem seltsam angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, bis er plötzlich eine Hand ausstreckte und mit dem Zeigefinger zart über Toms stoppelige Wange strich, „Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist mir ernst, Tom. Und, das ist die Wahrheit. Wir waren schon immer … für einander bestimmt, das ist mir nun klar geworden. Ich liebe dich.“ Er zögerte noch kurz, lächelte dann aber angespannt, „Ich werde Jeanette verlassen.“


	30. Chapter 30

„Nun mach schon!“, forderte Fredrik , drückte Tom aufs Bett und wich geschickt den rudernden Armen aus, „Sag es, oder du bekommst kein Frühstück und keinen Sex!“ Das Tablett, vom Zimmerservice gebracht, stand vor der Tür, verlockend, aber außer Reichweite. Tom starb fast vor Hunger und unternahm einen weiteren Versuch sich zu befreien, bevor er dann aber mit einem erschöpften Seufzen in die Laken zurücksank. Alles tat ihm weh, deshalb konnte er nicht einmal mehr anständig kämpfen und all das war Fredriks Chance! Er war der unersättlichste Mensch, der Tom jemals begegnet war.   
„Was soll ich sagen?“, ergab Tom sich schließlich und Fredrik grinste, „Was wohl ...“ Er sprach die Worte so langsam und deutlich, als hätte er ein begriffsstutziges Kind vor sich, „Sag, dass du mich liebst!“ Toms blaue Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, „Warum?“ „Weil ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich liebe. Nenn es ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit? Und, wenn du es nicht sagst ...“, fügte er dann noch triumphierend hinzu, „Dann gibt es eben kein Frühstück und ich werde die gewonnene Zeit nutzen und dich noch einmal in die Matratze nageln.“ „Also gut ...“, halbverhungert gab Tom endlich doch nach und murmelte leise, kaum hörbar den gewünschten Satz, „Ich liebe dich.“ „Was? Mehr kannst du nicht?“, Fredrik legte den Kopf schief, „Lauter!“ „Ich liebe dich.“, dieses Mal fauchte Tom fast, aber sein Gegenüber grinste noch immer, „Jetzt komm schon, seit wann bist du denn so schüchtern? Das habe ja nicht mal ich wirklich hören können!“ „ICH LIEBE DICH!“, er schrie aus voller Kraft und zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer gegen die Wand geschlagen wurde, „Erzählt uns was Neues! Das haben wir die ganze Nacht über schon gehört! VERDAMMTE FLITTERWÖCHNER!“  
Tom lachte schallend, aber Fredrik schien plötzlich nachdenklich, „Flitterwöchner … Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee ...“ „Man muss verheiratet sein, um sich so nennen zu dürfen.“, erinnerte Tom ihn grinsend, aber Fredrik blieb weiterhin ruhig, „Genau das meine ich.“ „Du denkst also ...“, spottete Tom, „ … wir sollten heiraten?“ „Du hast es erfasst, Häschen.“, nickte Fredrik und Tom begann wieder schallend zu lachen, „Oh, der war gut!“ „Lass das.“, Fredrik schien nun verärgert, „Nimmst du eigentlich jemals etwas ernst?“ „Nicht, wenn es von dir kommt.“, brachte Tom schließlich atemlos hervor und sank in die Laken zurück, „Du bist nun wirklich nicht der Typ, der heiratet … Und, ich auch nicht!“ „Das weiß man nicht, bis man die richtige Person trifft.“, schnappte Fredrik gekränkt, „Denk doch einmal darüber nach … Du und ich … zusammen.“  
„Wie lange kann ich darüber nachdenken?“, gluckste Tom, „Das ist nämlich der lächerlichste Vorschlag, den ich je gehört habe … Das überbietet sogar Alex' Vorschlag, ich solle Fanni entjungfern, damit der endlich was anderes, als einen Stock im Arsch hätte … Fredrik, mal ehrlich … kannst du dir nicht das Chaos vorstellen, wenn wir versuchen treu zu sein?“ Der andere Skispringer seufzte und beobachtete nun wie Tom, vollkommen schamlos und nackt zur Tür ging und das Frühstückstablett ins Zimmer holte, „Tom, das ist es doch! Wir sind gleich … Wir verstehen einander … Gott, bist du ein Schwein.“ Er verstummte und starrte Tom, der sich gerade über ein Croissant hermachte, angeekelt an, „Kannst du nicht vernünftig essen?“ Tom leckte sich die Finger sauber, wählte dann eine Scheibe Toast, beschmierte ihn dick mit Butter und Marmelade und streute dann noch braunen Zucker darauf, bevor er die Toastscheibe mit wenigen Bissen verputzte. „Schiescht du?“, konterte er, während er noch kaute, „Schon magst du mich nicht mehr.“  
Fredrik beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich nun gleich eine zweite Scheibe aus dem Brotkorb nahm. Tom wirkte dabei wie ein Bauarbeiter und die gekühlte Butter ließ sich scheinbar noch schlechter verstreichen, als Zement. Aber, auch das hinderte Fredrik nicht daran Tom zu lieben, aber es war dennoch ein Wunder, dass der Athlet nicht die Figur einer Straßenwalze hatte. „Ich sehe es einfach gerne, wenn man Essen genießt.“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Tom aß hungrig weiter, „Ich genieße es doch … Willst du auch was?“ „Nur, wenn wir es miteinander versuchen.“, Fredriks Augen funkelten und bevor Tom noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er ungerührt fort, „Ernsthaft miteinander. Wir ziehen zusammen, sind ein Paar ...“  
Ob es der Zucker war oder irgendetwas ganz anderes, wusste Tom nicht. Aber, er fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam aufgekratzt und doch auch etwas ängstlich. „Es wird nicht einfach sein ...“, murmelte Tom schließlich atemlos, „Wir werden die Leute ganz schon erschrecken … Du musst mit Jeanette sprechen … und ich mit Fanni … und Clas … „Was bist du? Ein Politiker?“, seufzte Fredrik, „Beantworte doch einfach meine Frage, Tom Andre Hilde. Heißt das nun ja oder nein?“ „Vollidiot.“, Tom griff zärtlich nach seinem Arm, „Wie kannst du nur fragen? Du hast mich doch angeblich von Anfang an durchschaut gehabt … Du behauptest gewusst zu haben, dass ich dich lieben würde, noch bevor ich es selber gewusst hätte …“ „Tom, ich muss es jetzt wissen!“, beharrte Fredrik ruhig, „Ja oder nein?“ „Ach, Schatzi ...“, stieß Tom kichernd hervor und warf sich in die Arme des überraschten anderen, „Keine Angst, ich bin doch die Originalausgabe des Typens, der nicht nein sagen kann ...“

„Das ist schrecklich!“, murmelte Fanni, der auf seine Uhr geschaut und festgestellt hatte, dass es bereits nach zehn Uhr war, „Wir hätten so viel zu erledigen … Wir müssen aufstehen, Philipp!“ „Was könnte dann wichtiger sein als das?“, der Jüngere wollte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, er küsste Fanni auf die Stirn und brachte ihn unter sich, „Sich lieben … verlorene Zeit nachholen … Oh, und wir müssen uns wieder kennen lernen ...“ „Und, die Polizei anrufen ...“, fuhr Fanni trocken fort, woraufhin Philipp die Stirn runzelte, „Was?“ „Du stehst auf der Vermisstenliste. Einer von uns beiden muss Bescheid sagen, dass du nicht mehr … vermisst wirst.“, erklärte Fanni, aber Philipp lachte nur, „Das darfst du machen … Was denkst du, was sie machen werden? Vorbeikommen und mir auf die Finger klopfen?“ „Keine Ahnung und es ist mir auch egal ...“, Fanni entzog sich seinem Griff, schlüpfte aus dem Bett und griff nach seinem Morgenmantel, „Aber, wir müssen sie anrufen … Und, ich muss zum Training … Die Nachbarn werden denken, mir sei etwas passiert, weil hier noch alles dunkel ist ...“  
„Warum?“, die dunklen Augen des Jüngeren wurden noch dunkler, „Was denken sie denn, wo du bist? Wo verbringst du deine Nächte … Bei dem Kerl von gestern Abend? Das war aber auch ein sehr eleganter Schlitten ...“ Fanni, der bis dahin keinen Gedanken mehr an Clas verschwendet hatte, wurde schlagartig klar, dass er ihm viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten haben musste. Clas hätte, so hatte er ihm vor dem Fest erzählt, dass er heute Morgen zu seiner ältesten Tochter fliegen sollen. Und Fanni hatte versprochen bis zu Toms Rückkehr auf die Kinder aufzupassen. Er würde sich entschuldigen müssen …  
„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen.“, sagte er dann aber in einem möglichst ruhigen Tonfall, „Tom ist vor ein paar Monaten wieder hergezogen und hilft Clas nun als Kindermädchen aus. Silje ist nämlich für eine Schauspielausbildung in die Staaten gegangen … Tom musste aber nach Oslo, für einen Werbespot und ich habe mich angeboten solange auf die Kinder aufzupassen … Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht ...“ „Du hast Kinder schon immer gemocht.“, Philipp sah plötzlich traurig aus, „Das war noch etwas, was mir Angst gemacht hat … Wenn du eines Tages Kinder wolltest? Dann … würdest du mich verlassen … für eine Frau ...“   
„So funktioniert das nicht.“, Fanni wirkte von dem Verdacht merklich entsetzt, aber Philipp griff nach seiner Hand und zog den Kleineren wieder in seine Arme, „Schau, mein kleiner, süßer Elefant … Ich bin doch zurückgekommen, weil ich dich liebe … Weil ich bei dir sein will … Und dieses Mal werden wir es schaffen … zusammen.“

Das Thema schien für Philipp nun erledigt zu sein und seine Laune hatte sich binnen Sekunden wieder gebessert, „Also, Tom arbeitet bei unserem Clas als Kindermädchen? Hat er denn Erfolg?“ „Tom?“, Fanni, der gerade in seinem Kleiderschrank nach tragbaren Sachen gesucht hatte, erstarrte, „Erfolg?“ „Natürlich, Clas sieht ja nicht gerade schlecht aus ...“, fuhr er gedehnt fort, während Fanni mit den Schultern zuckte, „Könnte sein … wenn man auf diesen Typ steht.“ „Dir liegt dieser Typ also nicht?“, forschte er weiter und Fanni wirbelte nun wütend herum, „Jetzt hör endlich damit auf! Es war eine vollkommen unschuldige Situation. Ich habe Tom doch nur einen Gefallen getan! Ich bin ganz sicher nicht an Clas interessiert … Und Clas ist sicher auch nicht an mir interessiert. Er ist an niemandem interessiert, der nicht weiblich und unwiderstehlich schön ist! Sein Beuteschema sind Models … Du musst es wohl schon vier Mal auf das Cover der Vogue schaffen, wie Rita, damit er dich überhaupt wahrnimmt!“   
„Rita? Rita Lapin? Das berühmte, französische Model?“, Philipps dunkle Augen funkelten und er nickte, „Die scharfe Blonde? Ich verstehe … Ich habe tatsächlich gedacht, Clas wäre ein Rivale für mich. Aber, jetzt ist mir klar, was du gemeint hast … Er kann jede haben, die er will.“ Und auch wenn das zweifellos stimmte, war Fanni nun doch etwas beleidigt und musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht damit raus zu platzen, dass Clas aber gestern Abend ihn im Arm gehabt und sogar geküsst hatte! Aber, das wäre ein kindisches Verhalten gewesen und außerdem war es auch kein richtiger Kuss gewesen, sondern ein scherzhafter. Sich nun tatsächlich wie zweite Wahl fühlend, seufzte Fanni, „Siehst du? Wenn er Rita haben kann, wird Clas kaum an mir interessiert sein, meinst du nicht?“ „Genau.“, Philipp schlang einen Arm um Fannis Taille und blieb zärtlich in sein Ohr, „Tut mir leid … Aber, im Gegensatz zu Rita … Da stinkst du schon ganz schön ab ...“

Tom war verliebt, hatte Schuldgefühle und war gleichzeitig auch vollkommen durcheinander. Er freute sich nicht gerade auf die nächsten Stunden. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich da so reinsteigerst.“, murmelte Fredrik, als sie die Ortsgrenze von Lillehammer überquerten, „So war es doch wirklich praktischer, als wenn wir jeder alleine zurückgefahren wären ...“ „Es wird fürchterlich werden.“, murmelte Tom und nippte an dem Energydrink, „Fanni wird mir den Kopf abreißen … Und Jeanette ...“   
„Überlass Jeanette mir.“, Fredriks Hand tätschelte Toms Knie, aber dieser seufzte nur, „Ich mach mir Sorgen, wie Fanni reagieren wird … Clas wird lachen … abschätzig … Und sagen, dass wir uns verdient hätten … Und die anderen …“ „Sie werden es einfach hinnehmen und damit leben lernen müssen.“, murmelte Fredrik, der diese Diskussion in den letzten Stunden mehrfach geführt hatte, schon etwas genervt klingend, „Immerhin liebe ich dich. Du liebst mich. Wir lieben uns. Was scheren uns die anderen?“

Es war halb zehn, als Tom die Haustür aufsperrte. Ausgerechnet Clas stand in der Küche und versuchte zu kochen. Das Spektakel, das er veranstaltete, lenkte Tom wenigstens für einen Moment effektiv von seinen dunklen Gedankengängen ab, als er nun beobachtete wie er vollkommen verbrannte Bratkartoffeln und riesige, scheinbar noch halb rohe Filetsteaks auf drei Teller häufte. „Bäh!“, Selma zuckte zusammen, als sie Blut sah und begann zu jammern, „Ich hasse das! Warum können wir nichts Richtiges essen?“  
„Also, ich liebe Filetsteaks.“, verkündete Tom von der Tür her, „Habt ihr auch was für mich? Und wo steckt Fanni?“ Die Kinder spürten, dass Hilfe nahten und rannten zu Tom, um ihn zu umarmen. „Endlich bist du wieder da! Wenn du Hamburger machst, kannst du unsere Steaks haben! Fanni hat mit uns Lebkuchenmänner gemacht, aber er ist gestern Abend nach dem Fest nach Hause gegangen. Vorher hat er Papa beschimpft und ist aus dem Auto gesprungen, weil er seinen Freund sehen wollte … Aber, eigentlich hätte ich lieber Fischstäbchen als Hamburger … Aber, nicht so verbrannte wie die Kartoffeln! Papa ist ein schrecklicher Koch! Und, ich habe wirklich Hunger!“, und dann fügte Selma noch prahlerisch hinzu, „Und wir sind gestern mit dem Hubschrauber geflogen!“  
Wenn es um das Erzählen von verworrenen Geschichten ging, konnte niemand der kleinen Selma etwas vor machen. Völlig verwirrt wandte Tom sich also nun an Clas, „Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Übersetzer? Also, was ist gestern passiert? Du und Fanni … ihr habt euch gestritten? Er ist denn eingeschnappt und davon gestürmt?“   
„Philipp ist zurück.“, Clas warf die Bratpfanne in die Spüle, die bereits vor dreckigem Geschirr überzuquellen drohte. „Was?“, Tom starrte den Sportchef fassungslos an, „Phillip? Sjoen? Bist du sicher?“ „Das hatte ich doch schon gesagt!“, klagte Selma, die im Gefrierschrank gewühlt hatte und dem vollkommen verwirrten Tom nun zwei Fischstäbchen in die Hand drückte und ihn in Richtung Herd schieben wollte, „Warum hörst du mir denn auch nicht zu? Soll ich dir alles vom Hubschrauber erzählen, während du mein Essen machst?“   
„Er ist zurück.“, fuhr Clas ruhig fort und ignorierte seine eingeschnappte Tochter, „Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Er hat vor seinem Haus gewartet ...“ „Und vorher …?“, Tom war noch immer baff, „Worüber habt ihr gestritten?“ „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er sollte mal nachdenken, wo Philipp wohl war und was er getrieben haben mochte … Und warum er gerade jetzt wieder auftaucht ...“, Clas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Vielleicht habe ich es nicht sehr geschickt angestellt ...“ „Ich kann es nicht glauben.“, Tom schüttelte matt den Kopf, „Der Kerl hat Nerven … Der arme Fanni.“ „Richtig.“, Clas wischte seine Hände am Küchenhandtuch ab, „Ich wollte ihn heute Abend anrufen, aber wahrscheinlich bin ich nicht der Richtige dafür. Vielleicht solltest besser du das machen? So, als der beste … Freund?“  
„Wie sollte alles in Ordnung sein?“, Tom schaute düster drein, „Ich konnte den Kerl noch nie leiden … Er ist also zurück? Das ist die schlechteste Neuigkeit seit langem.“ Aber, er befand sich nun auch in einem moralischem Dilemma. Als sich die Neuigkeit nun langsam setzte, wurde ihm klar, dass er nun allerdings um einiges leichter sein würde, allen von der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Fredrik zu erzählen. Falls Fanni, nun wieder mit Philipp an seiner Seite, glücklich wäre …

„Hast du noch nicht angerufen?“, Clas kam gegen elf in die Küche, als Tom sich gerade halbherzig auf den riesigen Berg Abwasch stürzte. „Ich habe es versucht.“, flunkerte Tom, der den Anruf aber wirklich so lange wie möglich herausgeschoben hatte,, „Es geht aber keiner ran. Vielleicht haben sie ihren Honeymoon unterbrochen und doch mal die Wohnung verlassen.“ „Oder sein Verstand hat ihn nun vollkommen verlassen.“, murmelte Clas und hob einen grünen Hasen, eine von Selmas Trophäen vom Volksfest auf und setzte ihn neben ein gelbes, schielendes Stoffschwein auf das Regal, „Hat Philipp dem Küken nicht schon genug angetan?“  
„So viel Anteilnahme.“, spottete Tom, „Man könnte fast meinen, dass Fanni dir etwas mehr bedeuten würde.“ „Quatsch.“, wischte Clas den Einwand brüsk beiseite, „Du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, was für ein Arsch er ist.“ „Ich weiß, aber ich habe nachgedacht.“, Tom schrubbte wild eine der bunten Frühstücksschalen, „Du weißt doch, wie stur das Küken sein kann ...Wenn du mich fragst, je kritischer wir seine Beziehung sehen … desto mehr wird er dazu neigen, sich auf die Hinterbeine zu stellen und Philipp wie ein Löwe zu verteidigen! Ich denke wirklich, es wäre das Beste, so zu tun, als würden wir uns für ihn freuen … So kann er sich selbst eine Meinung bilden, hat genug Zeit dafür und … muss seinen Stolz nicht opfern.“ „Vielleicht ...“, Clas nickte widerwillig und musterte Tom anerkennend, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das mal sagen werde … Vielleicht hast du recht.“ „Natürlich habe ich recht!“, grinste Tom, „Das habe ich nämlich immer. Mal mehr und mal weniger …“ „Und, es macht die Dinge für dich leichter.“, fuhr Clas ruhig fort, „Was für eine glückliche Fügung ...“ „Eine glückliche Fügung?“, Tom schluckte und wich dem Blick des Sportchefs aus, „Ich kann dir nicht folgen.“ „Natürlich nicht.“, schmunzelte Clas, „Du 'folgst' ja schon Fredrik.“ „Oh.“, Tom errötete und holte dann, um mit ungewohnter Offenheit zu antworten, noch einmal tief Luft, „Ja, ich bin mit Fredrik zusammen. Ich war es noch nicht, als du mich zum ersten Mal verdächtig hast … Aber, jetzt bin ich es.“  
„Oh Gott.“, Clas wirkte amüsiert und Tom, der sich ein weiteres Mal in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte, schnappte bissig, „Ist das für dich ein Problem?“ „Ich denke schon. Aber, es ist wenigstens nicht mein Problem.“, der Sportchef grinste, „Aber, eines muss ich zugeben, Tom.“ „Was?“, fragte Tom widerborstig, ahnte er doch schon, dass es nicht besonders schmeichelhaft sein konnte, so wie Clas grinste, „Fanni und du … ihr zwei ... habt einen absolut außergewöhnlichen Geschmack was Männer angeht.“


	31. Chapter 31

Schließlich war es Fanni, der zuerst anrief. „Oh … Hallo … Ich bin es ...“, stotterte er zögerlich, als Clas das Gespräch annahm, „Ich weiß … Es ist schon spät … Aber, ich wegen gestern Abend … ich möchte mich entschuldigen … Ich habe fürchterliche Sachen gesagt ...“ „Ist doch kein Problem.“, Clas musste lachen, „Ich bin schon schlimmer beschimpft worden … Ich lebe mit Tom unter einem Dach, schon vergessen?“ „Aber, ich habe dich im Stich gelassen.“, fuhr er, da sein Gewissen ihn belastete, leise fort, „Ich weiß, wie wichtig der Termin war … Es tut mir wirklich leid … Hast du wenigstens noch einen Babysitter gefunden?“  
„Nein.“, lautete die Antwort und Fanni zuckte hörbar zusammen, „Das tut mir leid!“ „Es war nicht ganz so schlimm … Ich habe die Kinder einfach mitgenommen. Wenn du dich mal von einer Sechsjährigen langweilen lassen willst, brauchst du nur Selma zu fragen, wie es ist in einem Hubschrauber zu fliegen.“, Clas klang dennoch etwas gequält, „Ich glaube nur, dass der Pilot ein paar Jahre Urlaub brauchen könnte. Aber sonst war es ein voller Erfolg.“ Fanni schluckte, aber Clas ließ den Jüngeren gar nicht zu Wort kommen, „Und, darf ich dich fragen, wie es dir geht? Hat sich alles … zwischen euch geklärt?“ „Vollständig. Ja.“, seine Stimme klang ungewohnt vorsichtig, als erwarte er noch mehr Zurechtweisungen und Ratschläge und er fuhr etwas verlegen fort, „Es ist ein bisschen kompliziert … Und am Telefon kann ich es nicht wirklich erklären, aber ich kann ihn jetzt verstehen. Wir … Wir wagen einen Neuanfang. Ich weiß … Ich weiß, was du denkst … Aber, es ist mein Leben! Und mein Freund! Meine Beziehung! Und, er ist ja nicht mit einer Frau … oder einen anderen Mann ...“  
„Fanni, Pssst.“, machte Clas, denn der Jüngere war immer lauter geworden und schrie nun beinahe in das Handy, „Beruhige dich. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich habe kein Recht deine Entscheidung zu beurteilen oder zu kritisieren. Ich bin … bei all den Fehlern, die ich in der letzten Zeit gemacht habe … nicht der Richtige für so was …“ Clas räusperte sich, „Und … das war es doch, was du immer wolltest, oder? Eine zweite Chance für dein Glück mit Philipp...“ „Das weiß ich ...“, noch immer schien Fanni ungemein vorsichtig, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass Clas wirklich auf eine Predigt verzichtete, „Ich bin glücklich … Oh, ich muss aufhören … Philipp kommt gerade aus dem Bad … Könntest du Tom bitte sagen, dass er sich bei mir melden soll, wenn er aus Oslo zurück ist?“  
„Nun ...“, gerade in diesem Moment war Tom mit zwei Tassen Tee und einer Packung Keksen ins Wohnzimmer getreten, aber Fanni hörte dem Sportchef gar nicht mehr zu, „Grüß die Kinder von mir … Sag ihnen, dass ich sie bald einmal wieder besuchen werde. Aber … jetzt habe ich wirklich keine Zeit mehr … Bis Bald! Tschüss!“ „Du sollst Fanni anrufen.“, sagte Clas zu Tom, nachdem er das Handy achtlos auf den Beistelltisch geworfen hatte, „Er meint, du wärst noch immer in Oslo und hatte es denn sehr eilig aufzulegen.“ „Und?“, Tom bot eine der Tasse Clas an und sah ihn neugierig an, „Was hat er erzählt?“ „Nicht viel.“, der Ältere ließ sich seufzend auf der Ledercouch nieder und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nur, dass sie es noch einmal miteinander probieren wollen … Oh ja, und dass er glücklich ist ...“   
Tom musterte Clas misstrauisch, der Sportchef hatte sich überhaupt nicht für sein Liebesleben interessiert, aber nun zeigte er gesteigertes Interesse an dem von Fanni. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Tom auf sich selbst aufpassen könnte, Fanni hingegen war viel weniger erfahren und ein willkommenes Opfer für solche skrupellose Geschöpfe wie Philipp und Fredrik. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was er ihm als Entschuldigung aufgetischt hatte.“, murmelte Tom und bot seinem Chef einen Keks an, „Sicher was ganz spektakulären. Mein Gott, denk doch mal daran, was Männer oft erleben, wenn sie nur mal zwei Stunden zu spät nach Hause kommen … Ihre Partner machen ihnen die Hölle heiß! Und Philipp kommt gleich zwei Jahre zu spät und Fanni ist vor Begeisterung gleich hin und weg und frisch verliebt.“  
Es entbehrte wirklich nicht einer gewissen Ironie und Clas seufzte, „Er scheint beinahe zu erwarten, dass man ihn schlecht behandelt … Wahrscheinlich gewöhnt man sich daran, wenn alle Männer, die man hatte, solche Mistkerle waren.“ „Du sagst es.“, nickte Tom, „Allerdings bin ich daran vollkommen unschuldig. Denn mit Fanni hatte ich nie was ...“ Clas schnaubte nur, aber Tom knabberte an einem Keks, „Und um dem ganzen Drama noch die Krone aufzusetzen, musste der arme, kleine Fanni noch die Woche mit dir verbringen.“ „Ich habe ihn nicht schlecht behandelt!“, schnappte Clas und fügte, als würde er sich verteidigen müssen noch hinzu, „Ich war nett zu ihm!“ „Du?“, Tom verschluckte sich vor Lachen an den Keksen, „Du bist niemals nett!“ „Wenn ich will, dann bin ich es!“, knurrte Clas, „Das hängt davon ab, mit wem ich es zu tun habe!“ „Zu mir bist du niemals nett gewesen.“, setzte Tom hinzu, aber Clas nickte nur und starrte in seine Tasse, „Wundert dich das etwa? Und, was du da zusammengebraut hast … dass ist der scheußlichste Kaffee, den ich je getrunken habe!“  
„Oh Scheiße.“, Tom hatte an seiner Tasse genippt und schüttelte sich, „Der Zucker war kein Zucker … Sondern Salz ...“ „Also wirklich ...“, Clas stellte die Tasse mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck auf den niedrigen Couchtisch, „Solche grässlichen Worte … Langsam bekomme ich Mitleid mit Bjerkeengen. Hat der arme Kerl eigentlich eine Ahnung, was er sich mit dir aufgehalst hat?“

Für Fredrik war es ein absoluter Neuanfang. Totale Offenheit war nun gefragt. Etwas was bei ihm nie zuvor auf der Tagesordnung gestanden hatte. Wenn es ihm auch unerwartet schwer fiel offen und ehrlich zu sein, so konnte er doch nicht anders und Tom hatte es verdient. Solange er sich erinnern konnte, war er immer ein Schürzenjäger gewesen und Untreue war für ihn ebenso natürlich wie Atmen gewesen. Aber diese Tage lagen nun hinter ihm und den einzigen Menschen, mit dem er nun nur noch zusammen sein wollte, das war Tom.  
Es war halb zwei Uhr morgens und Jeanette saß am Küchentisch. Vor ihr stand eine Tasse Kamillentee, an der sie versuchte ihre kalten Finger zu wärmen, „Hilde also? Interessant … Fannemel hat sich mit mir über dich unterhalten und ich habe gedacht, du hättest mit ihm … ein Techtelmechtel ...“ „Nicht mein Typ. Zu klein. Zu blond. Zu … fleckig.“, Offenheit war eine tolle Sache, aber einige Dinge blieben doch besser verborgen. „Und Tom ist dein Typ?“, fragte sie leise und Fredrik nickte, „Ja … Absolut.“ „Nun gut.“, Jeanette seufzte und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, „Irgendwann geht wohl alles vorbei …“ „Ich habe nie erwartet, dass es passiert ...“, er versuchte schuldbewusst zu klingen, „ … dass es mir passieren würde.“  
„Wo wirst du wohnen?“, lenkte sie das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema und Fredrik zuckte mit den Schultern, „Tom schläft in Clas' Gästehaus. Da kann ich ein paar Tage unterkommen, denke ich. Und dann werden wir uns zusammen eine Wohnung suchen. Entweder in Lillehammer oder vielleicht auch in Oslo … Ich weiß es noch nicht.“ „Eine saubere Trennung also.“, nickte Jeanette und Fredrik musterte sie besorgt, „“Und dir wird es wirklich an nichts fehlen?“ „Natürlich nicht.“, sie lachte, „Wir hatten doch eine schöne Zeit … Und nun ist es vorbei. Aber, das ist doch kein Weltuntergang.“ Einem Impuls folgend, lehnte Fredrik sich über den Tisch und küsste sie auf die Stirn, „Danke, dass du es mir nicht schwerer machst ...“ „Gern geschehen.“, Jeanette küsste nun auch ihn vorsichtig und fuhr noch einmal mit den Fingern durch die blondgesträhnten, halblangen Haare, deren nachlässiger Pferdeschwanz sich bereits halb aufgelöst hatte, „Ich werde dich vermissen.“ Sie wartete nicht mehr auf eine Antwort, sondern erhob sich und stellte wortlos die Tasse in die Spüle.

„Oh Fanni, ich freu mich so für dich!“, Tom schloss seinen kleinen Freund in die Arme und wirbelte ihn in der engen Diele herum, „Schau mal. Ich hab Champagner mitgebracht! Extra zur Feier des Tages! Wo ist denn Philipp? Schläft er noch? Sag ihm, er soll sich sofort aus dem Bett scheren und dem Tom einen dicken Kuss geben!“ „Du hast ihn verpasst.“, Fanni seufzte und folgte Tom dann in die Küche, „Er ist mit seinen Freunden weggegangen … Er wird gegen Mittag wieder hier sein ...“ Tom drückte Fannis Hand, insgeheim erleichtert darüber sich nicht mit Philipp auseinandersetzen zu müssen, „Vielleicht ist es so auch besser. Wir können ungestört quatschen und den Champagner alleine trinken … Also, los! Schnapp dir deine Jacke und zwei Gläser, wir gehen nun an den Strand und betrinken uns wie die Teenager!“

Die Sonne schien, aber es war dennoch kühl am Ufer. Als sie am Strand ankamen, hielt Fanni die Gläser und Tom entkorkte geschickt die Flasche und zielte dabei auf den See. „Auf dich und Philipp.“, prostete er ihm zu, als die beiden Gläser eingeschenkt worden waren und die beiden ihren Spaziergang am See wieder aufgenommen hatten, „Auf die Zukunft in Glück und Frieden. Prost.“ „Prost.“, antwortete Fanni mit wesentlich geringerem Enthusiasmus und einem bestenfalls pflichtschuldigen Lächeln, hatte er doch auch von Tom Zurechtweisungen und eine Predigt erwartet und blieb so weiterhin auf der Hut. „Der ist übrigens von Clas.“, Tom schwenkte die Flasche, „Mit den besten Wünschen. Oh und noch etwas ...“ Tom kramte in der Brusttasche des karierten Hemds herum und zog schließlich einige zerknüllte Banknoten hervor, „Dein Gehalt von letzter Woche.“ Es war Fanni beinahe schon peinlich Geld für etwas zu nehmen, was sich nicht einmal annähernd wie Arbeit angefühlt gehabt hatte, aber noch seltsamer wäre es gewesen das Geld nicht anzunehmen. Und so stopfte er die Scheine achtlos in seine Hosentasche, „Danke. Ich fand es schön.“  
„Die Kinder auch.“, Tom rollte mit den Augen und seine Miene wurde spöttisch, „Ich bereue es, dass ich dich hingeschickt habe! Selma und Sirius erwarten nun von mir dass ich richtigen Kuchen backe! Aus Mehl und so! Und nicht aus der Packung!“   
Fanni war neugierig und amüsiert zugleich und er fragte sich noch immer, wie lange Tom wohl noch mit seiner Meinung über Philipp hinter dem Berg halten könnte. Tom strengte sich gar übermenschlich an und versuchte möglichst lange um das Thema herumzureden, aber Fanni war sich sicher, dass der Geduldsfaden irgendwo zwischen dem, nun im Herbst fast verlassenen Badestrand und der alten Schmugglerhöhle reißen würde.  
Die Höhle war noch etwa hundert Meter entfernt, da blieb Tom plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und fixierte Fanni mit einem finsteren Blick, „So, das reicht jetzt. Clas hat mich zwar gewarnt, dass ich dich nicht ausfragen soll … Aber, ich muss es jetzt wissen!“ Unauffällig sah Fanni auf seine Uhr. Ganze sieben Minuten hatte Tom durchgehalten und er musste zugeben, er war von dieser ungewohnten Leistung wirklich beeindruckt. „Alles was du wissen musst?“, er versuchte möglichst unschuldig zu wirken, aber Tom griff nur nach einer Handvoll glitschiger Algen und kam langsam auf den Kleineren zu, „Alles! Erzähl mir von Philipp! Warum er gegangen ist … warum er wiedergekommen ist … was du nun zu tun gedenkst!“

Das Dumme war, dass Tom, kaum dass Fanni seinen Bericht beendet hatte, sich gar nicht mehr so sicher war, ob er das alles eigentlich wirklich hatte wissen wollen! Er konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen, dass Fanni diese abstrusen Geschichten schluckte, die der elende Mistkerl ihm aufgetischt hatte. Tom hatte noch nie einen solchen Haufen Bockmist zu hören bekommen. „Und, das ist alles.“, beendete Fanni den Bericht, griff nach der Flasche und goss die letzten Tropfen in die Gläser, bevor er störrisch zu Tom sah, „Jetzt bist du dran. Ich bin sicher, du hast eine Meinung, die du mir nun zu gerne erzählen willst?“  
Worte würden nicht reichen, um seine Meinung über Philipp wiederzugeben und er bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Aber, er wusste auch, dass Fanni keine Kritik vertrug. Ein falsches Wort und er würde Philipp vehement verteidigen und wie der Champagnerkorken in die Luft gehen. Aber, zum Glück hatte Tom großes Schauspieltalent und selbst Philipp konnte ihm mit seinen ganzen theatralischen Lügen nicht das Wasser reichen. Aber, wenn Fanni eben so verdammt stolz war, dann ging es nicht anders und Tom musste ihn in sein Unglück laufen und seine eigenen, bitteren Erfahrungen machen lassen müssen. In der letzten Woche war sein ganzes schauspielerisches Talent gefordert worden, als er mit überzeugender Stimme Werbung für extra weiches Klopapier hatte machen müssen. Nun aber saß er auf einem kalten Felsen und strapazierte sein Talent weiter, „Was willst du denn hören? Du scheinst glücklich zu sein und das muss mir genügen. Ich bin froh, dass er wieder zurückgekommen ist.“

„Also, was ist denn mit dir?“, sie waren weitergegangen und Tom, der einen Stein vor sich her getreten hatte, sah bei der Frage erstaunt auf, „Was meinst du?“ „Du hast doch in Oslo bestimmt jemanden kennen gelernt?“, Fanni sah dem Stein, der mit einem 'Platsch' in den dunklen Fluten des Sees versank und Tom räusperte sich, „Ich war auf einer Party … Und, ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt.“ „Seit wann bist du denn so zurückhaltend?“, erkundigte Fanni sich und musterte Tom verwirrt, „Raus damit! Erzähl mir die Schauergeschichte in allen Einzelheiten!“ „Ich kenne ihn eigentlich schon länger ...“, druckste Tom nervös herum und wünschte sich eine weitere Flasche Champagner, um sich nun Mut anzutrinken, „Aber, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn wirklich … mag. Du kennst ihn auch, sogar ganz gut … Ich glaube aber nicht, dass … dass du sehr begeistert sein wirst!“   
Fanni dachte angestrengt nach, kam aber nicht drauf, sondern seufzte, „Also?“ „Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn.“, versicherte Tom ihm noch, bevor Fanni schließlich frustriert nach seinem Arm griff, „Tom, hör endlich auf ...“ „Fredrik.“, Tom hob die Schultern, als müsste er um Verständnis bitten und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass Fanni nicht in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Aber, der Jüngere fing einfach an zu lachen, „Das ist ein blöder Scherz!“ „Es ist kein Scherz!“, die ganze Geschichte sprudelte nun förmlich aus Tom heraus und am Ende war er zwar merklich erleichtert, sah aber dennoch unsicher zu seinem besten Freund, „Hasst du mich jetzt?“  
„Nein. Aber, ich frage mich … wie dumm du eigentlich bist.“, seufzte Fanni und schüttelte den Kopf, „Fredrik ist ein beschissener Gigolo der nichts als Kummer bringt … Er ist ein prinzipienloser, sexversessener Scheißkerl!“ „Tja … klingt sehr nach mir, oder?“, grinste Tom, „Wir passen zusammen. Ich bin ebenso selbstbewusst … so egoistisch … wie er. Wir sind füreinander geschaffen.“ Tom redete in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit und brachte jedes, nur erdenkliche Argument vor und so sehr Fanni auch zweifelte, am Ende musste er zugeben, dass das alles Sinn zu machen schien. „Es ist masochistisch.“, fuhr Tom fort, „Ich bin halt ein hoffnungsloser Fall und ich brauche den Kick … Einen Kick, den nur er mir geben kann … Und, er hat Jeanette für mich verlassen … Wirklich verlassen!“  
Sie waren nun den ganzen Weg zurückgegangen und Fannis Turnschuhe waren voller Sand, den er nun auf dem Parkplatz ausgeschüttet hatte, bevor er sich dann hinter das Steuer gesetzt hatte. „Es ist fast Mittag … Philipp wird bald nach Hause kommen.“, der blonde Athlet parkte in seiner Auffahrt und suchte in der Jackentasche nach dem Schlüssel, „Wenn du zum Essen bleiben willst, bist du herzlich eingeladen. Oder musst du Clas und die Kinder vergiften?“  
„Wir haben eine Ausnahmeregelung getroffen.“, Tom sah überflüssigerweise auf die Uhr, „Ich treffe mich um eins mit Fredrik … Clas hat mir den Nachmittag freigegeben. Er fährt mit den Kindern zu den Haugvads … Ist es wahr, dass Lars einen Zwillingsbruder hat?“ „Hat er.“, Fanni lächelte bei der Erinnerung an den Zwilling und die Party, „Er heißt Anders und ist … nicht wie Lars.“ Fanni kämpfte gegen das ungute Gefühl an, dass er Brücken abgebrochen hatte und er würde den Zwilling des Physiotherapeuten wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen, „Anders ist ziemlich durchgeknallt, aber sehr … sehr nett.“ „Aha.“, antwortete Tom zurückhaltend, „Wenn das so ist, würde ich ihn wohl nicht mögen … Nette Leute machen mich nervös.“ „Aha … du wärst überrascht. Er ist ein sarkastisches Arschloch und schreibt Schwulenpornos.“, setzte Fanni noch hinzu und Tom blinzelte sprachlos, „Was?“ „Du hast mir ein Buch von ihm geschenkt ...“, murmelte Fanni mit roten Wangen, aber Tom grinste nur, „Ich muss ihn wohl doch mal kennen lernen. Vielleicht kann er uns ja helfen?“ „Wobei?“, Fanni runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn und musterte den unbekümmerten Tom, „Wobei wohl? Ein armes, leid erprobtes weibliches Wesen für Clas finden … Oder einen Kerl … so ganz abgeneigt scheint er da ja nicht zu sein … Vielleicht hat der Autor ja Interesse?“


	32. Chapter 32

Fredrik war scheinbar kein Freund von Zeitverschwendung. Tom war nur ein paar Minuten zu spät, aber Fredrik saß bereits am Tisch einer blonden Frau und schien in ein anregendes Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Mit einer Hand schenkte er ihr gerade Sekt ein, um den Zeigefinger der anderen ließ er seinen Wagenschlüssel kreisen. „Auch noch zu spät.“, monierte er, als Tom sich zu ihnen setzte, „Du kennst Mara noch nicht, oder? Ich habe ihr eben erzählt, wie heillos verliebt ich bin und wie du mein Leben verändert hast … Ich hätte wie ein Idiot dagestanden, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst.“ „Oh ja, er ist wirklich ein ganz neuer Mensch.“, lächelte die Blondine und betrachtete Tom mit neugierigem Blick, „Ich wollte ihn auf eine Party einladen, aber er redet seit einer halben Stunde von nichts anderes mehr, als von dir. Er will nicht mal auf die Party gehen!“  
Fredriks Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen und er legte einen Arm um die Taille seines Freundes, „Ich habe mich bisher nur an Partner herangemacht, auf deren Körper ich scharf war … und die scharf auf mich waren. Von jetzt an gibt es aber nur noch Tom für mich. Was brauchen wir Partys, wenn wir einander haben?“ „Vollidiot.“, Tom griff nach der Flasche und nahm einen Schluck, „Ich liebe Partys. Wenn man mich einladen würde, ich würde sofort kommen.“ „Ihr könnt doch beide kommen!“, Mara, deren einziger Beitrag zur Gesellschaft aus der Nutzung der väterlichen Kreditkarte bestand, kritzelte die Adresse auf eine ihrer pinken Visitenkarten und stecke sie Tom in die Tasche, „Das wird bestimmt lustig.“ „Also, ich werde auf jeden Fall hingehen.“, nickte Tom und grinste, „Auch ohne Fredrik. Er braucht ja nun keine Partys mehr, denn er hat sich ja nur an Leute rangemacht, die es auf seinen Körper abgesehen hatten!“  
„Vielen Dank.“, sagte Fredrik, als Mara zu einer weiteren Shoppingtour aufgebrochen war. „Was ist denn dein Problem?“, schnappte Tom, „Hast du Angst, dass du der Versuchung nicht widerstehen könntest?“ „Tom, wir beide wissen, dass du morgen Abend auf keine Party gehen wirst. Clas ist nicht da und du musst auf seine Kinder aufpassen. Ich habe nur nein gesagt, weil ich nicht alleine hingehen wollte.“, Fredrik wurde langsam wütend, „Hast du etwa überhaupt kein Zutrauen zu mir?“ „Was sollen wir denn tun?“, schnappte Tom, „Zum nächsten Krankenhaus gehen und uns an den Hüften wie siamesische Zwillinge zusammennähen lassen? Wir müssen versuchen uns daran zu gewöhnen … Wir müssen lernen einander zu vertrauen. Ich werde keinen Versuch unternehmen, dich von irgendwas abzuhalten … und du wirst das auch nicht tun. Du kannst meinetwegen flirten mit wem du willst … Aber, du musst dir im Klaren sein, dass es aus ist, wenn du jemals untreu sein solltest … Finito! Kaputto! Im Eimero!“ „Ich liebe dich, du Idiot.“, Fredrik gab ihm einen Kuss, „Wollen wir bestellen?“

„Sorry, ich komm zu spät!“, Philipp rauschte um halb zwei herein und legte einen Arm um seinen Freund, „Ich habe einfach nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist … Meine ganzen, alten Freunde waren da … Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was wir uns alles zu erzählen hatten!“   
Fanni schluckte die Angst hinunter, aber Pünktlichkeit war noch nie Philipps Stärke gewesen. Dennoch fragte er sich, ob er die Angst, dass Philipp wieder verschwinden könnte, jemals überwinden könnte. Ihm vorzujammern, welche Angst er in den letzten anderthalb Stunden ausgestanden hatte, würde ihm nur ein schlechtes Gewissen bereiten, „Mach dir nichts draus, ich habe mir das schon gedacht … Es sind schließlich deine Freunde ...“ Mit einer beiläufigen Geste wischte er seine feuchten Hände an seiner Trainingshose ab und seufzte, „Ihr hattet sicher viel zu erzählen ...“ „Trotzdem … Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen.“, er strich über Fanni Haare und lächelte, „Und, als Buße für mein Zuspätkommen, werde ich das Essen kochen.“ Er krempelte die Ärmel hoch, „Du kannst deine Füße hochlegen ...“  
Fanni musste nun lachen, denn der Duft des Braten, der im Backofen vor sich hingarte, erfüllte das ganze Haus, „Ist alles längst erledigt ...“ Gleichzeitig schoss ihm durch den Kopf, wie oft sie dieses Ritual schon vollzogen hatten. „Alles?“, Philipp sah pflichtschuldig erschrocken aus, „Alles? Kartoffeln? Soße … das ganze Gemüse?“ „Ich fürchte ja ...“, lächelte Fanni und seine grauen Augen glänzten, „Alles fertig!“ „Oh, wenn das so ist ...“, Philipp nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Treppe und dann ins Schlafzimmer, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide die Füße hochlegen?“ „Und ...“, Fanni zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch, „ … uns ausruhen?“ „Hn.“, er legte einen Arm um die Taille des Kleineren und für mit der Hand unter das T-Shirt, während er mit der anderen Hand nach dem Band der Jogginghose tastete, „Erst Aktion und dann Ausruhen? Wie klingt das für dich?“

„SCHEIßE!“, Fanni stöhnte und tauchte unter dem Fenster weg, „Nicht zu fassen … VERDAMMT!“ „Mmmmh? Wer kommt dann?“, Philipp sah irritiert zu, wie Fanni über das Bett robbte und nach seinem Bademantel griff und sich dann wieder zu ihm umdrehte, „Los! Zieh dich an! Meine Mutter steht vor der Tür!“  
Ellen Bodil Kirkeeide war stolz darauf gewesen, wie sie ihre Kinder erzogen hatte. Von klein auf, hatte sie Eline, Rasmus und auch die Zwillinge angehalten, unabhängig zu sein und ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Erwiesen sich diese Entscheidungen dann aber doch als falsch, hatte sie sich niemals als moralische Instanz aufgespielt, sondern immer zu helfen versucht. Aber, zu viel war zu viel! Dieses Mal war Anders zu weit gegangen und von keiner Mutter konnte man erwarten, dass sie ruhig zusah, wie eines ihrer Kinder eine solche Riesendummheit begehen wollte, wie Anders es gerade tat!  
„Mama!“, mit rotem Kopf und zerzausten Haaren öffnete Fanni ihr die Haustür und lächelte etwas verzagt, als er den Bademantel enger um sich zog, „Was für eine Überraschung! Extra aus Hornindal … Sonst rufst du doch immer an ...“ „So ein Zufall.“, äffte Ellen ihren Jüngsten nach, „Du rufst doch sonst auch an. Das heißt, wenn du was zu erzählen hast … So eine belanglose Neuigkeit, die mich vielleicht interessieren könnte!“  
Schon jetzt war Anders der Meinung, dass diese Aussprache nicht leicht werden würde, denn scheinbar war Ellen auf dem Kriegspfad. „Ich habe dich angerufen!“, widersprach er auch gleich, „Gestern. Aber, du bist nicht ans Telefon gegangen ...“ „Erzähl keinen Käse, Anders!“, schnappte Ellen, „Du kennst meine Handynummer! Aber, wahrscheinlich hast du es extra auf dem Festnetz versucht … Einmal … und du hast es auch nur zwei Mal klingeln lassen … so wie ich dich kenne!“ „Es tut mir leid ...“, Fannis Herz pochte unangenehm gegen seinen Brustkorb und er fand die Situation noch unerträglicher, als Toms nächtlichen Überfall mit dem Fußballteam, „Aber, ich verstehe nicht … Wieso bist du denn so wütend? Philipp ist zu mir zurückgekommen! Freust du dich nicht ein bisschen für mich?“  
„Gott im Himmel!“, Ellen schnaubte und schob sich nun an ihrem Sohn vorbei ins Haus, „Bist du wirklich so naiv, Kleiner?“ „Du darfst ihr nicht böse sein, Elefantchen.“, Fredrik öffnete die Tür zur Küche und lächelte die beiden Fannemels an, „Sie will doch nur dein Bestes. Übrigens, hab ich den Ofen ausgeschaltet. Wir können uns also hinsetzen … und vernünftig miteinander reden?“ Im Abwiegeln war Philipp unschlagbar und Fanni, der versuchte seine roten Wangen hinter einem Glas zu verstecken, ließ ihn auch reden.  
Ellen jedoch zeigte sich nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. „Was für eine rührende Geschichte.“, bemerkte sie voller Sarkasmus, aber ihre Augen blitzten vor Wut, „Verzeih mir, wenn ich nicht gleich in Tränen ausbreche, aber ich bin nicht so naiv und leichtgläubig wie mein Sohn!“ „Es tut mir leid.“, Philipp wirkte dennoch zerknirscht, „Ich weiß, wie das für dich wirken muss … Aber, es ist wirklich die ganze Wahrheit!“ „Das ist Scheiße.“, fauchte Ellen und Fanni blinzelte, „Mama!“ „Verdammt, werde doch endlich erwachsen!“, knurrte seine Mutter frustriert, „In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie so viel gequirlten Bockmist zu hören bekommen. Wenn er den Mut hätte, zuzugeben dass er mit einem Anderen durchgebrannt sei … könnte ich ihm ja noch glauben und vielleicht sogar verzeihen! Aber das … dieses ekelhafte, abgedroschene Gewäsch ist einfach nur zum Kotzen! Anders, der hält dich zum Narren, aber da mache ich nicht mehr mit … WACH AUF!“ „Ich kann deine Meinung wohl nicht ändern ...“, Philipp griff nach Fannis kalter Hand und drückte sie sanft, „Es ist aber die reine Wahrheit. Jedes Wort … Mein Elefantchen glaubt mir. Ich hoffe, irgendwann wirst du mir auch glauben …“ „Nie im Leben!“, erklärte Ellen gehässig, „Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich den IQ einer Fünfjährigen? Du bist ein Lügner und ein Schwindler! Du hast beinahe das Leben meines Sohnes zerstört! Wenn du glaubst, dass ich das noch einmal zulassen würde, dass ich Anders noch einmal dir überlassen würde, dann solltest du schleunigst umdenken, du verdammter MISTKERL!“  
„Jetzt reicht es!“, mischte sich Fanni mit hochroten Wangen ein und sprang auf, wobei er beinahe über den niedrigen Couchtisch stolperte. Er stakste ungelenk und zitternd vor Wut, zur Tür und riss sie auf, „Du behandelst mich wie einen Fünfjährigen! Du mischst dich in meine Angelegenheiten, die dich gar nichts angehen, ein! Philipp ist mein PARTNER! Und du bist ja nur … du gönnst mir mein Glück nicht!“  
„Anders!“, seufzte Ellen und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihrem Jüngsten aus, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du loyal sein willst … Dieses verdammte Arschloch hat das sicher nicht verdient! Du sollst glücklich sein … Deshalb bin ich hier … Ich will dir die Augen öffnen!“ „Dann lass mich dir die Tür öffnen.“, Fanni schrie nun und zitterte so sehr, dass er sich am Türgriff festhalten musste, „Ich lasse mich nicht bevormunden und ich höre mir diesen Mist nicht mehr länger an! Du mischst dich in mein Leben ein und das kann ich nicht brauchen! Und ich brauche DICH auch NICHT! Also, warum tust du uns allen nicht einen Gefallen, verschwindest und tauchst hier nie, nie mehr auf!“

Sie hatten spät zu Mittag gegessen und nun spazierten Clas und Anders durch den großen Garten des Anwesens der Zwillinge. Selma und Sirius drehten sich auf dem Rasen wild im Kreis, als wollten sie feststellen, wer zuerst loslassen und dann möglichst spektakulär hinfallen würde. Sirius fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, seine Beine knicken, wie bei einem Betrunkenen ein und dann taumelte er zur Seite, mitten in eines der herbstlichen Beete. „Masochistische, kleine Dummköpfe.“, kommentierte Anders das Geschehen, als nun auch Selma sich mit einem Freudenschrei kopfüber in einem blühenden Strauch stürzte, „Die machen solange weiter, bis sie sich weh tun und dann wollen sie von dir bemitleidet werden.“   
„Das klingt, als hättest du Erfahrung.“, Clas steuerte eine kleine, weiß gestrichene Holzbank unter einer Statue an und legte dann, nachdem Anders sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, eine Hand auf das Knie des Arztes, „Lars?“ „Der ist zum Glück aus dem Alter raus.“, Anders grinste schief, „Obwohl, wenn ich denn pusten darf, kann er gerne jammern ...“ „Immer noch so notgeil.“, Clas schmunzelte und Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Damals hat es dir doch gut gefallen … Nun allerdings scheinst du ja eher auf die etwas … ruhigere Schiene gewechselt zu haben?“ „Ich habe nichts gewechselt ...“, Clas schnaubte frustriert und bereute schon, als er Anders' wissendes Lächeln sah, dass er dem Arzt beim Mittagessen von der Rückkehr von Philipp Sjoen berichtet hatte, „Aber, im Moment geht einfach alles schief …“ „Ach, weißt du … Das ist so eine Sache mit dem Masochismus.“, berichtete er im Tonfall eines Dozenten, „Wir mögen zwar mehr oder weniger erwachsen werden, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir diesen Masochismus jemals überwinden können … Sieh uns an … Lars und mich … Jahrelang habe ich mich bemüht meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken … Hab mir ne Freundin gesucht … ziemlich viele Liebhaber … Du warst übrigens einer meiner Besten … Ich war befriedigt … Aber, ich war nicht glücklich. Ich habe mich elend gefühlt und dann bin ich schließlich einfach zu Lars marschiert und habe ihm meine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt.“  
Clas nickte verwirrt, „Und …?“ „Ich habe mir mein Glück hart erkämpft und mit Fanni wirst du das Selbe tun müssen.“, verriet Anders mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, „Er glaubt, dass er nichts Besseres, als diesen Jammerlappen finden könnte, dass er ihm ausgeliefert wäre … Aber, in Wahrheit ist der nur zu feige … oder vielleicht auch zu faul, um mit alten Gewohnheiten zu brechen. Du brauchst Geduld … Nach dem Kuss hat Lars drei Wochen lang nicht mit mir gesprochen … Danach kroch er in mein Bett und wir hatten zum ersten Sex … Also, lass ihm Zeit. Irgendwann kommt der Kleine schon zur Vernunft und kapiert, dass er auch ohne den Sjoen leben kann.“ Clas schnaubte nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber Anders musterte ihn nur grinsend, „Aber, ich wette, es tut dir leid, dass du deine Chance nicht genutzt hast? Dann hätte er es sich zweimal überlegen müssen, bevor er losgestürmt wäre … Ich denke mal, diese ganze Miesere hast du dir nur selbst zuzuschreiben, Muffel.“  
„Klar.“, Clas mühte sich ernst zu bleiben, „Das klingt alles furchtbar plausibel, Biest. Und sehr interessant. Aber, du bist auf dem totalen Holzweg. Anders Fannemel ist nur ein Freund … und einer der Athleten, für die ich verantwortlich bin … Er ist ein … netter Mann, sonst nichts. Er ist einfach nicht mein Typ … mit den blonden Haaren und den roten Flecken … Nein … Als ich meinte, es ginge alles schief, habe ich an Tom gedacht … Er hat eine neue Affäre und sollte das doch wider Erwarten was Ernstes sein, habe ich den Ärger! Wenn er mit Fredrik zusammenziehen will … Dann kann ich mich nach einem neuen Kindermädchen umsehen!“  
„Natürlich wirst du das müssen.“, Anders beugte sich vertraulich zum Sportchef und küsste ihn, „Und, wer wäre die Idealbesetzung für diesen Job? Genau, dein kleines, rotfleckiges Küken … Perfektes Material für mein neues Buch!“ „Du bist unmöglich!“, dieses Mal konnte Clas sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken, „Ich frage mich echt, wie Lars das mit dir aushält? Und, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er hauptberuflich Skispringer ist … Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass Fannemel nun wirklich nicht mein Typ ist!“  
Anders glaubte ihm kein Wort, rückte nun aber, da die Kinder sich ihnen näherten, von Clas ab und stand auf. „Weißt du ...“, er sah noch einmal mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Sportchef hinunter, „Du bist auch nur ein Mann und … du hast auch mal geglaubt, dass eine französische Bohnenstange wie Rita dein Typ wäre ...“ „Na, wollt ihr Lars nerven gehen?“, Clas sah Anders, der Selma und Sirius an die Hand nahm und in Richtung der Garage, wo gerade der Wagen des Physiotherapeuten eingeparkt hatte, nach und schüttelte den Kopf.


	33. Chapter 33

„Ich muss gehen, Fredrik ...“, sagte Tom bedauernd, tauchte aber gleichzeitig seinen großen Zeh ins Wasser und schaufelte duftenden Schaum auf Fredriks Schulter, „Wir können nicht den Rest unseres Lebens in der Wanne verbringen … Außerdem werde ich langsam schon schrumpelig ...“ Fredrik griff nach seiner Hand und küsste die schrumpligen Fingerspitzen, „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst … Warum kündigst du nicht als Kindermädchen?“ „Ich soll … kündigen?“, Tom hob fragend eine Braue, aber Fredrik nickte nur, „Ich habe meine Freundin verlassen … meine Wohnung aufgegeben. Und nun sitze ich nach dem Training hier und warte, dass Clas dich mal für ein paar Stunden von der Leine lässt.“ „Genau das hast du immer mit deinen Liebschaften gemacht.“, Tom grinste breit, „Jetzt kannst du mal sehen, wie es ist, wenn man selbst so etwas aushalten muss ...“ „Ich will aber, dass wir zusammenleben!“, brummte Fredrik und seine Stimme, die wie die eines zänkischen, alten Weibes klang, ließ Tom grinsen, „Ich will das auch, aber dann müssten wir beide von den Prämien leben … Clas war mir gegenüber anständig und ich kann ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Warum schauen wir nicht erst, was aus uns wird, bevor wir endgültige Schritte zu unternehmen.“ „Danke.“, Fredrik brummte, er war allerdings der Ansicht, dass er schon allerhand endgültige Schritte unternommen hatte, aber Tom ließ sich nicht beirren, „Schau mich doch nicht so an, als hätte man dir den Lolly geklaut … Ich werde mit Clas reden, vielleicht kann man ja eine Lösung finden? Immerhin ist meine Arbeit direkt nebenan und das Gästehaus ist doch groß genug für uns beide ...“  
„So viel Mitgefühl mit Clas Brede Bråthen.“, klagte Fredrik und beobachtete wie Tom in seine Jeans schlüpfte und sich bückte um das zerknitterte Hemd aufzuheben, „Er wird wohl kaum viel unternehmen, um mir das Leben zu erleichtern. Der kann mich nun mal nicht leiden ...“ „Kein Wunder.“, murmelte Tom, drehte sich dann aber zu seinem Partner, „Aber, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich weiß schon genau, wie man Clas rumkriegen kann. Traust du mir etwa nicht?“   
„Nein.“, Fredrik war normalerweise nicht eifersüchtig, denn das war ihm zu wider, „Genau deshalb, will ich dass wir uns was eigenes suchen ...“ „Und, ich traue dir auch nicht.“, antwortete Tom leichthin und zog sich nun endlich fertig an, „Also vergiss es. Ich zieh bestimmt nicht mit dir zusammen, solange du mich nicht davon überzeugt hast, dass ich dir vertrauen kann.“

Clas blätterte, im Wohnzimmer sitztend, durch einen Stapel bunter Akten und aß ein Sandwich. Als es denn aber sieben schlug, rauschte Tom, den Geruch des späten Herbstes mit sich bringend, ins angenehm warme Wohnzimmer. Der Sportchef sah auf und musterte den Jüngeren dann kurz mit einer hochgezogenen Braue, „Zieh dich richtig an. Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade eben aus dem Bett gekommen.“ Das zerzauste Haar und die vollkommen zerknitterte Kleidung und das falsch geknöpfte Hemd waren ihm natürlich sofort aufgefallen, ebenso die roten Wangen und die zufrieden funkelnden Augen. „Tja, so sieht man eben aus, wenn man verliebt ist.“, Tom lächelte ohne eine Spur von Reue, „Solltest du auch mal ausprobieren.“  
Selma und Sirius lagen vor dem Kamin auf dem Teppich und waren in eine Partie Monopoly vertieft. Selma hielt kurz im Zählen ihres gewonnenen Geldes inne und musterte den langhaarigen Athleten, „Also, wenn du den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen hast, dann spielst du doch jetzt bestimmt ne Runde Monopoly mit uns. Ich habe Sirius schon fast geschlagen!“ Clas legte mit einem müden Seufzen die Akten beiseite und ignorierte seine Kinder, „Wie geht es Fanni?“ „Wie schon? Er ist glücklich.“, Tom verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Er hat ihm die fürchterlichsten Lügen aufgetischt … Totaler Bullshit und Fanni ist natürlich voll darauf reingefallen. Ich habe zu allem ja und Amen gesagt und brav genickt und so getan, als würde ich mit ihm freuen, auch wenn ich am liebsten gekotzt hätte.“ Er hockte sich nun doch neben Sirius, der sich wegen der drohenden Verpfändung des Wasserwerks auf die Lippen biss und gegen die Tränen kämpfte. „Aber, mehr konnte ich nicht tun.“, seufzte Tom, „Im Moment will er keine Kritik an dem ach so tollen Sjoen hören ...“ „Das habe ich auch schon gehört.“, Clas wirkte nun plötzlich amüsiert, „Fannis Mutter hat vorhin angerufen. Sie wollte dich sprechen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sie so gut kennst?“ „Oh, ich gehöre schon fast zum Fannemelclan. Du glaubst gar nicht wie viele es davon gibt … Aber, Ellen hat sich bestimmt über Philipp ausgelassen, oder? Sie hat ihn doch noch nie leiden können.“, grinste Tom und Clas nickte, „Oh, das hat sie. In den schillerndsten Farben sogar.“ Kurz sah er zu den Kindern, ob sie gerade zuhörten, bevor er mit gesenkter Stimme weitersprach, „Und, es war nicht gerade erfreulich … Sie war wohl heute Nachmittag bei Anders und Philipp und dem … Ich zitiere … 'Arsch' klipp und klar gesagt, was er von ihm hält. Leider ging das wohl aber nach hinten los und Fanni und sie hatten einen riesigen Krach. Anders hat sie vor die Tür gesetzt und ihr gesagt, dass er sie nie wieder sehen will.“  
„Mist.“, Tom nagte auf seiner Unterlippe herum und seufzte, „Die arme Ellen. War sie beleidigt?“ „Beleidigt nicht, aber ziemlich wütend.“, er musste fast ein wenig lächeln als er sich an die blumigen Ausdrücke von Ellen Kirkeeide dachte, die sie in dem fast anderthalb stündigen Telefonat gebraucht hatte, „Aber, sie ist vor allem wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hat begriffen, dass sie wohl einen Fehler gemacht hat ...“  
„Papa? Kannst du mir Geld leihen?“, fragte Sirius schließlich in schierer Verzweiflung, „Damit ich nicht bankrott gehe?“ „Und, sie hat mir prophezeit, dass so was auch auf mich zukommen würde … Sowohl bei Silje, als auch bei Sirius und später bei Selma und Sirius … Meine Kinder, eine Katastrophe nach der anderen.“ „Das geht nicht.“, erklärte Selma ohne jegliches Mitleid, „Du bist bankrott. Du hast verloren und ich habe gewonnen. Also, komm Tom! Du bist der Nächste … Ich flitzte ums Spielfeld und du hinkst lahm hinterher!“ „Die gute, alte Ellen. Feinfühlig wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, wenn es um ihre Kinder geht ...“, Tom nahm nun tatsächlich die Spielfigur von Sirius entgegen, während Clas nickte, „Sie hat auf jeden Fall Charakter. Sie klang trotz allem noch fröhlich. Ich würde sie gerne mal kennen lernen ...“ „Das ist überhaupt die Idee!“, Toms blaue Augen funkelten beinahe boshaft, „Fanni und ich haben vorhin erst festgestellt, dass du einen neuen Partner brauchst … Vielleicht sollte ich dich mal mit Ellen bekannt machen … Sie hat zwar einen Mann … aber sie ist sicher nicht abgeneigt ...“

Fanni saß gerade gegen Lars gelehnt auf dem Boden und versuchte den Anweisungen des Physiotherapeuten zu folgen. Die blonden Haare des Skispringers waren zerzaust und die Wangen voller roter Flecke, aber dennoch fand Clas, dass der Jüngere glücklich wirkte. Er strahlte eine ungewohnte Fröhlichkeit aus und auch neues Selbstvertrauen, so als wäre plötzlich wieder alles in Ordnung. Clas brachte aber dennoch nicht den Mut auf, vom lange vermissten und nun aus irgendwelchen Gründen zurückgekehrten Philipp anzufangen, also blieb er lieber auf sicherem Terrain, als er sich nun Lars, der seine Hand auf Fannis Rücken hatte, und dem kleinen Athleten näherte. Er kniete sich zu den beiden auf den Hallenboden und hielt Fanni dann ein großes Papierkuvert entgegen, „Eigentlich bin ich gerade auf dem Weg nach Oslo. Ich wollte das nur noch schnell vor meiner Abreise vorbeibringen. Los, mach schon auf, es ist für dich.“ „Wirklich?“, Fanni sah überrascht auf und Lars erhob sich, um den beiden ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen, „Was ist es denn? Eine Nachzahlung vom Gehalt?“  
„Ich fürchte nicht.“, Clas lachte und setzte sich neben den Athleten auf den Boden, „Nun mach es auf, wenn du es wissen willst ...“ „Oh!“, als Fanni nun mit zitternden das Bild aus dem Kuvert genommen hatte, hielt er den Atem an, „Das ist wunderschön … Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass … dass ich das sein soll!“ Schon beim durchgucken der Bilder vom Volksfest hatte Clas bemerkt, dass ihm ein besonderer Schnappschuss gelungen war. Fanni hatte überhaupt nicht mehr auf die Kamera geachtet und hatte Sirius auf dem Arm genommen, damit er sehen konnte, wie Selma im Autoscooter fuhr. Sie hatten die Köpfe nahe beieinander und ihre Gesichter strahlten. Sirius' kleine Hand, um Fannis Nacken geschlungen, drückte Liebe und Vertrauen aus und der leicht unscharfe Hintergrund setzte die beiden nur noch mehr in Szene. Sirius' kindliche Begeisterung und Fannis Stolz und Freude über den Mut, den Selma zeigte, waren so klar zu erkennen, dass man buchstäblich einen Kloß im Hals zu spüren meinte.   
„Es ist … wirklich schön.“, murmelte Fanni, der noch immer das Bild anstarrte, „Es ist seltsam, wir sehen fast aus wie ...“ „Wie was?“, Clas fragte halb spöttisch, aber auch halb ernst, aber Fanni schüttelte nur den Kopf und schwieg. Gegen den dunklen Hintergrund wirkten Fannis und auch Sirius' Haare weißblond und die Perspektive ließ ihren Gesichter einander ähneln. Aber, die Tatsache, dass sie auf dem Bild wie ein junger Vater mit seinem Sohn wirkten, war sicher absolut zufällig oder nur ein optischer Trick und es war Fanni viel zu peinlich, um so etwas laut auszusprechen. Statt dessen sagte er einfach, „Es gefällt mir sehr … Danke.“  
„Dann darf ich dich jetzt um einen Gefallen bitten.“, Clas ahnte den Gedankengang des Jüngeren und es amüsierte ihn insgeheim, dass Fanni sich so sehr dagegen zu sträuben schien, welche Wirkung dieses Bild hatte, „Vor ein paar Wochen hat mich eine Kinderhilfsorganisation angesprochen. Sie wollen eine landesweite Kampagne starten und haben uns um Mithilfe gebeten. „Sie wollen sammeln?“, Fanni war froh, dass er sich für das Bild revanchieren könnte, „Was soll ich tun? In Hornindal rumgehen? Einen Aufnäher? Oder soll ich irgendwo … werben gehen?“ „Du kannst gerne werben gehen.“, Clas deutete auf das Bild, „Sie wollen ein Werbeplakat mit einigen von uns machen … Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne das Foto nehmen.“  
„Du machst Witze!“, schnappte Fanni und starrte ihn ungläubig an, während Clas nur jungenhaft grinste, „Warum sollte ich denn Witze machen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es ein besonders Bild ist. Mit ein bisschen Glück werden die Leute es betrachten und sich genötigt fühlen, haufenweise Geld zu spenden ...“  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Hallentür und Clas brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen, um an der Duftwolke zu erkennen, dass es Philipp war. Fanni errötete prompt und räusperte sich, als Philipp sich neben ihn setzte, „Schatz, ich … habe die Zeit vergessen … Das Training hat länger gedauert.“ Der blonde Athlet schluckte schwer, „Clas kennst du ja …“ Philipp lächelte nur und reichte dem Sportchef die Hand, „Kniet der große Sportchef immer neben seinen Athleten?“ „Quatsch. Clas ist doch nur vorbeigekommen, um mir das Foto zu zeigen ...“, Fanni berührte Philipp am Arm, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken und reichte ihm dann vorsichtig das Foto, „Er will es für eine Spendenaktion nehmen! Es soll ein Werbeplakat werden! Ist das nicht toll?“  
Philipp betrachtete das Bild einen Moment stumm und wirkte durchaus beeindruckt. Schließlich strich er sich durch die dunklen Haare und grinste, „Doch ja, sehr schön. Einar wird sicherlich erfreut sein. Jetzt wird er doch noch berühmt ...“ Clas biss sich auf die Lippe, aber Fanni kicherte, „Das ist doch nicht Einar! Das bin ich!“ „Oh, wirklich?“, seine eigene Dummheit schien Philipp nicht im geringsten zu irritieren. Er lächelte noch immer, betrachtete das Bild aber noch einmal genauer und nickte dann schließlich, „Stimmt, Einar hat eine schönere Nase … bessere Haut und seine Augen leuchten mehr.. Auch, das Lächeln ist anders … Aber, sehr schmeichelhaft gemacht. Der Verband hatte schon immer gute Maskenbildner und Fotografen. Und natürlich jemanden, der gut mit Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen umgehen kann … Sehr schmeichelhaft in Szene gesetzt, wirklich. War bestimmt ziemlich teuer … Für gute Werbung tut man ja alles.“  
Clas fehlten die Worte und verstand plötzlich, warum Fanni jegliches Selbstbewusstsein zu fehlen schien. Fredrik und Philipp hatten ihm wohl erfolgreich jeden Funken ausgetrieben. „Schmeichelhaft ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür.“, Clas hatte Anders' niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und seine blauen Augen funkelten, als er Philipp vorsichtig das Bild aus der Hand nahm, „Es ist ein wunderbares Bild. Genau passend für Kinder in Not!“ „Natürlich.“, Philipp schien seinen Fehler endlich eingesehen zu haben, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte, wobei er trotz seines Alters nun eher wie ein Teenager wirkte, „Mir ist einfach kein anderes Wort eingefallen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es … mit noch etwas mehr Bearbeitung doch noch ein tolles Plakat abgeben wird.“  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!“, Fanni strahlte nun wieder, „Es ist richtig aufregend!“ „Und es kommt gerade zur richtigen Zeit.“, Philipp küsste Fanni auf die Wange, bevor er sich dann an Clas wand, „Und, wie viel kriegt er dafür?“ Aber, Clas starrte ihn nur fassungslos an und Fanni, der eben erst wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe angenommen hatte, wurde gleich wieder rot, „Philipp, es ist für eine Hilfsorganisation, da wird nichts bezahlt!“ „Oh.“, der Jüngere klang merklich enttäuscht und betrachtete das Bild noch einmal, nun allerdings ohne jegliche, sichtbare Anteilnahme, „So eine Schande.“   
„Ja, eine Schande.“, Clas' Blick lag kurz als kühle Warnung auf Philipp, aber dieser schien das nicht einmal zu bemerken, so dass der Sportchef schließlich den Kopf schüttelte, „Wie schon gesagt, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich muss noch nach Oslo.“ Clas erhob sich, legte mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln die Hand auf Fannis schmale Schulter und drückte sie kurz, „Ich werde mich heute Abend mit dem Repräsentanten der Hilfsorganisation treffen und ihm das Bild vorschlagen. Ich sage dir dann Bescheid.“ Fanni, dem die ganze Situation sichtlich peinlich war, obwohl sich nur Philipp für seine Reaktion hätte schämen müssen, nickte knapp, „Danke, Clas.“

„Oh je …“, Philipp schüttelte, nachdem Clas nun gegangen war, den Kopf, „Bin ich arg ins Fettnäpfchen getreten?“ „Nicht nur in eins ...“, murmelte Fanni und trat wütend gegen einen der schweren Medizinbälle, „Wie konntest du so was nur sagen?“ „Es war doch nur ein kleines Missverständnis.“, Philipp klang, als hätte man nicht Clas und Fanni, sondern ihm Unrecht getan, „Models kriegen doch sonst Tausende von Kronen für ein paar läppische Stunden Arbeit, oder? Ich wollte mich doch nur etwas um deine Belange kümmern … Warum darf man dich ausnutzen, nur weil du einer seiner Athleten bist? Immerhin lebt ihr nur von dem Sponsorengeld und den Prämien.“ „Niemand wird hier irgendwie ausgenutzt, Philipp.“, Fanni erschauderte, als er an Clas entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck dachte, aber Philipp hatte bereits jegliches Interesse an dem Thema verloren und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ist doch eigentlich auch egal. Ich habe Hunger , Elefantchen… Gibt es Zuhause was zu essen?“  
„Nun, falls du nicht eingekauft hast, wohl nicht.“, gab Fanni giftig und von der Art seines Freundes irritiert zurück, „Ich bin seit fünf Uhr auf den Beinen … Ich war beim Training! Und hatte bisher keine Zeit um einkaufen oder dem gnädigen Herren was zu kochen!“ „So habe ich das nicht gemeint.“, Philipp gab sich reumütig, „Entschuldige!“ „Schon gut ...“, Fanni seufzte, „Ich koche nachher … Aber, bitte erwarte kein fünf Gänge Menü … Ich bin nicht Supermann.“ „Für mich schon.“, lächelte Philipp, küsste ihn sanft und runzelte dann die Stirn, als der Blonde nicht reagierte, „Was ist denn los … Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen willst?“ „Wovon redest du?“, Fanni zögerte und das Lächeln von Philipp wurde eisiger, „Zwischen dir und Clas … Da ist doch mehr!“ „Nein.“, knurrte Fanni und errötete unter dem prüfenden Blick des Jüngeren, der Fannis Handgelenk nun so fest umfasste, dass man deutlich die Abdrücke sehen konnte, als er ihn mit einem warnenden Knurren losließ, „Das ist wohl auch besser so ...“

Der Streit schlug Fanni auf den Magen. Es war ihr erster Streit seit seiner Rückkehr und den ganzen Nachmittag über verspürte er einen unguten Druck in seiner Magengegend und kämpfte gegen Übelkeit. Als er dann um halb neun endlich vom Training erlöst, den Wagen vor seiner Haustür parkte und den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog, war ihm mulmig zu mute. Er war hungrig, sein Körper schmerzte von dem harten, viel zu langem Training, dem er sich unterzogen hatte, nur um nicht Nachhause zu müssen. Aber dennoch hatte er keine Lust den Abend mit Streit zu verbringen. Aber, als er sich dann endlich überwunden hatte und die Tür aufschließen wollte, hörte er von drinnen Philipps Stimme rufen, „Halt! Nicht reinkommen!“


	34. Chapter 34

Fanni meinte zu spüren, wie sein Herz für einige Schläge aussetze und er bekam keine Luft mehr. So lächerlich es gerade in diesem Moment auch war, aber er musste nun plötzlich an einen Fernsehfilm denken, den er vor einigen Wochen gesehen hatte. Die Ehefrau war etwas früher von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und der Mann hatte sie gebeten vor der Tür zu warten. Inzwischen war seine Geliebte, notdürftig in ein Laken gehüllt, zur Küchentür hinaus gelaufen und hatte sich im Garten versteckt. Das hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt, denn es erinnerte ihn sehr an die Nacht, in der Tom Frederik und ihn mit den Fußballspielern überrascht hatte … Der einzige Unterschied war nur, dass es hier keine Hintertür in der Küche gab.  
Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete Philipp aber auch schon die Tür, „Okay … Du kannst reinkommen, Elefantchen … Jetzt ist endlich alles fertig.“ Fanni hatte nicht wirklich an ihm gezweifelt, aber der Anblick, der sich ihm nun, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, bot, drohte ihm förmlich den Atem zu rauben. Natürlich gab keine halbnackten Frauen oder Männer, die sich im schummrigen Wohnzimmer zu romantischer Musik räkelten, stattdessen war der kleine Tisch vor der Terrassentür für zwei gedeckt. Langstielige, hell flackernde Kerzen warfen goldenes Licht auf die weiße Tischdecke, die Fanni vor Jahren von seiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte und Philipp hatte die sündhaft teuren Kristallgläser aus der kleinen Vitrine geholt, die nun auf dem Tisch standen und im indirekten Licht der großen Kerzen funkelten. Schließlich entdeckte Fanni dann auch noch eine ungeöffnete Champagnerflasche in einem mit Eis gefüllten Sektkühler neben dem Tisch.   
„Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit ...“, flüsterte Philipp in sein Ohr und Fanni war förmlich überwältigt von dieser kleinen Geste. Er konnte nichts sagen, sondern nickte nur schwach. Es kam so unerwartet und deshalb war es etwas ganz Besonderes und Fanni erinnerte sich nun wieder daran, dass er sich wegen solcher Gesten damals überhaupt erst in Philipp verliebt hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, wegen heute Morgen..“, Philipp nahm Fannis Hand und führte den Kleineren vorsichtig zum Tisch und zog ihm den Stuhl zurecht, „Das war nur meine blöde Eifersucht … Als ob Clas etwas von dir wollen würde … Aber, ich werde in Zukunft alles so machen, wie du es wünschst, mein kleiner Elefant … Habe ich nicht damals gesagt, wir sollten unsere Rückkehr und unsere Liebe mit Champagner feiern?“ Fanni warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Etikett, das verriet, dass es leider doch nur Sekt war und lächelte dann, als Philipp die Flasche geschickt entkorkte. Er hatte den Atem, in Erwartung eines lauten Knalls angehalten, aber als der Korken sich löste, war nichts als ein trauriges 'Plop' zu hören und dem folgte lastende Stille.  
Philipp war enttäuscht und machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht, „So ist es immer in meinem Leben … Es sieht so als, als könnte ich gar nichts … Als würde ich immer alles falsch machen.“ „Red doch keinen Unsinn!“, Fanni traten die Tränen in die Auge, er stand auf und umarmte den Jüngeren, „Du machst alles richtig … Du hast uns ein tolles Abendessen gekocht, oder? Am besten … fahre ich noch einmal schnell zum Laden und besorge uns eine neue Flasche … Du kannst dann ja inzwischen das Essen auftragen.“ „Nein … Ich gehe.“, Philipp schüttelte den Kopf, „Du hattest doch schon so einen langen Tag … Und, ich glaube, dass Essen … ist auch nicht so ganz toll, kannst du mal nachsehen?“ „Warum, was ist denn los?“, Fanni lächelte und sah neugierig in Richtung der Küche, während Philipp den Kopf schüttelte und plötzlich doch etwas verwirrt wirkte, „Ich habe bisher noch nie so ein Vieh gekocht, also ein Huhn … Haben die eigentlich immer so einen Beutel voll matschiger Innereien in ihrem Hintern?“

Pearl war nur dann temperamentvoll, wenn sie es sein wollte. Aber ihr, inzwischen legendärer Ruf, gründete sich auf ihre, konsequent in der Öffentlichkeit ausgetragenen Streitereien mit ihrem Mann, einem nicht ganz so trockenem Alkoholiker, aber nichts desto trotz auch begnadeten Regisseurs war. Die, den Auseinandersetzungen folgende Scheidung war für die Presse wochenlang das Thema gewesen und seitdem war das dunkelhaarige Model mit dem dunklen Oliventeint davon überzeugt, dass ihr Temperament eines ihrer Markenzeichen war und außerdem ihren Marktwert noch weiter heben würde.  
Allerdings achtete sie streng darauf, dass ihr Temperament ihre eigentliche Arbeit nicht behinderten. Zum Ärger der Paparazzi tauchten Pearl nie mit weniger als mindestens vier Stunden Verspätung irgendwo auf, aber ihre Karriere als Model handhabte sie vollkommen anders. Bei der Arbeit war sie immer pünktlich, schuftete wie ein Pferd und beklagte sich nie, wenn ein Fotograf einfach kein Ende zu finden schien. Kein anderes der bekannten Models hatte sich so unentbehrlich wie sie gemacht, aber Beleidigungen, Wutausbrüche und Ähnliches waren für sie nur eine reine Freizeitbeschäftigung. Und so lief alles traumhaft und sie hatte sich mittlerweile tatsächlich den Ruf erworben ein scharfzüngiges Luder zu sein. Nur wenige Leute, eben jene, an denen ihr etwas lag, wussten dass sie eigentlich ganz anders war.  
Obwohl sie Clas Brede Bråthen nur durch Zufall erst vor wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie ihn bereits auf die Liste jener gesetzt, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Er hatte sie bei einem Treffen für eine Kinderhilfsorganisation kennen gelernt, aber obwohl sie sich in den Pausen zwischen den Besprechungen unterhalten hatten, hatte Clas die ganze Zeit über eine gewisse Distanz zu ihr bewahrt. Und das quälte und verwirrte Pearl ungemein, denn das knappe, hautenge Lederkleid hatte nicht viel Spielraum für Fantasien gelassen. Aber Clas hatte ihr nicht in den Ausschnitt geguckt und er hatte auch keine Anstalten gemacht, ihr seine Hand auf das Knie zu legen oder sich ihr sonst irgendwie zu näheren. Und, was Pearl anging, musste man da ganz dringend etwas unternehmen! Sie hatte bereits zwei kurze Ehen und vierzehn abgebrochene Beziehungen, von denen wenigstens zwei länger als drei Wochen gedauert hatten, hinter sich und fühlte sich also bereits reichlich erfahren. Außerdem hatte sie mehr als genug von den 'falschen Typen' und beschlossen, dass sie jetzt endlich etwas anderes wollte, nämlich einen erwachsenen Mann, wie Clas Brede Bråthen. Der Sportchef, was immer das auch für ein Beruf war, war begabt, sah verwegen und gut aus und hatte einen geheimnisvollen Charakter, was ihn noch interessanter machte. Und, außerdem hatte er, wenn man den Reportern glauben wollte, ihre Erzrivalin Rita, sang und klanglos abserviert. Und somit war klar, dass dieser Mann auch einen sehr guten Geschmack zu besitzen schien.

Sollte Clas ihr Anruf überrascht haben, so zeigte er das nicht, aber er war neugierig, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn in dem kleinen Hotel aufzuspüren, „Wie hast du es geschafft mich zu finden?“ „Du sprichst mit einem Mädchen, das einen Schulabschluss hat.“, lächelte das dunkelhaarige Model und klang selbst durch das Telefon hindurch verführerisch, „Eigentlich sogar zweieinhalb ...“ „Aha.“, Clas wirkte nicht überzeugt, also seufzte sie, „Wir haben scheinbar gemeinsame Freunde. Einer von ihnen hat mir deine Telefonnummer gegeben und dein Kindermädchen hat mir gesagt, in welchem Hotel du bist … Ich habe dort angerufen und … Tja, nun bin ich hier. Und du weißt Bescheid.“ „Total.“, Clas klang erheitert, „Danke.“ „Also, hast du schon was vor?“, fragte sie und warf die lange Mähne zurück, als Clas einen Moment zögerte, „Du meinst heute Abend?“ „Nein, Silvester 2034. Natürlich heute Abend! Was ist los? Schon was Besseres vor? Dann los, sag ihnen, dass du ein besseres Angebot bekommen habt ...“   
Clas waren schon reichlich dreiste Frauen und Männer begegnet, aber Pearl brauchte definitiv ein Warnschild. „Ja ja … War wohl etwas zu schnell? Aber, bin ich denn nicht gut genug? Du kannst auch nein sagen … Natürlich würde es meinem Ego den absoluten Tiefschlag versetzen, aber ich komme schon noch darüber hinweg … Wenn ich alt und grau bin ...“ Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und Clas hatte eigentlich nur noch Duschen und ins Bett gewollt, aber Toms flapsige Bemerkung vom gestrigen Tag, dass er eine neue Frau bräuchte, ging ihm nun nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Obwohl es ihm erstaunlich wenig ausmachte, dass Tom mit Fanni und wer weiß wem, über sein Liebesleben redete, hatte das Wissen dennoch eine alte Wunde wieder aufgerissen. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch wieder etwas mehr Mühe geben und es wenigstens versuchen? Im Moment musste er ja nur einfach ja sagen! „Okay ...“, sagte er nach einer längeren Pause, bevor Pearl noch glauben mochte, dass er vielleicht aufgelegt hätte, „Essen hört sich gut an … Wohin möchtest du denn gehen?“ „Ins Bett.“, flüsterte das Model grinsend, aber so dreist und offenherzig war sie auch wieder nicht, so dass sie laut weitersprach, „Ich kenne mich in Norwegen nicht so aus, schlag du etwas vor, Clas.“

Die Leute sahen auf, als Pearl das Lokal betrat. Man hatte sie aller Welt als die neue Audrey Hepburn angekündigt und nun spielte sie mit Leidenschaft den ungezügelten und ungezähmten Wildfang. Ihre süditalienische Herkunft kam voll zum Tragen, ihre dunklen Haare waren lockig, ihre Teint hatte die Farbe von jungen Oliven und ihre Augen waren drei mal größer als die von Bambi. Ihren Mund nannte man den sinnlichsten im ganzen Business und um ihren unglaublich schlanken Hals, pflegte sie einen engen, goldenen Reif zu tragen, der zu ihrem Markenzeichen geworden war und von Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt als Trend übernommen worden war. Und sollte jemand glauben, dass man im herbstlichen Norwegen nicht in einer hellblauen Trainingsjacke, hellgrünen Leggings mit Leopardenmuster und goldenen Highheels gut aussehen könnte, so bewies Pearl nun das Gegenteil. Auch Clas war, wie jeder andere Gast des kleinen Lokals beeindruckt und hoffte nun, dass sie nicht hier auch die Bühne für einen ihrer Temperamentsausbrüche nutzen wollen würde.  
Aber, Pearl war gut drauf und obendrein war sie kurz vor dem Verhungern. Bei einem intimen Abendessen mit in Honig eingelegten Früchten, Kalbskoteletts als Hauptgang und einem sündhaft kalorienreichen Mousse als Nachtisch, wollte sie Clas Brede Bråthen beweisen, welch gute Partnerin sie abgeben würde. Die Distanziertheit hatte er noch immer nicht abgelegt, aber sie schien langsam nachzulassen und sie grinste, „Noch eine Flasche, Clas?“  
„Wie alt sind eigentlich deine Kinder?“, erkundigte sie sich neugierig und stützte ihr Kinn auf eine Hand, um Clas mit feucht glänzenden, großen Bambiaugen anzusehen, „Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, oder? Hast du Bilder dabei?“ „Selma ist sieben, Sirius ist fast fünf. Aber, ich habe vier Kinder, Silje und Sindre sind schon erwachsen ...“, antwortete Clas und machte, obwohl er natürlich Fotos all seiner Kinder in seinem Portemonnaie hatte, keine Anstalten sie herauszuholen. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so schüchtern!“, schimpfte Pearl und bückte sich nach ihrer Tasche und zog ihre Brieftasche hervor, „Ich zeige dir meine, wenn du mir deine zeigst ...“ „Du hast doch gar keine Kinder.“, merkte Clas abwehrend an, aber sie lachte nur, „Das nicht, aber ich stamme aus einer sehr fruchtbaren Familie. Zwei Brüder, vier Schwestern, fünfzehn Neffen und drei Nichten … Beiß die Zähne zusammen und mach dich auf vieeeeele Bilder gefasst!“

„Also, eigentlich geht es mich ja nichts an ...“, sagte sie eine halbe Stunde später und legte das Foto beiseite, „Aber, ist es nicht seltsam, dass du mit jemandem zusammen warst, obwohl allgemein bekannt ist, dass Rita Kinder nicht leiden kann?“ In der Modelwelt war es absolut kein Geheimnis, dass Rita und Pearl sich nicht leiden konnten, selbst Clas wusste es, aber er wollte nicht noch Öl ins metaphorische Feuer gießen, „Es ist nicht so, dass sie Kinder nicht leiden könnte … Sie gerät nur nicht gerade in … in Verzückung, sobald man über Kinder redet.“ Pearl rührte in den Mousseresten auf ihrem Teller herum und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich verstehe nicht, wie man Kinder nicht lieben kann ...“ Als sie nun Clas, plötzlich wieder distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, schüttelte sie den Kopf und lachte, „Oh, tut mir leid … Du erlebst so etwas wahrscheinlich oft, oder? Frauen versuchen so ihre Klauen in dich zu schlagen ...“ „Gut beobachtet.“, ihre Offenheit und ihre Beobachtungsgabe gefielen ihm, „Sagst du immer genau dass, was du denkst?“ „Selbstverständlich!“, ihre braunen Augen funkelten vergnügt und eine Spur von Schokolade war auf ihrer Unterlippe zu sehen. Unwillkürlich beugte Clas sich über den feingedeckten Tisch und wischte den Klecks mit seinem Daumen ab. Pearl lachte und küsste den streichelnden Daumen vorsichtig, „Da hast du es! Ich habe dich doch gewarnt. Mein Motto ist: Sag was du denkst und tue, was du willst!“   
Wenn Tom und Fanni wirklich recht haben sollten, dann brauchte er eine neue Frau an seiner Seite. Beide hatten nicht viel von Rita gehalten und obwohl sie recht behalten hatten, würde ihnen vielleicht die lebhafte und direkte Pearl ja besser gefallen? Die Idee, sie ihnen als neue Damen seines Herzens vorzustellen, gefiel ihm immer besser und einen größeren Unterschied als zwischen der eleganten Französin Rita und der temperamentvollen Italienerin Pearl konnte man sich kaum vorstellen. „Und, was willst du nun?“, fragte er und ging auf ihren verspielten Tonfall an. Aber Pearl hatte sich inzwischen ihrer Highheels entledigt und ihr nackter Fuß streichelte Clas' Oberschenkel, „Mmmmh … Noch mehr Mousse und dann … dich. Nackt auf mir … und dann in mir … mehrmals … “


	35. Chapter 35

Draußen warteten tatsächlich Paparazzi und kaum trat Pearl, die ballonseidene Jacke lässig über die schmalen Schultern geworfen, auf die Straße, als auch schon ein Blitzlichtgewitter losbrach. „Keine Fotos! Nicht schon wieder!“ , schrie Pearl, nun wieder ganz in ihrer erwählten Rolle und sah die Meute der Fotografen voller Verachtung an, „Verdammt noch mal, wir waren privat hier! Ihr seid nichts weiter, als ein verdammtes Wolfsrudel!“  
Die Paparazzi liebten sie und ihre Auftritte natürlich, brachten Fotos von ihr doch viel Geld. Es verging kaum eine Woche, ohne dass sie nicht auf den Titelseiten der Hochglanzmagazine abgebildet gewesen wäre. „Komm schon, Pearli, lach doch mal!“, forderte einer der Paparazzi, „Du weißt doch, wie es geht! Und so bekommst du nur Falten!“ „Und du weißt, was du mich mal kannst!“, gab sie schlagfertig zurück und warf die lange Mähne nach hinten, „Verpiss dich!“ „Wie wäre es mit einer ehrlichen Antwort?“, fragte ein Reporter mit einem Bart wie der Weihnachtsmann hoffnungsvoll, „Ist das dein Neuer? Vögelst du nun mit dem Sportchef?“ „Hey Clas!“, mischte sich ein anderer ein, „Hast du eine Wette gewonnen, damit du mit Pearl ausgehen darfst?“ Clas schwieg weiterhin, überließ er das Beleidigen doch lieber den Profis, als sich nun ein anderer, Pearl besonders verhasster Fotograf nach vorne drängte, „Hey, Pearl! Zeig uns mal, was du unter diesem hässlichen Jäckchen hast. Stimmt es, dass du deine Titten hast liften lassen?“  
Genau darauf hatte Pearl gewartet, denn dieser Fotograf hatte vor einigen Wochen das Gerücht aufgebracht, dass sie eine OP gehabt hätte und hatte damit einen riesigen Skandal verursacht. Der Mann war nun für sie unten durch und sie hatte lange auf eine Möglichkeit zur Rache gewartet. „Komm doch und schau selber nach.“, lockte sie ihn nun mit schmeichelnder Stimme und Clas, der wusste was nun passieren würde, trat unauffällig einen Schritt zur Seite. „DU VERDAMMTE SCHLAMPE!“, heulte dann der Fotograf auch schon auf, hatte Pearl ihm doch eine Schale Eiscreme, die sie zwischen den Falten der Jacke verborgen gehalten hatte, ins Gesicht gekippt. Es war eigentlich pure Verschwendung, aber selbst Clas musste zugeben, dass die Mischung von Vanille-, Erdbeer- und Walnusseis mit Sahne und einer Kirsche, sehr fotogen auf dem teuren, schwarzen Cashmererollkragenpullover wirkte. Pearl, die sich immer wieder wunderte, dass Männer den Unterschied zwischen gemachten Brüsten und einem perfekt ausgestopften BH nicht erkennen konnten, schnaubte nur noch. Sie drückte irgendjemandem die leere Eisschale in die Hand und hakte sich dann bei Clas unter, um gemeinsam mit ihm in das wartende Taxi zu steigen, „Komm. Meine Arbeit ist getan … Jetzt will ich meine Belohnung haben.“

„Nein?“, kreischte Pearl und konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was sie gerade gehört hatte und fiel bei dem Versuch zu Clas zu gelangen, beinahe aus dessen Bett, „Was zum Teufel soll das heißen? Was meinst du mit NEIN?“ Schon, als sie zusammen in das Zimmer gegangen waren, hatte Clas gewusst, dass er im Begriff war einen großen Fehler zu begehen. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht sie sich mit einem Drink aus der Minibar vom Leib zu halten, aber jetzt suchte er schon seit fast einer Stunde nach einer Möglichkeit ihren manikürten Krallen zu entkommen. Es war doch zu komisch, dachte Clas, als er die halbnackte Frau, die aufgebracht auf dem Bett saß, musterte, Fast alle Männer wurden wie die Hunde sabbern, wenn man ihnen eine Liebesnacht mit Pearl in Aussicht stellen würde.  
Es war auch nicht, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hätte. Ganz abgesehen von ihrer Schönheit und ihrem makellosen Körper, den sie ihm gerade auch vollkommen ungeniert zeigte, war sie offen und lustig, eine wahrhaft großartige Begleiterin. Und sie war so attraktiv, wie man sich das als Mann nur wünschen könnte! Aber das half ihm nun auch nicht weiter, denn aus irgendeinem Grund, schien die sexuelle Anziehung auf ihn vollkommen zu fehlen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Pearl.“, Clas schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und zwang sich die halbnackte Frau anzusehen, „Wirklich … Es war bisher so ein toller Abend, aber ...“  
„Aber was?!“, fuhr Pearl, die plötzlich Angst bekam, auf, „Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Stehst du doch nur auf Blonde? Bin ich zu dick?“ „Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich.“, Clas seufzte und betrachtete die spindeldürre Frau, „Du bist nicht zu dick und du hast auch nichts falsch gemacht … Es liegt nur an mir ...“ Die Erleichterung war dem Model nun aber doch deutlich anzusehen, aber dennoch zupften ihre langen Finger noch immer nervös an den Fransen der Tagesdecke und sie seufzte, „Was ist es denn? Bist du vielleicht… impotent? Oder stehst du auf Männer?“   
Nun musste Clas lachen, es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er impotent wäre. Sie hätte dann Mitleid mit ihm und er wäre aus dem Schneider. Das 'Ich will nicht' wäre wohl leichter zu ertragen, als das 'Ich kann nicht' und das 'Ja, ich schlafe auch mit Männer, sogar sehr gerne …'. „Nein.“, zwang er sich zu sagen, „Du bist eine wundervolle Frau und … ich werde mich morgen wohl in den Arsch beißen … Aber, es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an.“  
Pearl sah das aber ganz anders und ihre Stirn umwölkte sich nun, „Wie konntest du mich so an der Nase herumführen?“ Es tat ihr merklich weh, von dem attraktivsten Mann, den sie seit Wochen zu sehen bekommen hatte, zurückgewiesen zu werden und sie tat Clas wirklich leid. „Ich habe dich nicht an der Nase herumgeführt.“, versuchte Clas sich zu erklären, aber Pearls Stimme wurde schneidend, für sie war der Fall noch nicht erledigt, „Du bist ein verdammter Scheißkerl!“ Clas fuhr sich in einer Geste der Hoffnungslosigkeit durch die Haare und nahm einen Schluck Brandy aus dem Glas, an dem er sich bisher festgehalten hatte, „Genau das will ich aber nicht sein, Pearl. Würden wir … Hätten wir Sex, dann wäre ich wirklich ein Scheißkerl … aber du … weißt du … da ist jemand anders.“ Der Sportchef holte tief Luft und sprach widerstrebend weiter, „Ich habe da schon jemanden … Es wäre euch beiden gegenüber nicht fair...“  
„Oh.“, Pearl ließ die Decke los und musterte Clas eindringlich. Noch nie war sie einem Mann mit Gewissen begegnet und der dann auch zu allem Überfluss auch noch treu war. „Wer ist denn die Glückliche? Oder der? Kenne ich ihn … sie?“ Clas schüttelte nach kurzem, kaum wahrnehmbaren Zögern den Kopf. So viel er wusste, gab es da natürlich niemanden, aber der Trick schien wenigstens zu funktionieren, so dass sie von ihm abließ und nur darauf kam es ihm im Moment an. Er begriff ja selber nicht, wieso ihm die Vorstellung mit der wunderschönen Frau zu schlafen, so zuwider war! „Nun … Derjenige hat wirklich Glück.“, Pearl lächelte schwach und versuchte mit der Niederlage möglichst erwachsen umzugehen, während sie nun aufstand und die Trainingsjacke überzog„Wer auch immer es ist … Nein, mach dir keine Mühe, ich finde schon raus … Ich rufe mir ein Taxi ...“ „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“, murmelte Clas, aber es klang tatsächlich ehrlich gemeint. Er ließ sie hinaus und gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, „Du hast mich wirklich in Versuchung geführt. Monogamie ist auch was völlig Neues für mich ...“ „Oh, dann vergiss nicht mich zur Hochzeit einzuladen. Ich werde ihm oder ihr sagen, was für ein Held du bist. Immerhin kann ich Zeugnis für deine Treue ablegen.“, lächelte Pearl etwas verkrampft.  
„Danke.“, Clas grinste jungenhaft und die neugierige Pearl konnte nicht anders. Sie blieb noch einmal stehen und musterte Clas, „Ist er es denn wenigstens wirklich wert?“ „Ja.“, antwortete Clas schlicht und die großen Bambiaugen leuchteten nun vor Wissbegier, als sie aufs Geratewohl riet, „Ist es der Junge, mit dem ich telefoniert habe? Dein Kindermädchen? Wie hieß er noch … Tim?“ „Tom.“, verbesserte er sie grinsend und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nett kombiniert, aber es ist wirklich nicht Tom. Ich bin monogam, nicht wahnsinnig oder verrückt.“

„Anders, verdammt! Mach auf!“, Clas drückte noch einmal auf die Türklingel und als sich in dem großen Haus noch immer nichts zu rühren schien, griff er nach dem Löwenkopf des Türklopfers und hämmerte gegen die Tür, „HAUGVAD!“ „Was ist?“, Minuten später wurde die Tür dann dich endlich geöffnet und Anders' müdes Gesicht erschien im schmalen Spalt, „Clas … Es ist halb drei ...“ „Ich muss mit dir reden ...“, Clas' Stimme war ungewohnt heiser und er wirkte so aufgeregt, dass Anders mit einem Seufzen die Tür freigab und ihn eintreten ließ, „Gut, komm rein.“

„Anders ...“, Clas saß im Wohnzimmer, wo der noch glimmende Kamin noch angenehme Wärme spendete und musterte Anders, der nach einem kurzen Blick auf den aufgeregten Sportchef gleich an die Bar getreten war und nun zwei Gläser füllte, irritiert, „Was hast du da bitte… an?“ „Mmmmh?“, als der Jüngere sich nun umdrehte , enthüllte der dunkelrote, nur nicht zugebundene Satinmorgenmantel Anders' nackten Körper. Ohne sich um seine Nacktheit zu kümmern, trat Anders zu Clas und ließ sich neben dem Sportchef auf der Sessellehne nieder und reichte ihm das Glas, „Einen Morgenmantel. Seit wann bist du denn prüde?“  
„Anders ...“, Clas seufzte und verzog das Gesicht, bevor er an dem Drink nippte, „Seit heute wohl ...“ „Weil …?“, forderte Anders mit merklicher Ungeduld und als Clas mit der Antwort zu hadern schien, seufzte er und deutete zur Treppe, „Clas, wie du siehst … Ich bin nackt … und angegeilt … Weißt du auch warum? Nein? Aber, du kannst es dir denken! Oben liegt mein nackter Mann in unserem Bett und wir hatten gerade Sex … Also, könntest du bitte zur Sache kommen … Du kannst dann auch gerne mitmachen, wenn du willst …“ „Das wird wohl nicht klappen.“, frustriert drehte Clas das kühle Glas zwischen seinen Fingern und ließ die Eiswürfel gegeneinander klacken, bevor er dann Anders fast belustigt musterte, „Ich habe heute eine Frau kennen gelernt. Wir waren Essen und vorhin lag sie … halbnackt in meinem Bett ...“ Wieder verfiel Clas für einige Minuten in tiefes Schweigen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er dann endlich weitersprach, „Und, ich konnte nicht ...“  
„Du hast keinen hochgekriegt?“, neugierig und mit funkelnden, blauen Augen lehnte Anders sich zum Älteren und grinste, „Der omnipotente Sportchef, dem ich während eines Telefonats mit seiner Frau einen Blowjob verpasst habe … der mich im Krankenhaus auf der OP-Liege gevögelt hat … “ „Sie wollte … Und ich dachte … dass ich sie auch wollen würde … Aber, ich konnte nicht.“, Clas seufzte und leerte das Glas nun in einem Zug, bevor er nach Anders' Glas griff und auch dieses, als würde er sich Mut antrinken müssen, leerte, „Ich konnte nicht!“ „Und du bist nun hier, weil …?“, Anders erhob sich und streifte den dunkelroten Satinmorgenmantel ab und sah den Älteren fordernd an und Clas nickte, „Genau … Ich muss es einfach wissen ...“

„Na endlich.“, als er die leisen Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, richtete Lars sich in den zerwühlten Laken auf, „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht wieder ...“ Lars verstummte und seine grauen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als neben Anders' Gestalt auch Clas in das Schlafzimmer trat. Während Clas noch etwas unsicher wirkend an der Tür stehen blieb, ließ Anders nun den Morgenmantel achtlos fallen, kroch über das Bett zu seinem Zwilling und küsste ihn hungrig, nur um dann gegen die kussgeschwollenen Lippen zu wispern, „Wenn ich lieb 'Bitte Bitte' sage, darf Clas denn mitspielen?“

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Clas an der Nase und versuchte den müden Sportchef aufzuwecken. Mit einem unzufriedenen Grunzen rollte Clas sich herum und presste sein Gesicht in eines der großen Kissen, das geradezu verschwenderisch nach Anders zu riechen schien und schloss erneut die Augen. Erinnerungen aus der letzten Nacht tauchten auf.  
Die warmen Körper der Zwillinge, die sich an ihn geschmiegt hatten.  
Warme Lippen die über seinen Körper gewandert waren und sich um seinen Schwanz gelegt hatten.  
Eine Zunge, die über die Länge geleckt hatte und deren Spitze die Hoden angestupst hatten.  
Anders -oder war es doch Lars' gewesen- Körper, der sich um ihn angespannt hatte.  
Hände, die forschend über erhitzte Haut gestrichen hatten.  
Federleichte, immer fordernder gewordene Küsse.  
Und schließlich die Wärme, nein Hitze eines Orgasmus …  
Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen drehte Clas sich auf den Rücken, streckte sich behaglich unter der Decke aus und tastete neben sich, „Lars? Anders?“ Aber, das Bett neben ihm war kalt und leer und so richtete er sich nun doch auf und warf einen verschlafenen Blick auf den Wecker auf dem Nachttisch, bevor er dann doch aufstand. Von unten konnte er den verführerischen Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee riechen und Fetzen von leiser Radiomusik wehten die Treppe hoch. Von plötzlichem Hunger getrieben, machte er sich nun auf die Suche nach seiner Kleidung, konnte diese aber nicht finden. Einzig der rote, seidene Morgenmantel lag aus unordentlicher Haufen auf dem Boden und Clas stieß ihn schlecht gelaunt mit dem Fuß an.  
„Clas, schieb deinen Arsch hier runter! Oder haben wir dich letzte Nacht geschafft?“, Anders' Stimme riss ihn aus der missmutigen Betrachtung des roten Morgenmantels und er schnaubte verstimmt, als er nun doch noch bückte, um ihn aufzuheben, „Halt bloß die Klappe, Anders!“ „Da musst du mir wohl was reinstecken!“, kam die fröhliche Erwiderung und Clas seufzte frustriert, als er feststellte, dass der Morgenmantel einige Zentimeter auseinanderklaffte.  
„Na endlich ...“, Anders stand nackt, nur mit einer Küchenschürze bekleidet, am Herd, „Kaffee steht auf dem Tisch … Rührei?“ „Danke.“, Clas ließ sich am Tisch nieder, schlug die Beine übereinander und legte die Hände um die warme Tasse, während er Anders' nackten Hintern, auf dem er noch die weißen Abdrücke seiner Finger sehen zu sehen meinte, „Wo ist Lars?“ „Wo wohl ...“, Anders deutete kurz mit dem Pfannenwender in Richtung des großen Gartens, bevor er dann noch einmal durch die Eier rührte, „Es hat letzte Nacht gefroren und er muss sich vergewissern, dass seinen Rosen nichts passiert ist.“ „Hmmm ...“, nachdenklich rührte Clas in seinem Kaffee und seufzte, „Er liebt sie sehr, oder?“ „Willst du jetzt wirklich wissen, ob ich eifersüchtig auf die Rosen bin?“, Anders drehte sich belustigt um und Clas zog eine Braue hoch, als er erkannte, dass auf der Vorderseite das Bild eines nackten Männerkörpers prangte, „Ist das … naturgetreu?“ „Du hast uns beide nackt gesehen … Du müsstest es doch am Besten wissen.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und brachte die Pfanne zum Tisch, „Greif zu, du warst ziemlich … aktiv heute Nacht.“

„Du hast mich Fanni genannt.“, Anders hatte sich auf den Tisch aufgestützt und musterte Clas, der sich bei seiner Aussage verschluckt hatte und nun krampfhaft hustete, amüsiert, „Kein Wunder, dass du bei der Tussi keinen hochgekriegt hast.“ „Du musst … dich verhört haben!“, schnappte Clas und schob, plötzlich appetitlos den Teller von sich, „Totaler Quatsch … Wenn du das nur sagst, damit wir ...“ „Meine Ohren funktionieren wunderbar.“, Anders wurde nun wieder ernst und lächelte, „Clas, ich dachte wir wären Freunde und vertrauen uns … Wir hatten damals ne tolle Zeit zusammen. Ich war damals genau der Richtige, um dich von Heges Tod abzulenken und du hast mich müde gevögelt, so dass ich nicht mehr an Lars denken musste … Dass ich ihn wenigstens für ein paar Stunden vergessen konnte. Aber, das ist schon lange vorbei ...“ „Du hast mich damals ...“, erinnerte sich Clas plötzlich und Anders lachte fröhlich bei der Erinnerung, „Ich habe irgendwann angefangen dich beim Sex Lars zu nennen … und dann immer behauptet, du müsstest dich verhört haben … Lars und Clas klingt ja auch ähnlich ...“ Wieder wurde er ernst und griff über den Tisch nach der Hand des Älteren, um sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken zu streicheln.  
„Ah, auch schon wach?“, mit einem Schwall kühler Morgenluft und dem angenehmen Duft von Rosen trat nun auch Lars in die warme Küche. Er beugte sich zu einem Bruder, küsste ihn auf die Wange und reichte ihm dann eine langstielige Rose, bevor er Clas knapp zunickte, „Guten Morgen, Clas. Schicker Morgenmantel.“


	36. Chapter 36

„Wir sollten Fanni einladen ...“, Anders sah von seinem Pad, auf dem er sich gerade eifrig Notizen für sein Buch gekritzelt hatte und stieß seinen Zwilling, als dieser nicht reagierte, Aufmerksamkeit fordernd mit dem nackten Fuß an, „Lars … Hast du gehört? Wir sollten ...“ „Ich habe es gehört.“, seufzend ließ der ältere Zwilling den medizinischen Bericht sinken und betrachtete Anders, der einen Stift zwischen den langen Fingern drehte und auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, „Warum?“ „Ich möchte Philipp kennen lernen.“, Anders zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Ich muss meinen Hauptcharakter doch mal aus der Nähe sehen … Recherche, weißt du?“ „Schreibst du etwa immer noch an der Kindermädchengeschichte? Wie war noch der Titel? Ah ja … Jumping for love.“, Lars seufzte, griff nach dem Pad und begann dann mit übertrieben salbungsvoller Stimme vor zu lesen, „Lass mal sehen … „Ich fürchte nicht.“, Clas lachte und setzte sich neben den Athleten auf den Boden, „Nun mach es auf, wenn du es wissen willst ...“ „Oh!“, als Fanni nun mit zitternden das Bild aus dem Kuvert genommen hatte, hielt er den Atem an, „Das ist wunderschön … Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass … dass ich das sein soll!“ Schon beim durchgucken der Bilder vom Volksfest hatte Clas bemerkt, dass ihm ein besonderer Schnappschuss gelungen war. Fanni hatte überhaupt nicht mehr auf die Kamera geachtet und hatte Sirius auf dem Arm genommen, damit er sehen konnte, wie Selma im Autoscooter fuhr. Sie hatten die Köpfe nahe beieinander und ihre Gesichter strahlten. Sirius' kleine Hand, um Fannis Nacken geschlungen, drückte Liebe und Vertrauen aus und der leicht unscharfe Hintergrund setzte die beiden nur noch mehr in Szene. Sirius' kindliche Begeisterung und Fannis Stolz und Freude über den Mut, den Selma zeigte, waren so klar zu erkennen, dass man buchstäblich einen Kloß im Hals zu spüren meinte. „Es ist … wirklich schön.“, murmelte Fanni, der noch immer das Bild anstarrte, „Es ist seltsam, wir sehen fast aus wie ...“ „Wie was?“, Clas fragte halb spöttisch, aber auch halb ernst, aber Fanni schüttelte nur den Kopf und schwieg. Gegen den dunklen Hintergrund wirkten Fannis und auch Sirius' Haare weißblond und die Perspektive ließ ihren Gesichter einander ähneln. Aber, die Tatsache, dass sie auf dem Bild wie ein junger Vater mit seinem Sohn wirkten, war sicher absolut zufällig oder nur ein optischer Trick und es war Fanni viel zu peinlich, um so etwas laut auszusprechen. Statt dessen sagte er einfach, „Es gefällt mir sehr … Danke.“ Oh Gott, wie schmalzig … Hast du das Metier gewechselt und schreibst nun kitschige Liebesromane?“ Anders schnaubte verstimmt, „Ich habe halt ein großes Interessengebiet und entwickle mich auch noch weiter!“   
„Echt? Wirst du vielleicht irgendwann endlich auch mal erwachsen?“, stichelte Lars und gab dann aber auch schon einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Anders plötzlich auf seinem Schoss saß. Bevor Lars noch darauf reagieren konnte, begann Anders mit einem provozierenden Grinsen hin- und her zu rutschen, während er seinem Bruder das Tablet aus der Hand nahm und ihn küsste, „Das wäre ja viel zu langweilig … Also … wenn ich dir einen von der stattlichen Palme wedel … Darf ich Fanni plus 1 dann einladen?“

„Wow, Fanni sieht echt toll aus.“, murmelte Fredrik in Toms Ohr und lachte, als sein Freund ihm strafend in den Hintern kniff, „Schon gut, du siehst auch gut aus!“ Aber, es war wirklich eine Tatsache, die ganze Ausstrahlung des kleinen Kükens, das sich dicht bei Philipp hielt, schien sich verändert zu haben. Er strahlte eine Fröhlichkeit, die er noch nie bei dem Kleineren bemerkt hatte aus und auch sein Selbstwertgefühl, dass in den vergangenen Monaten vollkommen verschüttet gewesen zu sein schien, war durch Philipps Rückkehr wohl wiederbelebt worden. Er wirkte fast, wie eine welke Blume, die man gerade noch rechtzeitig in eine Vase gestellt hatte. Als Tom, der merkte dass Fredriks Aufmerksamkeit noch immer auf Fanni lag, verstimmt schnaubte, riss Fredrik sich von dem ungewohnten Anblick los, verbannte jegliche Gedanken an welke Blumen aus seinem Kopf und lächelte Tom entschuldigend an, „Wollen wir tanzen?“

Fanni schien, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass auch Fredrik zu der Geburtstagsfeier der Zwillinge eingeladen worden war, fest entschlossen, den langhaarigen Skispringer keine Beachtung zu schenken. Er warf Tom einen kurzen Blick zu, ignorierte dessen Freund und schob sich dann, Philipps Hand haltend, durch die Menge der Gäste, um den Zwillingen zu gratulieren. „Ah, das Küken!“, während Lars sich mit einer jungen Frau, deren Ähnlichkeit verriet, dass es sich wohl um eine der Schwestern handeln musste, unterhielt, hatte Anders die beiden Skispringer entdeckt und umarmte Fanni, „Clas ist ja leider nicht hier … Er wollte ja unbedingt Silje besuchen ... aber vielleicht tanzt du ja nachher mal mit mir?“   
„Anders.“, das Lächeln wirkte etwas gequält, als Fanni sich nun vorsichtig aus der Umarmung befreite und wieder nach Philipps Hand griff, „Das ist Philipp Sjoen … Mein … Freund. Philipp, das ist Anders Haugvad, Lars' ...“ „Zwilling.“, schloss Philipp und betrachtete den Größeren angespannt von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er dann den Ehering an dessen Finger entdeckte und sich sichtlich entspannte, „Nett dich kennen zu lernen.“  
Als Anders' Aufmerksamkeit nach einem kurzen, sehr oberflächlichen Gespräch, das größtenteils der neugierige Autor bestritt, dann aber doch wieder von Lars und der Schwester beansprucht wurde, hakte Fanni sich eilig bei seinem Freund unter und zog ihn in Richtung der großen Küche des Hauses, „Ich brauche etwas zu trinken ...“ „Wir haben Holundersekt kalt gestellt. Im Kühlschrank.“, Lars, der gerade seine Schwester an seinen Bruder weitergereicht hatte, schien ihm zugehört zu haben und Fanni unterdrückte den Fluchtinstinkt und schluckte tapfer, als er sich an den Geschmack der vergammelten Erbsen erinnerte, während Anders schadenfroh grinste, „Danke, Lars. Das ist … nett.“

In der Küche wurde Fannis Vorsatz Fredrik aus dem Weg zu gehen, von der blonden Mara zunichte gemacht, als sie Fredrik lachend in die Küche zog, „Nur ein Glas … Dann wirst du auch wieder lockerer … Und vielleicht könnten wir dann ...“ Fanni, der am Kühlschrank lehnte, versteifte sich und richtete seinen Blick stur auf den Wandkalender, der einen Sonnenuntergang über irgendeinem Meer zeigte, während sein Freund gerade im Kühlschrank die verschiedenen Flaschen inspiziert hatte und nun eine Flasche des berüchtigten Getränks hervorzog und es beinahe stolz präsentierte, „Ich hab den Holundersekt gefunden! Wo sind die Gläser?“   
Aber, die Küche war scheinbar doch zu klein, als das man sich ignorieren konnte und so dröhnte Maras Stimme laut durch den Raum, bevor Fredrik und sie überhaupt eingetreten waren, „Ich glaube dir einfach nicht! Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen, dass du total verliebt in Tom Hilde bist … Das könnte ich dir sogar glauben! Aber, soll das nun echt heißen, dass du ihm treu sein und alle anderen Frauen und Männer im Stich lassen willst? Da sehe ich aber schwarz! Ganz Lillehammer schließt schon Wetten ab, wie lange du es aushalten wirst … Bisher ist das höchste drei Wochen!“  
Philipp, sah vom handgeschriebenen Etikett der Sektflasche auf und fragend zu seinem Freund. Lautlos formte er die Worte, „Tom?“ Fanni nickte widerwillig und als Fredrik sich zu ihm umdrehte, lächelte er sogar. Hätte er das nicht getan, würde Philipp ihm nachher nur unliebsame Fragen stellen, die Fanni nicht beantworten wollte und konnte.  
„Oh, ich habe mich eben total verändert.“, Fredrik grinste, „Weißt du, so was kann sogar jemandem wie mir passieren … Wenn die Gewinnaussichten bei der Wette aber so gut sind … Vielleicht sollte ich auch miteinsteigen?“ „Du bist also der berühmte Fredrik.“, Philipp trat vor und gab Fredrik die Hand, „Hallo, ich bin Philipp Sjoen. Der Freund von dem kleinen Elefantchen hier. Ich habe aber auch schon viel von dir gehört.“ „Was für ein Zufall.“, sagte Fredrik und schüttelte die Hand, während er den Jüngeren erstmals wenig begeistert musterte, „Ich habe auch schon eine Menge über dich zu hören bekommen.“  
Mara hatte zur Feier des Tages schon reichlich Tequila getrunken und war bereits ziemlich in Fahrt. Zwar kannte sie die Haugvadzwillinge nicht, aber ihr Vater war ein Geschäftspartner ihres Vaters und somit hatte sie sich kurzerhand selber eingeladen. Eigentlich hatte sie das alles nur getan, da sie unbedingt Fredrik hatte haben wollen, aber auch der bis dahin unbekannte Philipp Sjoen schien ihr plötzlich interessant. Leider war er aber wohl, ebenso wie Fredrik, bereits vergeben, aber wenn sie sich den unscheinbaren Blonden an seiner Seite ansah, wäre es sicher nicht schwierig dagegen etwas zu unternehmen. „Alle haben doch schon von unserem tollen Fredrik gehört.“, sagte sie zu Philipp und verzog ihre rot geschminkten Lippen zu einem unwiderstehlichen Schmollmund, „Eigentlich sollte ich dir so was ja nicht erzählen … Wo du doch mit seinem süßen Tom in einem Team bist … Aber, was soll's! Ganz im Vertrauen gesagt, Fredrik ist ein ganz übler Bursche. Er ist bad too the bone ...“  
Fanni zuckte zusammen und konnte es kaum glauben. Bevor er ein Verhältnis mit Fredrik gehabt hatte, waren ihm nie irgendwelche Gerüchte über den anderen zu Ohren gekommen. „Schau mal, Philipp. Du siehst hier einen besonders aktiven und erfolgreichen Verführer vor dir.“, berichtete Mara, der Fannis Unbehagen vollkommen entgangen zu sein schien, ungerührt weiter, „Es ist unmöglich gegen das Bedürfnis seinen Schwanz in jedes Loch zu stecken anzukommen!“ „Danke, für die Blumen.“, sagte Fredrik mit gespieltem Ernst und warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Fanni, der beinahe erschlagen wirkte. Er tat ihm wirklich leid und so versuchte er das Gespräch auf ein etwas weniger verfänglicheres Thema zu lenken, „Aber, das war die gute, alte Zeit. Ich bin jetzt ein total anderer Mensch. Mal was anderes, wie geht es deinem Vater? Hat er das Magengeschwür gut überstanden? Und die neue Yacht ausgesucht? Er wollte doch eine rosa für dich?“  
Aber Mara war noch nicht fertig und Gespräche über ihren Vater und Yachten waren langweilig. „In der guten, alten Zeit!“, kreischte sie und hätte beinahe ihr Glas über den Ärmel von Philipps weißem Seidenhemd verschüttet, als sie nun gackernd lachte, „Du alter Schwerenöter! Wie lang ist dein Geburtstag nun eigentlich her? Leider habe ich ja damals die Party verpasst … Du erinnerst dich? Da hatte ich meine Nasenkorrektur! Man sieht es kaum … Ich liebe meine neue Nase, aber ich bedauere wirklich, dass ich deine Party verpasst habe … Aber, wenigstens hat man mir alles darüber erzählt! Du hättest wohl den größten Streit mit einem kleinen Blondschopf gehabt, mit dem du heimlich Sex gehabt hattest … Er hat denn rausbekommen, was du wirklich so treibst … Und mit wem alles … Warte mal, ich komm noch auf den Namen von dem Blonden … Fa … Fi … Irgendwas mit F … Ach man, ich weißt es nicht mehr … Los, Freddy, hilf mir mal auf die Sprünge! Ich hab den Namen vergessen, aber ich glaube, er hatte mal den Weltrekord gehabt … 251,5 Meter, waren es doch, oder?“

„Jetzt hör doch auf!“, Fanni zog sich aus und warf seine Sachen auf einen unordentlichen Haufen, bevor er dann in Richtung Badezimmer ging, „Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir das alles genauso peinlich war wie dir!“ „Das kann ich mir denken!“, fauchte Philipp und kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, „Du bist die Lachnummer von Lillehammer! Nein, nicht nur von Lillehammer! Vom ganzen Verband! Und wahrscheinlich wissen auch die anderen Länder schon davon! Und du glaubst, dass ich dir das so einfach verzeihe? Du hast mir gesagt, dass du keinen anderen gehabt hättest! Und ich war so dämlich dir das auch noch zu glauben!“ „Und … jetzt stellt sich auch noch raus, dass du nicht nur mit irgendjemandem eine Affäre hattest!“, er stieß die Worte voller Ekel hervor, „Nein, du hast dich auch noch zur Lachnummer gemacht und dir den Zuchtbullen von Lillehammer ausgesucht!“  
Fanni schwieg, er zog die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu und schloss sie sogar ab, bevor er sein müdes Spiegelbild betrachtete. Mit einem Seufzen wand er sich ab und begann seine Zähne zu putzen, bis sein Zahnfleisch blutete. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür aufschloss und ins Schlafzimmer zurückging. „So … Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn das niemals passiert wäre.“, sagte er, die Wangen voll zorniger, roter Flecken und die grauen Augen blitzten, „Aber, es ist passiert. Und, ich werde mich nicht dafür rechtfertigen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich niemand anderen hatte … weil du das von mir erwartet hattest. Aber, Philipp! Was hattest du denn von mir erwartet? Dass ich mir einen Keuschheitsgürtel anlege und wieder zur braven Jungfrau werde? Sei doch nicht so weltfremd!“ „Du bist derjenige, der mich zur Lachnummer gemacht hat!“, fuhr er ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefühle seines Freundes zu nehmen, „Ich habe mit Fredrik geschlafen und man lacht über mich … Gut! ICH BIN DAS SCHON GEWÖHNT! DIE LEUTE HABEN SCHON FAST ZWEI JAHRE LANG ÜBER MICH GELACHT, GENAU SEIT DEM TAG, NACHDEM DU VERSCHWUNDEN BIST!“  
Die Stille, die sich dem unerwarteten Ausbruch anschloss, schien dann eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Philipp saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte den schwer atmenden Fanni schweigend an, als würde er ihn gar nicht kennen. „Elefantchen ...“, er schüttelte müde und etwas verwundert den Kopf, „Du hast dich ziemlich verändert ...“ Es war spät geworden, der Morgen graute bereits in der Ferne und Fanni war so unheimlich müde. Aber, dennoch wollte er nicht neben Philipp im Bett liegen, „Ich habe mich ändern müssen. Wenn man alleine ist, muss man sich um sich selbst kümmern. Man kann sich auf niemanden verlassen.“  
„Es ist alles mein Fehler.“, Philipp schüttelte den Kopf, „Es tut mir leid, mein süßes Elefantchen. Aber, ich kann nichts dafür. Schuld war doch nur der Schock … Der Schock so etwas erfahren zu müssen … Und dann auch noch von der schrecklichen Mara … Nicht von dir … Ich war so furchtbar eifersüchtig … Aber, Elefantchen … Bitte, komm doch zu mir ins Bett!“ Er streckte bettelnd die Arme nach ihm aus und Fanni trat, getrieben alleine von der totalen Erschöpfung, nicht auf die Aussicht nach Versöhnung oder gar Sex, zum Bett. Er war zu müde für weiteren Streit oder Diskussionen und gab nun den Widerstand endlich doch auf. „Es dauert eben eine Weile ...“, murmelte Philipp in Fannis blonde Haare und schlang die Arme um die schmale Taille des Älteren, „ … bis man sich nach so langer Zeit wieder aneinander gewöhnt hat.“ „Mmmmh.“, murmelte Fanni, befreite sich ruppig aus der Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen, „Lass mich los, ich will schlafen.“

„Wir müssen heute leise sein … Papa und Mama schlafen unten …“, Lars schlang die Arme um seinen Bruder, der vor dem Badezimmerspiegel seine Zähne putzte und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter, „Armer Fanni ...Die Party wird man sicher nicht mehr so schnell vergessen.“ „Der hat bisher echt einen schlechten Geschmack bei Männern gezeigt.“, Anders nickte zustimmend und musterte das durch den Dampf der Dusche etwas verschwommene Spiegelbild seines Zwillings, „Ich meine, Fredrik ist … vielleicht noch brauchbar, wenn ihm mal jemand den Arsch versohlt … Aber, Sjoen … Sjoen ist … “ „Und wie passt Clas da rein.“, grinste Lars und hauchte einen Kuss hinter das Ohr seines Zwillings, bevor er an dem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern begann, „Es wird immer schlechter ...“ „Clas ist zumindest brauchbar. Er ist sehr talentiert … Im Bett wird es ihnen sicher nicht langweilig …“, Anders schloss zufrieden die Augen und lehnte sich gegen Lars, dessen Hand nun über seinen Bauch wanderte und dann unter dem Handtuch, das er sich locker um die Hüften geschlungen gehabt hatte, verschwand, „Und der Rest … Der kleiner Altersunterschied macht das Ganze spannend …“ „Du bleibst also dabei?“, hauchte Lars gegen Anders' Hals und und biss dann verspielt zu, als sein Zwilling nickte, „Fanni weiß es noch nicht, aber Clas ist ideal für ihn… Und nun mach weiter ...“ „Nein.“, Lars löste sich grinsend, „Sonst schreist du das ganze Haus zusammen ...“ „Arschloch!“


	37. Chapter 37

Fanni lag in der Badewanne und sagte sich immer wieder, wie kindisch dumm er doch sei. Er war, trotz allem, ein erwachsener Mann und kein Kind mehr, für das Silvester ein wichtiger Tag sein sollte. Die Bedeutung von Silvester bewegte sich auf einer variablen Skala:  
Als Kind war es der Tag im Jahr, an dem man ewig lange aufbleiben durfte.  
Als Teenager war es der Tag im Jahr, an dem man mit Erlaubnis trinken durfte.  
Und als Erwachsener verlor der Tag langsam seine Anziehungskraft, bis es damit endete, dass man ihn alleine auf der Couch und vor dem Fernseher verbrachte. Es galt sogar beinahe schon als schick. Allerdings war es ziemlich deprimierend, wenn alle anderen das ebenso zu tun schienen und niemand eine Silvesterfeier zu planen schien, man aber Lust zum Ausgehen oder wenigstens auf Gesellschaft hatte.  
Fanni steckte in einem Dilemma, aus dem es, ohne Gesichtsverlust, keinen Ausweg gab. Wahrscheinlich waren alle der Meinung, dass Fanni nicht feiern wollte, weil er den Abend ganz romantisch mit Philipp zu verbringen gedachte. Und Tom, der entweder arbeiten müsste, würde seine Zeit sicher auch mit Fredrik verbringen, den Fanni nicht auf seiner Party, die er vielleicht gegeben hätte, hätte haben wollen. Das war denn wohl das Ende ihrer Silvestertradition, jeden Jahreswechsel in jeder Zeitzone mitzufeiern.  
Er lag noch immer in der Wanne, als das Telefon klingelte. Einen Augenblick später öffnete Philipp die Tür zum Badezimmer einen Spalt weit, „Telefon, Elefantchen. Es ist Tom.“ „Frag ihn was er will.“, murmelte Fanni und tauchte tiefer in das schaumige, nach Lavendel duftende Wasser, „Schreib es auf … oder sag ihm, ich rufe ihn später zurück ...“ Philipp nickte, kam dann auch nach ein paar Minuten zurück und gab das Gespräch wieder, „Er fragt, ob du morgen Abend babysitten könntest. Clas hat ihm für ein paar Tage freigegeben und er will mit Fredrik in irgendein Eishotel in Finnland. Aber, plötzlich muss Clas irgendwohin und deshalb überlegt er, ob du ihm vielleicht die Ehre erweisen könntest … Er sei auch vor Mitternacht wieder da.“ „In Ordnung.“, Fanni nickte müde, „Ich rufe gleich zurück.“ „Nicht nötig.“, Philipp klang sehr selbstzufrieden und Fanni runzelte die Stirn, „Was?“ „Nicht nötig, Elefantchen.“, wiederholte er und grinste, „Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass du es tun wirst. Er fragt, ob du um sechs kommen könntest?“ „Du ...“, Fanni starrte seinen Freund an, nickte dann aber ergeben, „Danke.“ „Was?“, Philipp wirkte merklich überrascht, „Ich wusste doch, dass du auf jeden Fall ja sagen würdest. Ich habe es lediglich für dich getan. Was ist denn? Hattest du schon was anderes vor, Anders?“ „Nein.“, Fanni sank wieder tiefer in den Schaum und schloss die Augen, „Natürlich nicht.“  
„Na siehst du.“, schalt er ihn und zupfte an seinem großen Zeh, „Du bist also nur ein launisches, kleines, dickes Elefantchen.“ Fanni zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, war es doch nur Silvester und somit keine wichtige Sache. „Und, was ist mit dir? Was wirst du denn tun?“, erkundigte er sich und Philipp zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern und verdrehte schmachtend die Augen, „Ich hatte einen ruhigen, romantischen Abend mit meinem Freund im Sinn gehabt. Nur wir zwei, vor dem prasselnden und knackenden Kaminfeuer ...“ „Du kannst gerne mitkommen und mir mit den Kindern helfen.“, bot Fanni ihm an, „Clas hat auch einen Kamin.“ „... aber, da du nicht hier sein wirst ...“, schloss Philipp verschmitzt lächelnd und erhob sich, „Werde ich mich mit ein paar Kumpels treffen. Auf einen Drink oder zwei.“

Fanni hatte es sich mit einem Bier und einer Schüssel mit Mandarinen auf der großen Couch gemütlich gemacht und hatte seine Nase in einem Buch vergraben. Er war so vertieft in seine Lektüre, dass er nicht einmal hörte, wie ein Wagen vorfuhr. Erst als Clas die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufstieß, sprang er so hastig auf, dass die ungeschälten Mandarinen in alle Richtungen davon kullerten. „Oh, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“, entschuldigte Clas sich, als er sich nun bückte und ihm half die verstreuten Mandarinen einzusammeln, „Was war denn so schrecklich? Das Buch oder ich?“  
„Was machst du überhaupt schon hier?“, Fanni hatte einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen, „Du wolltest doch erst um Mitternacht zurück sein? Du hast Nastja nicht schon wieder auf einer Party sitzen lassen, oder? Clas …!“ Als Nastja Clas letzte Nacht angerufen und ihn gebeten hatte, sie zu einer Veranstaltung zu begleiten, hatte er gezögert. Aber Nastja hatte wirklich verzweifelt geklungen und ihm außerdem erklärt, dass jeder auf dieser Party eine Begleitung hätte, sie sei aber von ihrem Begleiter, der sich eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zugezogen hatte, hängen gelassen worden. Sie hatte am Telefon gejammert und schließlich hatte er nachgegeben.  
Aber, dieses Mal schien ihm das Schicksal etwas mehr gesonnen zu sein, denn kaum dass sie das Hotel erreicht hatten, hatte Nastja sich auch schon in Richtung Toilette verabschiedet gehabt. Als sie endlich eine halbe Stunde später wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte sie sich schwer gegen Clas gelehnt und leise gestöhnt. Innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten war es klar, dass sie sich wohl die gleiche Lebensmittelvergiftung eingefangen hatte, wie ihr eigentlicher Begleiter und Clas, der nur schwerlich seine Erleichterung hatte verbergen können, hatte sie nach Hause gefahren.  
„Die arme Nastja.“, Fanni versuchte angestrengt nicht über Clas' Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen, als dieser ihm die Geschehnisse des Abends wiedergab, „Sie ist nicht gerade vom Glück verfolgt, oder?“ „Es erwischt sie immer.“, antwortete Clas mit einem unbarmherzigen Grinsen, „Sie hat nicht einmal einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss verlangt.“  
Wieder sah Fanni auf die Uhr und seufzte. Es war gerade mal halb zehn und jetzt wo Clas wieder Zuhause war, hielt sie hier nichts mehr. Aber Philipp war ja mit seinen Freunden sonst wo und die Aussicht am letzten Abend des Jahres alleine in seinem Haus zu hocken, wirkte momentan gerade grenzenlos deprimierend auf ihn. Clas hatte sein Zögern bemerkt und erkundigte sich, „Musst du sofort nach Hause fahren?“ „Nein ...“, Fanni biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, „Eigentlich nicht ...“ „Gut, was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns eine Flasche Wein aufmache.“, er verschwand kurz in die Küche und kam denn mit zwei Gläsern und einer vielversprechend eingestaubten Flasche zurück, „Dann können wir reden.“  
Als der Wein eingeschenkt war, entdeckte Clas das zuvor von Fanni fallen gelassene Taschenbuch und rümpfte die Nase, „Also hatte ich doch recht. Kein Wunder, dass du so erschrocken bist, wenn du solche Horrorgeschichten liest.“ „Ich habe es im Bad gefunden.“, lachte Fanni und nippte vorsichtig an dem Wein, „Es lag unter einem Stapel Comics. Gib ihm doch mal eine Chance. Es ist wirklich gut geschrieben … Mir hat es gefallen!“ „Als ob Anders nicht schon genug Fans hätte … Oder ein ausreichend großes Ego.“, mit einem Schaudern reichte er Fanni das verschmähte Buch, „Hier nimm es mit. Er schickt mir immer ein Exemplar von seinem neusten Erguss. Keine Ahnung warum, ich krieg schon von den Titeln und Umschlägen Kotzkrämpfe und das Würgen. Sie taugen allerdings wunderbar als Türstopper.“ „Du bist ein Chauvi.“, erwiderte Fanni vergnügt, „Mir gefallen seine Geschichten ...“ „Und man lernt dabei immer noch was Neues?“, schmunzelte Clas, wurde aber wieder ernst, als der Jüngere errötete, „Du solltest so etwas nicht nötig haben. Immerhin ist Philipp wieder da, du wirst nun wohl jede Nacht ein Happy End haben.“  
Fanni hatte niemandem gegenüber auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über ihre Beziehungsprobleme verloren, da er diese Probleme kaum an sich selbst herangelassen hatte. Aber, man konnte nicht alles entschuldigen. Und obwohl Philipp charmant, lustig und auch zärtlich war, kam ihm langsam auch die dunkle Kehrseite seines Freundes zu Bewusstsein. Obwohl er nun schon fast zwei Monate wieder hier war, hatte er noch immer keine ernsthaften Versuche unternommen sein Training wieder aufzunehmen oder sich eben einen Job, eine Ausbildung oder einen Studienplatz zu suchen. Und obwohl Fanni durch seine Siege und seine Sponsoren über ein gut gefülltes Bankkonto verfügen konnte, sah er seine Rücklagen langsam dahinschmelzen. Während er den Unterhalt für sie beide bestritt, lieh Philipp sich von ihm auch noch Geld, um seinen Freunden Drinks zu spendieren und sie auf irgendwelche Partys einzuladen. Zurückzahlen konnte er ihm aber nichts, verdiente er doch nichts. „Nun ja … es ist nicht leicht.“, Fanni bemühte sich um einen möglichst sachlichen Ton, „Aber ...“ Er schwieg, wusste er doch nicht, wie er weitersprechen sollte, ohne Clas das ganze Ausmaß der Probleme zu offenbaren, „Ich glaube, es liegt einfach an mir. Wenn man alleine lebt, wird man einfach etwas egozentrisch. Es ist immer das Gleiche … Man muss sich vergewissern, dass genug Essen für zwei da ist … Genug Klopapier … oder dass die Klobrille hochgeklappt ist, weil Philipp im Stehen ...“  
„Erzähl mir davon.“, Clas zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch, „Ich teile mein Anwesen mit Tom. Und obwohl der im Gästehaus wohnt und ein eigenes Bad hat, stehen in meinem eigenen Badezimmer 23 Dosen Haarspray! Und – Ich habe gezählt!- 14 Flaschen Shampoo und noch mal 15 Flaschen Pflegespülung. Er hinterlässt Kleckse von Haarfestiger auf dem Teppich. Es ist, als würde man über eine Wiese mit seltsamen, weißen Pilzen laufen ...“ „Warum glaubst du, habe ich ihn zu dir geschickt?“, Fanni nahm einen tiefen Schluck und wirkte bereits viel entspannter, als zuvor, „Ich habe mich wochenlang durch diese Wiesen gekämpft und hatte kein Platz mehr … weder im Bad, noch im Kleiderschrank . Und auch nicht in meinem Bett!“  
„Aber, wenigstens ...“, warf Clas fast beiläufig ein, „ … sind Tom und ich kein Paar.“ „Nein ...“, murmelte Fanni, plötzlich verlegen, woraufhin Clas sich einen weiteren Schritt voran traute, „Ich weiß, mich geht das Ganze eigentlich nichts an, aber … Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Und, ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre da mehr, als die nicht heruntergeklappte Klobrille. Philipp war schließlich lange weg und ihr habt euch beide in der Zeit verändert … Und, Anders … Niemand zwingt dich, glücklich zu sein, nur weil er wieder da ist ...“   
Fanni biss sich auf die Lippe, was er von Clas zu hören bekommen hatte, war sehr plausibel, aber noch wollte er sich das nicht eingestehen. Philipp liebte und brauchte ihn, Fanni wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was sein Freund sich antun würde, wenn er ihn nun fallen lassen würde! Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und dazu zu schweigen, dem Drang zu widerstehen sich in Clas' Arme zu werfen und dem Älteren sein Herz auszuschütten. „Wir schaffen das schon.“, er versuchte möglichst überzeugend zu klingen, „Wirklich … Ich war gerade nur etwas … weinerlich. Das macht wohl der Alkohol. Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt ...“  
Clas glaubte ihm keinen Moment.

„Scheiße!“, brüllte Tom zur gleichen Zeit im fernen Finnland, nachdem er einen Blick auf sein Handy geworfen hatte. Fredrik bedachte den Empfangschef des Luxuseishotels mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und senkte vertraulich die Stimme, „Er ist einer von Australiens Ureinwohnern. Spricht kein Wort Englisch oder Norwegisch. Ich glaube, er wollte 'Hallo' sagen.“  
Aber Tom, der noch immer auf sein Handy starrte, war zu entsetzt, um auf das Spiel einzugehen, „Silvester und er … er geht feiern!“ „Was ist denn los?“, versuchte Fredrik zu ihm durchzudringen, aber Tom machte nur eine abwehrende Geste mit der Hand und wählte eilig, „Dieser verdammte Scheißkerl!“ „Wer?“, versuchte Fredrik es erneut und dieses Mal erhielt er tatsächlich eine Antwort, „Sjoen natürlich!“ „Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen?“, erkundigte Fredrik sich irritiert, „Außer zu existieren?“ „Oh, nichts besonderes!“, er hielt ihm nun das Handy entgegen, wo Fredrik ein Foto des feiernden und scheinbar reichlich angetrunkenen Philipps sehen konnte, der eine wildfremde Frau umarmte, „Zumindest nicht, wenn man es an seinem Standard misst! Es ist ja nur Silvester! UND ER FEIERT ALLEINE MIT SEINEN FREUNDEN, WÄHREND FANNI ALLEINE BEI CLAS SITZT UND SICH UM DIE KINDER KÜMMERT!“

„Das war es also.“, Clas' Lächeln war kühl und Fanni wurde blass, „Schlechte Nachrichten?“ „Sehr schlechte.“, nickte er und Fanni schluckte mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, „Ist … Tom was passiert? Oder …?“ „Nein. Aber, es ist Silvester und du bist hier bei mir ...“, antwortete Clas langsam und beobachtete, wie Fannis Gesichtsfarbe zwischen geisterhaftem Weiß und dann empörten Rot wechselte, „Und das macht dir nichts aus? Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen!“

„Dieser Kerl hat Nerven!“, schrie Tom rot vor Wut, „Er wollte mich nicht mal mit ihm reden lassen!“ „Philipp?“, Fredrik runzelte die Stirn, „Warum denn nicht?“ „Nein, Clas!“, Tom sah seinen Freund an, als wäre dieser begriffsstutzig, „Fanni ist Babysitten bei Clas, erinnerst du dich nicht? Ich dachte, er wäre noch aus. Aber, er ist wohl doch schon zurück!“ Fredrik, mittlerweile vollkommen verwirrt und außerdem in Gedanken schon unter den dicken Felldecken des breiten Bettes, musterte Tom, der sich die langen Strähnen um den Finger wickelte und weiterhin vor sich hinbrummte, „Okay. Noch einmal langsam. Warum wollte Clas dich nicht mit Fanni sprechen lassen?“ „Woher soll ich das wissen?!“, schnappte Tom, „Er sagte, ich solle das ihm überlassen.“ „Oh lala … Der Sportchef will das Küken vernaschen.“, Fredrik grinste breit und zog Tom für einen Kuss zu sich, „Nun, hoffentlich schlafen die Kinder durch.“

„Ich weiß, dass Silvester ist.“, Fanni war nervös, „Wer war das da eben am Telefon? Sind das die schlechten Nachrichten? Weil … Silvester ist, wenn ich richtig aufgepasst habe, einmal im Jahr!“ „Tom. Er hat aus Finnland angerufen. Es tut ihm leid, dass ihr eure Tradition nicht weiterführen könnt ... lässt dir schon mal Neujahrswünsche ausrichten und wird dir aus Finnland ein … ich zitiere … umwerfendes Geschenk mitbringen. Ich rate dir aber schon mal nicht zu viel zu erwarten. Er kaufte letzte Woche für Sirius auch ein 'umwerfendes' Geschenk und es entpuppte sich als roter Gummikopf, der laut 'Scheiße' schrie, wenn man ihn gegen die Wand warf.“ „Na ja, es gibt Schlimmeres.“, Fanni musste nun auch wieder lächeln, „War das nun alles?“ „Nein. Philipp ist alleine los und feiert, oder?“, Clas sah ihn ernst an und schüttelte den Kopf, als Fanni den Mund öffnen wollte, „Sag nichts. Herrgott Anders! Warum musst du ihn immer verteidigen? Die Art, wie er dich behandelt ist einfach … widerlich!“ „Viele Männer sind so.“, Fanni konnte nicht anders, als ihn doch wieder zu verteidigen, zitterte aber dennoch beharrte er darauf. „Sei doch kein solcher Feigling! Du stürzt dich die größten Schanzen hinunter und kannst nicht zugeben, dass er ein dämlicher, egoistischer Scheißkerl ist! Warum kannst du nicht sagen, dass er dich unglücklich macht? Warum bist du so nett zu diesem … Lutscher?!?“  
Das war zu viel und Fanni spürte tief in seinem Inneren etwas zerbrechen. „Wie kannst du es wagen!“, schnappte er und die Worte sprudelten nun förmlich aus ihm heraus, „Wie kannst du es wagen, mir die Schuld zu geben? Willst du wissen, wie es wirklich ist? Okay! Es läuft nicht! Es kann auch nicht laufen, weil Philipp ein selbstsüchtiger, nichtsnutziger Weichling ist! Er erwartet von mir, dass ich alles für ihn tue! Ich weiß, dass er mich ausnutzt. Ich hasse ihn deshalb! Ich verabscheue ihn und könnte jedes mal kotzen, wenn er mich Elefantchen nennt! ICH HASSE IHN! Aber, ich habe keine andere Wahl!“ Fanni schwieg und schnappte nach Luft, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Aber Clas hatte ihn in diesen Exorzismus getrieben und er konnte nicht mehr zurück, „Ich habe doch keine andere Wahl. Philipp braucht mich! Ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion, wenn ich mit ihm Schluss machen würde. Er wird damit nämlich nicht zurechtkommen können. Er hat … solche Andeutungen gemacht und ich habe Angst … Er wird sich etwas antun! Und das kann ich doch nicht zulassen. Das wäre, als hätte … als hätte ich … wäre ich es gewesen, der ihn … umgebracht.“


	38. 38

Oh, Anders ...“, Clas deutete ein Lächeln an, „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe. Aber, verstehst du nun, warum ich es tun musste?“ Natürlich hatte er ihn mit Absicht so weit getrieben, bis er die Beherrschung verlor und alles ausgespuckt hatte. „Ich verstehe es ...“, murmelte Fanni, „Aber, ich glaube nicht, dass du mir helfen kannst … Dass du sie kennst, schafft sie nicht aus der Welt, Clas ...“ „Na gut.“, Clas ließ nicht locker, „Geht es dir nun wenigstens etwas besser?“ „Ich weiß nicht ...“, das war eine reine Lüge, denn obwohl Fanni es nicht wahrhaben wollte, merkte er, dass es ihm tatsächlich besser ging. Aber, wie lange würde dieser Zustand andauern? Morgen würde er aufwachen und dann würde er sich nur über sich selber ärgern. „Ist deine Neugier denn nun auch befriedigt?“, erkundigte er sich nun hämisch und Clas lachte, „Du bist ganz schön gehässig, Fannemel.“ „Gehässig?“, äffte Fanni den Sportchef nach, „Entscheide dich doch mal! Vor fünf Minuten hast du mir noch gesagt, dass ich endlich damit aufhören soll so nett zu sein … Du verstehst es wirklich Komplimente zu verteilen, ist das Teil deines Charmes? Kein Wunder, dass du so einen Schlag bei Frauen hast.“  
Clas grinste, denn es gab nicht viele Menschen, die weniger mit Komplimenten anfangen konnten, als Fanni. Wenn er auch nur ein bisschen daran glauben würde, dass es etwas helfen würde, den Kleineren mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen, hätte er das längst getan. Er würde Fanni sagen, dass er schön sei, dass er die Farbe seiner Augen lieben würde und er ihn am liebsten immer und immer wieder küssen wollte … Aber, Fanni würde ihm kein Wort glauben.  
Aber, wenigstens wusste er nun, dass Anders recht behalten hatte. Wie der Autor gesagt hatte, hatte ihn Pearl nicht gereizt, weil sein Herz bereits gewusst hatte, dass er eigentlich nur einen wollte, Anders Fannemel. Aber, im Moment war wohl nicht der richtige Augenblick, um auf diese neuentdeckten Gefühle einzugehen oder sie gar zu enthüllen. Wenn irgendetwas Fanni dazu bringen würde, kreischend aus seinem Haus zu rennen, dann wäre es die Liebeserklärung eines Mannes, der ihn zuvor aufs Brutalste dazu gezwungen hatte, die privatesten Geheimnisse aus einer mies laufenden Beziehung mit einem absoluten Scheißkerl preiszugeben. Das würde Fannis Vertrauen in die Männerwelt sicher nicht stärken …  
„Woran denkst du?“, erkundigte Fanni sich, mit leicht anklagendem Unterton, denn Clas schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein und die Spur eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. Sollte er ihn auslachen, so beschloss Fanni in diesem Augenblick, würde er Clas eine scheuern, egal ob der Ältere der Sportchef war oder nicht! „An nichts.“, Clas fasste sich schnell, „Entschuldige … Also … Ich verstehe deine Gefühle für Philipp, aber der Mist mit dem Selbstmord ist emotionale Erpressung. Anders, niemand darf dir so etwas antun! Es ist absurd! Wenn Philipp in den See gehen will, dann ist das seine eigene Entscheidung. Nicht deine. Du bist nicht verantwortlich für das, was er tut!“ „Aber ...“, fing Fanni an, aber Clas sah ihn einfach nur ernst an, „Nein. Hör mir zu. Philipps Handlungsweise ist krank und egoistisch. Und Leute, die so weit gehen … um zu bekommen, was sie wollen, sind viel zu egozentrisch um sich umzubringen. Er weiß, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dich zu behalten … Ansonsten würdest du ihn fallen lassen. Ich würde alles darauf verwetten … Mein Haus … meine Kinder … Alles … dass er blufft. Glaub mir, wenn du ihm sagen würdest, er solle von der Klippe springen, dann wird er um keinen Ort in der Welt einen größeren Bogen machen, als um eine Klippe!“  
„Du hast leicht reden, Clas.“, wenn Fanni ihm zuhörte, drohte sich ihm der Magen umzudrehen, „Du kennst ihn nicht so gut wie ich. Beim eigenen Freund ist das was anderes … Ich kann einfach nicht mit einem Leben spielen.“ Clas seufzte, es war noch schlimmer, als er gedacht hätte, aber wenigstens hatte er den Kleineren gezwungen sich dem Problem zu stellen. Vielleicht war das nicht viel, aber es war wenigstens ein Anfang. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“, musste Clas eingestehen. Es war erstaunlich, hätte jemand Tom gegenüber mit Selbstmord gedroht hätte, hätte Tom denjenigen ein Metzgermesser in die Hand gedrückt und ihm ein heißes Bad eingelassen. Aber Fanni war eben Fanni und das war eben nicht seine Art. Der Kleine kümmerte sich um die Gefühle anderer. Das war eben das Problem mit den netten Menschen, dachte Clas traurig, das Gewissen konnte einen manchmal wirklich zur Raserei bringen …  
„Und jetzt?“, Fanni starrte ihn frustriert an, wirkte Clas doch schon wieder seltsam geistesabwesend. Nie wusste er woran er beim Sportchef war und das ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. „Wir haben die Flasche ausgetrunken … Und es ist erst halb zwölf ...“, Clas deutete auf die leere Weinflasche, „Soll ich noch eine Flasche aufmachen?“ „Damit du mir noch einmal eine Stunde eine Gardinenpredigt halten kannst?“, der scherzhafte Tonfall ging etwas daneben und Clas nahm den Hinweis vorsichtig auf, „Wir könnten das Thema wechseln?“ „Nein ...“, Fanni erhob sich seufzend, „Ich kann nicht noch mehr trinken und dann nach Hause fahren …“ „Du kannst auch bleiben.“, schlug er rasch vor und fügte dann, bevor Fanni noch falsche Schlüsse ziehen könnte, eilig noch hinzu, „In Toms Zimmer natürlich … Oder in einem der Gästezimmer? Es täte Philipp gut, sich zu fragen, wo du Silvester verbracht hast ...“ Aber Fanni schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff noch nach dem Roman von Camilla B., „Und morgen muss ich denn mit einem Kater zum Training, damit ich, wenn ich wieder fit bin, wieder ins Team kann?“ Er war nicht in Clas' Falle getappt. „Ich will nur schnell nach den Kindern schauen.“, gestand der Sportchef die Niederlage ein, „Dann begleite ich dich zur Tür.“

Fanni stand in der gemütlichen Diele, als Clas wenige Minuten später wieder die Treppe hinunterkam. Er kämpfte gerade mit dem Reißverschluss der orangen Teamjacke und zog sich die Mütze über die Ohren, „Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?“ „Weit weg im Traumland.“, nickte Clas und grinste, „Und, wie geht es dir nun nach dem Kreuzverhör? Besser?“ „Noch lebe ich.“, er suchte die Handschuhe und zog sie lächelnd über seine Finger, „Zumindest hast du mir nicht die Fingernägel ausgerissen oder mich in siedendem Öl gekocht.“  
„Ich muss noch was los werden , Fanni ...“, warnte Clas ihn plötzlich und Fanni schluckte, „Oh, was denn?“ „Frohes, neues Jahr.“, der orange Buff bedeckte die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts und bevor Fanni klar wurde, was eigentlich passierte, schob Clas den Stoff behutsam nach unten. Es war Silvester und da war es doch vollkommen in Ordnung, jemanden zu Neujahr zu küssen. Aber, er wollte Anders auch nicht verschrecken, also beherrschte er sich mühsam, warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick voller stummen Bedauerns auf die leicht geöffneten, einladend roten Lippen, bevor er ihn ein paar Zentimeter weiter rechts auf die Wange küsste, „Ich hoffe, es wird besser, als das Letzte ...“ Es war lächerlich, aber dieser harmlose Kuss brachte sein Herz zum Schlagen, wie das eines Schuljungen.  
Fanni hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geglaubt, dass Clas ihn richtig küssen würde. Er schämte sich dieses Gedanken und auch dem leichten Bedauern, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich genau das gewünscht hatte. „Es kann ja nur besser werden.“, murmelte er und versteckte die roten Wangen hinter dem dicken Stoff des Buffs, „Ich kann mich ja noch auf Toms Geschenk aus Finnland freuen … Er findet bestimmt einen Gummikopf, der 'Dummkopf' oder so was plärrt.“ Verlegen räusperte er sich, „Danke … Clas … Für alles.“ Ohne großartig nachzudenken, stellte Anders sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste den Sportchef. Die warmen Lippen streiften seine Wange einige schickliche Zentimeter neben seinem Mund, ebenso wie Clas es zuvor getan hatte. Wieder durchfuhr Fanni das gleiche prickelnde Verlangen und ihn durchzuckte der Gedanke, was Clas wohl tun würde, wenn er näher zu ihm treten und seine Lippen auf seine pressen würde …  
Blitzartig hatte er ein Bild im Kopf. Die rothaarige Nastja warf sich Clas an den Hals und der, gutmütig wie er war, überlegte noch, wie er sie abwehren könnte, ohne sie zu verletzen. Und Fanni, der das alles mitbekam, konnte nur noch rätseln, wie die Rothaarige sich so zum Narren machen konnte, wo Clas doch so deutlich kein Interesse an ihr zeigte. Hätte man ihm einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet, hätte er nicht schockierter sein können und Fanni war froh, dass Clas sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. „Noch einmal danke ...“, murmelte er verlegen und tastete ungeschickt nach der Tür, „Oh, ist das kalt … Schau dir mal den Sternenhimmel an … Sogar deine Voliere ist zugefroren! Die armen Vögel!“  
Ein harmloser Kuss auf die Wange hatte, so stellte Clas nun zwischen Unglauben und Frustration schwankend fest, für eine handfeste Erektion ausgereicht. Am liebsten hätte er Fanni am Kragen zu sich gezogen und ihm ins Ohr gehaucht, „Kümmere dich doch nicht um die dämlichen Vögel! Zum Teufel mit den Viechern! Was ist mit mir?“ Aber, er schwieg und sah zu, wie Fanni eilig über den verschneiten Hof lief und in den dunklen Volvo kletterte, um dann vom Hof zu jagen, nur um schnell zu seinem Scheißkerl von Freund zu kommen!

Als Anders eine halbe Stunde später in in sein Haus trat, war Philipp vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen. Er hatte, trotz der winterlichen Kälte des Silvestermorgens die Fenster im Wohnzimmer und auch die Terrassentür weit geöffnet, während das Feuer im Kamin flackerte und die Heizung gegen die Kälte anzukämpfen versuchte. Leere Bierflaschen und die Überbleibsel eines gelieferten Essens verunzierten den Couchtisch, auf dem Philipp auch seine Füße gelegt hatte. Im Licht der weißen Stehlampe traten seine beneidenswert schönen Wangenknochen noch deutlicher hervor, seine Mundwinkel schienen leicht nach oben gezogen, als würde er sich insgeheim über irgendetwas freuen. Die dunkelblonden Haare schimmerten und seine dunklen Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine Wangen. Fanni betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und wunderte sich dann, wie ein Mensch nur so schön und perfekt sein konnte, fast schon engelhaft schön … und dabei schnarchen konnte, wie ein Schwein.  
Philipp schreckte auf, als Fanni den Fernseher ausschaltete, „Oh, du bist wieder da? Ich habe es ohne doch nicht ausgehalten … und hatte denn auch kein Geld mehr, um die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Kannst du das morgen früh erledigen?“ Als Fanni sich wortlos bückte, um die leeren Flaschen aufzusammeln, fügte er hinzu, „Lass das stehen, ich mache das nachher.“ Weil Philipps 'sofort' frühstens nächste Woche zu bedeuten pflegte, fuhr er fort, die leeren Behälter einzusammeln und brachte sie in die Küche. Die Spüle war voll, ebenso die Geschirrspülmaschine, in der sich seit Tagen dreckiges und sauberes Geschirr mischte. Die Zuckerdose, ein Geschenk seiner Großmutter, lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden und der Zucker knirschte unter Fannis Füßen, als er eine der leeren Flaschen nach der anderen ins Regal stellte.  
Nach dem ständigen auf und ab und dem inneren Aufruhr der vergangenen Tagen, die ihren Gipfel in der Aussprache mit Clas gefunden hatte, fiel es ihm schließlich leicht, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Fanni hatte mehr als eine Stunde lang sein Wohnzimmer und seine Küche aufgeräumt, während Philipp auf der Couch sitzen geblieben und ihn um weiteres Bier gebeten hatte und ihm war nun klar, dass es so unmöglich weitergehen könnte. Seine schamlose Faulheit stieß ihn ab und kränkte ihn und als er bemerkte, dass er genau dass zu tun im Begriff war, was er geschworen hatte nie zu tun, schluckte er schwer, „Philipp … Ich will das nicht mehr!“ „Aber, Elefantchen.“, der Jüngere stand nun auf und wollte Fanni in seine Arme ziehen, „Du bist einfach nur müde. Du hast die ganze Nacht bei den Kindern verbracht ...“ „Ich bin nicht müde!“, Fanni trat aus seiner Reichweite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sein Zittern zu verbergen, „Ich war noch nie so wach! So kann es nicht weitergehen. Philipp, du hast selbst gesagt, wir brauchen Zeit … Aber, ich hatte nun genug Zeit, um zu begreifen, dass ich mich nicht mehr an dich gewöhnen will.“ Philipp starrte ihn verwirrt an, „Schatz … Was?“ „Von uns!“, er musste nun hart bleiben, „Ich will so nicht mehr weitermachen … Ich habe mich verändert. Und, du wirst ausziehen müssen.“ „Ich glaube nicht, was ich da höre ...“, Philipps Stimme war leise und sehr ruhig, die Augen zusammengekniffen, aber Fanni nickte nur, „Glaub es nur. Es ist mein Haus! Und, ich will, dass du hier verschwindest!“ „Elefantchen!“, versuchte er es, „Ich bin zu dir zurückgekommen, weil ich ohne dich nicht leben kann. Wie kannst du nur? Was habe ich Schreckliches getan?“ „Nichts!“, Fanni bemühte sich weiterhin um Ruhe, „Ich liebe dich einfach nicht mehr. Das ist alles.“ „Nein!“, bedrohlich trat Philipp auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, „Da ist was Anderes! Los, ich will den richtigen Grund wissen?“  
„Gut.“, Fanni streckte die Hand in die Höhe und begann an den Fingern abzuzählen, „Du hast dir nicht die geringste Mühe gegeben eine Arbeit oder Ausbildung zu finden … Oder wenigstens in eine Trainingsgruppe zu kommen! Du benutzt mich als billige Putzfrau! Du verschwendest MEIN Geld mit deinen Freunden! Und du hast mich Silvester alleine gelassen!“ „Noch was?“, er blinzelte und Fanni setzte noch bissig hinzu, „Ja, du SCHNARCHST!“  
„Ich verstehe ...“, Philipp lächelte bitter, „Deine Mutter steckt dahinter! Diese alte Bauernschlampe hat dich aufgehetzt! Hat sie dir gedroht, dass Schlierenz geschlachtet wird, wenn du mir nicht den Laufpass gibst?“ „Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich.“, schnaubte der Kleinere und seine grauen Augen loderten vor Wut, als er sich zu Philipp beugte, „Es war meine Entscheidung. Und nun verpiss dich, Sjoen!“  
Philipps Schultern sanken ergeben herb und er wirkte nun resigniert, „So ist das also? Es ist aus?“ Fanni wagte kaum zu atmen, nickte aber. „Und, es ist meine Schuld … Ich hätte es wissen müssen, schon als ich zurückkam … Es war zu schön … Lass mich dir beweisen, dass ich dir würdig bin … sonst, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll!“, aber Fanni hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu. Endlich begriff der kleine Athlet, dass Clas recht gehabt hatte und Philipp nun versuchte ihn mit seinen Schuldgefühlen zu erpressen. Aber, Anders biss standhaft die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich die leichte Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, „Was du tun sollst? VERSCHWINDE!“  
„Du abgefeimtes, kleines Miststück!“, abrupt verschwand die Resignation aus Philipps Gesichts und Haltung und er stieß den Kleineren ruppig von sich, „Ok, wenn du es so willst … Ich werde gehen. Ich packe meine Sachen und werde dich verlassen. Dann bist du ganz alleine … Aber, ich hoffe, du bist dir im klaren darüber, dass du das irgendwann bereuen wirst. Zutiefst bereuen, Anders Fannemel! Denk an meine Worte!“


	39. 39

Tom lag quer über Fannis Couch ausgestreckt, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, wackelte er mit den Zehen zu dem Werbesong, der einen Bioschokoriegel anpries. Niemand in seiner Umgebung durfte während einer Werbung umschalten, aber während jedes Werbeblock starrte Tom auf den Fernseher und sollte sein Werbespot laufen, pflegte er alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um sich vollkommen verzückt auf dem Bildschirm zu betrachten, „Verdammt … der Film geht schon weiter! Na ja, vielleicht kommt der Spot ja im nächsten Block … Äh, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“ „Du hast gesagt, ich solle mich ausruhen.“, half Fanni seinem Freund geduldig auf die Sprünge, „Und aufhören mir Sorgen um Philipp zu machen.“ „Ah, genau! Es war ja auch das Beste, was du je getan hast, als du ihn rausgeworfen hast … Besser als die 251,5 Meter! Ohne den Typen kannst du jetzt ganz neu anfangen!“, strahlte Tom, „Vergiss ihn! Mal ehrlich, wann hat sich dieser Dreckskerl denn mal um dich gekümmert?“  
Anders hatte von Tom kein Verständnis erwartet. Als er versucht hatte ihm seine Ängste zu erklären, hatte Tom sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gewälzt und gestammelt, „Man, du solltest dich freuen!“ Aber, wie sollte Fanni sich wirklich erholen können, wenn er jedes Mal vor Angst erstarrte, wenn das Telefon läutete, aus Angst, es könnte die Polizei oder das Krankenhaus sein.  
Eine Woche war es nun her, dass er ausgezogen war und soweit Fanni wusste, war er bei irgendeinem Freund untergekommen und schlief im Wohnzimmer auf der schmalen Couch. Die Bedienungen waren sicher nicht rosig und an Fanni nagte trotz allem das schlechte Gewissen. „Es tut dir gut, dass du ihn endlich los bist.“, wiederholte Tom eindringlich, als er sich nun vorbeugte und nach der Fernbedienung griff, um auf weitere Werbeblöcke hoffend, durch die Kanäle zu zappen, „Und überleg dir mal, endlich hast du das Haus wieder ganz für dich … Hast du eigentlich noch die Schokokekse deiner Mutter? Oder waren das die Letzten?“  
Fanni musste lachen. Tom lag hingegossen wie Kleopatra auf der Couch, wedelte mit dem leeren Keksteller und hatte die Fernbedienung okkupiert. Ein Unterschied zu Philipp war nur schwerlich zu erkennen. Und seit Fredrik vor ein paar Tagen die Trainingsgruppe gewechselt hatte und die neuen Trainingszeiten sowohl mit Toms Training, als auch mit seinem Job als Kindermädchen kollidierten, tauchte Tom immer häufiger bei Fanni auf. „Oh ja, es ist toll wieder alleine zu sein.“, grinste Fanni, „Und nein, wir haben keine Schokolade mehr … Nur noch Anisplätzchen und die magst du nicht … Wann hat Fredrik eigentlich Trainingsende?“ Tom, der die letzten Brösel nun in seine Hand schüttete, schaute finster drein, „Sehr spät ...“ „Aber, mit euch beiden läuft es noch gut?“, Fanni hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr Toms chaotischer Lebenswandel Fredrik auf die Nerven ging. „Mehr als gut.“, nachdem Tom nun auch den allerletzten Brösel verspeist hatte, streckte er sich wohlig aus, „Es ist wie … ewige Flitterwochen … Auch, wenn man davon absieht, dass er mich noch immer heiraten will … Oh, guck mal … eine rote und eine blaue Socke … Und die blaue hat einen Hasenkopf! Warum ist mir das nur nicht vorher schon aufgefallen?“  
„Und, wirst du ihn nun heiraten?“, fragte Fanni neugierig weiter, aber Tom zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Weiß nicht … mal sehen … Es läuft ja auch so toll und ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich in so ein Abenteuer stürzen sollte … Außerdem, tut es Fredrik doch mal ganz gut, wenn er ein bisschen in der Luft hängt … Und, wer weiß was jetzt alles passieren kann, wenn meine Filmkarriere so richtig in Fahrt kommt … Was ich am allerwenigsten brauchen kann, ist an einer Leine zu hängen ...“  
„Und Philipp hat mich abgefeimtes Miststück genannt.“, Fanni bewunderte die lockere Haltung des Älteren, „Aber, wenn er dich anfleht ihn zu heiraten und du sagst nein… Was wird er dann tun?“ „Was soll er schon tun?“, Tom zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern, „Er kann nur hoffen … Ich bin wirklich verliebt in ihn … aber, ich lasse mir nichts von ihm sagen. Erst kommt meine Karriere.“ „Mmmmh ...“, Tom zögerte und krauste die Nase, „Klingt das selbstsüchtig?“ „Ja.“, stieß Fanni voller Bewunderung hervor und Tom, dem jegliches Schuldbewusstsein zu fehlen schien, zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ein wenig leiden schadet niemandem. Am wenigsten Fredrik.“

Weihnachten ging langsam vorbei und damit begann nun auch wieder der normale Trainingsalltag. Fanni saß auf dem Hallenboden und dehnte sich sorgfältig, als die Tür aufging und eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau mit einem Baby auf dem Arm in die Halle trat. Sie trug eine elegante, aber bei dem norwegischen Wetter wohl nicht ausreichend warme, Steppjacke, eine lilafarbene Hose und schwarze Boots mit Fell. Ihr Make-up war etwas verschmiert und sie roch stark nach Parfüm. Das Baby, vermutlich ein Junge, war in einen dicken, dunkelblauen Schneeanzug eingepackt und trug eine blau weiß gestreifte Bommelmütze. Aschblonde Strähnen lugten darunter hervor und als die nervös wirkende Frau sich nun Fanni näherte, sah dieser dass das Baby ungewöhnlich dunkle Augen hatte. „Äh … Hallo.“, ihr Englisch war von einem starken Akzent untermalt, den Fanni schnell als Österreichisch erkannte und er erhob sich, „Wollen Sie zu Alex? Er ist … Da hinten … Soll ich ihm Bescheid sagen?“ „Oh Gott ...“, der Frauen schienen plötzlich die Beine zu versagen und Fanni gelang es gerade noch sie auf die Bank zu dirigieren, „Alles in Ordnung? Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?“ „Nein … Es ist nur … Sie sind so … nett. Trotz allem … Wissen Sie, ich habe Wochen gebraucht, um so viel Mut aufzubringen herzukommen … Und, der Grund, der wird … Ihnen nicht gefallen.“ „Ich fürchte ...“, Fanni runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „ … ich verstehe sie nicht?“ „Sie sind doch Anders Fannemel, oder?“, fragte die Frau nervös und sprach, als Fanni nickte, gleich weiter, „Mein Name ist Maria. Maria Gründler.“ Sie wartete eine Weile und sah Fanni, als ob sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm warten würde an, bevor sie dann seufzte, „Das sagt Ihnen nichts?“ „Wie bitte?“, Fanni fühlte sich vor ein Rätsel gestellt und die junge Frau wurde noch blasser, „Es ist schwieriger … Eigentlich wollte ich zu Philipp. Ist er hier irgendwo?“  
Plötzlich verstand Fanni alles und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen neben Maria auf die Bank sinken. Das Baby gluckste und zeigte zwei Zähne, während seine Mutter sich auf die Lippen biss, „Es tut mir wirklich leid …“ „Können wir das … woanders besprechen?“, unterbrach Fanni sie leise, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie alle Anwesenden anzustarren schienen, „Irgendwo, wo uns nicht jeder zuhören kann …?“

„Sein Name ist Gregor. Philipp schlug den Namen vor.“, Maria fummelte am Reißverschluss des Schneeanzugs herum und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Fanni, „Er ist 6 Monate alt ...“ Fanni hatte Wasser aufgesetzt und lehnte nun an der Küchentür, „Es ist verrückt … Sie tun mir leid … und ich ihnen … Aber, es tut mir leid, Philipp lebt hier nicht mehr. Wir haben uns … getrennt. Und, ich bin froh darüber … Gregor ist … die beste Nachricht seit Jahren.“ „Wirklich?“, in Marias Augen standen plötzlich Tränen und als sie die Nase hochzog, reichte Fanni ihr eilig eine Packung Taschentücher, „Geben Sie Gregor mir …“ „Wirklich? Es macht Ihnen nichts aus?“, sie zog noch einmal hörbar die Nase hoch und versuchte gleichzeitig das Baby und die Taschentücher zu händeln, „Immerhin ...“ „Nein, ich mag Kinder.“, versicherte Fanni, aber sie fiel ihm, während sie noch die Nase putzte, ins Wort, „Nein, ich meine das mit Philipp und mir … Ich komme mir so schlecht vor, dich so zu überfallen.“  
Sie war nun zum Du gewechselt, aber Fanni korrigierte sie nicht, „Ich bin froh darüber. Ich habe ihn rausgeworfen, aber er wollte nicht gehen. Er sagte, es sei meine Schuld, wenn er sich was antun würde … Aber, nun weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich mich nicht schuldig fühlen muss. Das ist ...“ Fanni zögerte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „ … eine Erleichterung.“

Es war ein Zufall, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben.“, berichtete Maria einige Zeit später, während Gregor auf einer Decke lag und auf einem Spielzeug herumbiss, „Ich war nicht verzweifelt oder so … Aber, eine Freundin von mir hatte auf Anzeigen geantwortet und ich fragte sie, warum sie nicht lieber in eine Bar gehen würde … Also gut, sie fand eine neue Bar und schleppte mich mit. Ich sah Philipp und er gefiel mir sofort … Ich gab ihm am Morgen meine Nummer.“ „Und, wann war das?“, erkundigte Fanni sich neugierig, noch immer die Geschichten vom harten Leben des Barkeepers im Kopf habend. „Es ist jetzt … 16 Monate her.“, antwortete Maria und Fanni nickte, „Er hat keine Zeit verschwendet, so wie es aussieht.“ „Er ist sofort bei mir eingezogen.“, Maria sah ihn hilflos an, „Ich war ziemlich einfältig … hab nicht mitbekommen, dass er mich nur ausnutzen wollte … Wenn man verliebt ist, übersieht man vieles. Ich habe ein Haus von meinen Eltern geerbt und hatte einen guten Job bei einer Werbeagentur und es war schön, nicht in ein leeres Haus zurückzukommen … Zuerst half er, er erledigte die unangenehmen Arbeiten und kochte sogar … Aber nach ein paar Monaten flaute das ab … Und, ich stellte fest, dass ich schwanger war.“  
„Ein tolles Timing.“, Fanni konnte sich die boshafte Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, aber Maria nickte nur, „Ich glaube, es lag an den Hormonen. Oder die Angst, dass ich plötzlich ganz alleine mit dem Kind dastehen würde … Ich redete mir ein, dass … er doch nicht so übel wäre … Und flehte ihn an bei mir zu bleiben …“ „Er blieb?“, unterbrach Fanni sie erneut, aber wieder nickte Maria nur, „Ja … Und ich war froh … Fragte ihn aber … ob ihn niemand vermissen würde?“ „Lass mich raten, er sagte nein?“, Fanni lachte rau und die Österreicherin schüttelte den Kopf, „Er erwähnte dich, sagte etwas von Fanni … Aber, was hast du gedacht …?“ „Wo er ist?“, Fanni antwortete erstaunlich ruhig, „Ich wusste es nicht. Er ist eines Tages einfach verschwunden. Ich dachte bis er wieder aufgetaucht ist, dass er tot sei ...“ „So hat es bei uns auch geendet.“, fuhr Maria ruhig fort, „Ich war mit Gregor bei einer Untersuchung und als wir zurückkamen … war er weg. Aber, auch seine Sachen waren weg, also wusste ich, dass er einfach abgehauen war.“  
„Und warum bist du nun hier?“, Fanni betrachtete das schlafende Baby und sah dann wieder zu Maria, „Willst du ihn wiederhaben?“ „Oh Gott! Nein!“, sie streichelte die geballten Fäustchen des Kindes und reckte kämpferisch das Kinn, „Ich will nur nicht, dass er so billig und einfach davonkommt. Und, ich wollte dass du weißt, was er für ein Scheißkerl ist …“ „Danke.“, lachte Fanni, plötzlich wirklich erleichtert, „Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast … Aber, du hättest ruhig ein paar Wochen früher kommen können!“ „Hast du dich sehr schuldig gefühlt?“, fragte Maria und Fanni nickte, „Er kann ziemlich überzeugend lügen ...“ „Sag mal, möchtest du mitkommen, wenn ich zu ihm gehe?“, schlug die Dunkelhaarige grinsend vor, aber Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee, warum rufen wir ihn nicht an und bitten ihn herzukommen?“  
Es war wie bei einer Teufelsaustreibung, nur machte das hier viel mehr Spaß. Fanni, der sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so amüsiert hatte, rief Philipp an und hauchte die Einladung mit rauer, hoffnungsweckender Stimme ins Handy und Philipp, der sofort glaubte, dass Fanni wieder zur Vernunft gekommen wäre, verzieh ihm nur zu gerne und sagte sein Kommen zu.  
Kaum eine halbe Stunde nach dem Anruf stand er auch schon vor der Haustür, unbekümmert und frisch geduscht und seine dunklen Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude. Maria und Fanni, die ihn hinter den Vorhängen versteckt beobachteten, bewunderten seine Nerven und hatten Mühe nicht loszuprusten. „Komm gleich rauf!“, rief Fanni hinunter, „Die Tür ist offen!“  
Im nächsten Augenblick rannte er auch schon die Stufen nach oben, immer zwei auf einmal nehmend und erschien dann in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Als er aber sah, wer dort noch auf ihn wartete, war sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr mit Worten zu beschreiben. „Überraschung, Schatz.“, flötete Maria strahlend und krauste die Nase, „Oh, wie süß. Er hat kein Lieblingsaftershave aufgelegt. Ist das nicht ein aufmerksamer Zug von ihm?“  
Philipp sah aus wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier und seine Augen blitzten vor Wut, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Spiel aufgeflogen war. „Was willst du hier?“, fuhr er Maria an, aber sie lächelte nur selbstsicher, „Es war so dringend, Schatz. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Wettbewerb, für den ich dich gemeldet habe? Sie haben angerufen, du bist in der Endausscheidung.“ „Was?“, er blinzelte seine Exfreundin verwirrt an, aber sie flötete nur lieblich, „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Der Wettbewerb zum Vater des Jahres!“ „Oh, sehr schlau!“, knurrte der Hereingelegte, „Verdammt, wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?“ „Ganz einfach.“, mischte sich nun auch Fanni ein, „Man musste nur der Spur deines Aftershaves folgen.“  
Nun drehte er sich zu Fanni um und funkelte den kleinen Athleten wütend an, „Und du hältst besser dein Maul, du kleines Miststück! War das deine Idee? Hältst du das für lustig?“ Fannis Blick fiel auf das, in seinem Bett schlafende Kind. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, müsste man Philipp -möglichst an geeigneter Stelle- eine eindeutige Warnung eintättowieren. Leider würde er jeden Moment aus dem Zimmer stürmen und für immer verschwinden, also mussten sie nun das Beste aus der Situation machen, „Nein, lustig ist das nicht. Du bist einfach nur lächerlich und peinlich. Man sollte dich mit zwei Backsteinen kastrieren ...“

„Das hat verdammt gut getan.“, Maria atmete tief durch, als Philipp aus dem Haus gestürmt war. Er hatte die Tür fast aus den Angeln gerissen, so eilig hatte er es gehabt, seiner persönlichen Inquisition zu entkommen. „Und, wie fühlst du dich?“, wand sie sich an Fanni, der sich zufrieden streckte, „Frei … und verdammt hungrig. Komm, ich lad dich ein … Wir haben uns das verdient.“


	40. 40

Die Raw-Air war mit Abstand die stressigste Zeit des Jahres und es fiel Fanni in all dem Chaos nicht schwer, Clas aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er lag, irgendwo zwischen Lillehammer und Trondheim, auf dem Boden des Busses und blätterte selbstvergessen in einer Zeitschrift, als plötzlich ein Schatten über ihn fiel. Fanni sah auf und schluckte schwer. Aber, es war furchtbar, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er ihm so plötzlich und unerwartet gegenüberstand. Er war mit den beiden Kindern einige Tage bei Silje in den Staaten gewesen und einen schärferen Kontrast zwischen dem verschneiten Lillehammer und dem braungebrannten Sportchef, in einem weißen Leinenhemd und einer engen, ausgeblichenen Jeans gekleidet, ließ sich nicht denken. Seine Augen schienen Fanni nun noch blauer und die Wangenknochen hinter dem kratzigen Salz- und Pfefferbart noch ausgeprägter. Verdammt, er roch sogar wunderbar!  
Hastig schloss Fanni die Zeitschrift und schob sie beinahe schuldbewusst unter seine Jacke, aber Clas schmunzelte nur, als er sich zu dem Jüngeren kniete, „Hallo. Bist du froh wieder im Team zu sein?“ „Oh ja ...“, antwortete Fanni, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte und warf einen Blick in Richtung der Bankreihe, in der Fredrik und Tom gerade unter einigen Jacken versteckt sicher alles andere als jugendfrei kuschelten, wie die Geräusche verrieten, „Es ist wunderbar die ganze Zeit Fredrik und Tom zusehen zu müssen … Daniel hat Alex schon gefragt, ob wir endlich Kotztüten haben können ...“ Clas nahm den gereizten Unterton einfach mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln hin, „Nun gut, vielleicht kann ich dich aber ablenken und vielleicht sogar aufheitern? Nächste Woche startet die Spendenaktion und die Organisatoren haben wirklich das Foto verwendet … Also, du wirst in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten dein Konterfei überall sehen … Und, sie veranstalten zum Auftakt einen großen Wohltätigkeitsball im Schloss, falls du es ertragen kannst, dein Gesicht als riesiges Poster in einem Ballsaal zu sehen, solltest du deinen Smoking aus dem Schrank holen und ausbügeln.“ Er hielt Fanni eine dicke, mit Goldprägung versehene Einladung entgegen und der Kleinere musterte sie, gegen seinen Willen, dann doch voller Neugier. Die Worte „zwei Personen“, sprangen ihm dann aber auch gleich ins Auge und er räusperte sich verlegen, während er sich durch die wild abstehenden Haare strich, „Hmmm … Ich habe aber niemanden, den … den ich mitnehmen könnte.“ Er hasste es das ausgerechnet vor Clas zuzugeben und errötete prompt, als der Sportchef unerwartet nur lachte, „Nun, wenn das alles ist? Das ist nämlich kein Problem. Das ist nämlich meine Einladung. Und, da es sich um ein Foto von dir handelte, erschien es mir am naheliegendsten, dich zu bitten, mich zu begleiten.“  
„Oh ...“, Fannis Magen machte einen unguten Purzelbaum, aber Clas, der sich nun auf eine der Sitzbänke gesetzt hatte und auf Fanni hinuntersah, schien das nicht zu bemerken, „Der Ball findet direkt nach der Raw-Air statt. Ich sage Alex, dass du einen Termin hast und vorher mit mir abreist … Wir fliegen um die Mittagszeit nach Oslo, übernachten in einem fünf Sterne Hotel, abends ist denn der Ball und wir kommen dann am nächsten Mittag zurück.“ „Ich verstehe ...“, nickte Fanni vorsichtig, „Und, was kosten die Zimmer?“ „Keine Panik, dafür ist schon gesorgt.“, Clas klang merklich belustigt, „Du musst lediglich deinen Smoking ausbürsten ...“ „Gut ...“, Fanni zögerte und plötzlich wirkte Clas beinahe etwas nervös, „Du hast doch einen Smoking?“  
Fanni, der sich immer mehr wie eine männliche Zweitausgabe von Aschenputtel vorkam, spürte wie Ärger in ihm hochstieg. „Natürlich habe ich einen!“, log der Kleinere zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schob trotzig sein Kinn vor, während er Clas wütend anfunkelte, „Kein Grund zur Panik, Bråthen. Ich tauche da bestimmt nicht in einem Second-Hand-Anzug auf Und mache dich lächerlich!“

Es war völlig akzeptabel, dass sein Zwilling für einen gewissen Formel 1-Piloten schwärmte und sogar einen lebensgroßen Pappaufsteller von ihm besaß, mit dem er immer sprach. Aber sich; wie es Fanni wohl passiert war, in jemanden verknallte, den man kannte, war irgendwie unglaublich peinlich. Fanni, der vollkommen unglücklich über seine schulmädchenhafte Schwärmerei für Clas war, konnte kaum glauben, wie teenagerhaft er sich gerade aufführte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie oder wann genau es passiert sein mochte.  
Monatelang war es zwischen ihnen gutgegangen. Sie waren erst Sportchef und Athlet und dann fast so etwas wie Freunde gewesen … Völlig harmlos und ohne jegliches Gefühl, aber dann plötzlich … WUM … und nun war er bis weit über beide Ohren in den Sportchef verliebt und lief Gefahr sich vollkommen zum Narren zu machen. Es musste wohl an Philipp liegen, vermutete er, irgendeine vollkommen bizarre und seltsame Reaktion darauf ihn verlassen und gedemütigt zu haben und nun wieder solo zu sein. Aber, was immer es auch war, es war unglaublich anstrengend und demütigend für den Skispringer.

„Was ist das denn?“, Einar, der das Springen in Trondheim besuchte und auf dem Bett seines Zwillings gelegen hatte, zog die zusammengerollte Zeitschrift aus der Jackentasche der Teamjacke, die Anders schnaubend neben ihm auf das Bett geworfen hatte und betrachtete das zerknitterte Titelblatt, „Hey, das ist doch Clas, oder?!“ „Das ist nur eine Zeitung … Wahrscheinlich lag sie im Bus und ich habe sie aus Versehen einfach eingesteckt ...“, Fanni wollte sie seinem Bruder aus der Hand reißen, aber Einar brachte sie mit Leichtigkeit aus der Reichweite seines jüngeren Bruders und grinste dann nur breit, „Man, Clas hat echt einen Schlag bei Frauen. Das da neben ihm ist doch Pearl … Pearl … Mmmmh … Hat die eigentlich auch einen Nachnamen? Egal, sie ist auf jeden Fall eine umwerfende Frau und sie sind ein tolles Paar … Du musst ja so glücklich sein, wegen Freitag … Pearl hat wohl keine Zeit und deshalb darfst du mit Clas Brede Bråthen auf einen Ball gehen! Alles denken dann sicher, ihr wärt ein echtes Liebespaar und dann bist du nächste Woche auf dem Titelblatt. Apropos Titelblatt, was wirst du eigentlich auf dem Ball anziehen? Rasmus hat doch im letzten Winter deinen Smoking in Fetzen geschnitten … Und damit den Adventskranz dekoriert, oder irre ich mich? Du warst so sauer, dass du ihn mit der Mistgabel gejagt hast …“ Fanni errötete bei der Erinnerung, aber sein Zwilling beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern stellte einfach eine weitere Frage, „Hast du dich schon für einen neuen entschieden?“  
Fanni, der seit der Einladung eh nur noch den Ball im Kopf hatte, seufzte, „Ich werde gar nichts anziehen.“ „Was? Ist ja nett, aber meinst du wirklich, dass Clas auf so was steht?“, Einars blauer Blick war überrascht und Fanni rang sich ein etwas hilflos wirkendes Lächeln ab, „Ich werde nichts Besonderes anziehen, denn ich werde nämlich gar nicht hingehen.“

Clas, der die ganze letzte Nacht am Bett der kranken Selma gesessen hatte, lag noch im Bett, als Fanni ihn gegen halb zehn, in einer kurzen Trainingspause anrief. „Hallo ...“, Fanni sprach schnell und wirkte nervös, „Ich bin es … Also, ich bin ein bisschen in Eile, weißt du? Ich sage es dir besser gleich … Ich werde morgen nicht mit kommen können, Einar … mein Zwilling hat die Grippe und ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen … Es geht ihm wirklich schlecht … Es tut mir ehrlich leid, aber du hast doch sicher eine ganze Horde von Frauen hast, die dich nur zu gerne begleiten würden ...“ Clas, der noch immer nicht ganz wach war, setzte sich unbeholfen im Bett auf, „Aber, ich habe dich ausgesucht, Anders ...“ Er klang reichlich niedergeschlagen und Fanni wand sich unter Schuldgefühlen, schwieg aber dennoch, als Clas weitersprach, „Ich habe gedacht, es würde dir Spaß machen... Wenn es dir hilft, dann könnten wir auch gleich nach dem Ball zurückfliegen? Kann nicht deine Mutter sich um Einar kümmern? Oder … hat der nicht eine Freundin?“  
„Nein … Doch, natürlich er hat eine … Er ist ja nicht … ich … Aber Ingrid ist … nicht in Norwegen, der Zugvogel ist … irgendwo im Ausland.“, Fanni hatte sich fest im Griff, „Es tut mir wirklich leid … Ruf einfach jemand anderen an... Oh, Einar braucht mich, ich muss Schluss machen!“ „VERDAMMT!“, fluchte Clas und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Selma neben ihm sich unwillig bewegte, „Verfluchter Einar! Verfluchte Grippe!“

„Ich habe keine Grippe.“, Einar zerknüllte das Bonbonpapier und warf es zielsicher in Richtung Mülleimer. „Nur eine kleine Notlüge.“, sein Zwilling zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte erleichtert, „Was schadet es?“ „Und, wenn Clas mich hier gesund rumlaufen sieht?“, erkundigte Einar sich stirnrunzelnd, aber Fanni schnaubte wieder nur, „Clas ist viel zu beschäftigt mit Pearl und der ganzen Organisation ...“ „Hn.“, Einar schien nicht ganz überzeugt, „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du einfach nicht zu dem Ball willst, Anders. Es hört sich doch toll an. Bist du nun völlig menschenscheu? Oder einfach nur übergeschnappt und bescheuert?“

„Fredrik! Du wirst es nicht glauben! Die besten Nachrichten auf der ganzen Welt!“, Tom stürzte durch die Tür des Gästehauses und warf sich in die Arme seines Freundes, „Mein Agent hat angerufen … Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich einen Agenten habe? Nein? Nun, ich habe einen Agenten und der hat mir eine Rolle bei Hotel Cæsar besorgt! Du hältst den neuen Star am Fernsehhimmel des Vorabendprogramms im Arm! Den König der Seifenoper, die größte Entdeckung seit Kermits und Miss Piggys Trennung!“ „Und, wann fahren wir? Wo drehen sie?“, Fredrik küsste Tom atemlos, runzelte aber die Stirn, als Tom sich verlegen räusperte, „Nun … sie drehen bei Oslo … Und ICH fahre nächste Woche … Aber, es ist nur eine kleine, winzige Statistenrolle. Ich spiele einen halbseidenen Gigolo, der versucht den Vikar zu verführen. Aber, er lässt mich abblitzen und ich rausche beleidigt ab. Aber, ich bin dabei! Und, wenn sie gemerkt haben, wie gut ich bin, werden sie mich vom Fleck weg engagieren!“  
„Nächste Woche?“, Fredrik runzelte die Stirn, „Was ist mit deinem Training? Und, was sagt Clas dazu?“ „Oh, er hat die Schnauze voll von Norwegen … Selma ist krank … und er bringt die Kinder nach Italien. Ein paar Freunde haben da ein Haus … Und, ich darf nicht mit.“ Fredrik musste das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen. Er liebte Tom und die Aussicht ihn in Oslo mit einem Filmteam und attraktiven Schauspielern zu wissen, war bitte. Und, außerdem vertraute er Tom Hilde trotz allem kein bisschen. Besonders momentan, wenn er sich so benahm. „Wie lange wirst du denn weg sein?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, aber Tom strahlte nur, „Zwei Wochen.“ „Zwei Wochen?“, schnappte Fredrik, „Für eine miese Statistenrolle?“ „Ich weiß schon ...“, Tom kraulte ihm den Nacken, „Aber, du musst verstehen. Ich halte gleich in drei Folgen meinen Arsch hin … Ich bin halt ein männliches Flittchen!“ Fredrik schwieg besorgt und senkte den Blick, denn genau das war auch seine Befürchtung.

„Du hast was fallen gelassen.“, überrascht drehte Tom sich um und musterte den blonden, jungen Mann, der ihm einen Handschuh entgegenhielt angenehm überrascht, „Danke. Wenn ich den zweiten Handschuh auch noch fallen lasse, darf ich dir denn noch mal auf den Arsch starren?“ Einar nickte und hob mit einem süffisanten Grinsen den gerade zu Boden gehaltenen Handschuh auf, „Einar Fannemel.“  
„Fannemel?“, Toms Blick wirkte nun belustigt, „Du bist mit dem Küken verwandt?“ „Zwilling.“, Einar strich sich die sorgfältig frisierten Haare aus dem elegant geschnittenen Gesicht mit den hohen Backenknochen und lächelte, als Tom ihn kopfschüttelnd musterte, „Nicht zu verachten.“ „Habe ich dich nicht neulich in dem Klopapierwerbespot gesehen?“, erkundigte Einar sich und Tom erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, „Aller Anfang ist schwer … Aber, mal was anderes … schläfst du beim Küken im Zimmer oder hast du ein eigenes Bett, dass wir benutzen können, um uns besser kennen zu lernen?“  
Einar Fannemel war von Toms direkter Art sehr angetan. Auch sonst war der Skispringer nicht übel, selbst die dicke Teamjacke konnte den ansehnlichen Körper darunter nicht vollständig verbergen. Eigentlich bevorzugte er dunkelhaarige Frauen, aber ein blonder Mann würde eine nette Abwechslung bieten. Toms Lachen war ansteckend und obwohl ihm der Langhaarige von der unendlich großen Liebe zwischen ihm und einem Fredrik berichtete, konnte er sich dem Zauber des Älteren nicht entziehen und kochte bereits vor Eifersucht, „Aber, er ist im B-Team und kann dir nicht beim Skispringen helfen … Und ich arbeite beim NRK ...“ „Ich brauche keine Hilfe.“, Tom lächelte süßlich, „Ich habe es immerhin schon bis zu einer Statistenrolle geschafft.“ „Wow.“, Einar trat seine bisherigen Erfolge mit einer matten Handbewegung ab, „Es geht hier alleine um die Bekanntschaften, Tom. Dein Fredrik mag eine Bombe im Bett sein, aber er kann deinen Namen nur gegen eure Decke schreien und ihn nicht in die Schlagzeilen bringen … Mit dem richtigen Mann an deiner Seite hingegen ...“ „Und, du willst mir helfen?“, Tom wich etwas zurück und seufzte, „Muss denn immer alles durch die Betten gehen?“ „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, Einar war begeistert von der Unverfrorenheit des Älteren und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Wir könnten auch im Stehen? Oder unter der Dusche, wenn du magst ...“ „Erstmal was essen?“, schlug Tom, seine Reisepläne bereits vergessen habend vor und hakte sich dann bei Einar unter, „Und dann inspiziere ich dein Bett … Und die Dusche … Und alles, was uns noch einfällt.“


	41. 41

Aspen war umwerfend gewesen, aber noch umwerfender wäre es gewesen, wenn Clas die Gedanken an Anders Fannemel wenigstens kurzzeitig hätte verdrängen können. Aber alleine, dass er noch immer nicht begreifen konnte, warum Anders nicht mit ihm auf den Wohltätigkeitsball hatte gehen wollen. Nur eins wusste er: Er war auf dem Weg zum Flughafen gewesen und Einar hatte den Grippekranken wirklich sehr schlecht gespielt. Er hatte Fannis Zwilling und Tom beobachtet, wie sie sich in Toms goldenem Volvo gegenseitig die Zungen in den Hals gesteckt hatten und war eilig weitergefahren, bevor er noch Zeuge weiterer Vertraulichkeiten werden konnte.  
Fanni hatte also gelogen, aber er hatte sicherlich gute Gründe gehabt ihm einen Korb zu geben. Einerseits wäre Clas gerne zurück zur Turnhalle oder zu Fannis Haus gefahren und hätte ihn solange geschüttelt, bis er ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Anderseits sagte ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand, dass dies wohl nicht seine beste Idee gewesen wäre. Fanni hatte ein mehr als nur miserables Jahr hinter sich und am besten wäre es wohl wirklich, wenn er sich nun einige Zeit aus Fannis Umgebung zurückziehen und dem Kleineren so Gelegenheit geben würde, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Es war zwar mehr als lästig, aber absolut notwendig. Und aus diesem Grund war er direkt nach dem Ball auch mit seiner Familie zu Silje in die vereinigten Staaten geflogen. Fanni hatte Clas ein Vermögen gekostet und er würde nicht nur rote Flecken, sondern auch einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er davon erfahren würde.

Clas lehnte sich schweigend an den Türrahmen und sah Anders grinsend bei der Arbeit zu. Der Arzt lag mit Blick auf den Kamin, in dem kein Feuer brannte, bäuchlings mit angewinkelten Beinen auf einem bunten Teppich. Clas musste lächeln, als er Anders unruhig die Beine bewegte und an einem Stift kaute, bevor der Stift über die Seite fuhr und eine neue Idee für sein aktuelles Buch niederschrieb. Kalter Wind fuhr durch das offenstehende Fenster in das Arbeitszimmer und Anders' Atem kondensierte zu einer kleinen, weißen Wolke. Es herrschten wirklich arktische Temperaturen in dem Arbeitszimmer, aber Anders war so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkte, sondern sich erst umdrehte, als Clas sich räusperte.  
„Oh, Clas.“, Anders richtete sich auf, zog den Gürtel des roten Morgenmantels enger um sich und musterte den frierenden Sportchef etwas irritiert wirkend, „Ist dir kalt?“ „Nur etwas.“, Clas schloss das Fenster und musterte dann Anders, der sich nun streckte, mit hochgezogener Braue, „Dir wohl nicht …“ „Ach, beim Schreiben vergesse ich alles ...“, Anders grinste und küsste Clas auf die Wange, „Willst du einen Tee?“ „Du brauchst einen. Du hast Kälteflecken an den Beinen … und du zitterst.“, stellte Clas fest und folgte Anders in die warme Küche, „Wie lange warst du schon da?“ „Mmmmh?“, Anders inspizierte das kleine Teeregal und zog denn eine kleine Dose hervor, „Rosentee?“ „Lass mich raten …?“, fing Clas an, aber Anders ließ ihn nicht ausreden, „Lars' preisgekrönte Rosen, ja.“ „Weiß er davon?“, erkundigte sich Clas und Anders schnaubte, „Natürlich, was denkst du von mir? Dass ich eifersüchtig bin und seine Rosen köpfe, die Blätter trockene ...“ „Genau das. Immerhin verbringt er viel Zeit im Garten.“, Clas nahm am Küchentisch Platz und beobachtete Anders, der nun schmollte, „Pfff!“  
„Also, wie lange hast du schon da gelegen?“, der heiße, nach Rosen duftende Tee stand in zwei Tassen vor ihnen und Anders hatte dankbar die Hände um das aufgeheizte Porzellan gelegt, „Keine Ahnung … Seit Lars gegangen ist?“ „Das war um sieben ...“, Clas warf einen Blick auf die tickende, altmodische Wanduhr und rechnete schnell, „Acht Stunden … Du solltest heiß duschen ...“ „Ist das ein Angebot, Bråthen?“, grinste Anders und nahm einen großen Schluck des süßen Tees, „Oder wie darf ich das verstehen? Ist Fannemel etwa nicht mehr … im Rennen?“ „Halt die Klappe, Haugvad.“, seltsamerweise belebte ihn aber die bloße Erwähnung des Kleineren und er räusperte sich, „Hast du ihn gesehen? Oder hat Lars was erzählt?“ „Nicht wirklich … Lars sagte nur, dass Fannemel deine Kinder vermissen würde ...“, antwortete Anders, ohne zu merken, wie grausam seine Worte für Clas waren, „Er mag die zwei wirklich gerne. Nun ja, sie sind ja auch endlich mal jemand, die nicht größer sind als er.“ „Sie mögen ihn auch.“, Clas nahm, als er verräterische Wärme in seine Wangen steigen fühlte, einen ersten Schluck des Tees und fragte dann beinahe zusammenhanglos, „Wie geht es Fanni denn? Lars hat doch bestimmt was gesagt … Oder hast du mit ihm gesprochen? Er mag ja deine schrecklichen Bücher ...“  
„Was erwartest du von mir?“, Anders rührte in seiner Tasse, „Eure Athleten sind eigentlich nicht das Gesprächsthema zwischen Lars und mir ...“ Er legte kurz, als würde er nachdenken den Kopf schief und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Aber, ich habe mich mit Fanni getroffen. Mehrfach.“ Clas verschluckte sich fast, „Was?“ „Er ist wirklich niedlich, aber er hat im Moment echt Probleme mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein. Was er braucht, ist ein netter Mann, der ihn liebt und es ernst mit ihm meint. Da du aber ja lieber aus der Ferne schmachtest, bevor du endlich mal eingreifst und dir Fanni schnappst, fürchte ich … dass er bei seinem komischen Männergeschmack … wieder bei irgendeinem gutaussehenden Arschloch landen wird.“  
„Gibt es eigentlich Männer, die dir nicht gefallen?“, lachte Clas und Anders sah überrascht auf, „Natürlich. Auch, wenn ich Lars liebe, bin ich nicht blind, was andere Männer angeht. Viele sind ansprechend … Gucken ist erlaubt, anfassen darf ich Lars … und ab und an ja auch dich … Du bist, wenn du endlich mal vorwärts kommen und dich nicht wie ein liebeskranker Teenager würdest, auch kein schlechtes Exemplar.“

Fanni brüllte vor Lachen. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und er hatte schon Seitenstechen, aber er konnte dennoch einfach nicht aufhören. Tom konnte auch nach längerer Suche keine Taschentücher finden und warf ihm stattdessen eine Rolle Küchenpapier mit und wartete dann ungeduldig, bis der Anfall wieder zu legen schien. „Du lachst sonst nie so, wenn ich dir eine Geschichte erzähle!“, beklagte Tom sich schließlich, als Fanni nur noch verhalten kicherte, „Und dabei ist das nun echt nicht lustig! Der arme, gute Fredrik! Wie soll ich ihm das denn bitte schonend beibringen? Mir graut schon davor ...“  
„Der arme Fredrik?!?“, Fanni japste nach Luft und wischte sich die Tränen ab, „Der ARME Fredrik … Das ist einfach zu geil!“ „Aber, er liebt mich!“, Tom wirkte ungewohnt niedergeschlagen und kaute an seiner Unterlippe, „Er wird sicher nicht … begeistert sein, oder?“ Fanni versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, wenn er es schaffen würde, jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, dann würde es ihm sicher gelangen. Er durfte einfach nicht lachen, denn hier ging es um etwas Ernstes. Fredrik sollte der Laufpass gegeben werden und er wollte jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit darüber erfahren und mitbekommen! Wenn er sich nun nicht zusammenreißen würde, dann würde Tom nicht weitererzählen und das wäre unerträglich! „Also ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und versuchte sich nur noch auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, „Was hat er denn falsch gemacht?“ „Nichts!“, Tom klang bedrückt und so düster, wie noch nie, „Und genau das macht es mir so schwer ...“ „Okay … Er hat also nichts falsch gemacht? Wenn das so ist … Warum willst du ihm denn den Laufpass geben?“  
„Oh Anders ...“, klagte Tom plötzlich, „Er ist mit der Zeit immer netter geworden! Du weißt, wie ich bin und ich es mit den Männern und Frauen halte … Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn sie irgendwie nett sind. Das hat mir an Fredrik gefallen … Er hatte einen unglaublich miesen Ruf und er war so gemein. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen würde.“ „Du hast geglaubt, dass du deinen Meister gefunden hättest.“, nickte Fanni verstehend und Tom nickte resigniert, „Nun, das habe ich ja auch … gehabt. Aber nun … Es hat sich irgendwie geändert … Ich komme mir vor, als wäre er zur Hausfrau mutiert. Fredrik wollte beweisen, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann. Er war plötzlich total anders, langweilig … Und, ich habe kein Interesse mehr an ihn.“  
Fanni bemühte sich ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, „Oh je … Da ist er endlich mal verliebt und dann mutiert er zum Langeweiler … Der arme Fredrik. Ich wette, er wird Lillehammer verlassen. Die Blamage wäre zu groß, vor allem bei seinem Ruf. Vielleicht geht er ja nach Trondheim oder an einen der anderen Standorte ...“ „Das brauch er gar nicht.“, unterbrach Tom ihn, „Weißt du, das werde ich schon tun ...“ „Was?“, Fanni sah ihn erstaunt an und Tom grinste, „Ich hab da jemand Neues ...“ „Tom ...“, seufzte Fanni, aber der beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „Ich hab gestern Einar kennen gelernt und gehe für ein paar Wochen nach Sogn og Fjordane … Ich kann in Trondheim trainieren ...“  
„Einar?“, Fanni blinzelte und seine Stimme kiekste etwas, als er noch einmal genauer nachfragte, „Einar … Fannemel?“ „Wie viele Zwillingsbrüder namens Einar hast du denn sonst noch?“, grinste Tom und stieß dem zwischen Entsetzen und Unglaube schwankenden Fanni den Ellenbogen in die Seite, „Deine Mutter wird begeistert sein! Nun bin ich nicht nur dein bester Freund, sondern auch ihr Schwiegersohn!“  
„Und, was ist mit Clas?“, Fredrik schien vergessen, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben und Fanni konnte es kaum fassen, „Hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?“ „Bin ich verrückt?“, Tom schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber, er hat ja gewusst, dass es nicht für ewig sein würde. Und, ich glaube nicht, dass er traurig sein wird, wenn ich gehe … So oft, wie er mir mit dem Rauswurf gedroht hat?!“  
„Aber, du hast noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht, es ihm zu sagen, oder?“, fragte Fanni und seufzte, „Tom, du musst es ihm sagen! Er muss ein neues Kindermädchen finden und denk mal an die Probleme, die er schon damals gehabt hatte … Und Selma und Sirius wollen sicher nicht irgendein Kindermädchen haben! Sie werden dich furchtbar vermissen!“ „Tja, hätten sie mich etwas besser behandelt ...“, um die Schuldgefühle zu überspielen, suchte Tom Zuflucht in Sarkasmus, „Die beiden kleinen Satansbraten haben mir in den letzten Wochen immer vorgeschwärmt, wie viel Spaß sie mit dir hatten … Im Ernst, wenn du jemals daran denken solltest deine Karriere zu beenden … Du könntest es doch mal mit Clas versuchen, vielleicht hast du denn ja mehr Glück bei ihm, als ich es hatte ...“  
Es war wie bei den pawlowschen Hunden, Tom machte sicherlich nur einen Witz, aber auch die harmloseste Andeutung zauberte schon wieder die roten, hektischen Flecken auf seine Wangen und brachte Fanni zum Erröten. Er verfluchte sich im Stillen, dass er dieses Erröten einfach nicht abstellen konnte und so versuchte er nun verzweifelt das Thema zu wechseln, „Los, wir müssen zum Training … Oder bist du etwa mit meinem Bruder verabredet und willst ihm deine Zunge in den Hals stecken?“

Endlich war das Wetter umgeschlagen, aber auch das konnte Fredrik nicht aufheitern. Draußen, außerhalb des Gästehauses, aus dem er innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde würde ausziehen müssen, schien die Sonne zum ersten Mal seit Wochen und brachte den Schnee zum Glitzern. Kleine Wölkchen segelten über den azurblauen Himmel, der große See glitzerte in der Ferne und ein Reh stand am Waldrand und beobachtete das Haus.  
Aber, all das war Fredrik egal, seit Tom ihm vor einer halben Stunden den Laufpass gegeben hatte und mit der Bitte innerhalb der nächsten Stunde verschwunden zu sein, die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er stand am Schlafzimmerfenster und starrte in die Ferne, kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Er hatte ihn sehr unfreundlich abgefertigt, in seiner typischen, selbstsüchtigen Hast, war er damit herausgerückt und hatte ihm noch viel Glück gewünscht. So ein verlogenes Miststück, er hatte deutlich gesehen, wer in dem Wagen, der ihn abgeholt hatte, gesessen hatte! Die blonden Haare waren unverkennbar gewesen, es war Anders Fannemel! Fredrik konnte es kaum fassen, aber Tom hatte ihn für das kleine, blonde und immer rotfleckige Küken verlassen!

Fredrik zog sich mit Sorgfalt an, er wählte das pinkfarbene Hemd mit den weißen Streifen, das Jeanette ihm gekauft hatte und zog dazu eine dunkle Hose und das graue Jackett, von dem sie immer gesagt hatte, dass es seine Augen besonders zur Geltung bringen würde an. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und war mit sich zufrieden. Er hatte nichts von seiner Ausstrahlung verloren und auch sein gutes Aussehen war nach wie vor vorhanden, wie er feststellte, als er nach ihrem Lieblingsrasierwasser griff.

Jeanette saß an ihrem angestammten Platz in ihrem Lieblingscafé und trank Orangensaft. Sie unterhielt sich mit einem der Kellner, als Fredrik sich näherte und sah erst auf, als er sich räusperte. „Oh, du meine Güte!“, ihre blauen Augen blitzten auf, als sie ihn sah und sie deutete auf einen der freien Stühle, „Schön dich zu sehen. Und gut siehst du aus. Setz dich doch!“ Fredrik lächelte und küsste ihre blasse Wange. Jeanette war die gleiche geblieben, das hatte er schon immer an ihr geliebt, „Du siehst auch gut aus. Können wir reden?“  
„Natürlich.“, sie nickte und musterte ihn neugierig, „Also, was ist?“ „Ich glaube, die letzte Zeit war für uns nicht einfach ...“, fing er an und griff nach ihrer schmalen Hand, um mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken zu streichen, aber sie ließ ihn den Satz nicht beenden, „Ja, aber so etwas passiert eben. Das Leben geht auch so weiter.“ „Jeanette ...“, seine Stimme wurde weicher, „Ich habe damals wirklich viel Blödsinn geredet … Und, ich bereue es ...“ „Wie geht es Tom? Ich habe den Werbespot gesehen.“, fragte sie plötzlich, „Er war toll!“ „Kann schon sein, dass er gut war. Aber, Tom ist nicht du, mein Schatz. Er kann nicht mit dir mithalten, das ist mir klar geworden … Ich will nichts mehr von ihm wissen.“, Fredrik seufzte und drückte sanft ihre Hand, „Ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten. Ich will dich.“  
Jeanette sah für einen Moment so aus, als wollte sie in Tränen ausbrechen, als sie nun über den Tisch langte und vorsichtig seinen Hemdärmel berührte, „Das Hemd … Das habe ich dir im letzten Sommer geschenkt.“ Er nickte, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnerte und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Oh Fredrik, ich wollte dich so sehr zurückhaben … Es hat so weh getan, dass du nicht mehr bei mir bist … Nur dieser Wunsch hat mich am Leben erhalten ...“ „Und nun bin ich wieder bei dir.“, murmelte Fredrik und tätschelte ihre Hand. „Wenn du deine Meinung nur etwas früher geändert hättest ...“, Jeanette quälte sich, sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verletzen, „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll … Aber, ich bin … mit jemand anderem zusammen. Wir werden im Mai heiraten … Nichts großartiges, nicht einmal richtige Flitterwochen ...“ „Was?!“, Fredrik richtete sich so hastig auf, dass der Tisch nach hinten wegrutschte und polternd zu Boden fiel, „Du machst Witze!“ „Nein, ich mache keine Witze.“, sie lächelte versonnen, „Das Aufgebot ist schon bestellt, wir heiraten am 20. Mai.“  
Es war wie in einem Alptraum, „Mach das rückgängig! Er heiratet dich doch bestimmt nur wegen deines Geldes!“ „Nein, deshalb heiraten wir nicht!“, Jeanette befreite sich aus seinem Griff und rieb seinen Arm. Sie reckte die Schultern und ihre Augen nahmen einen stolzen Ausdruck an, „Wir heiraten, weil ich schwanger bin.“


	42. Chapter 42

Viel war es nicht, überlegte Clas voller Reue, aber es war alles, worauf er aufbauen konnte:  
Auf die Bemerkung, die Tom vergangene Nacht hingeworfen hatte, als er Selma wegen ihrem Freund aufgezogen hatte, „Mein Gott, du wirst ja so rot wie Fanni, wenn ich deinen Vater auch nur erwähne ...“, konnte man nicht gerade bauen, aber es war zumindest ein hoffnungsvolles Zeichen, dass Clas' Gefühle irgendwie erwidert werden würden.  
Auch Anders' gutmütiger Spott, als er dem Freund wieder und wieder von Fanni erzählte und es nicht einmal bemerkte, bis Anders bittend die Hand gehoben und um Gnade gebeten hatte, hatte ihn nicht gerade bestärkt. Erst Anders' kurzer Einwurf, dass Fanni neulich bei ihm gewesen wäre und sich nach Clas' Beziehung zu den Zwillingen erkundigt hatte, hob die Laune wieder.  
Diese paar Dinge und Anders' etwas genervt klingende Zusage, dass er ihm helfen würde, hatten zu genügen, um den Sportchef davon zu überzeugen, dass er endlich handeln müsste, um die wahren Gefühle von Fanni herauszufinden. Es war höchste Zeit zum Handeln, bevor Anders noch recht behalten und Fanni sich einen neuen Vollidioten, der ihn schlecht behandeln würde, an den Hals werfen würde! Und, wenn Tom unrecht gehabt haben sollte, konnte er ihn immer noch mit bloßen Händen erwürgen.

Fanni war nur widerwillig ans Handy gegangen, hatte sich dann aber doch überreden lassen, gleich nach dem Training zum Haus der Zwillinge zu fahren. Anders erwartete ihn schon in der Tür und Fanni war wirklich überrascht, als der Arzt ihn nicht ins Haus, sondern gleich in den noch verschneiten Garten führte, „Wir müssen leise sein ...“ „Leise?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn, aber Anders ignorierte ihn und öffnete stattdessen die Tür zum Gewächshaus, wo ihnen der warme Duft nach Rosen und Erde entgegenschlug, „Los, komm. Bevor Lars kommt ...“  
„Sind das alles Lars' ...“, Fanni blieb staunend auf der Schwelle stehen und stolperte erst weiter, als Anders ihn sanft stieß, „Ja, das sind Larsis Rosen. Hier verbringt er fast seine ganze Freizeit.“ „Wenn er mal nicht bei dir im Bett ist?“, erkundigte Fanni sich und roch an einer der halb aufgeblühten, cremefarbenen Rosen, während Anders nur schnaubte, „Oh, er ist nur halb so oft in meinem Bett wie hier … Glaub mir.“ Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zog der Arzt nun die dicken Lederhandschuhe von einem kleinen Tisch und griff nach der kleinen Rosenschere, „Aber, jetzt geht’s erst mal um was anderes ...“ „Anders ...“, Fanni wich vor dem grinsenden Arzt, der die Schere hielt zurück, „Du willst mich doch nicht hier erstechen …?“ „Laut Lars ist Blut ein ziemlich guter Dünger ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, schob den Kleineren aber beiseite und betrachtete sinnierend die bunten Rosen, „Was meinst du, welche Farbe würde Clas gefallen?“ „Wieso Clas?“, Fanni zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen und seine Wangen färbten sich rot, „Anders ...“  
„Zwei Dutzend rot gesprenkelte Rosen?“, Fanni zuckte zusammen, als ein Dorn die zarte Haus zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger ritzte und versuchte die Blumen, die Anders achtlos abgeschnitten und auf seinem Arm abgelegt hatte, in eine bequemere Position zu bringen, „Anders ...“ „Warte, die noch!“, Anders schwenkte die Schere und schnitt eine letzte, dunkelrote Rose ab und grinste dann, „So, das wars ...“ Fanni warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Rosen in seinem Arm, bevor er dann die misshandelt aussehenden Rosensträucher betrachtete, „Und, Lars weiß davon?“ „Nö.“, Anders warf Handschuhe und Schere zurück auf den Tisch und zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Er wird es gar nicht bemerken ...“ „Ach?“, der Skispringer wirkte nicht überzeugt, aber Anders scheuchte ihn nun wieder aus dem Gewächshaus und zurück in die Winterkälte, „Und, die bringst du nun zu Clas.“  
„WAS?“, Eifersucht, die nackte und rohe Eifersucht wütete in ihm, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass Anders damit seine Gefühle für Clas ausdrücken wollte. Und, als er nun im Wagen saß und die Rosen auf dem Beifahrersitz betrachtete, wuchs in ihm der Wunsch die Blätter abzureißen und auf den Resten rumzutrampeln. Aber sein Stolz war zu groß und so fuhr er statt direkt zu Clas noch einmal zu sich nach Hause.  
Und nur aus Stolz ging er nach oben, um sein Haar zu bürsten und ein frisches, weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Jeans anzuziehen, bevor er seinen ungewollten Lieferauftrag doch noch erledigen musste. Sollte Anders schon da sein und sich, wie er dem gutaussehenden Arzt ohne weiteres zutraute, nackt auf dem Küchentisch räkeln, wollte er sich als einfacher Blumenbote nicht noch erniedrigter fühlen müssen. Es war schlimm genug sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass er in Clas verliebt war, aber sich mit einem der perfekten Haugvadzwillinge vergleichen zu müssen, das wäre schlichtweg niederschmetternd. „Hör auf ...“, seufzend ließ Fanni den Tiegel mit dem Haargel sinken und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Ich benehme mich wie ein Kind … Als würde irgendwas bei meinem Gesicht helfen ...“

Clas, den Anders bereits angerufen und somit vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hatte, öffnete die Haustür, als der schwarze Volvo auf den Hof fuhr. Fanni hätte ihm die Rosen am liebsten gleich in die Hand gedrückt, aber der Sportchef blieb in der Tür stehen und trat erst, als Fanni mit dem Arm voller Rosen zu ihm trat, beiseite, „Komm rein.“ „Und mir den nackten Anders auf dem Küchentisch ansehen? Oder doch Lars? Oder beide?“, knurrte Fanni, schob sich aber doch an Clas vorbei ins Haus und spähte in die Küche, wo sich überraschenderweise kein Haugvadzwilling verführerisch nackt räkelte. Fanni bemühte sich nun um einen halbwegs normalen Ton und räusperte sich, „Wo sind Tom und die Kinder?“  
„Kein Tom. Keine Kinder.“, Clas hob die Schultern und grinste, „Tom hat sie zu Lars und Anders gefahren … So leid mir die Zwillinge auch tun, die Drei werden stundenlang bei ihnen sein und sie nerven ...“ „Und … wozu denn die Rosen?“, Fanni legte die langstieligen Rosen vorsichtig auf den Tisch und biss sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Clas seit dessen Einladung zu der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung weder gesehen, noch gesprochen hatte, auf die Lippe. Er hoffte, dass Clas diese Einladung nicht mehr erwähnen würde und sehr zu seinem Ärger spürte er, dass seine Wangen zu brennen begannen. „Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber die Rosen sind für dich gedacht.“, ertönte plötzlich Clas' ruhige Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, „Anders hat das alles eingefädelt, weil wir ihm zu lange brauchen, um endlich … Nun ja ...“  
Der Sportchef registrierte, wie Fannis Schultern sich verspannten, also ruderte er etwas zurück, „Warum hast du eigentlich die Geschichte erfunden, dass dein Zwilling Grippe hätte? War der Gedanke, einen ganzen Abend in meiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen so schrecklich für dich? Oder gibt es eine andere Erklärung? Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich nun warte, bis du dir eine Ausrede ausgedacht hast, Fannemel! Du hast bereits zwei Monate Zeit dafür gehabt ...“ Dieses Mal verfärbten sich Fannis Wangen in tiefstes Dunkelrot, dagegen war er leider vollkommen machtlos. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Clas ...“, räusperte er sich schließlich etwas hilflos und betrachtete interessiert eine der etwas zerfledderten Rosen, „Ich dachte, es würde dir mit jemand anderem dort … besser gefallen.“  
„Anders! Wenn es mir mit jemand anderem dort besser gefallen hätte, hätte ich jemand anderen eingeladen!“, er klang amüsiert und ungeduldig zugleich, „Und, deine Rosen hast du auch noch nicht bewundert. Du solltest dich bedanken. In etwa … 'Oh, wie liebenswürdig, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen ...“ „Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“, er versuchte scharf zu klingen, beschäftigte sich aber weiterhin mit den Rosen und versuchte sie zu ordnen, „Du solltest sie ins Wasser stellen … Lars hat sich viel Mühe mit ihnen gegeben … Und, da waren Fotos in der Zeitung, von Pearl und dir … Und solch eine Partnerin haben die Leute erwartet. Sie hätten gelacht, wenn sie uns zusammen gesehen haben … Sie hätten sich gefragt, mit was für einem Kerl Clas Brede Bråthen aufgetaucht ist ...“  
„Die hätten genauso gut denken können, ich sei nun endlich vernünftig geworden.“, auch Clas war tausendmal nervöser, als er sich anmerken lassen wollte und er bemühte sich um eine betont, ruhige Stimme, „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Anders?“ „Natürlich … Aber, warum sagst du so etwas? Was haben Anders und Lars damit zu tun?“, er schüttelte total aufgeregt den Kopf, „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht! Das ist doch totaler Unsinn!“ „Ist es nicht, es ist ganz vernünftig. Zumindest nach Anders' Maßstäben.“, Clas fing an zu lachen, „Und, es hat dich doch tatsächlich hierher gebracht, oder?“ „Ich verstehe ...“, Fanni biss sich hilflos auf die Lippe, „ … Ich verstehe nicht ...“ „Du könntest dich trotzdem bedanken.“, die blauen Augen des Sportchefs funkelten amüsiert, „Das machen Leute nämlich meistens, wenn sie ihrer Freude über wunderschöne Rosen Ausdruck verleihen möchten ...“  
Fanni streckte resigniert die Waffen, „Also gut. Vielen Dank für die Rosen …“ „Mmmmh.“, Clas runzelte die Stirn, „Das war aber wirklich schwach. Du könntest es einmal mit einem Kuss versuchen?“ Fanni starrte ihn an, sollte das ein abscheulicher Scherz sein? Versteckte sich Tom vielleicht hinter irgendeiner Ecke und filmte mit dem Handy? Lauerte das Team der versteckten Kamera im großen, amerikanischen Kühlschrank? „Ich soll ...“, nach einer schier endlos erscheinenden Pause brach Fanni das Schweigen schließlich doch und räusperte sich, als seine Stimme zu versagen drohte, „Ich soll die Rosen küssen? Oder Anders? Oder Lars?“ Clas sah ihn ernst an, er lachte jetzt nicht mehr, sondern schien nun eher besorgt zu sein. Aber Fanni war wie benommen, sein Herz raste und sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum nach dem Anderen. „Das bleibt dir überlassen.“, nickte Clas, „Aber, ich glaube die Zwillinge sind im Moment beschäftigt … Und, wenn Lars entdeckt, was Anders mit den Rosen gemacht hat …. Also, könntest du stattdessen mich küssen?“  
Wie in Trance ging er auf Clas zu und wunderte sich abwesend, dass seine Füße ihn überhaupt noch tragen wollten. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte mit unendlicher Vorsicht seine Lippen auf seine kratzige, braungebrannte Wange. „In Ordnung?“, fragte er atemlos, als er es vollbracht war. Aber Clas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Schrecklich. Einfach schrecklich.“, brummte er, „Ein wirklich armseliger Versuch. Ich bin sicher, du kannst es besser.“ Nun umarmte Clas den Kleineren und Fanni, der nicht mehr in der Lage war, dagegen zu protestieren, schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden, als Clas' Lippen die seinen fand. Fieses Mal schien der Kuss auch eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.  
„Viel besser. Ein gewaltiger Fortschritt ...“, Clas flüsterte die Worte in sein Haar und ließ ihn nicht aus der Umarmung entkommen. Fanni war aber auch froh, dass er ihn festhielt, brauchte er doch gerade jedwede, mögliche Unterstützung. Er atmete tief durch und Clas fragte etwas besorgt, „Alles in Ordnung, Anders?“ „Ich weiß nicht ...“, er hob den grauen Blick und seine Stimme zitterte, „Ist das nun alles ein Scherz … Denn … denn bringe ich dich um!“ „Du könntest stattdessen Tom auf mich hetzen?“, Clas war begeistert, dass Anders' Plan, den der Autor ihm am Telefon kurz und knapp ausgemalt hatte, wirklich zu funktionieren schien, „Das wäre ein wirklich grausames Schicksal … Aber, es ist kein Scherz, Anders … Mein Gott, hast du eigentlich auch nur die leiseste Ahnung durch welche verdammte Hölle du mich in den letzten Monaten geschickt hast?“  
Fanni war nun vollkommen verwirrt und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, wie ihm geschah, „Es tut mir leid?“ „Das sollte es verdammt noch mal auch!“, Clas küsste ihn wieder, „Du gibst mir überhaupt kein Signal … Ich wusste die ganze Zeit nicht, ob du mich auch nur das kleinste Bisschen anziehend finden würdest … Du hast mein Liebesleben auf dem Gewissen ...“ „Was redest du da?“, Fanni zitterte am ganzen Körper und hielt sich an seinem Hemd fest. Er konnte die beruhigende Wärme seiner Haut durch den dünnen Stoff fühlen und musste den plötzlichen Drang niederkämpfen Clas das Hemd vom Leib zu reißen.  
„Du warst mir diesem schrecklichen Sjoen zusammen, deshalb konnte ich dich nicht bekommen.“, klagte Clas, „Und, ich wollte nur dich … Es war die reinste Tortur.“ Er verdrehte vorwurfsvoll die Augen, „Man kann dich einfach nicht übersehen! Wohin ich auch gehe, dieses verfluchte Poster verfolgt mich … Wie hätte ich ahnen können, dass man dein Bild auf jede Fassade und jeden Bretterzaun von Oslo bis Bergen kleistern würde! Du bist ein Mann, der es einem schwer macht, ihn ihn verliebt zu sein … Und, ich erwarte nun eine Entschuldigung für diese ganzen, schrecklichen Monate in denen ich gelitten habe!“  
„Meinst du das … ernst?“, Fanni erschauderte und konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was genau Clas ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Irgendwo in der Realität vögelten Tom und Einar und Magnus wartete mit dem Training auf ihn … Aber, er stand hier, mitten in Clas Brede Bråthens Küche und hörte sich solche vollkommen irrsinnigen Sachen an. „NATÜRLICH MEINE ICH ES ERNST!“, erklärte Clas empört, aber Fanni schüttelte stur den Kopf, „Es sitzt niemand mit einer Kamera im Kühlschrank?“ „Nein. Der ist dafür auch zu voll, Tom kocht nicht gerne ...“, aber Clas löste sich doch von Anders und öffnete die Tür, „Siehst du?“  
„Wann kommen Tom und die Kinder zurück?“, erkundigte Fanni sich atemlos und Clas grinste, „Das wird noch dauern. Hier handelt es sich um einen bis ins kleinste Detail geplanten Feldzug von Anders Haugvad. Und, ich hoffe, dass Lars und Anders noch viel Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen und Tom und Einar auch was Besseres zu tun haben … Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich jetzt von dieser verdammten Bande stören lassen würde?“ „Hmmm ...“, Fanni strich mit zitternden Fingern über Clas' Lippen, malte gedankenverloren die Konturen nach, „Gut, dass ich mich von Anders habe einwickeln lassen ...“  
Clas küsste ihn nun wieder, „Sieht so aus, als müsste ich nun die Initiative ergreifen, damit wir Anders' Wunsch erfüllen und endlich zu Potte kommen … Also, was hältst du davon? Ist es dir recht oder verabscheust du den Gedanken, eine Beziehung mit dem brummigen Sportchef einzugehen? Mit zwei lauten Kindern im Haus … zwei unmöglichen, erwachsenen Kindern … Und deinem besten Freund, der deinen Bruder vögelt, als Kindermädchen?“ Fanni dachte kurz an das Volksfest, als 'Herr Vorzeigbar' ihn vor alleinerziehenden Müttern und Vätern gewarnt hatte, „Ich weiß nicht … Meinst du es ernst, oder … suchst du einen Ersatz für Tom … wo der nun nach Trondheim gehen will?“ „Eine tolle Idee!“, lachte Clas erleichtert, „Ich habe ihm seit Wochen schon nicht mehr mit einem Rauswurf gedroht. Meinst du, er würde wirklich gehen, wenn wir ihn nett darum bitten ...“ „Wohl nicht.“, murmelte Fanni in einen weiteren Kuss und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als Clas ihn auf seine Arme hob und schlang dann auch gleich die Arme um den Nacken des Älteren, als dieser ihn ins Wohnzimmer trug, „Ich … liebe dich, Clas ...“

Fanni lachte, als Clas auf der Treppe mehrmals anhielt, um ihn zu küssen und dann die Tür zum Schlafzimmer unwillig auftrat. Er trat die weiß gestrichene Tür zu und legte den kleineren Athleten vorsichtig auf dem großen Bett ab. Fanni sah etwas ängstlich und ratlos wirkend, die grauen Augen im Zwielicht des Schlafzimmers noch dunkler erscheinend, zu Clas auf, der seinen Blick erst erwiderte und ihn dann wieder küsste.  
Dieser Kuss schien nun alle ihre Bedenken davon zu spülen. Fanni erhob sich vom Bett, trat zu Clas und begann dann mit zitternden Fingern sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Clas schloss die Augen, als er Anders' Finger über seine Haut streichen fühlte, aber schnell fiel die mühsam aufrechterhaltende Beherrschung nun endgültig von ihnen ab. Ihre Finger zerrten mitleidslos und ohne Rücksicht an ihrer Kleidung, rissen widerspenstige Knöpfe ab, die in dem Zwielicht des schwindenden Tages ungesehen davonrollten und streiften dann die zerrissene Kleidungsstücke, die sogleich achtlos auf den weichen Teppich fallen gelassen wurden, ab, bis die tastenden Finger schließlich nur noch über die ersehnte, warme Haut strichen.  
„Komm...“, Clas' kräftige Finger tastete in der Dunkelheit nach Fannis und verflochten sich mit den schmalen, noch immer zitternden Fingern. Er zog den Kleineren sanft zum Bett und drückte ihn auf die Matratze. Schattenhaft zeichneten sich Anders' schmale Konturen, nun wo Clas, der sich über ihn beugte, das durch die Vorhänge fallende Sonnenlicht blockierte, im Zwielicht ab und der Athlet seufzte zufrieden, als Clas sich breitbeinig über ihn kniete und ihn nun wieder verlangend küsste. Seine Finger wanderten unterdessen neugierig forschend über den unter ihm liegenden, schmalen, aber dennoch trainierten Körper, der so vollkommen anders war, als die Körper der Models, mit denen er so oft das Bett geteilt hatte, und der seinen tastenden Fingern auch immer wieder neue Überraschungen zu bieten haben schien. Fannis Atem ging bereits schwer und er stöhnte in den verlangenden Kuss, den der Sportchef nun langsam vertiefte. Die rauen Finger des Sportchefs strichen über die trainierten Arme, die es gewöhnt waren mit den Strömungen der Luft zu spielen, nun aber unter seinen Berührungen hilflos zitterten und verschränkte schließlich erneut ihre Finger miteinander, während er Anders' Arme sanft über dessen Kopf zwang. Der Skispringer reagierte wie von selbst, als nun plötzlich Clas auf ihm lag und hob fordernd die Hüfte, während seine Füße beinahe verzweifelt nach einem Halt auf der dunkelgrauen, glatten Satinbettwäsche suchten.  
„Nicht so schnell, mein Kleiner...“, Clas hatte ihn nun losgelassen und die dunklen, blauen Augen glitzerten erwartungsvoll, während die Hand erneut über den trainierten Körper des Jüngeren wanderte, über den flachen Bauch strich und schließlich Anders', zwischen ihren Körpern gefangene Erregung, vorsichtig umfasste. Fanni stöhnte immer wieder voller sinnlicher Qual auf, als die langen Finger über den harten Schwanz tanzten und auch über die Unterseite strichen und kratzen. Fanni bewegte sich gegen ihn, rollte die Hüften fordernd gegen den Griff, als Clas' Finger die Vorhaut zurückschob, während die andere Hand die Hoden umfasste und die weiche Haut zwischen zwei Fingern fordernd rieb. Anders schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Clas immer weiter hinein in eine ungewohnte Dunkelheit treiben, in die er sich schließlich auch ergoss.  
Clas' große Hand, feucht und auch etwas klebrig, strich über den Oberschenkel des Kleineren, halfen den kräftigen Beinen, die nun ebenfalls hilflos zu zittern schienen, sich aufzustellen, während seine kräftigen Finger nun in Richtung des Hintern weiterwanderten und die warme, schweißfeuchte Haut liebkosten. Clas kneteten das feste Fleisch der Pobacken und entlockten Anders so immer wieder weitere zufriedene, kleine Seufzer, die in der Stille des leeren Hauses nachhallten. Plötzlich flogen Fannis Augen auf, silbergraue Seen, die vor Lust wie dunkles Quecksilber schimmerten sahen blicklos auf und suchten verzweifelt nach Clas, als dessen Finger schließlich in den Spalt hineinglitten und sanft jeglichen Widerwillen oder jegliche mögliche, moralische Überlegung weg massierten.  
„Clas...“, Fannis Stimme war nun mehr nur noch ein leiser Hauch, so leise, dass er kaum zu dem erwachsenen Körper, passen wollte. Der Sportchef verstand die Aufforderung aber trotzdem und schob sich nun langsam, in einem stetigen, auch weiterhin sanften Rhythmus tiefer in ihn. Seine Hände, beinahe schon zu dunkel auf der weißen Winterhaut des Kleineren, lagen auf den bebenden Seiten und strichen, im gleichen, immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus, wie seine Stöße, über die warme, schweißfeuchte Haut, während Anders' Finger nun vergeblich nach Halt suchend über das weiße Laken kratzten. Ihr ungezügeltes, sehnsuchtsvolles Stöhnen vermischte sich zu einem wilden, unartikulierten Urlaut, aber schließlich verstummten sie Beide und sanken in tiefer, befriedigter Erschöpfung in die Laken.

„ANDERS!“, Lars stieß die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Zwillings auf und schnaubte, „WAS HAST DU MIT MEINEM ROSEN GEMACHT?!?“ „Hmmm?“, Anders lächelte und erhob sich von seinem Platz auf dem Teppich und trat nackt zu seinem Zwilling, „Was hältst du von dem Abschluss für mein Buch? 'Ihr ungezügeltes, sehnsuchtsvolles Stöhnen vermischte sich zu einem wilden, unartikulierten Urlaut, aber schließlich verstummten sie Beide und sanken in tiefer, befriedigter Erschöpfung in die Laken.'“

„Wir haben Post bekommen.“, Clas legte einen Arm um seinen Freund und reichte ihm das unscheinbare Paket, „Von Anders. Ich fürchte, er hat wieder ein Buch geschrieben.“ „Oh, wirklich?“, neugierig öffnete Fanni das Päckchen und betrachtete den, dieses mal überraschend schlicht wirkenden Einband, auf dem nur eine einzelne, silberne Schneeflocke prangte, „Mischief?“ „Oh, dieses Mal gar kein rosa.“, grinste Clas, aber Fanni hatte das Buch schon aus dem Karton geholt und las nun den Klappentext, „Tom ist auf der Suche nach der großen Liebe. Die Freundin nimmt er nicht ernst. Und dass das kleine Küken Anders zu einer ernsten Konkurrenz werden könnte, daran glaubt er nicht.“ „Oh Gott.“, Clas steckte sich theatralisch den Finger in den Hals, aber Fanni schlug das Buch nun auf, „Guck mal, mit Widmung. 'Als kleine Anregung für euer Sexleben … Lies es Clas im Bett vor! Lars steht drauf' Anders Haugvad.“


End file.
